


Where There's Light, There's Shadows

by U_single_me_too



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Daishou Suguru is bad at feelings, Eventual Romance, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei are siblings, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic-Users, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tragedy/Comedy, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_single_me_too/pseuds/U_single_me_too
Summary: (NEW Summary)"Stop threatening us with your empty threats. Mark my words Eiji, The sun and moon will collide, bringing a thousand army of stars. They will come for revenge and they will light up the dark reign you have brought upon us. Your fake mask really got us, but all will disappear in the end because a true heir to the throne will behead you once and for all.."~~~~~~~A Haikyuu Elemental Au that no one asked for bcoz, why not?Yeah, I keep changing the summary because I literally suck at making them XD
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic so please don't expect a lot from it. Comment down your thoughts and might as well leave some kudos:)
> 
> Also please be aware of mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (EDITED!)

"Fire me with a Dendrophilia spell." 

Thick vines sprouted from the cracked floor as it collided with the king, who was protected with an Ebonial spell shield. 

"A Terra spell then a Chrystalite spell, do it repeatedly" My father ordered. 

The ground shook with intensity but my father stood tall as he watched me shake the ground and cover it with ice, then repeat. 

I felt my energy drain from my body as my hands shook and tensed till I see veins popping out of it. 

"Don't stop" he ordered, his voice echoed in the silent room. My head began to throb when my body heat is slowly dissipating from my body from to much use of ice magic. 

My feet wobbled against the shaking ground. My father told me to do an Aquanian spell at the same time with a Zappos spell which almost caused me to electrify myself. 

My body felt numb, sounds from my surroundings are slowly disappearing, my sight became fuzzy but I listened to my father's orders.

Because, I don't want to go to that place...

I hate it.

"Fly" my wings expanded as soon as he spoke. I felt my body being hoist up to the air as my wings expanded behind my back. 

3rd Person's POV

The King watched his son perform different spells from Elementania. His eyes glimmered when he saw that his son could to different spells at the same time and in a short amount of time. 

An Ebonial Baron stood next to him, observing the prince as well. His red eyes shined with amazement "that is amazing sire.." he spoke, not taking his eyes off the prince. 

"Indeed, he is my son after all" the king replied with a proud voice. 

They both knew that the poor boy was struggling but they wanted to push his limits further, trying to reach and find advantage and potential "Fly" the king ordered. 

Majestic snow colored wings erupted behind the prince as he soared upwards. The Baron widened his mouth, his eyes filled with awe "he...he looks like an angel.." 

That was until the little boy fell from mid air. The King, the Baron, and the young prince's advisor flinched. 

The prince's advisor quickly acted. He flew towards the falling prince in a fast speed, catching him in his arms before he could collide with the solid ground. 

The advisor grunted as they collided with the floor neverthless, he protected the prince. "Are you alright your Majesty?" The young advisor asked, caressing the prince's dark short locks. 

The prince opened his eyes, his blue ocean eyes shone exhaustion "k-kuroo?" He asked in a tiny voice. Kuroo nodded "Kuroo..'m so tired" the prince mumbled. 

"Keiji" a cold menacing tone called out. Keiji widened his eyes as he abruptly sat on the heels of his feet. He stared at his laps, gripping his black trousers tightly "I- I'm so-"

"Silence"

He pursed his lip. Kuroo shifted in front of Akaashi, sitting but preparing to protect the prince if the king...abuses him. 

The Baron smiled as he quietly excused himself. The door clicked as soon as he left.  
The king eyed his son, Keiji flinched when he felt his father's glare. "Keiji, you have told me that you have improved your stamina and training" 

He went to his son and gripped his lean arms. Keiji winced at the pressure but his father glared at him, forcing Keiji to shut his mouth. 

"Look at you. So skinny and weak. What a disappointment considering that you are a prince" his facial expression shown disgust "at the same time a conceiver" 

He gripped his son's right wrist where the butterfly mark was. Keiji's mouth wobbled from the pain "stop..stop father, it hurts" the prince whimpered.

The king raised his palms, and quickly but mightily collided it with Keiji's soft cheeks. 

Keiji fell and rubbed his swollen cheeks. His eyes stung as small tears fell from his ocean eyes. He silently whimpered. 

Keiji often wondered why did he receive such rare ability. The kingdom praised at it for being a blessing, but to Keiji? It was a curse. 

"Kuroo" the king spoke. 

Kuroo faced him "yes sire?" His voice wavered but he replied with courage. Keiji's heart swelled thinking that he have dragged his only friend to carry his burden.

"Lock Keiji in the room" 

Kuroo widened his eyes as Keiji shook with fear. The prince heavily panted. Kuroo knows that he is having a Panic attack but decided no to show it to his father. 

Kuroo froze "S-sire.. Akaashi-sama did no harm..h-he was merely tired" he reasoned out but the King haven't gave the slightest pity to his son. 

"Then put him there. That way he will realize his mistakes and focus to push himself further to seek out true potential" the king bluntly stated. Kuroo exhaled shakily as he stood up but felt a tug on his shirt. 

Akaashi slowly cried, fat tears flowing down his pale face. His breath was shaky and Kuroo's heart broke at the sight. 

"Akaashi-sama, breath.." Kuroo whispered when he heard Akaashi panting, losing breath. 

"D-don't Kuroo...pl-please. I hate that place..." Akaashi begged but Kuroo shut his eyes and held Akaashi's hands "please.. Akaashi bear with it. It's better that getting hit, right?" Kuroo whispered. 

Akaashi shook his head as he bit his lips "no, no, no I'd rather get hit than stay in that place.." 

Kuroo's eyes watered but he couldn't do anything. "do I need to force you Kuroo and I'll drag Keiji there?" The king asked impatiently behind his back. 

"No your Highness. Please just give us a minute" Kuroo told with gritted teeth, trying to kim himself from pouncing towards the older man. 

This 'room' can only appear with Kuroo's ability. 

Kuroo began to silently chant. His chest would swell every time Akaashi's cries gets louder. 

Suddenly the ground shook and out came stairs going below the floor. Kuroo carried Akaashi, the prince's cries began to get louder. "Kuroo please..." He pleaded. 

Kuroo stopped before the door. He patted the prince's hair. He felt bad for his friend but it's better than the prince getting physical abuse.  
But he had second doubts. This is mental abuse.

He opened the door and placed the prince on a chair. He quickly went out and slammed the door. He wiped his tears away as he bit his lip "I'm sorry Akaashi..." He silently spoke. 

Akaashi kept banging on the door, he cried his eyes out as he pleaded "Kuroo please!! Kuroo!! Let me out!!" His screams were muffled because of the door. 

Kuroo, with a heavy heart, climbed out the stairs. The king stood at the end. Both of them listened to Akaashi's muffled cries. 

"If Akaashi pushed further and stayed strong, he wouldn't have gone there..." The king spoke as he walked away. "I won't accept a child that can't even stand using his own powers. My son is a failure, a weakling"

Kuroo glared behind his back "your son is not weak your Highness. He is still young" Kuroo spoke. The king glared "are you speaking against my jugdement?" 

Kuroo didn't answer. The king smirked "thought so.." oh, how bad did Kuroo wanted to punch his face. 

"Akaashi is gifted with a powerful and rare ability." The king said, touching the door knob "he needs to control and master it"

He faced Kuroo whose hands were now fists "your Highness. Akaashi-sama is human not a machine" Kuroo spoke with daggers. The king grinned "you don't understand Kuroo. Imagine what would Ebonial become if Keiji masters it. Elementania would no longer question Ebonial. We can become powerful!" 

"Aren't you satisfied? We are powerful sire, probably the most powerful kingdom in the land! People already cower just by mentioning our kingdom! What more can you wish for?" Kuroo didn't mean to raise his voice but because of his anger, he reicieved a slap. 

"Silence boy, you have no right to shout and question me." 

Kuroo kept his head low "yes sire" he spoke with gritted teeth. "Remember Kuroo, fear means discipline and power.." He heard footsteps then a loud bang from the door. The king is a dark hungry powered tyrant. 

Kuroo sat hopelessly on the ground, a few tears streaming down his face as he listened to Akaashi's sorrowful screams. "Akaashi...you will find happiness soon.."

The palace walls echoed with screams and cries as the people in it, mourn for the innocent prince. 

That was 10 years ago. 10 years of pain and torture. Forced to master his so called blessing. 

The king was impressed with Akaashi's improvment. His son grew stone cold and emotionless but Akaashi cared for his people and swore to his heart that one day, maybe he could change Ebonial's fate.

Kuroo knocked on the prince's bedroom door, carrying his suit for today's occasion "Akaashi, open the door. It's time to get dressed" 

A shuffling of feet could be heard before the door clicked open. Akaashi was in a dark robe who seems to be finished with his bath. A few maids went inside the room to help the prince change. 

Akaashi wore a grey tunic decorated with embroidery, silver lacing, and other silver elements. He wore black simple trousers and to cover it all up, he wore a navy blue almost black with silver laced, richly embellished cloak. 

Kuroo wore the same except his tunic being blood red. "Guests are starting to flood the halls Keiji. You'll debut soon. If you wanna change our fates, you gotta leave a good impression with the people." 

Keiji was just mindlessly staring outside the window more likely, watching someone with a peculiar style and color of hair, talking and laughing to what seemed like his friends. "Kuroo, do you think we'll find our happiness?" He suddenly asked. Kuroo's smirk slowly disappeared as he sighed and patted Keiji "we will find them soon" 

Kuroo ruffled the youngers hair as Keiji groaned and slapped his hand away playfully "don't ruin my hair please" he spoke and went ahead. Kuroo chuckled and caught up with the prince. 

Both of them cared for each other like brothers. When Keiji was depressed a few years ago because of his mother's death, I think he was grateful for his dad to get a personal guard and advisor like Kuroo. 

Both of them stopped before the ball room. Kuroo patted Keiji. The prince faced his Advisor. Kuroo placed a black translucent veil over Akaashi's face since it was tradition. 

Also because it's Akaashi's first appearance to the whole world. His older brother was more exposed than him but still wore the veil at his debut. 

"Are you excited for your first dance?" 

"Kuroo, a dance is just a dance. Besides I practiced with you a lot of times" 

"But it's different Akaashi. You're gonna dance with someone you'll just meet" 

"Maybe a little nervous" Akaashi admitted softly. Kuroo smiled and chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The Carriage ride was rather quiet which is quite odd for the loud and energetic Royal Family of Bokuto from Nirvana.

The Queen watched from the window, the light transparent curtain with golden laces fluttered with the December breeze. Her long black hair was tied into an elegant bun with golden pins and small crown. Amber eyes focused on the landscapes outside. 

The King on the other hand, was dozing off, reckless really, but he couldn't care less. Small drool at the side of his lips as he snored lightly. His snow white hair was not in his usual 'gelled stand up hair' since it was combed sideways, his crown was barely atop of his head. 

The Queen chuckled at her husband before leaning in to plant a kiss on his forehead. The King hummed in content, wrapping his arms on his wife's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open showing those beautiful golden orbs. 

"Koutarou sweetie, you know it's bad reading while traveling since we are constantly rocking side to side..." The Queen spoke softly at his son who was reading a book. It shocked his parents since he rarely reads. 

Bokuto Koutarou, 19 year old crowned prince of Nirvana, left his eyes from his book. His golden eyes showed confusion. His white hair with black strands was gelled upwards like his father's usual hair style. A Golden crown band around his forehead with a white gem. 

"Mother, why are we riding the carriage again? What's the use of our wings?" He asked. His salt and pepper wings were itching for a flight. 

"It's reckless to do so Koutarou. We are attending a debut of Ebonial's prince which means it is an important Royal gathering" she explained, as she took the book from his son's hands. 

"Ebonial history? Are you interested Kou?" She asked her son. Bokuto scratched his neck "yeah.. I mean Ebonial is rather shady don't you think so?" 

His mom became silent before flashing him a small smile "do you want me to explain it to you?" Bokuto eagerly nodded, his Father chuckling at the side. 

"Ebonial is one of the two main and important kingdom in Elementania, the other being Nirvana. They are known for their black spells and magic. They are also known for their black, grey, and brown wings."

"But mom, in the book, the deceased queen had white snow wings" Bokuto interjected. "It is possible but very, very rare for an Ebonial.." she smiled before continuing.

"Though, their appearances make them look dark and shady, they are very soft and delicate dark angels."

"It started long ago, when king Shinsou ruled the land. He led them with a proud and kind smile, it made Ebonial people stand out among all races in Elementania. One day, he was found dead in his chambers. Having no heir to take the throne, Daishou Eiji, his advisor took place"

She frowned and the king patted her back, though his face held uneasiness. He decided to take it from here.

"Before you were born, a war broke out. People sudenly attacked and killed people out of the ordinary. Further investigation shows that they have been brainwashed with a spell. A lot of innocent people died from innocent hands."

"Apparently, it was the Ebonial's doing, mostly from the Focalors. As soon as the guardian of the gems knew, he shook with rage and ordered a meeting at the Heah castle"

He continued "That day was known as 'Crimson blood say' since a lot of people died, blood covered the place like a river. Ebonial kingdom suddenly tightened their securities, not letting anyone or anything in or out."

"Eventually, the Kingdoms of Elementania signed a Peaceful Treaty with one another at Heah Castle. And so that the war will never happen again, the Guardian of the gems told them to surrender their Elements." 

"The rest handed the Gems with no problem but the Ebonial king lashed out in anger for unknown reasons. The rests were surprised and told him that they would declare war on Ebonial but the King merely left, not handing the gem of Ebonial." 

"Eiji has never showed his son to the world. And now on his Birthday as his debut as an official prince of Ebonial, he will finally show himself to the world"

Bokuto tried to take it all in. Ebonial is really weird and scary. He shuddered just thinking about the war "then why are people attending this event? Don't you think they despise the place?" He asked

The King and queen shared looks with one another before looking at their son "Well the kingdoms did sign a peace treaty. It's safe to give second chances" His mom smiled. 

She handed him the Ebonial history book. Bokuto hesitantly took it, his finger touched the hard but smooth surface of the book. His parents leaned on each other and silently talked. His father grabbed his mother's right hand as his index finger traced the butterfly bearer mark on the side of her wrist. 

Bokuto's focus returned on the book and opened it to whatever pages in opens to. His eyes suddenly caught on something. "The Bezleebub's mark?" He whispered. 

It was a picture of a mark, a black sun. He began to read, placing his index on the sentence as he read "this mark is only of the Royal bloodline. An heir to the throne only have this mark." 

A few more reading and learning about the Ebonial, his heart began to raise. Among the thick group of withered trees, The Dark castle was on his sight.  
•••

The sun was up in the sky ut was covered with grey clouds. The wind blew softly as it seems like it's whispering but the place was cold and heavy with tension. 

The trees look dead, fair enough since it was snowing though, it wasn't heavy like in Chrystal Empire. The Bokuto family passed the village and market of Ebonial. 

A lot of commoners and merchants waved at them with warm welcoming smiles. The place was cherry and happy but he can't shake off the dread he felt. Bokuto hesitantly waved back with a shy smile. 

Suddenly, their carriage came to a halt. The clattering of chains can be heard as well as a bridge being let down for a path. The Carriage began to move again. 

Bokuto peeked his head out of the window, and grinned widely when he saw his friends. "Hey!!" He waved at them before whining because of his mother flicking his head. 

"Disrespectful.. where's your manners?" She scolded him. The Royal family got out of the carriage. The general and his fist command joined them as well as Bokuto's advisor, Konoha. 

His parents went in the castle with the guards but Bokuto went to opposite direction. His mom noticed and stopped "Koutarou, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to mingle with other of my friends" he pointed at his side, the Zappos king Daichi Sawamura and his husband from Murky kingdom, whom he had recently married, Daichi (Sugawara) Koushi, waved at the Nirvana queen. The Queen smiled "okay, meet us at the palace" she went off and joined her husband. 

"Good morning Prince Bokuto, Konoha" the Zappos beings greeted them both with a bow. Konoha bowed as well "G' mornin." Bokuto grinned as Daichi smiled disappointingly at his manners, Konaha scolded Bokuto.

"Where are Prince Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Konoha asked as soon as he was done scolding "oh, they're in the palace, we just decided to get some air for a moment" Suga explained. 

"When are y'all going in?" Bokuto asked, slightly impatient to know the Ebonial Bezleebub. "Come on, let's go in" Daichi went in followed by his husband and the Nirvanas. 

They passed through the dark and quiet halls of the Ebonial kingdom, guards littered the whole place, really. A few more walking, they saw a painting on the wall. Bokuto stopped to study it, the group followed what he was doing.

Two Ebonialites sat right next to each other. Both of them clearly reached the Age 'Ageless'. The one, a man, was sitting on a chair elegantly. He wore a dark green tunic with golden laces. His eyes were slanted like a snake. A golden crown on his thick dark green hair. Brown wings folded behind him. He was holding a golden staff, his wrist exposed showing a butterfly mark. This is the King's first half. The kingdom's first queen, mother of the crowned prince.

The other on the left was a beautiful woman who had a small smile on her face and a small silver crown on her beautiful bun styled raven hair. She wore a royal blue dress, bring out her blue eyes that shone with contentment. White snow wings behind her back which were folded. This was the king's second wife. Mother of the younger prince.

"Aren't you excited to see what the Ebonial prince would look like?" Suga suddenly blurted out, still studying the picture "I heard that he would be most likely be a conceiver.." Konoha mumbled but the group heard it. "How so?" Daichi asked as Konaha shrugged "Just guessing?".

Soon enough of walking, distant chatter and music can be heard. They stood in front of a large double door, guards at the side. 

The doors opened revealing a ball. Elementanians everywhere from different clans mingling with others. It seemed like they weren't having a lot of trouble with the place's complex aura. 

"Yahoo~" The group turned to look at the Prince of Aquania in his cream and cyan tux. His advisor, and secret boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime right beside him with his usual scowl.

"Good morning everybody" he flashed his signature smile before joining the group. They talked and mingled for a while since they haven't seen each other very much now, considering that their group finished their debut and soon, will have respective kingdoms to look after. 

Suddenly, the hall has gotten quiet when an announcer announced the presence of His Royal Highness, the King of Ebonial, Daishou Eiji. 

King Eiji stood from his throne. He wore a black tux, everything was black till his bowtie. His silver crown was on his Raven head. His dark brown majestic wings were folded behind him. The dark clothes emphasized his pale skin and gray eyes. 

"Thank you all for coming to my son's Debut as an official Prince of Ebonial" his surprisingly deep voice echoed through the halls. 

King Eiji continued to talk and tell his gratitude to his guests but Bokuto can tell, that there was something behind that tone

"And now, may I present to you, my dear son on his 18th birthday and his first appearance as prince of Ebonial, Akaashi Keiji"

The crowd clapped as soon as a young boy walked down on the stairs. He looked stunning but a black translucent like veil covered his face. The People were shocked when they saw his white majestic wings, just like his mother's. How rare for an Ebonial... 

Behind him, the prince's advisor followed who had an unusual style of hair, bed hair if you look closely whose strands covered his left eye. He had a sly smirk on.

"Well, yours is unusual too, Bokuto" Konoha piped in making Bokuto blushed, realizing that he said it out loud. His focus went back to the prince. 

The prince came face to face with his father before kneeling one knee before him. His father motioned a helper who was holding a maroon pillow with a small silver crown on it which seemed like it's from the deceased 2nd queen. Another person went close to them, looking like the Ebonial's first queen's carbon copy.

He has a small build, thin face, short eyebrows, slanted eyes, and he's sticking his tongue out. Dark green hair with bangs swept to his left side. A golden crown resting above him.

"Crowning him, Daishou Suguru, crowned Prince and future king of Ebonial" 

The man with slanted eyes and green hair slowly lifted the crown from the pillow and placed it on Akaashi's head. The prince stood up and faced the crowd. "Long live prince Akaashi Keiji..!" The announcer said out loud. 

"Long Live the crowned prince" the crowd said in chorus as they clapped. King Eiji took off the prince's vail. 

Bokuto breath hitched. Prince Akaashi Keiji looked like the exact replica of the 2nd deceased Queen of Ebonial, save the gender. But there was something about Akaashi in which he can't point out. 

He hasn't notice that he has been staring for a long time until he met his oceanic gaze. Bokuto immediately broke eye contact, feeling his cheeks warm up. 

He never believed in the statement 'love at first sight' till now. Bokuto wanted to scoff with how giddy he felt in that moment.

Slowly he frowned when he noticed there was a wide space around him. He whipped his head around and saw that the whole crowd stared at him with smiles. 

Then his gaze shifted to what's in front of him. He jolted by surprise "Prince Akaashi..." He bowed and Akaashi bowed as well. 

They stood there for awhile. Bokuto was very flustered and confused. He scratched his neck "ummm why are you here?" He asked. 

Akaashi tilted his head sideways with a confused look "what do you mean? My father announced my first dance with someone" 

Bokuto's eyes went wide like saucers "you chose me??" Akaashi nodded and bowed once more, extending his hand "may have this dance, Prince Bokuto-sama?" He asked. 

Bokuto caught sight of the prince's wrist. A black butterfly mark on it. 'Konoha is indeed correct about the prince being a conceiver' he held Akaashi's hand.

Bokuto could only nod as Akaashi led him to the center. They stood apart arm-length away. The orchestra began to play the music. Bokuto moved to his right, Akaashi in front of him, moved to the left. 

Bokuto moved a step back still on the right, and Akaashi did the same, still on the left. The Bokuto moved to his left, Akaashi the opposite and finally, The Nirvana moved Forward on his left, Akaashi on his right. 

They spun around till they stood in front of each other again. Bokuto's left arm behind his back, his Right on Akaashi's surprisingly small waist. 

Akaashi's right arm was behind him, his left on Bokuto's shoulder. They slowly swayed side to side with the rhythm of the music. 

"So..uhh why me?" Bokuto tried initiate a conversation. "Well, to be honest you've been staring at me for quite a time" Akaashi bluntly spoke, Bokuto flushed in embarrassment.

"Your eyes look so.... captivating" Akaashi mumbled. Bokuto met his gaze, his cheeks growing red when he saw those blue orbs. Though if you look closely, it was smudged with color grey like his father's.

"My eyes?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi looked shocked, cheeks tinted pink "o-oh.. did I say it out loud?" Akaashi questioned himself. Bokuto pursed his lips, trying to stop himself from smiling. They shared a small moment of awkward silence. 

The song soon came to an end, they Bokuto held Akaashi's hand as the Ebonial spun around before both if them bowed for a final end. 

Bokuto still holding Akaashi's hand, kissed his knuckles. The Ebonial already knew about this but still blushed "well Prince Bokuto-sama..I-"

"Bokuto is fine..."

Akaashi pursed his lips before slowly shook his head "manners matter, I'll call you Bokuto-san and Please call me Akaashi as well" 

Bokuto nodded eagerly "Akgaashi!" 

Akaashi sweat dropped from his mispronounced name but soon maintained his posture "it was nice dancing with you Bokuto-san" he flashed a small smile.

Akaashi went away and disappeared into the crowd which were busy dancing. Bokuto smiled and went to his group. The group shared smug smiles and faces 

"Well someone enjoyed the dance" Oikawa said teasingly. Bokuto flushed before shaking his head "shut up" he rolled his eyes. 

The Daichis went away for a dance and Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to the banquet leaving Bokuto all alone. 

'you need to find yourself a partner Kou..' he can hear Suga's voice in his head followed by Oikawa's giggles. 

~~~~~~~~

Two days has passed since Akaashi's debut. Bokuto would shamelessly admit, yes, he thought about Akaashi.

Bokuto carried his books as he passed through the marble colored walls and halls of the light palace. He just came from his private tutor. 

He was happy that the session has ended but next week he would have a long test. Bokuto groaned at the thought. He opened his room, placed his books on his desk and went to find his sling bag. 

As soon as he did, he put his books in and got a little few of sweets and treats from the Royal kitchen and put it as well in his bag. 

He changed into white dress shirt and brown trousers. He left his golden royal head band on his desk. 

Well, he didn't like crowns because it easily falls off so he pleaded his parents for a band worn around his forehead instead of a crown, hence, his current band. 

He went to his balcony and as soon as he did, his wings expanded, showing his newly evolved throne wings. The color remained the same but his wingspan grew to 22 cm. 

He softly flapped his wings and held the metal railings but before he could jump, his advisor suddeny interjected "Prince Bokuto-sama!!" Bokuto flinched before slouching, his hair doing the same. "Damn he saw me..." He mumbled.

Bokuto shivered at the frustration dripping from Konoha. He whined when he felt a burning sensation on his ear due to Konaha pinching it, a tick mark appearing on the advisor's forehead. 

"Sneaking out again huh?!" Konaha raised his voice and power on his pinch, tears prickling the edges of Bokuto's eyes "whaaat??? I wanna focus when I study!!!" He lamented. 

Konaha released Bokuto, crossing his arms. "Why not in your room? Your parents are gonna have our asses whooped if they knew your sneaking out!" 

Bokuto clasped his hands together, forming his puppy eyes "do it for me please....so that I can pass the exam!" 

Konaha sighed and motioned Bokuto to scram as he left the balcony. The prince grinned. Without any second thoughts, he fell out of the balcony. The air clashed against him due to gravity and with that, his wings shot out, propelling him upwards.

"WOOHOOO!!" he screamed, finally feeling free. His eyes gazed what's under him, the land of Nirvana. Small children waved at their prince with smiles and Bokuto did not hesitate to wave back. He eventually made small light beams towards them, like stars. 

The children awed at the lights. Bokuto chuckled as he flew faster. A couple of Nirvana beings flew a bit farther than him but sent him greetings, Bokuto returning the gesture. 

Most Elementanian have special abilities. Bokuto's ability is about his amazing light beams which can actually burn depending on what feeling he feels. Happiness tickles, Sadness feels cold, and Anger and Fear can burn. 

Where was he headed? Well, at the most biggest forest there is in Elementania which is located under Heah castle. Bokuto smiled when he saw the bunch of thick trees coming to his view. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto landed with a thud. His one knee kissed the ground so did his one hand, wings wrapped around him. He actually looked cool, with all the angle, lighting and such.

He stood up, and waddled to his favorite place. It was a big oak tree. Bokuto got a white blanket from his bag and lay it on the ground. He sat down and leaned on the tree, he sighed in contentment. 

But soon groaned in annoyance as he pulled out his History text book and opened to the page needed to be scanned. The page came to his view and he opened the lid of his brownies because, it's better to eat sweets while studying right?

His eyes landed on the first word of the paragraph and he immediately felt drained and tired. His head began to throb and his chest swelled with annoyance. He smacked himself for overreacting. Silently, he ate a brownie as he read. Slowly but surely, his interest for the book rose. 

'In Elementania existed a powerful gem, holding the basic elements that brought life to Elementania and Earth. The gem protects and unites beings, bringing hope to the once barren lands of the two opposite but similar worlds.' 

'Elementania evolved and became modern with style and technology. But of course, the place was not the only thing that has evolved. Some Elementanians were gifted with magical and special abilities.' 

'some examples are:' 

The Nirvana paled. His eyes scanned two whole pages of common examples of abilities. 

"We will be having an enumeration about the basic Elementanian abilities. Make sure to summarize or better, memorize it." 

His mentor's word echoed throughout his mind. He angrily wiped his face in annoyance as he munched on his brownie. 

He read, forcing himself to memorize. He relaxed when he remembered that the test was to be taken next week. His back was beginning to ache against the tree. 

After a few minutes, he stopped. He faced the the sky and eyed the sun. From it's position and angle, it was surely around 3. He picked his book and pretended to read, opening a new lid of cookies. 

You see, he didn't only come to the forest to study. 

Along the past two days, at around 3 pm, a strange feeling would make it's way to him. The aura would drastically change. His skin would prickle and his body hair would stand. 

This feeling was no other than being watched and now, the feeling hit him like a brick. 

He tensed. Surely today, he is gonna find out what or who has been watching him for the past two days. 

Whenever Bokuto would move a joint, like when getting a cookie, or scratching his leg, he knew the stranger was eyeing his movements.

Oh, but Bokuto wasn't just blessed with a magic ability. 

5 seconds passed, Bokuto suddenly jumped from his place towards the nearby bushes on his left. The stranger, wearing a brown simple loose cloak, suddenly stumbled back.

From the stranger's movements, Bokuto could tell they were caught off guard, Thank Bokuto and his intense training of sword and sneaking. 

Bokuto launched himself again, trying to pin the stranger down but the intruder moved to his left, dodging Bokuto. The Nirvana unfortunately tumbled towards the tree, hitting it. 

Bokuto held his aching head as he stared at the stalker who was silently chanting. And when I meant silently, it seemed like he wasn't chanting at all, just moving his lips but Bokuto did hear it, loud and clear.

Because Bokuto wasn't just gifted with a magic ability. He was also gifted for an enhanced sense. 

What sense? Hearing

Suddenly, thick vines began to sprout, forming a wall between the two. Bokuto heard footsteps running away behind it. The Nirvana smiled. 

'This might be a Dendrophilian' he thought as he touched the vines which was still moving and twitching, continuing to grow. 

'smart move, but remember..' 

He grinned mischievously, throne wings of white and black beginning to expand behind his back. 

'I can fly' 

He soared through the sky. His eyes studied the forest, looking for little movements. His ears also in focus, trying to hear even the subtle vibrations. 

He dived down when he heard something. Landing as quietly as he can. He listened to his surroundings. 

A snap echoed through his ears. He saw the stranger running off the distance. Bokuto chased after him, using his wings "who are you?" He asked but of course, the stranger didn't answer nor did stop.

Adding strength to his flapping, he flew faster. The wind hitting on his face increased from how fast he was moving. But no matter how much he flapped he just couldn't catch up with the stranger. 

They seem like, the stranger was floating with the wind. Bokuto listened to prove his suspicions and he widened his eyes when he heard that indeed, the stranger was chanting. 

'He is manipulating the wind?! But I thought he was a Dendrophilian'

Soon, Bokuto landed on the ground, tired but still chased the unknown man. He was very persistent and not willing to back down till he knows who has been stalking him. 

The stranger stopped. Panting, but turn to look at Bokuto. His hood perfectly hid his face to the Nirvana. 

The stranger slowly raised his hands, both palms beginning to glow from yellow to dark orange. Bokuto, using his hearing, heard another spell of chant as he widened his eyes. 

Quickly using his light ability, he formed a shield, big enough to protect his whole body. Just in time of making it, something landed on it. Bokuto used his strength to push it back. 

The hitting stopped. Smoke and burnt grass filled his nostrils as he peeked out of his shield. The place was covered in burnt grass or ashes except from where he was standing. The stranger long gone. 

It was clear that they used an inferno spell against him and Bokuto groaned. He was too focused on listening to the fire being thrown at him and not the footsteps of his target. 

He went to the stranger's last position and searched if there was a clue, anything could do! He squinted his eyes and knelt down, picking a brown feather. He studied it before frowning but smiling, very impressed. 

'if I'm not mistaken, this is a shape shift. Ebonialites could do this' 

He was confused. This stalker of his is no ordinary Elementanian. They were gifted with such an ability. This is very rare and your very lucky because this is only once in a lifetime. 

That only made him hungrier to catch his target. He climbed a tree, probably the tallest one in the forest. If his suspicions are correct, his target hasn't left the place yet. 

He waited as he studied his surroundings like an eagle but no one would ever know since he was hidden behind the thick leaves and branches. 

Finally, something flew through the sky. It was small and fluffy. Brown and white feathers dancing with the wind elegantly. It was a cute brown Rufous-legged owl. 

Bokuto licked his lips, his eyes dilated like a predator looking at it's prey. He bent his knees, gathering strength there before doing a powerful jump, spreading his wings. The poor bird had no time to react at Bokuto's sudden launch. 

Bokuto firmly held the bird in his arms. Smiling victoriously, he exclaimed "Gotcha!" But then frowned when the weight and size on his chest began to grow. 

Bokuto was caught off guard, not noticing that they were falling till the stranger slapped him in the face. 

Bokuto quickly expanded his wings lessening their force of the fall. The stranger squirmed under him for a release. The Nirvana only held him tighter, noticing that he was touching something fluffy under the stranger's cloak. 

They landed on the ground, Bokuto protecting his target's head. Bokuto lessen his grip and the stranger took it as a chance to escape but then tumbled again when the Nirvana held him by the hem of his cloak. 

The Nirvana prince pinned the stranger down. They panted but Bokuto still asked "who are you?" The stranger didn't respond and continued to wiggle his way out. 

Bokuto had enough and pulled the hood from the stranger's face. 

The golden sun reflected against the deep blue ocean. 

Bokuto's eyes widened and his breath hitched on his throat. Why was this person's eyes so damn familiar? 

He scanned his face, slowly becoming flustered as he noted the rosy cheeks, perfectly shaped cheeks bones, perfectly formed brows, sharp nose, plump pink lips pursed to a thin line, dark and short curly locks, blushing ears, and his gorgeous deep blue eyes. 

How could he forget the person he was thinking for the past few days? The person who shared his first dance to Bokuto? How could he forget this immensely gorgeous creature? 

"P-prince Akgaashi!!!" He exclaimed. Akaashi placed his index against his mouth, sushing Bokuto "shhh..." Bokuto calmed down. Akaashi fell back on the ground, flushed as he covered his face with his hands. 

Both of them shared an awkward silence. Bokuto scratched his neck before finally speaking "what are you doing here?" 

Akaashi flinched and if it's possible, turned redder fortunately, Bokuto shrugged it off. He finally took his hands off his pinkish face "I could ask you the same prince Bokuto-san." He answered tediously.

Bokuto stood up and held a hand out to the Ebonial. Akaashi stared at it for a moment before reaching out. Bokuto pulled him up "oh, I was here studying. The place helps me study considering that it's very quiet and cool out here" he scratched his neck. 

He grinned facing the younger "yeah, Akaashi. Were you actually...stalking me?" He playfully asked. Akaashi's eyes widened slightly, his ears burning bright pink "uhhh I don't know what you're talking about" he softly pushed Bokuto away. 

Bokuto chuckled "okay I'm not gonna push you to telling me" Akaashi visibly relaxed "but in exchange, help me study.." the Ebonial scowled and face the Nirvana. "I can't. Besides, it's not my exam after all" 

"Awww please!!!" He pleaded, clasping his hands. Akaashi was shocked well, barely. He pulled his hands away "I- uhh" 

"Akaashi-kun! It's your only way of paying back to me for stalking" 

"Hey, I wasn't stalking you!" Akaashi denied. Bokuto slumped with his hair. Akaashi suddenly feeling guilty at the way Bokuto was acting. It was weird considering that this man was a literal ball if sunshine. 

"..fine.." Akaashi wanted to slap himself for saying that but softly smiled when the Nirvana prince beamed "really??!" 

Bokuto held Akaashi's hand and without warning, quickly took off earning a yelp and slap from the younger. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Light beams, fire balls, room keepers, Earth passers, and telekinesis" 

"Nice job. What was the reason why the mother gem was divided to 10 little particles?" 

"Because of the war that happened 1000 years ago. Little giant broke the mother gem for the sake of Elementania, dividing it for equality" 

"What kingdom is located at the North?"

"Chrystalite Empire"

"South?" 

"Ebonial kingdom" 

"Dendrophilia specializes in?"

"Healing"

"Zappos is responsible for?"

"Technologies and electricity"

Akaashi closed the text book as he sighed in contentment "job well done Bokuto-san. I'm sure you would do great on your exam" 

Bokuto smiled but Akaashi has noted something behind it. A week has passed, it might be just a short amount of time but both of them knew each other deeper than before. 

Well, since they played 20 question which turned to a 100. Akaashi have noted that Bokuto would often have his emotions go haywire. Sometimes it was hard but Akaashi took care of it well, the only person to bring Bokuto back to his game in a short period of time. 

And Bokuto noticed Akaashi would fiddle and tug with his fingers so often, especially when he is nervous or scared which Bokuto found hard to believe since Akaashi rarely shows emotions. He would get worried for his friend over his hobby of recracking his already cracked long and slender fingers. 

"Bokuto-san, what's wrong?" Yes, throughout their time, both agree to take the 'princes' off. "Akaashi.." he called out sadly, facing the Ebonial prince with a pout, hair was slightly withering like his mood. 

"What if I don't pass?" 

Akaashi held back his urge to roll his eyes. He sighed "Bokuto-san, you have studied throughout this week. We've reviewed the questions 20 time, didn't we?" 

"Yeah?" Bokuto unsurely spoke

"And you answered most of it correctly"

"Yes.."

"Then I don't see any problems with that. Possibly you have became his top student among all he tutored with" Akaashi secretly smirked when he saw Bokuto puffing his chest with pride. 

"You really think so?" Akaashi nodded waiting for Bokuto's moment as silence took place 

Bokuto laughed "I am the best aren't I?" He asked. Akaashi nodded only fueling Bokuto's ego. Then Bokuto began to rant about anything that comes to his mind. 

Usually when they are done studying, Akaashi would listen to Bokuto's random ranting or both of them would play 20 questions with each other but Akaashi wouldn't mind.

He would silently curse at himself for thinking that he might have gotten attached to the light prince, maybe too attached, too much for his liking but secretly loving every moment they had with each other. 

Akaashi faced the sunset and stood up, wiping the non existent dirt on his trousers "Bokuto-san we should head home, it's getting late." 

Bokuto faced the sun as well, the sunset reflecting on his face making his skin orange and pink, bringing out his golden orbs. Akaashi unconsciously stared but that was immediately cut off when Bokuto stared back. 

Bokuto smirked "what?" Akaashi asked, ignoring the faint burn on his cheeks. "Nothing, it's just that.." Bokuto stood up. "You should smile more often Akaashi, you look very beautiful" 

Akaashi heart slowly pounded in his chest suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how he was feeling with foreign emotion swirling in him. 

The sun was there two watch two souls. Two different worlds that maybe, someday, might collide and make something the world has never seen. 

Taking Bokuto's words, he softly smiled, tugging a loose strand of hair behind his ear "well Bokuto-san, I better head off" he turn around and expanded his white snowy wings. 

"Pass the exam for me" with that, he took off leaving the light prince behind. Bokuto smiled, his left hand touched his trembling mouth from too much smiling while his other clutched his shirt, right above his heart.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow Bokuto, I'm glad you passed!" His mentor smiled as he handed Bokuto his papers. Bokuto gleamed "I'm glad too!"

"Tell me, what inspired you? or is it a who?" His teacher wiggled his brows. Bokuto softly frowned with a smile, trying to shake off the giddy feeling in his chest "hehehe it's none of your business" 

His teacher shrugged it off "well whoever it is, they are doing a very great job" he gave Bokuto a thumbs up before he left.

Another knock came "come in" he replied. The door opened revealing Konoha "Oi Bokuto, prince Oikawa sent out wedding invitations for tomorrow" 

Bokuto widened his eyes "What??!" He took the envelope from his advisor, studying the cyan colored paper "they are getting married?"

Konoha patted him into he back "dude your seriously getting left behind.." 

~~~~~~~~~

"Akaashi-sama?" A muffled voice followed by a knock stirred Akaashi to wake. He groaned as he stretched "uhh ah yeah?" He rubbed his eyes and stood up, opening his door. 

"Kuroo?" 

"Your father called you. He has something to announce" Kuroo informed. Akaashi shivered but nonetheless, got ready. He wore a grey trousers and a dark blue tunic. 

He stopped right before the throne room. He saw his step brother, smiling at him mischievously, eyes slanted like a snake. But Akaashi didn't falter before his presence. 

"Suguru.." he bowed his head a little. Daishou Suguru grinned and bowed his head too "Keiji-kun.." 

The guards opened the giant black and gold double doors of the throne room. There behold, their father, dressed in black trousers and black tunic. A silver sash across his tunic and a silver crown on his head. 

'Father called us both? I wonder what could be his purpose?' Akaashi thought as they walked when their father motioned them too. Both of them knelt down, heads down low.

"Father you called?" Suguru asked. The king hummed "my sons. An invitation came from The royal palace of Aquania. Apparently, a wedding will happen today." 

He stood up, his black cape dragging as he went near his sons. "I will send both of you to be in my place, as representatives of Ebonial" 

Both of their eyes widened from the news. Usually when invitations come, they refuse or they wouldn't go. Only very rarely would they attend gatherings and their father would be the one to go. 

What changed their father's mind?

"Are there any objections? Why aren't you saying anything?" 

"No there is not, Father" Akaashi replied. The king turned his back and went to sit on his throne. "Then both of you, go get ready. The wedding is in two hours"


	2. Chapter 2: It's better with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi, Daishou, and Kuroo attended a coronation at the same time a wedding. Meeting new friends, they had fun. This is also an IwaOi focus:)  
> Every ship needs to shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I took time to update. You might be wondering when is Hinata and the other's entering the story, well, I am gonna write the book from how it started, everyone plays a big role here. Also because ships needs to shine.
> 
> (EDITED)
> 
> Enjoy:)

Both Ebonial princes sat on a carriage of black and gold. Daishou stared blankly outside the window, his head resting against his palm. His usual sly smile was gone. 

He wore a pine green tunic with golden laces shaped like a snake, black trousers, and his golden crown with emerald gems on his dark green hair. His bangs swept neatly to his left side. His brown wings tucked behind him. 

Next to him was his half brother who wore a navy blue tunic with silver laces of an owl. Black trousers and a small silver crown with sapphire gems on it. His white left wing behind him as he patted his right. On his lap was a white box with a golden ribbon. 

Daishou studied the box before slyly smiling "ohohoh Keiji-kun, is that a wedding gift?" He asked. Akaashi faced him with his emotionless face "yes. It would seem quite rude just attending the occasion without bringing something. It is also a way for saying congratulations to the newly wedded couple" Akaashi answered as he continued to pat his wing.

Daishou smiled although he felt a bit embarrassed when Akaashi did have a point but his pride got the best of him, he shook it off. Slowly, mist filled the carriage. 

Akaashi peeked out from the window and noticed that they could hardly see their surroundings. The little lamp giving light was their only guide. Akaashi shivered knowing that the place is covered with mist, you might never know that someone is already sitting next to you-

Both princes flinched when they heard the horses neighing. The coach shushed the horses. "Invitation?" A man with grey armor came out of the mist. The coach gulped before handing the cyan paper. 

The knight studied it for a while before motioning them to continue. The carriage moved again. Slowly, the mist began to dissipate. A small ray of light showing them the way. 

"The wedding will be held by the shores of Murky kingdom." He remembered his father's words. Akaashi awed at the sight. Daishou seemed unfazed since he has been outside the castle a lot of times. 

Behind those thick mists, is the very beautiful kingdom of Murky near the sea of Aquania. The sun reflected against the grey castle that stood proud. The waves clashed against the white grains of sand. 

The sky was blue and clear, small birds flew through it. The carriage came to a halt. There is a shuffle of feet outside before the carriage doors opened. Kuroo wearing a black tunic with a red sash held out his hand. 

He scowled when Daishou first took his hand, the snake prince doing the same but then smirked, showing his tongue. Kuroo held an urge to roll his eyes and just smiled, a tick mark forming on his head.

But then his annoyance drained when he faced Akaashi. The young boy held his present with his right, accepting Kuroo's hand with his left. Kuroo wrapped Akaashi's grey cloak around the younger as Akaashi thanked him. 

They arrived at the reception decorated with shells of color white, cream, cyan, or royal blue. Flowers hanged on the metal railings. Blue and white rose petals all across the floor. Healthy vines hanged from the metal railings of the roof as well. 

Akaashi smiled at the sight. It was very pretty like from the fairytales he read from books. People began to acknowledge their presence. They bowed at each other, exchanging greetings. 

Daishou patted his brother's shoulders. "Hey Keiji-kun, I'll be joining with my friend over there" he pointed at a person with a bright red tunic, a golden sash, black trousers, and a golden crown with rubies. If Akaashi remembers, that must be the inferno prince, Terushima Yuuji. 

Akaashi frowned thinking that it was rude of his brother "ehh Suguru-san, aren't you gonna introduce me to him?" He innocently asked. "Yeah Daishou, aren't you gonna introduce him to me?" A voice asked. 

Both of them whipped their heads to see Terushima close up. Daishou flinched as he smiled, few sweats rolling on his forehead. "O-oh Terushima, you scared me there.." 

Terushima frowned before getting his a cloth and wiping Daishou's face softly "you're sweating" he chuckled. The Ebonial tensed as he slapped the hand away. "I can do it" he grabbed the cloth and wiped himself. 

Terushima just shrugged it off but Akaashi raised his brows when seeing his brother's red ears. He secretly smirked knowing he can tease or blackmail the older. 

Daishou grumbled before facing the inferno prince "Terushima Yuuji, this is my half brother" he then pointed to Akaashi "Akaashi Keiji this is my friend, Terushima Yuuji" 

Both princes shook their hands "pleasure to meet you Akaashi" Terushima smiled. Akaashi bit his inner cheeks when he thought Terushima smiled cutely "likewise.." 

"Akaashi" Kuroo called. He faced his advisor "Kuroo?" 

"They gave us respective tables. Would you like to sit?" He asked. Akaashi thought before nodding "sure. I'm quite tired" 

"You. Are you going?" Kuroo tediously asked the other prince. Daishou smirked "no it's fine. I'd rather mingle with other people instead of weeping 'round the corner" 

Kuroo gritted his teeth "come on, Akaashi. I think I would do something I might regret if I stayed here longer" he tugged Akaashi's cloak and dragged him away.

Akaashi knew Kuroo hated Daishou with every fiber of his body. Daishou love to mess with Kuroo, making up lies and stories about him and telling it to his father. Poor Kuroo, confused and innocent would get complains and punishments from the king. 

"Kuroo, stop clenching your fists, you might get cramps" Akaashi scolding as he lightly tapped Kuroo's fist. Kuroo sighed "yeah. I can't go looking old by the time I reach ageless all because of the snake bastard" 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Hey Kuroo, since you usually go out considering that you go with Daishou-san sometimes, do you know other people?" 

"Oh yeah, your brother might be a pain in the ass but he introduced me to some people. Speaking of which, they're there!" He pointed from afar, a group of three people. 

"Hey!!" He waved his hand, catching attention not just from the group but practically everyone. Akaashi face palmed then pinched Kuroo at his side. The advisor yelped "manners.." Akaashi spoke with gritted teeth. 

The group came close to them. Two short people and the other being a long beanpole. Two was wearing grey tops and the other, was wearing a white cloak, covering his body.

"Kuroo-san!" The tallest one with silver hair, emerald cat like eyes, waved at them. "Lev!" Kuroo exclaimed. The Ebonial patted the silver head in the back. "Congrats to you and Yaku. I'm sorry only now I could say it. I haven't went out of the castle for a long time" 

"Oh it's fine!" Lev peaked behind Kuroo and smiled "prince Akaashi-san! Good day!" He greeted with a beaming smile. Akaashi slightly smiled. 

Kuroo chuckled as he composed himself, showing Akaashi to the group "Akaashi, these are my friends." 

"Haiba Lev, advisor of the prince of Chrystal Empire. He is also an oracle, he can see with his left eye" Lev waved again.

The Kuroo pointed beside Lev "this shorty right here- URGH" 

"I can still kick you" the hazelnut colored haired man spoke with crossed arms. Lev panicked "Morisuke, you might hurt yourself!" 

The man, Morisuke waved Lev off "shut up.." 

Kuroo composed himself, still clutching his stomach "he is Haiba Morisuke-"

"But you can call me Yaku. It's my family name when I wasn't still married to this dork head" Morisuke, Yaku interjected and pointed at Lev who wailed.

Kuroo let out a breathy chuckle, then continued "Lev's pair and also an Oracle, he sees vision with his right eye. He is also a former advisor of the crowned prince of inferno, Terushima"

Kuroo leaned down to Akaashi's ear and whispered "don't mess with his height though. He might seem very short but he has intense powers of fire." 

"I can hear you!" Yaku growled at Kuroo who flinched. Yaku's frown disappeared when he faced Akaashi. He extended his hand out from his white cloak and shook hands with the Ebonial. Akaashi smiled.

Then Kuroo faced the last person. He was wearing a white and grey tux. A silver crown with white stones on his neck-length blonde but dark roots hair. "This Kozume Kenma, crowned prince of the Northern Chrystal Empire." 

Kuroo eyed Kozume with such fondness. Akaashi's brows raised again. Was he getting left behind? His brother and advisor seemed to have eyes for someone. 

Kozume smiled at Akaashi and bowed, Akaashi doing the the same "nice to meet you Kozume" 

"Oh please call me Kenma. First name basis don't really bother me.." Akaashi shrugged it off "okay Kenma." 

Kuroo then patted Akaashi's back, "and this person beside me, you might already know him but he is the prince of Ebonial, A-" 

"AKGAASHI!" 

Akaashi widened his eyes when a voice called out loud from behind. The group saw Bokuto wearing a white tunic with a golden laces on it and his gold sash. Cream colored trousers and a golden crown band around his forehead, running towards them.

Akaashi's lips twitched at the sight but then frowned when Kuroo stood in front of him in a protective manner. He put a hand in front of him "Halt. Who are you?" 

Bokuto blinked "oh, I'm the crowned prince, Bokuto Koutarou of Nirvana. I was Akaashi's first dance" he stated proudly as he puffed his chest. 'we know that' the whole group thought as they sweat dropped. Akaashi covered his lower face then stared away. 

The Ebonial prince held Kuroo's arm signaling him that it's alright, the peculiar double colored haired man meant no harm. Kuroo hesitantly complied. "Bokuto-san good morning" Akaashi greeted. 

"Akaashi! I want to introduce you to my friends" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand but froze when Kuroo cleared his throat. 

He chuckled when he saw other of his friends behind the Ebonialites "Good morning Lev, Yaku, Kenma and....uh" the Nirvana stared at the Ebonial advisor who squinted his eyes at him. Bokuto raised his arms up, a sign of no harm.

"Oh, this is Kuroo Testurou, my Royal Advisor and my personal Guard" Akaashi introduced him. Kuroo held his hand out, Bokuto hesitantly shook hands with the latter.

The group shuffled at their places from the tension coming out of the two. Akaashi broke them apart "Okay Bokuto-san, who are your friends your talking about?" 

Bokuto went back to his beaming self "Right! Come, I'll introduce them to all of you" the group trailed behind the Nirvana.

As they got closer, they noticed four people. "Bokuto? Oh, hello Kenma, Yaku, and Lev" a silver haired man with a cute beauty mark under his eye greeted them with a smile. 

"Good Morning Sugawara, Daichi, Konoha and Sakusa" Yaku greeted, Lev waved, and Kenma only hummed. 

"Guys, this is Akaashi Keiji, prince of Ebonial and his Royal Advisor, Kuroo Testurou" Bokuto introduce them. A man with a golden crown and dandelion colored tunic bowed " I am Daichi Sawamura, king of Zappos and this is my husband, Daichi Koushi" 

Koushi smiled as he blushed "but I preferred to be called Suga" 

"Geez, what's with married conceivers wanting to be called by their maiden names?" Kenma mumbled. Kuroo and Akaashi chuckled. 

A man with cream colored tunic and trousers bowed "your Highness, I am the Royal Advisor of crowned prince Bokuto, Konoha Akinori" 

Akaashi was impressed with his manners as Kuroo smirked "Konoha-san, it's alright not to be so polite once in a while" Akaashi spoke softly. 

Suga then pointed to the man a meter before the group. He had long curly dark hair with a silver crown on it. Two moles right above his right eye and his lower face covered by a navy blue cloth. 

He wore a navy blue tunic with a royal blue sash that has silver laces and black trousers. A black cloak covering his outfit "That is Sakusa Kiyoomi, crowned prince of Murky kingdom" 

Sakusa only frowned. The Ebonialites were uncomfortable with the way the Murky prince was looking at them before Sakusa's eyes softened. "Hello"

"Good Morning Prince Sakusa" Akaashi greeted him with a little bow, Sakusa returning the gesture. 

"So Bokuto, it seems like you and Akaashi got a little more closer since the debut. What happened?" Suga asked but Bokuto didn't miss his teasing tone.

"I actually like to study at the Heah forest. Akaashi apparently has been sta-" 

Akaashi glared at the Nirvana. Bokuto breathlessly chuckled as his mouth quivered, suddenly feeling hell just by the glare.

"A-akaashi was l-lost... Yeah, and w-w we helped each other. He tutored me and because of him I passed" he faced Akaashi again and gave a shaky thumbs up "A-Akaashi...it's because of you that I passed, thank..ugh thank you" 

Akaashi softly smiled "you're welcome Bokuto-san, I'm glad you did" he calmly stated. Bokuto wanted to faint at the sudden mood change but let out a sigh of relief.

The others surrounded him, a few congratulated him but mostly teased him saying that maybe he cheated causing Bokuto to wail and stomp his feet.

"So that's where you've been" Akaashi eyed Kuroo from his side who smirked at him. 

"What? You think I wouldn't notice that you kept saying that you'll be in your room when I know that's an excuse to escape" 

Akaashi was about to open his mouth but Kuroo sushed him "Ah! No Akaashi. I knew because I tried that excuse before" 

Akaashi faced away from Kuroo, feeling embarrassed and exposed. Kuroo's smirked slowly disappeared, his face turning serious "We're lucky Akaashi that your father hasn't noticed your constant excuse of staying in your room" 

Akaashi frowned when his father was brought up to a topic. He came here to enjoy, not feel threatened again "stop bringing up fa-" 

"Guests, friends, and Family, please take your respective seats as the wedding ceremony is about to start" a voice from the Zappos speakers spoke. 

"Say, let's chat later" Daichi suggested. The group agreed and slowly went to different paths. 

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi before winking, pointing hand guns to the latter as he clicked his tongue. Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled. He bended his body as if being shot. The double colored haired man rejoiced at the motion. 

Kuroo led Akaashi to their seats. He sat next to Daishou who was still chatting with Terushima. He saw Bokuto on the other side of aisle with Sakusa. The latter waved. 

~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa would've never thought that those words he dreamt for a long time, the words he longed for Iwaizumi to speak, would actually come out from his Boyfriend's mouth

"Let's get married.." Iwaizumi spoke with a soft smile as he squished his hands. Oikawa was speechless. His heart pounded against his rib cage, his stomach boiled, bile rose to his throat, and he stopped breathing. 

Iwaizumi's soft expression slowly dissipate when he saw his boyfriend, frozen and red, really red. "O-oi! Shittykawa, snap out of it!" He flicked his head.

Oikawa smiled, small tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. He pulled the spiked haired man to a big hug "uwahhhh!!! Iwa chan, let's get married!!! Yes, yes, yes" 

Iwaizumi felt his bones getting crushed but he smiled. As soon as Oikawa pulled away from the hug, he swam out his room. "I'm getting married!!!" Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's shout echo from the silent hallways. 

He blushed as he swam out as well. Several mermaids and mermans surrounded the crowned prince, asking if it's really true. They noticed the advisor's presence and instantly went to him.

"Iwaizumi-san is it really true?" 

"Are you really getting married?" 

"What's the theme of your wedding?" 

"Oh I can't wait!" 

Iwaizumi chuckled at those questions as he held both of his hands out "I- uhm" 

He yelped when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders "keep your distance away from my fiance!" Oikawa scolded at his subjects. The others chuckled and slowly went away when they saw the king and queen swimming towards them.

"Oikawa, is it really true?" Oikawa's mom, Queen Sakura asked excitedly. "Yes mom, we agreed!" He replied. Both if then held hands as they squealed. His mom, ranted about the possible places where the wedding could be held. 

"Iwaizumi my boy, I thought that you would actually propose next year." The king chuckled as he went near the advisor. "Ah well.." he began to scratch his neck.

The king waited for him but his brows raised in amusement when he saw Iwaizumi staring at his son with such love "I..I want him to be mine. I want to have the right to call him mine, make him mine." 

Oikawa laughed with his mom, bubbles erupted from his sides from too much moving around "I really love him" Iwaizumi breathed out.

The king patted his back "well, I gladly give you my blessings" Iwaizumi's heart swelled from too much happiness. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa swam towards him "let's go make invitations!" Iwaizumi sweat dropped "wait, isn't it a bit too early? We still have to do so much preparations and-" 

"Nonsense! The wedding will be held tomorrow" the queen interjected. It seemed like Iwaizumi was the only one who was extremely shocked "what??" 

"I'll order everybody for the preparations and Hanamaki will be in charge of the invitations! Oh, I can't wait!" The Queen ranted excitedly. The king chuckled at his wife's nature.

"Well Oikawa, it's about time you marry and become king." His father patted his back before swimming away with his wife. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Oohhh what will be our pets? Ahh what about a hippocampus Or maybe a parrot fish?!" Oikawa suggested as he waved his hands around.

"Yeah, we can have that" Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa was laying on Iwaizumi's stomach, both of them in their shared room still awake late in the night. 

Today was busy, helping the rushed preparations. Oikawa went with Hanamaki distributing invitations up in Elementania. Iwaizumi stayed here, helping organizing the place. 

Both of them were physically tired. Mentally? How could they when they were awfully nervous and excited about tomorrow. "Yeah, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called out breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" 

"What about children? Is it possible for us to carry? Considering that both of us are conceivers.." Oikawa's voice slowly softened at each word spoke. Right, both of them are conceivers, is it possible?

Iwaizumi gulped. Oikawa always dreamt of children, wanting to have one himself. He patted the brunette's hair "We'll try.." he smirked as Oikawa chuckled. 

"Hah.. I love you Hajime..." The spiked haired man blushed. Oikawa only calls his name during serious moments. He covered his burning face, although they were in the water. 

"The feeling is mutual shittykawa.."

"Mean Iwa-chan! Why can't you just say that you love me??" He sat up and pulled Iwaizumi's arms away from his face. Iwaizumi laughed "al-alright!!mfmfmmfmfm st-staphhh" 

Oikawa stopped and laughed as well. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's cheeks, foreheads pressed together, their hearts beating the same rhythm. "I love you too, Tooru.." 

"It's a bum that we don't get to see each other tomorrow till the ceremony" Oikawa blurted out causing The dark haired man to ruffle his hair. "Go to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, Oikawa...stop pacing around" Atsumu Miya, Oikawa's future advisor and son of a Baron from Aquania kingdom, and one Oikawa's best friends (besides suga) scolded the prince. They were currently at Sakusa's place, the Murky kingdom because Oikawa and Iwaizumi wasn't allowed to see each other before the ceremony.

Oikawa bit his nails, feeling nauseous and scared "Tsumu..what if-"

"Oh my God, not with this shit again" Atsumu groaned and stood up, firmly gripping Oikawa's shoulders "listen here bitch, stop mumbling!" 

Oikawa flinched and kept quiet "don't you dare say that Iwaizumi wouldn't appear because he thinks it's a mistake agreeing with you." Atsumu stated with a glare.

"He asked you first didn't he?"

"Yeah but-"

"He said yes too didn't he?" 

"Yeah.."

"Then fucker, you have nothing to worry about!" Atsumu massaged his temples. He pressed Oikawa down to sit. "You need to relax yourself or do you wanna stumble down the aisle because of your stupid anxiety?"

Oikawa shook his head "good. Now, breath" 

Oikawa took deep breathes, his grip on the arm chair loosened. "Are you all right now? Have you got your shit together?" Atsumu asked playfully before he received a head chop "shut up!" 

"Come on, your coronation comes first remember?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa kept his head low. He felt his crown being lifted from his head before being replaced with something twice more heavier than his former crown. 

He then faced his father who had a proud smile. He gave Oikawa his golden scepter with a large pearl, staff decorated with cyan shells and small white pearls. On his other hand, he held a white shiny orb littered with small golden pearls. 

He faced the people as his father blessed him "As he holds the holy properties and is crowned between the holy land of Murky and the waters of Aquania, may I present to you King Oikawa Tooru of Aquania" 

The audience applauded and some whistled, specifically coming from Bokuto, Terushima, and Suga. Oikawa chuckled, placing the scepter and orb on a navy blue pillow held by a helper before clearing his throat when the audience quiet down and sat. 

'This is it..' he shuffled in his place, licking his lips and exhaling a shaky breath. Soft piano and violin started to play. Everyone's head turn to look at the ocean, calmly clashing against the shore. 

Slowly, something erupted from the waters. He still had his usual spiky hair but Oikawa noticed that it is more spikier today. He chuckled at the thought.

He wore a cream colored dress shirt overlapped by a cyan vest. A white bowtie on his collar. Cream colored trousers and white leather shoes. 

Walking beside him on his right, is the peach colored haired man, Hanamaki and his husband Matsuwaka, on his left. Both wearing cream tuxedos. 

When Iwaizumi slowly walked down the aisle, Oikawa couldn't help but cry, remembering all the times they've been through, be it good or bad. 

He remembered the time Iwaizumi was there when Oikawa was dumped by his inferno girlfriend. He was the one who comforted him, the one that bought him back to his path. 

He remembered the time Iwaizumi cried in front of him for the first time all because he was jealous of him getting arranged to a marriage. That time was also when Iwaizumi confessed to him with tears, saying that he's been in love with him for a very long time. 

The time they had their first argument, they hadn't talked or noticed each other's presence for a week. The time when Iwaizumi was harassed and Oikawa almost killed that person, making Iwaizumi cautious of him. 

The time when Oikawa was depressed when Iwaizumi never tried to acknowledge his presence, the brunette kept chasing him. Or the time when he tried to kill himself and Iwaizumi stopped him before he could do it. 

They cried a lot that day but that was also the first time their lips met. The first time they ever felt fireworks instead of soft butterflies. 

Yeah, they've been through heaven and hell, together. Iwaizumi seems to get Oikawa's thoughts because he starts crying but laughing as well. Oikawa extended a hand to his fiance. Iwaizumi gladly accepted the gesture. 

They stared into each other's eyes both smiling happily "we're here.." Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa nodded as he blushed. 

"Were gathered here today not just to celebrate the new king's reign, but to celebrate two faithful souls becoming one.." Oikawa's father spoke with gesturing hands. 

"To become one, both individuals will be bonded through blood connection. Palms will be slit by a holy dagger made by the most rarest iron found in mount apollo, closest to the sun" 

He took a royal blue chest with golden sides and decorations of a sea anemone from a helper. He opened it and inside were shiny daggers, handles were pure gold. 

Both males took one each and slowly placed in on top of their palms. They slid it down carefully, their flesh opened like butter, crimson blood instantly poured out. 

Bokuto studied it so carefully. What would happen next? Would that even happen to him? If so, who's his partner? 

Unconsciously he glanced at Akaashi who watched the bonding ceremony attentively. He blushed and faced back to the bonding. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa stared lovingly at each other before their palms collided. It glowed, both if them closed their eyes but they smiled. "What's happening?" Bokuto asked Konoha.

"Oh that? It's like both if you enter to another dimension, just you two." Konoha answered bluntly. Bokuto had a playful smirk "how do you know this? Have you tried it yourself?" 

Konoha went silent, before hugging himself, eyes dropping "almost.." Bokuto was shocked. Well, he knew Konoha was already somewhere 30 years old so it means that the blonde had experienced a lot. What other secrets does he hide???

Bokuto felt bad, he didn't know why. He patted the blonde's back. Konoha only frowned. Bokuto heard claps, his attention went back to the couple who kissed. People only cheered more. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone stared at he newly wedded couple dancing happily on the dance floor. The last beat came as both of them twirled around before bowing but they bowed a little too close, causing their foreheads to collide. They laughed. 

The Daichis went to them, same with the Haibas and Kenma. Akaashi smiled when he saw them talking and laughing, wondering that, will he ever get friends like that? In which you can laugh and talk with? 

"Akaashi! Kuroo!" They whipped their heads to see Bokuto running up to him "come on! I'll introduce you to the Iwaizumis." He grabbed Akaashi's hand. Kuroo smirked seeing Akaashi flustered. 

Oikawa noticed Bokuto and smiled at him "Bokuto! Oh, if it isn't prince Akaashi!" He went close to the dark haired prince. He leaned closely, looking right into his eyes. Akaashi flushed, feeling uncomfortable, he backed away. 

"Oi! Shittykawa, stop it! You're making him uncomfortable!" Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away who was chuckling "oh? Iwa-chan, were you jealous?" He playfully asked before yelping because of Iwaizumi head chopping him. 

Oikawa whimpered as he rubbed his head but then widely smiled when he saw Kuroo "Kuroo! I didn't know you were there! It's been so long hasn't it?" Oikawa smiled while closing his eyes. 

"Bitch, you literally saw me a while ago but you didn't even acknowledge me" Kuroo smirked at him before both of them patted each other's back. 

"Kuroo, you know him?" Akaashi asked "oh yeah, we met at Terushima's debut" 

Kuroo mingled with the others. The Ebonial prince watched them all, he kinda felt left out. That was until Suga held his arms "say, what about we get a drink with Yaku?" He asked. 

Akaashi was stunned before he softly smiled "sure" Suga giggled and Yaku smiled, the three of them linking each other's arms. 

"Daichi, are you releasing a new psp soon?" Kenma asked, his focus was on his white psp with a yellow logo of Zappos sign. Daichi smiled "maybe, I'm not sure yet" Kenma's eyes shined at the king's words. 

"Kenma! How are you?" Kuroo gleefully asked, pretending to yawn just to wrap his arms around the shorter. Kenma frowned and backed away "I know what you're doing Kuroo" he glared. 

Kuroo smiled defeated as he raised his hands up "sorry.." Kenma shook his head and went to sit. The Ebonial advisor slumped as soon as he left. 

"Hey," Bokuto patted his back. Kuroo raised his brows "you know, when you do that, it's actually scaring them or maybe your doing it a little to fast" Bokuto whispered. 

Kuroo turned to look at him "then what should I do for him to notice me?" He asked desperately. Bokuto grinned "he might open up to you soon, or maybe ask for you help. If he ever does, don't waste that chance" Bokuto said with a smile. 

Kuroo softly smiled "yeah. Thanks" both of them chuckled "were having a wine drinking contest, wanna go?" Bokuto pointed behind him, seeing Oikawa racing with Daichi. 

Kuroo chuckled "maybe a drink. I don't wanna go home getting punished all because I'm drunk" he went towards them, Bokuto trailing behind him with a hesitate chuckle when he heard Kuroo's statement. 

Punished? It's not a surprise when you come from Ebonial but still, it's kinda hurts don't you think? 

Iwaizumi scolded his husband who was drinking the living light out of him. He massaged his temples when Oikawa wouldn't stop so he went to Suga's group and sat down. Akaashi and Kenma were drinking wine. Suga and Yaku just talked. 

Suga chuckled and patted the man's back. Kenma faced Suga "Suga, is it really true that Daichi is gonna release a new psp?" 

Suga stopped chatting with the hazelnut hair colored man and smiled at the pudding head "I'm not sure, but we are gonna release our most prized invention ever soon" he giggled. 

All of them tuned to look at the silver head man confused, including Kuroo who just sat down next to Kenma, the pudding jumped when Kuroo suddenly appeared.

Suga faced them all with a contented smile as he slowly rubbed his stomach. All of them widened their eyes "you're pregnant??" Yaku asked. Suga happily nodded. 

Yaku hugged the taller man while Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Kenma smiled. Kuroo covered his mouth in shock "congratulations Suga" Akaashi spoke. 

"So that is the reason why you invited me for a drink but didn't drink?" Akaashi asked with a small humorous tone. Suga laughed "maybe.." 

Akaashi then pursed his lips and faced Yaku "are you also...??" Yaku also laughed "yes, Akaashi. Soon I am about to go to labor" he said as he wiped his tears. 

"So that explains your white cloak... Then why are you inviting me in the first place to drink when neither of you are?" Akaashi thought, but spoke out loud causing the group to erupt in laughter. Akaashi didn't get it but laughed as well. 

Kuroo wiped his tears but then stopped when he heard a small growl next to him. He glanced at Kenma who was growling at his game, pressing it hardly as he gritted his teeth. 

He leaned not too much but for him to see what was happening. "Boss level?" He asked. Kenma just nodded and continued at his gaming. Kuroo didn't even listen to the group's topic, his focus is all on the pudding head. 

"he might open up to you soon, or maybe ask for you help. If he ever does, don't waste that chance" Bokuto's words echoed through his head. He glanced at Bokuto who was having a drinking contest with the undefeated champion, Oikawa. 

'well, he's not technically asking my help but it looks like he needs it'

"Do...do you need any help?" Kuroo softly asked when Kenma hit his head on the table after losing. The pudding head slowly lifted his head "do you even know how to play?" 

Kuroo frowned but smiled, slowly taking the psp from Kenma's grip "Akaashi used to have a psp, a gift from the Baron, but he gave it to me." 

He played with a stuck out tongue as he focused on winning so that he can impress the younger. Kenma slowly leaned over to watch as he skillfully used the control panels and such. 

Akaashi watched both of them before he listened to Suga's talks again. It is kinda weird talking to two pregnant conceivers. Iwaizumi listened to their advices and Akaashi... Well, he was kinda lost.

His father never accepted his conceiver side so he didn't really mind it. He didn't even know about the basic thing about this or why was it even at the wrist in the first place. His father provides him books about spells and such but never about the conceivers side.

"Uhh, I just wanted to ask. Why were there.. conceivers in the first place or why is it a butterfly mark?" Akaashi softly asked but they heard him. 

Yaku frowned confusingly "you don't know? You're a conceiver, you should know things like this" Akaashi shook his head "umm.. I never really accepted it.." 

Yaku softly smiled and held his hand "I used to refuse my conceiver side too, but when I met him" he glanced at Lev who was happily chatting with other nobles "it changed." 

Akaashi smiled when he saw yaku's soft gaze at his husband. Lev noticed and waved at hazelnut man who instantly frowned and faced away but his ears burned red. Akaashi chuckled. 

"According to legends, there was once a Terranian lady who fell in love with a Aquanian maiden. Love bloomed between them and had a secret relationship, for Elementania hated couples who can't bear children." 

"But of course, time will come where your secrets will be revealed." Iwaizumi spoke seriously "when they knew about this, the girls were ordered to execution. They died at the blades made of the most rarest iron. Their blood smudged with one another but a miracle happened." 

"The once two individuals turned to one. She was also known as the butterfly goddess as today. A few years went by when she saw two men in the same position as they were in before. She came to them and offered one of them a mark. A mark that symbolizes that you can carry, and conceive. And from then on, few people were born with the goddess's marks, the butterfly mark." The Aquianian finished. 

Akaashi awed at the story, unconsciously rubbing his mark. Suga smiled "wow Iwaizumi, you'd make a great father telling your kids stories like that" he joked. Iwaizumi blushed when he thought him, Oikawa, and a few children with the same fin colors of Oikawa. He smiled. 

"How does it feel like?" Akaashi asked. Suga raised his brows "being pregnant?" The latter nodded. 

"Well, during the first stages it is kinda hard and tiring" Yaku groaned. Suga paled "I'm going through it.." he whispered. They chuckled and laughed at Yaku's journey, Suga mentally noted the do's and don'ts. Akaashi guesses Iwaizumi did too. 

He was also worried for Iwaizumi. Both he and Oikawa are conceivers, is that even possible? He stared at his mark. The black butterfly with long antennas and cute wings. 

Well if you really love each other, the butterfly goddess will make it happen right? He glanced at Iwaizumi who was chuckling, covering his mouth. His focus went back to his mark, tracing it. 

Will he even conceive soon? He never thought about this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? What would it feel like if he carries Bokuto's ki-

He froze. He slapped himself hard for thinking about it, for thinking that he could carry Bokuto's ki- 

Oh, there it is again. Raising his hand for another slap but was immediately stopped when Yaku firmly gripped it. His face showing worry and confusion "what are you doing??" 

Akaashi stared at the table, all eyes on him filled with worry. He rubbed his stinging cheeks before chuckling at himself "I'm sorry" the group relaxed. 

Akaashi took a sip from his wine as he smiled. It's okay for him to think about that, it's okay. After all, he is a conceiver and.. he might have caught feeling for the Nirvana prince. 

He noted that he fell rather to fast, too fast for his liking but it wasn't his fault that Bokuto is definitely a magnet that you can get easily attracted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The party ended after soft music and slow dancing. It was slowly turning dark and the Ebonialites had to go, considering that their kingdom is far.

Akaashi wanted to dance with Bokuto but seeing that he was passed out on a table, drunk, he sighed at went with his brother who was slowly going to their carriage. 

He bowed at the Iwaizumis "thank you for the invitation. I hope soon, we could meet and chat again" he smiled. Iwaizumi smiled as well and he held Oikawa from falling, drunk "we'll see each other soon Akaashi, it was fun talking to you" Iwaizumi decided to speak when oikawa started babbling nonsense. 

Kuroo gave Kenma his psp. He softly smiled when Kenma frowned "can.. can you help me soon, if I.. have a hard time leveling up?" 

Kuroo grinned "sure kitten, let's level up together" Kenma softly smiled and waved. Kuroo held his chest, his mouth wobbling from too much smiling. 

Daishou pushed Terushima's face away from him "oh gosh, stop leaning close to me? What do you want?" He groaned but his ears went bright pink. 

Akaashi smiled at the sight. Daishou entered the carriage first after saying goodbye to Terushima. Kuroo went to the back of the carriage, as a footman. 

Akaashi slowly went to his ride. Suddenly he was pulled and he hit something hard but soft at the same time. He soon realized at it was Bokuto, and his face was on his mascular pecs, arms around him, hugging him. No wonder why he felt so warm. And his scent, ohh yes, his scent smelled heavenly to the point he can't describe this soft but strong smell from the Nirvana. 

"Bokuto-san, you can let me go..." Akaashi patted his chest, his muscly chest. He blushed. "Akaashi let's meet up again" Bokuto spoke, slurred but clear. 

"The same place?"

"Yeah, and the same time.." 

Akaashi softly smiled "sure" 

Bokuto let go. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Akaashi's veins filled with anticipation and excitement for unknown reasons. Bokuto just looked so heavenly when the fairy light illuminated his face. 

"Ehermm.." both of them snapped out of their trance when they noticed most of their friends stared at them. Akaashi went to his carriage "See you soon Bokuto-san" 

The doors closed. The carriage began to move and he leaned down his seat and sighed, cupping his cheeks and forgetting who was sitting next to him. 

"Sneaking out huh?" Daishou asked as he stared outside. Akaashi stiffened. Would he tell father?

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell father.." Akaashi let out a breath he unconsciously held. Daishou then faced him with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Akaashi felt pressured

"But I cannot promise you that I can defend you if father ever finds out...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might update late again soon considering that we have no online classes instead, we're on modular:')


	3. Chapter 3: I'm here..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi came home late and that stirred chaos to the palace leading to a gruesome war and ending with him loosing someone so dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very, very long, probably the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life (charrr) so buckle up.  
> Also, please proceed with caution. This chapter is filled with violence and war so those who are easily triggered, please, proceed with caution but it's all right to skip, I will be writing the summary at the end of the notes.
> 
> Also, as you noticed, I changed the story's summary. Is it okay?  
> Thanks @Poisandara, for giving me a heads up. Yeah my summary sucks, and I am not ashamed to admit it HAHAH. I'm so clueless and I'm bad at making Summaries but I won't be surprised if the new summary is any better tho lol. Oh, and yeah, I love my profile too<3 Happy reading!
> 
> Also please be aware of Errors, I'm lazy enough not to edit it hahah... (EDITED)

2 months has passed by like a blur. Bokuto and Akaashi kept their promises to see each other. Everyday, Akaashi fell deeper for the Nirvana, he knew but he didn't fight it back. Thinking it was useless to, it wasn't Bokuto's fault that he was like a star but his aura is of a black hole, pulling Akaashi in.

He watched Bokuto ramble as he gestured stuff with his hands, smiling as he did. Akaashi smiled at the sight too, the sun rays emphasizes Bokuto's beauty. His smile can rival the sun yet he can win. 

Bokuto is out of Akaashi's league, that's what he thoughts. Too bright, too perfect. But he was still human, he has flaws like his Bipolar disorder.. 

"Akaashi, is there something wrong? You keep staring at me?" Bokuto's voice lowered as he watched Akaashi with an expression Akaashi hardly sees but the Nirvana's ears were red. 

Akaashi widened his eyes "uhhh I was?" He scratched his neck and sat up, looking away from the older. Bokuto blinked before smiling, sitting up as well. 

"Oh! That's right!" Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto questionably. The double haired colored man rummage through his white sling bag. Then he pulled a silver envelope, with a wax seal sign of an eye. 

"I received a later from Lev." Bokuto explained as he opened the letter. Akaashi nodded and scooted closer to see what was written. Bokuto widened his eyes at the closure and blushed. 

Akaashi fitted perfectly under Bokuto. The Nirvana was contemplating on resting his chin on top of the raven's head. Well, he did. 

Akaashi froze, body suddenly feeling hot. Bokuto shuffled till they both felt comfortable. Akaashi was between Bokuto's legs. Back against the older's chest and Bokuto's chin otop his head. 

"Well...our position a while ago was quite uncomfortable.." Bokuto mumbled. They shared a moment of silence before Bokuto handed Akaashi the letter. The Raven head opened it and began to read. 

Good Day Bokuto-san,

I wanted to inform you that Yaku-san had already given birth to our beautiful baby girl yesterday midnight. I'm very happy that she exactly looks like me but I'm sure when she grows up, she'll be as charming and beautiful like her mother. 

How are you? Please send back a letter. I miss talking to my friends and maybe soon, you can meet my daughter, Alisa. Oh, and send my regards to Akaashi-san!

Haiba Lev

"You should write back a letter Bokuto-san. Tell him that you're delighted of the news and tell him congratulations. And include me too" Akaashi sheepishly requested with a small smile. He was happy with the news and he was excited to meet the little Haiba soon. 

Bokuto nodded, his chin softly hitting with Akaashi's soft locks. They kept quiet for a while, Akaashi relaxed and leaned on the muscular man. Bokuto blushed when he did. 

They stared at the sun slowly setting. The sky was painted in orange, violet, yellow, red, and pink. It was beautiful, birds flying freely up there. Bokuto just stared at the younger. 

His beauty was out of this world. Face was turned pink either it is from the position or from the way the sunset reflected on his face. The wind softly blew making his hair wave. His soft expression brought out his Blue eyes that focused on the horizon. 

Bokuto then stared at his snow colored wings. It was very white with not a black strand at all. His fingers twitched, tempted to touch the soft looking feathers. 

Akaashi did a slight jump, eyes widening. He face Bokuto side ways with a soft frown. He was not mad, just surprised "i-its sensitive" he whispered. Yeah, it's sensitive to the point that it makes his toes curl. 

Bokuto widened his eyes, hand flew away from the wing "I am so sorry Akaashi!" He apologized loudly, cold sweat began to stream down his face. 

Akaashi's expression turned to the 'its not a big deal'. "Bokuto it's fine. Every one has sensitive spots" he whispered. Bokuto stopped panicking and relaxed "sorry, I overreacted.." he chuckled. 

They kept quiet again. Bokuto nibbled on his bottom lip, suddenly feeling bold. He didn't know why but he felt so...he can't explain. After Akaashi's statement, something in him woke, like a switch or something. 

He smirked and leaned near Akaashi's neck. He felt the younger stiffen when his nose traced the younger's soft neck. "B-bokuto-san wh-wha-" 

"Akaashi.. I wonder.. what other places are you sensitive.." he murmured lowly, lips gracing his skin when he spoke. 

His fingers traced the raven head skin as well, tickling it slightly. Akaashi shivered, his shoulders tensed. His cheeks, ears, and stomach burned. 

"Are you sensitive here?" He tickled one spot, on Akaashi's collarbone but the younger slightly twitched, not reaching Bokuto satisfactory level. 

"Or.. here" he huskily whispered in his right ear, breath hitting it as he did before he lowered his mouth under Akaashi's right ear. 

He stuck his tongue out and did an experimental lick sending Akaashi to jump and twitch. Bokuto heard the pounding of the raven's heart. He smirked, planting small kisses on that specific area. 

Akaashi twitched and squirmed under him. Where did Bokuto get this boldness? He's usually so shy and loud when with him. This is a whole new side Akaashi has seen. So powerful and dominant. He admits it, it's sending him over to the edge. 

He whimpered when he felt Bokuto softly nibbled it. His hands gripped the older man's legs causing Bokuto to smirk, Akaashi could tell since it grazed on his skin. 

Akaashi painfully admits it, he is enjoying it and wanted the older man to just take him right there and now. His mouth flew open and eyes widening in surprise when he felt Bokuto began to suck. A soft moan rolled out his pinkish lips, from too much biting. 

As soon as Bokuto heard the tiny moan from the younger, he stopped. Akaashi unconsciously pouted. Things were getting better but the man had to stop. Oh gosh, how bad did he want to bury himself when he processed what he thought. 

Both of them softly panted with widened eyes, face covered in shock just from the events that happened a second ago. Both faces burned. 

Akaashi slowly faced to the side, just enough so he can see Bokuto. Bokuto was red, face contorted to panic and realization. "AKGAASHI!! I AM SO-"

The Ebonial softly caressed his face as he shushed him. A soft smile planted on his face when Bokuto slowly calmed down. His eyes landed on Bokuto's lips. Red juicy lips that screamed 'kiss me'

and he did. 

Bokuto's eyes widened as he froze. His heart thumped against his chest, as he felt....amazing, like fireworks. Akaashi used his other hand to fully cup Bokuto. 

Bokuto closed his eyes and indulge at the moment. The kiss felt so right, all their locked up emotions for one another came pouring out like a dam in that one single kiss. 

They parted. Their hearts beat the same rhythm, cheeks flushed. Akaashi smiled at the older to the point that he showed his pearly teeth. If it's possible, Bokuto turned more red. Akaashi is too much for him, too much!

Their eyes glimmered with love and affection. That was till Akaashi widened his eyes, face contorting to confusion then fear. 

"Akaashi!" He can hear Kuroo and Daishou's distant screams in his head. Suddenly he felt cold, heart was heavy. 

"Akaashi?" He felt Bokuto caressing his cheeks, worried eyes looking straight in to him. He placed his hand on top of Bokuto's before he pulled away from the older's hold on him. 

"B-bokuto-san.. I gotta g-go" he stammered as hurriedly stood up and flew away. 

Bokuto was confused, hurt visible in his expression as he watched Akaashi fly away from him, slowly getting farther and farther away through the dark sky. 

Right, it's dark..

Why did Akaashi leave? Did he do something wrong? Akaashi did kiss him right? Did he think...it was a mis...

He shook the negative thoughts in his head and stood up and flew away to his home as well. He ignored the painful feeling growing in his chest. 

~~~~~~~~

Kuroo laughed when Kenma rubbed his face in disappointment after a losing a match with him. "How do you do it?" Kenma groaned. 

The bed hair smirked "the trick is that you focus on its movements. Try adapting it to real life. Like when a punch is coming towards you, what do you?" 

"Dodge.." Kenma answered

"Right, dodge. But you seem a bit nervous that's why you're so focused on your skills firing towards the the enemy. You need to deflect and dodge as well. After that, you don't give the enemy a chance to face you, or reposition himself. At that moment, you attack" 

Kuroo showed him the game. His character deflected a fire ball from the boss dragon. He dodge it to the side. The dragon had no time to look towards him as Kuroo slayed the dragon from behind. 

Kenma nodded, slowly picking his controller and joined Kuroo. Kuroo smiled when he saw the nekomi character in his world, holding a bow and arrow. Another opponent came, a dark wizard, wearing a navy blue cloak with white stars, grey hair and long beard, his eyes glowed pure yellow.

"Look kitten, I'll give you that one" Kenma nibbled on his bottom lip "but that wizard is a level 9, I'm still at level 5" he mumbled. 

Kuroo patted on his back "you never know, life will give you strong opponents, take this as a lesson" Kenma smiled "okay" 

Kenma first put his controller down as he cracked his joints of his fingers while eyeing the opponent at the large tv screen. He then picked his controller and as soon as he did, he used his controller to run towards the enemy. 

The wizard frowned, lifting his wooden staff and twirling it around, the tip glowed. He then pointed it towards Kenma's character. Yellow bright light directed towards the nekomi. 

"Dodge.." his inner voice said in his head and Kenma followed, dodging to the right, barely missing the attack. Kenma then used his second skill, his attack speed increased as he fired. 

The opponents bar health decreased slowly, Kenma groaned. Of course since the opponent is much more stronger, it would take long before it dies. 

The wizard turn to look at Kenma. The pudding head quickly did his third skill, he became invisible, while his second skill was cooling down, he used his first skill to enhance his attack. 

The wizards bar health decreased much more than Kenma using his second skill. His third skill wore off, exposing him to the enemy. 

Just in time, his first skill wore off as well. All of his skills were on cool down. He gritted his teeth as he backed away but continued shooting, although it never really did anything to the wizards bar health. 

The wizard frowned, his staff and eyes glowed again. Using his first skill towards the nekomi but Kenma dodged. 

Unfortunately, it seems like the wizard knew that he would dodge his attack, so instead of aiming where Kenma came, he aimed at where he would land, in the right. 

Kenma was hit, his bar health decreased till the half. The wizard continued to attack using his third and last skill, the most powerful one. A glowing swirl came out of his staff. 

Kenma widened his eyes and tried to move but his character was stunned by the last attack. Kenma gritted his teeth, feeling that he should just give up. He watched as his health decreased, not doing anything. 

That was until another character with elf ears and a sword slashed the wizard from behind. "Kitten, don't give up, I'm here" Kuroo spoke from beside. 

The wizard stopped aiming at Kenma, whipping it's head to Kuroo's character but instantly died when Kenma fired his first skill, finishing his last bar of health. 

Victory was displayed on the TV screen. 

Kuroo did a fist bump lifting it to the air "yeah!" 

He then faced Kenma, but his smile disapoeared when he saw Kenma blankly staring at the screen, pink hue forming on his cheeks. Was he that nervous? Kuroo asked himself. 

For other people, it's just a game and a kill steal but for Kenma, it felt like he was being saved in real life, causing his heart to flutter. Realizing that Kuroo saved him, meant that he was a hero.. his hero.

He touched his lips as he smiled, looking down. Kuroo raised one of his brows seeing his peculiar blush and smile but Kuroo noted that his cheeks flushed as well. 

Kenma cleared his throat, cutting the silence between them before standing up to his drawer to get a silver letter. "Yaku just gave birth to their child yesterday midnight" Kenma spoke quietly, handing the letter to the Ebonial. 

Kuroo smiled "well, if you are gonna write back a letter, tell them that I said congratulations." Kenma nodded.

"Congratulations to Akaashi as well.." 

Kuroo frowned. Putting his controller down as he turn to look at Kenma fully "what do you mean?" 

Kenma stared at him questionably while displaying a small pout. 

"What? I thought you knew" he mumbled and frowned as well. He sat in front of Kuroo and stared at him straight in his eyes "my father told me that the Ebonial king's second son is to be put in an arrange marriage" 

Kuroo's blood ran cold. Was that the reason why the king was a little off today considering that he was smiling? The reason why the whole kingdom was busy when he flew to the Chrystal Empire? The reason why the king dismissed Kuroo to just mind his own business because if he were there, the king knew that he would oppose to Akaashi's marriage? 

If so.. the king will be looking for the prince...

Kuroo suddenly stood up and looked at the clock. It was already quarter to 6 . He cursed silently and prayed that Akaashi was already at the palace because if he's father would ever find out.. what will happen to them?

Kuroo suddenly jumped out of the window, expanding his grey wings, ignoring the cold wind and snow from the Chrystal Empire. Kenma leaned to the window "Kuroo! It's freezing!" Kenma shouted as he cupped his mouth. 

Kuroo approached Kenma, holding the end of the window "listen Kenma, if ever something bad happens... Will you be my ally? I will be opening a room in the palace. Please send some guards an-" 

"Wait, wait, wait! What is happening Kuroo?!" Kenma asked worriedly grasping Kuroo's hand, fingertips were cold due to nervousness. Kuroo smiled sadly "will you be there?" He asked.

Kenma stared at his eyes, expression was still scared and nervous "I will, if it's necessary, I will be asking other Kingdoms in this one" 

Kuroo smiled before engulfing Kenma to a sudden hug, afraid that this will be the last time he will see him. He then flew away, ignoring the ice. Kenma eyed at him, worried. 

Kuroo flew passed the kingdom of Terra and Zappos. He cursed thinking why both kingdoms are in opposite directions considering that Chrystal Empire was located at North while Ebonial kingdom was at South.

He didn't know that he was flying to fast. He felt afraid and anxious to the point that he didn't feel his wings aching due to too much speed and power. Not noticing that he looks like a meteor passing through the sky. 

Seeing the Heah forest coming to his sight, he contemplated on finding the prince there but since it was already almost 6, Akaashi must be at the palace already. He prayed that was true. He passed by the forest, towards the palace. 

As soon as he saw the palace's front doors he tried to slow his speed but since his gap with the building was short, his whole body collided with the door. 

He groaned and shook his head. He flew up towards the floor where Akaashi's room is at. He entered at the window, tumbling on the floor. He stood up, ignoring the scared looks of the maids and helpers from the sudden tumble. 

He marched towards Akaashi's room and relaxed when he saw the door knob moving. Akaashi is he-

King Eiji went out of the room. Face was still emotionless but his aura was heavy and tense that actually sent shivered to Kuroo's spine, that actually screamed death. 

His breath hitched, heart thrumming in his chest, his legs wobbled when the king glared at him with his piercing grey cold eyes. He was scared of the king, but this aura was another level. Kuroo wanted to puke. 

"Where is Keiji?" He asked coldly. 

Kuroo took deep breaths and tried to hide his scared expression but he knew he failed miserably. He gulped and clenched his fists "I-I don't k-know w-wh-what you-you're talking about S-sire.." he kept his head low. 

He gritted his teeth when he felt his jaw being gripped. 'That was fast! How did he get here? He was at least 6 feet from me!' Kuroo thought. 

"You are lying you peasant. I can feel your scared aura. You are clearly lying" the king growled. He leaned more closer "where. Is. He?" His grip tightened. 

Pretty soon, Kuroo's jaw is gonna break. He closed his eyes. He doesn't care what will happen to him, as long as his friends are safe, Akaashi is safe.. 

"I don't know.." Kuroo answered sternly, staring into the king's orbs as well. The king gritted his teeth. He raised his bony heads and collided it Kuroo's cheeks. 

The powerful slap echoed throughout the hallways. Kuroo landed with a thud. He held his jaw and tried to massage it. He then felt before lifted up but his collar and was harshly pushed to the wall. 

"Where is my son!!!??" Eiji screamed. Kuroo kept his lips pursed. The king seeing this was absolutely furious. He gave Kuroo a punch in the gut. Kuroo bent down to his stomach but the king roughly pushed his head back to the wall with a thud. 

"Where is he?" He punched Kuroo again. The advisor whimpered in pain. His back was aching from the constant pushing and his ribs felt like hell, thinking that maybe some might be broken. He gritted his teeth, blood flowing out if his mouth and shut his eyes tightly when the king grabbed a fistful of his hair and collided his head hard with he dark wall.

He felt another force on the same area where he was puched but it felt much more powerful. The king kicked him again and punched him in the jaw. Kuroo tasted a metallic taste. He then received another punch in the jaw. 

Kuroo's vision blurred. The king gripped his collar again "I will ask again, where is he?" He whispered, the tone full of threat. Kuroo gulped "I don't know.." 

The king raised his fist again "father!" Both of them whipped their heads to see Daishou, not so far from them. His eyes widened as he stiffened. 

Sure, Daishou loves to play and beat Kuroo but this was another level of his father's punishments. He felt the heavy and deadly tension. "What are you doing here Suguru?" His father asked quietly. 

Daishou took a step closer "what are you doing to him?" He ignored his father's question causing the king to glare at him. "Where is your brother?" 

Daishou's blood ran cold. 'akaashi hasn't returned?' he thought as he stared at the bloodied and injured Kuroo. Daishou cursed Akaashi in his head for not returning home earlier than usual. What happened? 

The king fully faced his son, harshly pushing Kuroo against the wall before going near him. Daishou slowly backed away till his back hit the wall. He cursed and faced father. 

"I can smell you that you're hiding something Suguru.." he smiled at him but Daishou shuddered at the sight and whimpered when his father patted his head, slowly his strength increased till he gripped his head.

"Where is he?" His father asked, smile long gone. 

"What do you want with him, Father?" Daishou asked asked with squinted eyes. King Eiji was impressed with his son's confidence but it ticked him off. Wanting to shut his son's mouth, he spoke "he is to marry the son of King Katsuki, Prince Terushima Yuuji." 

That single sentence brought great pain to Daishou's heart. He widened his eyes at the news. "Why Akaashi father, I am your son as well" the king shrugged and backed away from his son "I would have married you to Terushima.." 

"If you were a conceiver. If you were to marry him, there would be no heir." His father spoke with a small smile. Daishou felt like he was hit by a truck. This is reality. Of course there would be no way he could marry Terushima. But Oikawa did marry Iwaizumi, both of them are conceivers, why can't they? 

"Don't worry, you will be marrying his sister, Mika Yamaki." Daishou frowned. Mika is a charming lady with a strong passion. But he didn't feel like marrying her. 

They heard a cough from Kuroo, who was still on the ground. Daishou scrunched his nose either from guilt or disgust. The king faced the advisor with much hatred. 

"Suguru, where is your brother?" The king asked again. This time, Daishou felt threatened again. He cursed when his father faced him with raised brows "Suguru, you're hiding something.." 

He held his son's chin, letting him face his father "where is he?" He asked sweetly but his dark aura made Daishou cautious. 

Daishou thought hard. If he were to say he doesn't know, the king would either hurt him or Kuroo. He took a deep breath when he felt his father gripping his jaw "he snuck out father, but I don't know where he went.." he mumbled. 

The king widened his eyes and harshly released Daishou. His son massaged his jaw. The king held the flesh between his eyes and snapped his fingers. 

Black smoke quickly entered the place. Suddenly the Baron stood beside the king with four soldiers. "Take Kuroo to his 'place'." 

Kuroo hated that place but didn't bother to fight. He already felt like hell in his current situation. He felt that he was being harshly lifted by his arms. His feet was dragging but he didn't bother. His eyes dropped before seeing black

"Take Daishou with you, Tendou. He will be our first experiment.." that was the last also the last thing Daishou heard before he was hit behind his head, causing him to pass out. 

But both of them thought of someone's name before they passed out "Akaashi!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi was scared. Something felt terribly wrong. He quietly landed inside his dark room. He then went to his bed to change back to his Royal clothes. 

After he did, he grabbed his small crown by the nightstand and placing it on top of his head as he watched his reflection on the mirror. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, the moon's light illuminated the room quiet well. 

"Keiji..my sweet Keiji.." he stiffened when he felt and saw hand snacking on his waist and felt pressure against his back. 

"Where have you been my sweet child?" His father asked, his chin on his son's shoulder. Akaashi's saliva thickens, he felt his legs shaking, and he felt cold. 

"How long have you've been sneaking out? Hmm? Did you know that guests were here looking for you? Didn't I tell you that you should meet me at the halls?!" Every word, his father's voice raised. 

He harshly turned Akaashi to face him "where did you sneak out? Who have you been seeing?" He asked his son as he gripped his collar causing his clothes crumple. 

Akaashi felt like he was about to face something very bad. If only he hadn't stayed long, maybe things would have been different. 

His father clicked his tongue when Akaashi didn't answer causing him to slap the younger. Akaashi held his stinging cheeks. 

"My patience is waiting Akaashi, do you even know why I needed you here?" His father smiled and cupped his son's cheeks. "You are to marry prince Terushima of the Inferno clan. That way, our allies will become stronger and one." 

Akaashi frowned. Daishou has feelings for the said prince and Akaashi had feelings for another. His father spoke "well, since you're now here, I suppose we could go meet them now. Make sure to say you're sorry for ap-" 

"No.." Akaashi teared his father's hands away from his face. The king froze..

"What?" The king slowly asked. Akaashi's mouth quivered when the tension increased but he stood tall and clenched his fists "No father, I am not agreeing to this marriage" 

"And who are you to oppose?" 

"It is my life, I control it" 

"You are my son-"

"And this is my body" Akaashi finished. 

Both of them sent daggers to one another. The king gritted his teeth "since when did you became so rebellious, Akaashi?" He asked coldly. 

"I was born this way, you have no idea how much I wanted you dead" 

"HOW DARE YOU!" His father exclaimed, black like sharp tentacles appeared from his fingertips, going towards Akaashi. 

Akaashi widened his eyes. This spell is one of the most powerful spells in Ebonial and the only way to protect himself is to form a shield of light. 

Quickly chanting, a white shield protected him from the attack. Akaashi stomped on his feet, chanting another spell that caused the ground to shake. His father fell because of the intensity. 

King Eiji groaned from the impact. Akaashi stopped and chanted a light spell. A sword made out of pure light rested in his hands. 

Feeling dizzy because he used to much energy "if you don't surrender Keiji, I'll make sure something happens to Kuroo and Daishou" his father whispered a threat. 

Akaashi stance faltered at the mention of their names. "What did you do to them?" He whispered angrily as he pointed the sword to his father's throat. The king chuckled. 

"I could end their lives just by the snap of my fingers." 

Akaashi contemplated before setting his sword down "don't hurt them.." unknowingly, the king smirked and made something in his hands. "I can't promise you that." He spoke before launching himself towards Akaashi and injecting him with a green liquid. 

Akaashi held his arms and winced. Suddenly widening his eyes when he noted that he was injected by a temporary paralyzation serum. He felt his muscles failing to listen to him. 

He fell on the floor and screamed at his father which only turned to silent groans since he can't move his mouth. The king cracked his fingers as he stared at the younger "pathetic.." 

His feet collided with the younger's stomach. Keiji groaned, small tears streaming down his face from being repeatedly kicked by his guts. 

His groan got louder when he felt like his ribs cracked. Face was veiny, sweaty, and red. Small blood dripped by the side of his mouth "that is your lesson." The king mumbled and opened the door. Two guards were already outside. 

"Did Kuroo made the room?" 

"Yes sire"

"Put Akaashi in there" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been so long since Akaashi has been into this hell hole but it doesn't mean that he missed this shit place. 

He was seating at the usual chair in the room. He slouched back from the pain, finally he can move again.

His friend and brother was in danger, possibly the whole kingdom was all because of his carelessness. He cried thinking he had failed. 

What's even worse was that his father left a dagger with him saying that there is a choice, either he is going to marry the young price or he end his life, right there and then. 

He unconsciously touched the dagger and gripped the handle hard. He was angry, damn mad and upset and sad. Emotions swirled inside of him. He gritted his teeth as he promised to end his father's reign. 

His eyes began to twitch and water again, seeing colors began to swirl around the room. The settings changed, he was in a carnival. Many people enjoyed it. Small children laughed and cried, while adults talked and had fun.

That was until a meteor shower came, landing right at the carnival. The place began to shake and break, fire spread throught the ground. The children cried and screamed for losing their parents while parents or adults shouted and screamed. 

Akaashi saw a little girl right in from of him, crying while hugging a teddy bear. He wanted to engulf the girl to a hug. That was until he noticed a meteor going to hit her. 

He widened his eyes and pointed behind the girl "behind you!" The girl did not have the time to process what was about to happen to her as she stared at the big fire ball. Akaashi shut his eyes close

It landed where she exactly stood. The place echoed with a sickening crunch and thud. Akaashi eyes slowly opened but widened as soon as he did seeing her pale bloodied arm under the big boulder. 

Akaashi covered his mouth feeling sick to his stomach. Colors begin to swirl again. He saw Daishou being stabbed by an unknown shadow over and over again, a sickening squilch echoed and by his side, he saw Kuroo hanged by his neck, pale and dead. His tongue stuck out and his eyes were wide open, looking right at him. 

He was sitting down but his legs wobbled. He gave up holding his bile and puked on his side. The place changed appearance again, it was a dark field. His eyes widened at the sight. 

The place was littered with hundreds or thousands of dead bloodied bodies. It was very silent but the wind blew, as if it was a mournful whistle. He wanted to face away and he did but regretted when he saw Bokuto's body was pierced by a sharp spear through his stomach. 

He had his back arched, the spear dripped crimson blood down to the floor. The blade shimmered under the grey sky. Akaashi's eyes shook as he stared at the dead. 

And what's even worse was that a black crow landed on his chest. The creature stared at Akaashi as if he was mocking him before pecking right at the wound, eating a chunk of his red flesh. 

Akaashi puked again. His eyes stung so he shut the close and took a deep breath. He opened it again, knowing that he would regret it but slowly looked confused when he was back at the cell. 

Thinking it was over, he stood up to bang on the door, to plead. But then he was stopped by a cold hand. Another cold hand gripped his other arm. And another, and another. 

He froze when all of them groaned and moaned. He hesitated to face to his right because he saw Kuroo with dark eyes bags and pale skin, a scar or a bruise was around his neck shaped like a rope. Daishou was there too with pale skin and bloodied body from his many stabs. 

On his left was the little girl he saw before she died. She was still in one piece but she was purple all over. Bokuto was also there with the bloodied spear in his stomach. 

"Akaashi.." all of them moaned his name as they gripped the prince. 

This was new. Why could he feel them? 

Akaashi could no longer hide it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if he burst them or if he looses his voice. Akaashi would harshly move his arms for them to release it. 

"The room depends on how I'm feeling. The more worse I feel, the mental things that happen also will worsen to the point that you can feel them." He remembered Kuroo's words. 

Akaashi wiped his tears away and harshly shook his head as he hugged himself and plopped down "This is not real! You are not real!" Their moans and groans just got louder. 

His thoughts were swirling in his head same with his sight and hearing. He felt like he wasn't in his body. He cried and tried to reach out for that one thing. 

He felt it. The cold handle of his father's dagger. He gripped it tight to his chest as he cried loudly but no matter how loud he gets, the dead's voices would overpower his voice. 

He was so tired, he wanted to live a good life. Maybe, in another life. Raising the dagger right in front of his chest, he shut his eyes tightly but then he felt a warm hand stopping him. 

Akaashi slowly opened his puffy eyes and saw the dead but they were no longer groaning, moaning or screaming. They had sad smiles on their faces. 

Akaashi focused on Bokuto. His head was bloody and his hair was flat, his left eye was closed as blood dripped out of it and the spear was still there. Akaashi closed his eyes feeling another wave of tears. 

"Shhh shh.." Kuroo sushed him and patted his head. Bokuto lifted Akaashi's chin up. "You're right Akaashi, none of these is real.." Bokuto sweetly mumbled. 

He tugged on of Akaashi's loose hair behind his ear "so don't let that get to you. Don't end your life yet, thousands of surprises awaits for you soon. Stay strong..." As soon as he said that, they all disappeared. 

Akaashi slowly heaved breaths from the last event. He then gripped the dagger once more, feeling more determined to get the fuck out of here. He knew he can't send messages through his head, he had no mind messaging ability but he has a rare ability and that counts. 

He placed the dagger on his left arm before putting pressure, slicing it. He winced and licked his lips when he saw blood coming out of his flesh. He continued to slice himself. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenma anxiously waited for any doors to just suddenly appear. He already have told his father and his father agreed to his son's request, sending out his best soldiers. 

The Chrystal king already had doubts about the Ebonial leader and when he heard news from his son, he did not hesitate to help. Taketora Yamamoto, the Chrystalite's general marched up to the young prince. 

Kenma growled when Yamamoto flicked his head "you should stop being anxious or your gonna jump when there's a sudden noise or something." He joked. 

Kenma gritted his teeth in annoyance "you could've just told me instead of flicking my head" he mumbled but it was enough for the general to hear. "And do you think you would've listened to me?" He grinned. 

Kenma clenched his fists and tried to push his annoyance away. He instantly jumped to the closest person near him, unfortunately, towards Yamamoto when he heard a loud clang. 

He whipped his head to see one of the soldiers loosing his grip on his metal shield, the weapon on the floor as he smiled sheepishly to the prince. 

"I told you.." Yamamoto whispered but Kenma heard it loud and clear considering that his latching on him. "Stop annoying me you bastard, I'm already feeling sick to my stomach and you're making my mood worse so shut up before I freeze you to death!" 

He said as he gripped on the man's collar like a cat. Yamamoto pushed Kenma away by pushing his forehead. They both groaned in annoyance at one another. 

But then they flinched, hugging each other only to see Fukunaga, second in command in his grey armor holding his shiny sword against his metal shield. He banged on it again, creating a very loud sound. 

He smiled before setting his weapons away "you should stop fighting, we are waiting for Kuroo's orders right? We should be on our guards.." 

The both instantly let go of each other. Kenma wiped himself like crazy causing Yamamoto to frown deeply and Fukunaga to sweat drop. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling of sound on their right, on the wall. 

Out appeared a black door with a golden knob. Kenma's uneassiness and anxiousness came back to him like a boomerang. He prayed that no door would appear but then it did, which means that they are in trouble. 

Yamamoto and Fukunaga eyed the prince worriedly. Kenma signaled the men to gather. "Remember, we will not be barging right through it, we might get caught. I don't know where that door will open so please stay on guard." He told them. 

"Fukunaga" he called him. The said man went to the prince "please tell Bokuto-san, and Oikawa-san that I need assistance on this one.." Fukunaga nodded and closed his eyes, he placed both if his index fingers on the side of his forehead as he tried to reach for the said minds.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Bokuto's whole family eyed the prince questionably. Seeing the prince down, not talking, and not eating was scaring them. Bokuto was just staring blankly at his favorite food. 

Ever since he got home, he can't shake the the regret of his actions back at the forest. If he hadn't did the inappropriate actions towards the younger the prince, maybe Akaashi wouldn't have left that suddenly.

"Koutarou honey, what's wrong?" The Queen asked across the table. Bokuto looked up to see their worried eyes but then shook his head and kept his focus down on his plate. 

The king pursed his lips and faced Konoha, expecting answers. Konoha merely raised both his hands mouthing that he doesn't know as well. 

But then all of their focus went back to Bokuto who was wincing and gripping his left arm till they can see veins. The queen stood up "Koutarou, what's wrong?? Oh my..." She covered her mouth in shock. 

His father frowned and Konoha widened his eyes when they saw Bokuto's arm bloody. It seemed like it was a slice but there wasn't only one slice. 

Bokuto groaned and winced, gripping the table tightly. He can handle slices, he was immune due to his training ever since he was young. But why is this stinging like a sting that he never felt before?

He opened his eyes as soon as the stinging became bearable and widened his eyes from what was on his arm. The wound formed to letters. 

'Help me' 

That was just one single sentence but it sent everyone over the edge with thousand of thoughts running through their heads. Who could have written this? 

The king frowned in realization "I know that spell. That is a powerful forbidden spell from Ebonial." He mumbled loud enough. Bokuto's blood ran cold at the mention of the kingdom's name. 

"Sorry to intrude your minds but this is from the Chrystal Empire. We are to request your assistance against the problems we are facing with Ebonial, Orders from our king and crowned prince." Those words echoed through the Bokuto's minds. 

All of them stared at each other with wide eyes. The king stood up and called out for men to gather. The queen approached his son with a towel, wiping the blood away. 

Bokuto was just taking deep breaths, trying to process the message. Was that the reason why Akaashi looked so troubled and worried? Is he alright??

He stood up as well "mother, I will be joining this war" he spoke. Konoha widened his eyes "war?! What is happening?" The queen was surprised as well but softly smiled "why so son? Do you want to save your precious sneak out buddy?" 

Yeah, Bokuto proudly told his parents about Akaashi, not minding if he gets yelled at or whatsoever, he was just happy. Fortunately, his family accepted it. 

Bokuto nodded sternly "yes." His mom smiled worryingly but contented, thinking that his son was growing up. But then frowned when she knew that Akaashi was to but put in an arrange marriage. 

"Do it Koutarou, maybe you can still manage to take him away from his marriage.."

Bokuto frowned "what?" 

"I will tell you sooner, you better get ready." His mom told him before leaving the dining room, going to the direction where his father went. 

"Konoha, gear up.." the advisor merely nodded, confused and worried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tendou Satori, Ebonial's Baron and the king's Most trusted Person. He was walking through the halls of Ebonial with some men. The Inferno family were still there, waiting for the prince's appearance. 

King Eiji merely told them that his son wasn't feeling so well and told them that it's okay to leave but the inferno family decided to stay, and that ticked the king off. 

"Pardon me King Eiji, but where is Prince Daishou?" Terushima asked. He was hoping to see that snake like man. The king smiled "oh he wasn't feeling good as well.." 

That left weariness in their hearts. Was it mere coincidence? What could have possibly happen to them? Why was every prince not making an appearance-

Suddenly, one of the doors barged opened. Soldier with armor suits of white and silver came marching in. In the middle was Kenma Kozume with his silver and grey armor suit. 

He came eye to eye contact with the king and instantly regretted it "Damnit Kuroo... I wish you could have told me where this door fucking opens to..!" 

"GUARDS!! INTRUDERS!!" 

Everything went to total chaos. 

While The Chrystalites were busy fighting with Ebonials, Kenma rushed to the Royal inferno family. "All of you should either go or fight with us." 

The Terushima's widened their eyes, king Katsuki stood up "what the hell is happening?!" 

Kenma deflected an attack from an Ebonial soldier, their swords clashed with one another causing a spark. Kenma's hands shook from the pressure. He gritted his teeth "I have no time to explain! Do you wanna die?!" He asked annoyed, as he pushed the enemy's sword away.

Terushima finally stood up after recovering, grabbing his sword from his sheath. "Mother, Father, I'm off to find Daishou. It's up to you if want to join but this is my choice.." he ran away. 

His parents shock increased "Yuuji!" His mother shouted, trying to reach out. His father cursed out loudly before grabbing his sword as well and deflected an attack aimed at his wife "stay behind me!" 

Kenma smirked. He dodged the enemy as he tried to pierce him. He raised his elbow and hit the enemy's wing. The Ebonial groaned loudly when Kenma stabbed him from behind. 

Kenma turned to look at the Inferno's. Their queen was being protected by their men "I'll be moving forward! Is everything under control?" 

"Yes! Were fine, take few of my men with you!" The king answered back but did not spare a glance since he was busy. Kenma smiled "thank you.." he motioned few men to come with him. 

Foots echoed across the empty halls. Kenma panted, his mouth was open as he breath. He was scared, who wouldn't be? But his main goal right now was to find the bed Hair, to find Kuroo. 

That was when a girl suddenly fell from the ceiling. They backed away and stared at the limp body before them. One if the soldiers went out and poked the body with his sword still in the sheath. 

The girl suddenly twitched, she sat up. All of their faces scrunched when they realize why her eyes were kinda weird. 

Her eyes were buttons. She raised her arms up, same with her legs as she stood up. Noticing that her joints were being sewed, they realized that this was a dead body, manipulated by dark magic. 

The inferno men quickly acted. Two more dead bodies fell on the ground and attacked the group. Kenma stabbed one of them but cursed when sand poured out of the rotten body. 

"Prince Kenma, you must go along! Maybe you can still save someone out there" one of them spoke. Kenma turned to look at the struggling men. He pursed his lips and shut his eyes close. 

He needs to hurry. He knew something bad happened to Kuroo and if he doesn't find him fast, heaven only knows what will happen to him. "Please try your best to survive!" He exclaimed and went away. 

Cries and shouts echoed through all of the palace. Kenma was there to listen to it all. It seemed like everything was swirling with stress, anxiety, and sadness. 

Suddenly black smoke cricked around his surroundings. Kenma kept his battle stance and gripped his sword tightly, sweat dripping down his face. 

"Baki Baki ni ore~" the voice sang. 

Kenma whipped his head behind him and saw no one. 

"Nani wo?" The voice whispered near his ear, his hot breath clashed against Kenma's exposed skin. He shivered and instantly raised his sword to his right, only for it to collide on a black shield. 

The smoke dissapeared same with the black shield. Behind it was a tall lean man in black cloak. Dark red eyes and hair. His face was plastered with a sinister smile. 

He begin to chant till a dark sword rested on his palm. He pointed the sword towards Kenma, with squinted eyes and his same smile he spoke "let's dance, Kozume.." 

Kenma growled and attacked first. The red hair smiled in amusement at the shorter's speed and precision with his weapon, but he faced many swordsman with this raw skill. 

The red hair twirled around to dodge the shorter's attack. He used the handle of his sword and mightily pressed it against Kenma's back. 

Kenma arched his body and groaned loudly, falling unto the floor. He then widened his eyes and rolled to the side, dodging the incoming stab. The red hair gritted his teeth "awww man, you should have stayed"

Kenma quickly got up. Both of them a feet away from each other. "Who are you?.." Kenma asked. The red hair took a step forward and disappeared with the black smoke. 

"Tendou Satori..." He suddenly whispered in Kenma's ear. The pudding head suddenly jolted when he felt a sharp pain behind his hip. He hissed.

Kenma elbowed Tendou's face, the red hair groaned and covered his nose. Kenma then jumped and kicked Tendou in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall.

Kenma clutched his hip in pain and cursed when he felt that it was wet. He held his hand out and rolled his eyes when he saw his hand tainted red. Tendou groaned as well and slowly stood up.

"Damn, for a shorty like you, you have some insane kicks." He bended his back to stretch before licking his lips and his eyes glimmered with something Kenma can't pinpoint.

"It makes me wanna make you my puppet, say Kenma, do you agree??" He asked with a smile. Kenma frowned "never.."

Tendou pouted "aww that's a shame...which leads me to KILL YOU!" He launched himself to Kenma. Kenma was still on the floor and he widened his eyes. 

Is he ready to die? No, not yet. He still hasn't felt satisfied although he has the complete psp collection. No, he still wanted to love, and to be loved by the man he loves. 

He eyed the dark metal blade from the Ebonial. He sighed and accepted his fate. "Don't give up kitten, I'm still here.." he chuckled bitterly at the memory. 

Yamamoto was right, I have no guts. 

"KENMA!" He opened his eyes and saw a white and black wings protecting him. Bokuto gritted his teeth but he grinned, not minding that his hands was shaking and that nade Tendou frown and grit his teeth in annoyance. 

"Bokuto..." Kenma whispered "you know, Kuroo is still waiting for you, so don't give up." Bokuto spoke as he pushed Tendou away.

Kenma shook his head "no.." Bokuto faced him side ways, he still can see Tendou recovering at the corner of his eye "what do you mean?"

"You go find Kuroo and Akaashi, I will take to long to find them and I may not....make it in time.." he looked at Bokuto straight to his eyes "go find them, I can feel.. they are in deep trouble" 

Bokuto stood there stunned "take care Kenma" he whispered seriously. Kenma shivered at the tone. Bokuto flew away with his sword in his hand. 

Tendou eyed the flying man away and tried to chase after him. Kenma saw it all and smashed his fist on the ground. Ice suddenly spread across the floor all the way to Tendou's feet, freezing it. 

Tendou stumbled and gritted his teeth in annoyance as he faced Kenma. Kenma glared as well "you are not going after him, eyes on me bitch.." 

Deepening his glare but smirked, Tendou twirled his sword in his hand before pointing it to the man on the floor "ara ara, Kenma-kun~." 

~~~~~~~~~

"Akaashi! Kuroo!" Bokuto shouted as he flew pass by the silent halls. He was at the third floor but in this hall, oddly, there were no doors and it was awfully quiet. 

His brows creased when he can't find them. What happened to them? Are they even still alive?! He shook the thought off "Akaashi! Kuro-"

He heard it, muffled screams. 

It echoed through the halls. Using his enhanced hearing, he tracked the voice down. 

A few meters away from where he was standing, he leaned on the wall, pressing his ears "Bokuto! Bokuto' I'm here!!" 

Bokuto took a step back "Kuroo?!" 

He heard muffled screams of yes. Bokuto took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on his ability "stand back Kuroo, I'm about to bust you out there" 

His hands made a position of a clam. His palms glowed. He jerked back from the sudden beam coming out of his hand. The wall took about 5 seconds before it brast open. 

Kuroo held the sides as he coughed due to tiny particles of concrete and dust. Bokuto widened his eyes at the sight of injured and bruised Kuroo. 

He quickly went next to him and supported him by the armpit "bro, what happened?!" 

Kuroo smiled, small tears streaming down his face "no, no.. did Kenma?"

"Yes, Kenma asked us for assistance" 

He heard Kuroo whispering that he owes the younger. "I have no time to explain" he then widened his eyes "we need to get Akaashi out of there.." 

"What?" 

He ignored Bokuto's question and began to chant. The floor shook, stairs appeared. Bokuto scrunched his nose, but soon paled when he heard Akaashi's sorrowful screams and cries. 

He ran towards the door, banging it to open "damn, Kuroo! It's locked!" Kuroo groaned from above "seems like the king locked it for good measures.." he whispered but Bokuto heard it. 

He used his light beam on the knob. He gritted his teeth when it wasn't doing anything "Why isn't this thing melting or shit!??" 

"Bokuto, this room is my ability. I am a room keeper so it means that this whole room is made out of complete magic" Kuroo came limping down the stairs. 

Bokuto's shoulders rises and falls. He silently listened to the cries of his beloved. Kuroo flinched when Bokuto suddenly banged on it loudly and yelled. "AKAASHI! PLEASE WAIT, IM GETTING YOU OUT OF THERE!" 

Bokuto used his light beam again. Kuroo was about to interfere that it was completely useless but widened his eyes when the knob melted. 

The Nirvana kicked it open and both males froze on their spots. 

Akaashi's back was facing them as he sobbed quietly. Thick vines, ice, and burnt ashes littered across the room. Blood stained his grey shirt. 

The Nirvana ran to him and pulled the younger to a hug "Akaashi! Akaashi, Akaashi....I'm here.." he spoke as he patted his back comfortingly. 

Akaashi gripped on his shirt, staining it with tears and blood "B-bokuto-san?" 

"Yes, I'm here.. I'm here.." 

Akaashi cried again, hugging the older male. Bokuto saw his left arm. He saw the wound forming to the word 'help me' and a bloody dagger at his feet.

He felt extremely angry. He gritted his teeth, body temperature rising. Akaashi whimpered when he felt his angry aura. Bokuto calmed down and faced Kuroo who was standing behind them. 

Kuroo was shocked, relieved, and crying. Seeing his friends suffering, he oathed himself to kill whoever made them suffer. "Come on Akaashi, we gotta go..." He whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma coughed blood as he fell. His forehead touched the cold floor, tears at the end of his eyes. Tendou chuckled and kicked Kenma's sword away. 

He pointed his sword towards the shorter. Kenma was still glaring, although bloody and tired. Tendou spit out blood by his side before smiling "game over..." 

Tendou raised his sword over his head with a sadistic smile. Kenma shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the stab...but nothing came.

He opened one eye and saw a golden sword against the dark one. "Kenma Kozume, if you can still crawl away, do it.." out came a deep voice from the tall buff man wearing brown with golden linings. His headgear was brown with gold and in the center, Kenma widened his eyes at the sight of the Earth gem. 

He felt relieved and crawled away, wincing when he did. He then felt being hoisted up slowly by his armpit "Kenma.." Iwaizumi softly spoke worriedly. Kenma smiled, knowing that they were safe.

Back up was here..

Tendou squinted his eyes with annoyance and amusement. He still had his smile but he was already bloody enough. "Wakatoshi-kun~ after 100 of years, were still here to clash our swords.." he purred.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, General of the Heah castle and the Guardian's first command, He is from the Terra clan. 

"I don't care if it takes a century for us to fight Tendou, until I can take you down, maybe that is the time I will rest.." he spoke with a gruff tone. Tendou frowned and clashed their swords again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Damn, where are all these puppets coming from?!" Atsumu asked as he kept slicing the rotten bodies. They finally learned the weak spot and that is to completely separate the head and body. 

The rotten head rolled on the ground. The body fell with a thud and sand poured out of it. Sakusa was fighting along side him, scrunching his nose every time the sand reaches his touch. 

They panted when no more came. Sweat dropped by their foreheads but both of them took a deep breath and shivered at another dangerous presence. 

On the corner was dark, filled with shadows so they're clearly scared and shocked when they saw fox like golden eyes shimmering. 

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had dark brown hair, he was wearing a black suit with a black headgear. Without saying anything, he suddenly appeared Atsumu. 

Atsumu was taken aback and suddenly flew to the wall by a powerful kick. He groaned when he collided with the concrete. Sakusa widened his eyes and gritted his teeth then the sword was aimed at him. He quickly put his sword inform of him as well. 

Atsumu regained composure and ran up to him from behind. The figure must have noticed because he pushed Sakusa away and collided swords with the Blonde. 

Sakusa ducked down when he saw the sword passing above him. He swiped his foot to the Ebonial. He fell on the ground with a thud but instantly stabbed the Murky prince's feet with a hidden dagger. 

Sakusa groaned in pain "Omi-kun!" Atsumu elbowed the man's stomach twice when he was held behind. He punched his face and smirked when he heard the satisfying crunch. 

The golden eye man gripped his nose but his frown deepened. Atsumu's blood ran cold when the Ebonial began to chant, dark brown wings erupted behind. 

He can't defend himself, he can't use water magic, there was no water! Perks of being a Aquianian he sarcastically thought. Mist began to cover the room. Atsumu faced Sakusa who was also chanting. Murky people were known for hiding because of their mist. 

He went to his aid and hissed he saw the dagger stabbing Sakusa's feet "Atsumu...I want you to pull it out." Sakusa requested. Atsumu widened his eyes "what?" 

He groaned when Atsumu held the handle. Atsumu instantly let go "a-are you su-"

"Just pull it out already!! Fucking HELL" 

The Murky prince screamed when Atsumu suddenly pulled it out, his feet instantly poured blood. Atsumu instantly cursed, ripping his sleeves and tying the cloth tightly on the wound.

They completely forgot of the enemy. When Sakusa's focus on the mist wavered, the golden eyed man saw them. 

Atsumu widened his eyes and tightly held Sakusa, dragging him until his back hit the wall. The man's eyes glimmered. "Damnit...Sakusa, you should know that I have loved you since we were kids" 

Sakusa scrunched his nose behind his mask but his heart pounded against his chest "what are you saying?" 

"I'm just saying this in case we don't make it out of here.."

The enemy also scrunched his nose in disbelief. It was clear that they were in an angsty situation yet the Aquanian had confessed. He shrugged it off but winced and fell on the ground. 

His breath hitched as he held the muscle that was wrapped round his neck. He gritted his teeth. Atsumu was relieved when Oikawa entered the room to help them. 

"Samu!" He turned to face his brother whose legs were wrapped against the Ebonial "Tsumu..are you and Sakusa okay?" He asked, completely unfazed of the man struggling in his legs. 

"You were right in time, thank you so much" Sakusa thanked them as he stood up supported by Atsumu. Oikawa whipped his head "where are the others?" Osamu chained the golden eyes man with magic hand cuffs, it makes them not use magic. 

"Iwaizumi went with Ushijima to help Kozume on the north wing, second floor." The Heah Aquianian soldier spoke. The golden eye man glared at him, Osamu glared back. 

"We need to go and help them" Sakusa mumbled. "What are we gonna do with this guy then?" Osamu asked, pointing to the Ebonial who scowled. Sakusa began to chant. Slowly, the Ebonial went to sleep. 

"Why can't we just kill him?" Oikawa asked and went near him. Osamu quickly interfered "no, don't.. just don't.." he pushed the fellow Heah soldier away. 

Atsumu raised his brows suspiciously at his brother, supporting Sakusa as they followed them from behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto carried Akaashi at his back. Kuroo followed him from behind, limping but he didn't care. They slowly came to a stop when they saw two people. One was laying down while the other was attending him.

Kuroo's eyes watered when he realized that the man laying down, bloody and eyes closed was Kenma, Iwaizumi was the other person, aiding him. 

Kuroo flew towards them "w-wh-what happened?" He asked with a shaky breath, caressing his pale face. "He was up against The Baron Tendou" Kuroo gritted his teeth at the mention of the name. 

"Is he alright?" He asked. Iwaizumi nodded "he is alright but he is losing a lot of blood from the stab on his side" he saw the big stab in his hips. Kuroo closed his eyes and brought his head down to the younger's chest as he cried 

"Kenma...I'm so sorry you have to suffer just for our sake...I shouldn't have told you to come here, you should have staye-"

"Shut up Kuroo. I would have killed myself if I knew what would happen to you.." Kenma mumbled, his brows creasing at the pain. Kuroo smiled, caressing his pale cheeks "I owe you kitten." Kenma gave a small smile.

They heard shuffling of feet and saw Ushijima running to them. "Tendou disappeared but I know that the-" 

All of them froze from the amount of blood lust surrounding them. Ushijima kept his stance, same with Iwaizumi. Bokuto placed Akaashi down on the floor who suddenly went to Kuroo for comfort knowing where the bloodlust came, and joined the other two. 

From the shadow, King Eiji suddenly came out. He was carrying his sword, dragging it to the floor creating an annoying sound. Akaashi's eyes shook when his father glared right through him, Kuroo frowned and held Akaashi's head and rested it on his chest. 

"Akaashi, why are you doing this?" His father asked, breaking the eerie silence. Akaashi gulped as he took shaky breaths. Bokuto gripped on his sword tightly "because all of your people deserve happiness." He answered for the Prince. 

All of their heads whipped towards the Nirvana. "Because they deserve to be free, to choose, and to love. You may seem that you have changed, but I can see right through your actions that you have bad intention since the day I first laid eyes on you." He spoke with a glare. His wings suddenly began to ache. 

The king frowned. Akkashi and Kuroo were touched by what he said. Akaashi faced him "he's right father, that is the exact reason. I'm tired of your shit, we all are!" He spoke with pure anger. Blood filled with adrenaline. 

The king stood there in silence before speaking "then is violence the only way?" 

"You have violated us ever since we first came to this world" Kuroo spoke as well. 

Bokuto took a step forward "if violence is the only way to get freedom, then I will fight along side them." He spoke seriously. 

The king gritted his teeth, wings expanding as a sign of a warning. Bokuto's wings unconsciously did the same thing as well, which caused the aching to grow. 

But his pure anger got the best of him, numbing everything he feels. He felt angry that everyone he loved got dragged into this shadow, none of them deserved this fate. None of them deserved to be standing with the dark. 

Unknown to him, a sickening crunch and squilch echoed through the quiet room. Everyone widened their eyes, including the king. 

Another set of bloody White and black colored wings overlapped his past wings. His 4 wings in full display, showing leadership, dominance....and kingship. Bokuto was no longer a throne angel, he was a cheribum.

Kenma's eyes widened as well and thought of one thing "kingship level, achieved"

The king screamed, black shadows suddenly cried and groaned running out of the shadow going towards the group. 

Ushijima and Iwaizumi swiped their swords only to have no affect in the shadows, only going through them like thin air. 

The shadows raised their claws and clawed them. Both of them gritted their teeth. Nothing was affecting them, everything attack only passing through them like air. 

Bokuto on the other hand, sliced Every shadow coming his way cleanly and effortlessly. 

Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma widened their eyes when they saw a hoard of them coming towards them. Akaashi quickly chanted, his hand began to glow, giving light.

The shadows stopped in their tracks and hesitated to come closer. Kenma seems to get it and yelled at the Heah soldiers who were being scratched 

"they are scared of light, it's their weakness!" Bokuto seemed to hear it and ran to them, holding both of their blades before chanting. The blades glowed before going back to it's original color "I blessed it with light." 

Both of them tried and when their swords sliced the shadows, they both gave firm nods of gratitude and joined Bokuto. 

The king gritted his teeth when more back up came. Oikawa and Atsumu arrived. Akaashi first noticed their presence and chanted. The Aquianians jolted when their blades glowed, but their posture came back when a shadow tried to scratch them, Atsumu's blade stabbed right through it. 

The king eyed them with pure madness. He snapped his fingers and black smoke surrounded him. Tendou came out, holding the side of his hips, bloody and bruised. "Bring out Daishou..." Tendou was stunned before more smoke came.

Akaashi eyes widened when he saw the familiar body running towards him in full speed. He quickly summoned a sword himself and deflected the attack "D-daishou! It's me!!" 

Daishou wasn't smiling and his eyes didn't have his usual glint. He raised his sword and spoiled more strength on the hit, Akaashi fell on the floor, and was kicked, sending him to the wall. 

Just in time, Terushima and couple of his men came. His hear fluttered at the sight of Daishou but frowned when Daishou came aiming his sword at him. 

"Daishou? What are you doing?" He asked but Daishou's expression remained the same. The Ebonial pushed Terushima away and clashed his sword again, with more power. But something blinding was wrapped around his neck. 

Daishou jerked backwards when Akaashi pulled his rope made out of pure light. "Daishou!" Akaashi screamed but his brother kept thrashing around. 

The king was also caught by surprise when he saw Ushijima and his headgear glowing, the Earth gem glimmered. The king cursed "damnit." 

The floor began to shake, small debris fell from the ceiling. Tendou was tired enough so he fell down. The king flew with his wings, black like tentacles erupted from his back as well. 

Bokuto left the ground and went up with the air. The king instantly charged towards the younger with his tentacles. Bokuto dodged, moving and using his sword. 

The King merely stood there, unfazed and not moving. Bokuto gritted his teeth and threw his sword away, clearly useless because he can't close the gap. 

Bokuto opened his palms and light beams quickly aimed towards king Eiji. The king widened his eyes and dodged the attack, barely missing it. 

Bokuto created another, this time it collided with the tentacle. It broke. Bokuto smirked seeing the king widening his eyes. Bokuto felt full of power and dominance seeing the king's posture faltering. 

He made a very big ball of light and aimed it towards the ceiling. The room instantly brightened, all the shadows screamed when the light came contact with their skin and disappeared. 

The king fell from the use of too much energy same with Bokuto. Bokuto stood up as he wobbled. The king was laying down, he used his elbow to support him and he panted. 

Everyone was tired and bruised but adrenaline rushed through their veins. More of them came, the Royal family of inferno and Kenma's father with a few more men. 

The king eyed every one with pure hatred and saw Akaashi staring at his Brother with worried and confused eyes. Terushima also seemed confused and hurt. 

He then faced Bokuto whose eyes glowed under him. For the first time in a very long time, he shivered under his gaze. 

"What do you even want with my son, this battle is completely useless, you have no right" he stated. 

Bokuto blinked, suddenly realizing that it was true. He then shuffled in his place "I..." 

The king smirked when the others stared at Bokuto waiting for answers, some were frowning, mostly coming from the Royal family of inferno. 

"Like he said, everybody in Ebonial has suffered enough from your cruel reign." Ushijima took a step forwards beside Bokuto. 

"And he is to ask Akaashi's hand in marriage and bond." Bokuto's father piped in as well. His statement earned gasps almost from everyone. Akaashi heard it all, instantly feeling giddy and he stared at Bokuto's buff back, heaving heavily. 

King Eiji widened his eyes as well as Tendou "No! I refuse it, he is to marry Terushima Yuuji!" 

King Katsuki step up as well "and who are you to force one kingdom into agreeing with your selfish plans?" 

Akaashi eyed everyone with teary eyes. Everyone was by his side, the gods were in his favor, did he deserve such thing? 

The king gritted his teeth, seeing everyone surrounding him, it was clear that he was outnumbered, not to mention one of them has an element. He eyed Ushijima who returned the same glare. 

Tendou got his message and black smoke surrounded every floor in the palace. 

All the rotten dolls disappeared with the smoke. The man with golden eyes disappeared as well. Tendou drifted with the shadow as well. Every Ebonial soldier dissipated with the smoke. 

The king was slowly engulfed with the smoke "this is not the end.." he mumbled. 

Akaashi smiled but soon frowned when Daishou was wrapped in smoke as well. "Daishiou?" The snake prince shook his head and fronwed, from the looks of it, from discomfort. "Akaashi..?" he asked with a hoarse voice, eyeing everyone, confused. "DAISHOU!!" Akkashi screamed as he reached out. Daishou was covered with smoke.

Everyone's head turned to look at the scream. Terushima widened his eyes as well and ran to reach him. 

Daishou snapped out of his trance and looked around, confused, hurt, and tired. What was happening? 

He then noticed that he was wrapped around a light rope while being engulfed by black smoke. Akaashi and Terushima was running to him.

He struggled for a release, scared that he will be separated. He finally felt his right hand loose and tired to reach out for his brother as well "Akaashi?!" 

Everything went slowmo. Everyone close to him was running for his aid. But he focused of Akaashi's tearful and worried face, screaming for his name and reaching out. 

Sure, they didn't really have the best childhood together but they grew up together, as brothers. They might have ups and downs and that makes the beauty of brotherhood. 

It was so close, just one more inch, their fingers were about to touch, to graze but Daishou's body was fully covered in smoke. 

"AKAASHI!" 

That was the last thing Akaashi saw from his brother. His shocked and scared bruised face before the smoke engulfed him fully. Akaashi leaped forwards for him to at least stop it but the smoke immediately dissipated. 

He thrashed his fingers around to feel anything but felt the cold air against his skin "no, no, no, no.. NO!" He shook his head, lips wobbling. 

Terushima plopped down, defeated and stunned. The others stood there in shock as they listened to Akaashi's sorrowful sobs. 

Akaashi might have won the war but lost the battle. The battle of freedom for his friends and family after he lost his brother to his father's grasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi had gone home later than usual and that caused chaos. Kuroo was with Kenma at the Chrystalite Empire when Kenma suddenly stated that he heard Akaashi was to be put in an arrange marriage with Terushima Yuuji of Inferno. Kuroo suddenly asked Kenma for a favour asking that will he be there if everything goes wrong. Kenma did not hesitated to help if ever needed.
> 
> When Kuroo arrived from Kenma's place, he was face with severe punishment from the king same with Daishou, who was to be the king's first experiment. Akaashi was punished as well and was being put in Kuroo's magical room. Kuroo gave Kenma the signal that something was wrong and immediately, Kenma asked for other kingdom's help against Ebonial.
> 
> Nirvana, Chrystal, Aquania, and Inferno fought against the dark forces of Ebonial, accompanied by some Heahnian soldiers and General with one of the elements, the Earth gem.
> 
> In the midst of the fight, Bokuto achieved his Cherubim wings, a level up for him to be king. Daishou fought against Akaashi and Terushima. Both princes were confused why the snake like man was attacking them. They tried calling for his name but Suguru didn't listen, as if he was being controlled. King Eiji swore that that wasn't the last battle and retreaded from the war knowing that he was outnumbered. He teleported all his puppets, soldiers, the Baron, him, and his first son, Daishou Suguru who seemed to be confused and hurt will all of what was happening, snapped out his trance and realizing that he will be taken away. He tried to fight back, scared that he will be under his father and not with his brother.
> 
> Akaashi and Terushima both reached out for him but it was too late, he was engulfed by the black smoke and disappeared. Akaashi felt defeated. He may be free from his Father same with the other Ebonial's but not his pitiful Brother.
> 
> ```````
> 
> Was the summarization okay? I hope you understand it lol.  
> Thanks for reading this chapter:) I will be posting the next chapter somewhere next week.  
> Have a good day:)


	4. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with family love and tiny bundles of blessing but Yaku and Lev has encountered one of their biggest nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another long chapter:)  
> I like it so far, it's filled with fluff and surprises but at the near ending, please read with caution because it is gruesome and gory.
> 
> And also, I promised other's that I would be updating yesterday or last Friday but I failed to. I'm so sorry I was really busy all of the sudden. Also, please be aware of errors(EDITED)
> 
> Enjoy:)

Echoes of feet walking across the marbled floors of Zappos made every guard in the palace shuffle to their proper stances as the king passed by. 

The King stopped in front of the double golden doors. He took a deep breath and extended a shaky hand to the knob. His advisor, Ennoshita Chikara, raised his brows and softly patted the man's back only for him to flinch. 

Ennoshita sighed "look Daichi-san, relax. Mr. Daichi is fine with your son behind the door. They are waiting for you.." he assured the king slowly. Daichi nodded and opened the door, excited and nervous. 

Koushi laid on the king sized honey colored bed. The curtains were transparent golden. He held a bundle in his arms as he cooed on it. He then notice his husband entering and placed his index on his lips to keep quiet. Sawamura nodded and quietly crept up to them.

He silently sat beside Koushi on a chair. Koushi faced the baby's face and kissed his forehead before carefully passing it to Daichi. Sawamura was stunned at first before he moved again and carefully accepted the infant. 

The child cooed in his chest. Sawamura's hard expression turned super soft when his son opened his eyes, showing his beautiful brown orbs and gummy smile. His baby eyes creased on the sides as he let out a cute giggle. His brown tuft of hair kept tucked in the blanket. Sawamura noted that his son's hair was peculiar but unique, having a dirty blonde tuft on his middle forehead.

Sawamura's eyes watered, wrapping his son to his chest as he cried. Koushi placed his hands on his laps as he smiled tiringly. "Koushi, you did it.." Sawamura muttered.

Koushi softly giggled "no, we did it..." 

Three hearts beat contentedly in the room. Beating in sync and in rhythm as they shared small laughs and cries, proudly welcoming the most prized possession of Zappos to the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Konoha-san, is Koutarou..?" 

"Yes, he's at it again. Shouldn't we call the courts Doctor or something? This has been going for a week already." Konoha suggested only for Akaashi to shake his head immediately.

"You do know Koutarou hates doctors." Akaashi mumbled. Konoha pinched the flesh between his eyes "but if we don't, his sickness might worsen.." 

Akaashi lightly gave a smile as he went to his shared room with Bokuto. He fiddled and tugged with his fingers as he passed by quiet halls of Nirvana, some men saluting at him. 

It's been a year since his rebellious war against his father. A year since his brother was taken away and 9 months since their wedding and bonding with Bokuto. 

Before the day of their wedding, both of them decided to wear colors from their kingdoms. Akaashi has always thought Bokuto would look good in black, but he didn't thought that he'd look too good, too handsome to the point Akaashi just wants to take him away and keep him all to himself. He frowned at himself, thinking that he was selfish.

As for Bokuto's perspective, Akaashi looked like a literal angel that was sent by the gods. With his white tuxedo and white snow wings, he looked blinding, it brought out the darkness of his hair and the oceanic color of his eyes.

Everything has been going smoothly. Akaashi would sometimes go to the Ebonial to take the throne but Kuroo took his place most of the time, considering that Bokuto needs support after he became King. 

He soon reached his room and opened the door, swiftly going to the restroom then scrunching his nose in disgust and concern when he heard Bokuto's puking noises. 

"Koutarou, take it easy.." Akaashi spoke as he knocked on the door. It suddenly gotten quiet before Bokuto puked again. Akaashi sighed and pressed his forehead on the door. 

He told himself that he would take a nap after this, he's been so tired and lazy and that brought uneasiness to his heart because he usually spends his time doing something productive but right now, he really wants to sleep.

5 minutes later, Bokuto went out of the comfort room completely drained and pale. Akaashi went to his aid and supported him towards their bed. 

When both of them were comfortable cuddling with each other, Akaashi decided that it's time to speak up. "Koutarou, why don't we see the Doctor?" 

Koutarou groaned "Akgaashi...you know I hate doctor appointments..." he complained. 

Akaashi sighed and patted the older's head in comfort "Look Koutarou, aren't you worried that this has been going for a week? What if something bad is happening to you and we don't know about it?" 

Koutarou pouted as his eyes began to water "you think that I will die?" He mumbled. Akaashi widened his eyes before pulling his husband to a hug.

"What? No, no baby... I'm just worried about you and your health." Akaashi cried when he heard Bokuto sniffle. 

He sniffed as he placed his chin atop the Nirvana's head "how about this, both of us will be having an appointment? Huh?" He suggested. 

Bokuto sniffed as well "why are you gonna have a check up Akaashi? Are you feeling unwell too?!" Bokuto asked worriedly as he placed his palm on the younger's forehead.

Akaashi let out a little chuckle at Koutarou's perturbation. He held the Nirvana's hand and brought it down "it's just that, I'm not feeling myself for the last few days.."

Koutarou frowned "what do you mean?" 

"I don't even know myself" Akaashi answered truthfully. After a few minutes Koutarou suddenly sat up and went outside the room. 

Akaashi pursed his lips and sat up, waiting for his husband to come back. As soon as he did, Bokuto sat on the small table. "Koutarou what-"

"I called Kaori, since she's the only doctor I trust.." Koutarou mumbled softly. Akaashi smiled fondly, proud that Koutarou is facing one of the things he hates. 

He sat on the other side of his partner and held his hand "I'm proud.." Koutarou cheeks flushed and puffed his chest proudly, happy that Akaashi praised him.

A knock interfered their moment and Koutarou's posture faltered to nervous. "Come in" Akaashi spoke. 

A girl with tan colored hair that was tied into a ponytail peeked behind the door before fully entering with shy smile. she scratched her head before widening her grey blue eyes, her freckled cheeks flushed red then she swiftly bowed "Pardon my intrusion, but I believe that I have been summoned" 

Bokuto covered his mouth as he laughed at his friend' actions but groaned when Akaashi nudged his stomach "Kaori-san, there's no need to act so formal around me. Treat me like how you treat Koutarou"

"Akaashi-kun, you might regret it if I did" Kaori joked as she sat in front of them. Akaashi smiled. 

Kaori Suzumeda, she may be a Nirvana but she studied under Dendrophilia and became a doctor. She doesn't have Dendrophilian abilities but she uses their medicine and technologies from Zappos. 

Kaori placed her bag on the table and took out her sphygmomanometer, pen, and notes. "Okay now, please tell me what were you feeling, or any symptoms you've felt for the past week?" 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto who kept his mouth shut as he kept his gaze at his feet. Akaashi knew that he must answer first knowing that Bokuto won't be answering anytime soon.

"It's not really a big deal but I've been feeling tired and weary, like I always want to sleep and I took notice that other's are cautious of my random mood swings, which don't usually happen.." the last statement came out as a whisper and Bokuto internally groaned when he didn't use his hearing.

Kaori laughed at the double haired man's clear expression on his face "yeah they should be considering that your mostly emotionless, Akaashi-kun~" Akaashi giggled "exactly.."

Kaori wrote it down her notes and took a deep breath and faced the other man "Bokuto, how about you?" She wiggled her brows causing Bokuto to frown. 

"Well, I've had a cold almost everyday but it disappears by the time it reaches noon. I feel dizzy and I'm nauseous" Bokuto mumbled as he crossed his arms. Kaori nodded at every word he says before frowning. 

She stood up and placed the sphygmomanometer on each backs as she examined them. She sat back and placed the sphygmomanometer on the table "I don't see any problems with your breathing or respiratory system." She stated as her frowned made its way back to her face.

The frown brought anxiety to both males. "Kaori-san?" Akaashi asked. Kaori faced him, it made Akaashi do a teeny flinch at the eye contact.

"say Bokuto, when you said that you're nauseous, sometimes.....nothing come's out right?" She asked with gesturing motions of explaining, creasing her brows when she did.

"Yeah! it annoys me that I need to stay at the toilet every time only to have nothing come out!" The cherubim complained. It made Akaashi frown of his husband for not saying that to him.

"When was the last time you two mated?" Kaori suddenly blurted out, a tiny smile on her face.

Akaashi instantly blushed "w-why?" 

"The last week of last month" Bokuto answered when Akaashi turned to a broken blushing mess. 

"When did you receive these symptoms?" She asked again, her smile growing.

"It started last week" 

Kaori placed her hand on her chin. She then faced Akaashi who was tugging his fingers, having a worried expression on his face while Bokuto already had a serious one.

She then softly grabbed Akaashi's right hand making Bokuto raise his brows. She shivered when his cold fingertips made contact with her skin. She studied the black butterfly mark, internally cooing at the cute shape and reddish hue. 

"Kaori-san what are-" 

She barely pressed on the mark but that sent Akaashi to go haywire all of a sudden.

The Ebonial suddenly pulled his hand away from the female's grip and caressed it as he glared and growled at the woman, his snow wings were out for show but we're puffed out as a sign of warning. Shadows over his forehead till his nose, it made his eye's look dangerous.

"Don't touch it.." he growled. 

Both Bokuto and Kaori had their eyes wide open, surprised at the Ebonial's actions. Bokuto was stuck to his chair like a gum on the wall while Kaori gripped her chest. 

It was solid quiet for about a minute but Akaashi kept sending daggers to Kaori who cleared her throat before happily chuckling while clapping her hands. 

Akaashi's heavy posture faltered as he glanced at Bokuto confusingly. Bokuto glanced back. 

"I'm sorry for over stepping your boundaries just like that Akaashi-kun but it confirmed my suspicions and cleared this case" she said as she placed her sphygmomanometer back in her bag before facing both confused males. She scratched her neck as she mumbled something "damn, I should have brought those Zappos test kit.." before facing them again.

"Both of you are expecting!" She happily stated, clapping her hands giddily. 

Again, it was solid quiet for a minute before Bokuto faced his husband with wide eyes and mouth and brought Akaashi to a tight hug "AKAASHII!!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A CHILD!" He screamed.

Akaashi was still frozen shock at the news but he can hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He then felt a soft grip on his chin. He faced Bokuto who gave him a smile full of pride and love.

"Love, we're expecting.." the double haired colored man whispered as he caressed Akaashi's face.

That brought Akaashi to snap out and help him realize. "K-koutarou.." he whimpered and cried covering his face to hide his tears. 

Bokuto hugged him tightly as he placed his chin on the younger's head, both their bodies swayed side to side. Bokuto's smile never left his face "shhh shhh.. it's alright, it's just your hormones.." 

Akaashi's face flushed red to the tip of his ears and nose. He looked awfully adorable and Bokuto just wanted to lock him away. Kaori smiled fondly at the two. 

"Now, I haven't finished talking yet." Both of them calmed down and faced the female. Akaashi wiped his tears as a small shy small plastered on his flushed face.

"Well, since you two have mated not so long, Akaashi is about 3 weeks in." She stated as she writes it on her pads.

"And the symptoms you two were feeling, you two have the pregnancy symptom in which the father carries the first semester's symptoms like feeling nauseous and dizzy and having Morning sickness whilst the mother feels super drained, tired, fatigue, and moody but it wouldn't be a problem to Akaashi though..." 

Akaashi and Kaori did a high five, completely ignoring Bokuto who paled at the news. So, he would be experiencing hell for at least 2 months? 

"It's actually called couvade or sympathetic pregnancy but Akaashi, I wouldn't fully say that you're safe. You might have symptoms coming your way maybe this next week or so and as you do, Bokuto's symptoms will slowly come to a stop." 

Akaashi smiled "it's alright, as long as he tries to experience what it feels like, even if it's just a little" 

"AKGAASHI!!!" Bokuto lamented causing Akaashi and Kaori to laugh.

"Also, both of you remember, during the first stages of pregnancy is the most crucial and fragile stages of it so please be careful, eat healthy, sleep well, and avoid things that you shouldn't eat Akaashi-kun. Here's a list of some things you should avoid." 

She wrote down and gave the sheet of paper to Akaashi. The male studied it with a deep frown, suddenly noticing that most he would most likely eat was banned. 

"As for you Bokuto, protect him at all cost and beware.."

"Of what?" 

"Mood swings, and stubbornness will never go away from a mother's symptoms." 

Both of them glanced at Akaashi who was busy mumbling incoherent words as he read. Bokuto sweat dropped "But...if I do things that Akaashi wouldn't like because things are not in his way.." He stopped midway his sentence and imagined, suddenly shivering from fear "I'm not ready to die by his wrath.."

"Trust me, no one wants to. Take care" Kaori told him with a smile and patted his back. Bokuto open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He crossed his arms.

Bokuto stood up and patted his lover's back. Akaashi left his focus on his notes and faced his lover with a confused look. Koutarou smiled lovingly and held Akaashi's back, guiding him to bed "come one love, it's time to rest."

Akaashi leaned into his warmth, Bokuto fully wrapping Akaashi's waist "you're right. We still have to visit Suga-san's place soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koushi, is this how you do it?"  
"Koushi, is this right?"  
"Koushi, is this the front part or the back?"  
"Koushi!!! I think I broke him!"  
"I'm a terrible father..."

Koushi did a face palm as he leaned on the door way, he released a small chuckle as he shook his head. He watched his husband fall apart in front of him all because he can't clothe their son.

It was unusual for Sawamura to wail, considering that he is a man of composure and responsibility. The baby on the crib gripped his tiny legs, the diaper wasn't still fastened to him, exposing every thing to his parents. 

The baby seemed to be amused by his father's antics, it made him laugh, showing his toothless mouth. Koushi laughed when Sawamura pouted by his son's mocking laugh.

He shook his head before going to his boys. "okay, I'll take it from here now."

He eyed Sawamura from top to bottom, scrunching his nose in pity and disgust "yeah, you need to get changed, hun. The ball will start shortly from now." Daichi sighed in relief and placed a quick peck before exiting the room.

Koushi's eyes followed his husband's back before snapping out of it when he heard baby giggles. He smiled at the infant who smiled back and laughed, still gripping his legs which were up in the air.

"Let's get change, babe" he winked at the infant and took a diaper from one of the drawers.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Guests began to flood the golden and cream marbled floors of Zappos, mingling with other clans. Daichi smiled at them from his throne. He wore a honey colored tunic with a red sash across decorated with golden laces by the edges. Crow colored trousers, black leather shoes, and his golden crown with medallion colored gems on his raven hair.

"Announcing, His Majesty, Daichi Koushi, and their son, Prince Daichi Nishinoya Yuu." The announcer announced from the sides of the massive dandelion colored stairs.

Koushi went down the stairs with graceful smile. In his arms, held Yuu, who wore a banana colored jumpsuit. The baby laughed in his arms, showing his gums. The crowd cooed at the sight, Koushi nuzzled his nose to his son's forehead.

Koushi sat beside Daichi, the audience clapped "Thank you for coming today. We are here, to welcome our most prized possession in Zappos, my son, prince Yuu.."

He kissed his son's forehead, Yuu giggled. "He was born last week but let us welcome him to this world once more!" 

The crowd erupted with cheers and claps, some raising their toasts to the young prince. "But of course, as tradition goes, one of my dear friends will be blessing my child. Iwaizumi Tooru, please do the honors." Suga stated with a smile, gesturing the Aquianian to come to his son who is now in the crib.

Oikawa stepped out of the crowd, his fingers going through his brown locks as he went to the throne and went near the child. He stared at the child, his usual smirk was gone and was replaced with a smile filled with fondness.

Yuu had beautiful brown eyes, which meant that Suga's hazel brown eyes merged color with Daichi's dark brown ones. He had an exciting laugh coming out of his mouth with no teeth. He has wild black hair with a tuft of dirty blonde on the middle. It kinda remind Oikawa of a lightning zap. 'What a coincidence considering that he is the prince of Zappos which holds the power of electric.' Oikawa thought.

Oikawa tilted his head to the side and Yuu did the same, saying a small "eh?" They kept continuing till Yuu laughed again. Oikawa's eyes softened and his heart swelled in happiness and a bit of envy. He wanted a child too.

"Since you keep smiling little one," He lightly pinched the baby's super soft chubby cheeks. Oikawa wanted to squeal "I bless you with happiness and confidence. That you may be everyone's helping shoulder, everyone's guardian deity, bringing them back to their path whenever they feel lost and confused. And that, you will never fail to make anyone smile and embarrassed with your noisy antics.." He laughed at his last statement before touching the child's forehead, glowing when he did.

"Thank you very much, Tooru" Suga said and Tooru bowed before going down the throne. "Please enjoy yourselves with food, music, and friends" Daichi announced then going to his husband who took Yuu out of the cradle. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi happily listened to the event, though you wouldn't notice it because of his emotionless expression but Bokuto could tell. 

After the blessing, they went to sit on a table with Kenma and Kuroo. "Kuroo-san! Every body!" all of their head whipped to see Lev running from the distance, carrying a...doll?

He stopped just in front of the table. Lev whispered something to the little girl before smiling and planting a small kiss on her forehead. The girl turned her head to the group. The whole table erupted with shocked gasps and smiles.

"Every body, this is my daughter Alisa Haiba." Lev announced with a proud smile. Alisa is extremely beautiful, having light-colored hair and her eyes are big and adorned by thick, long lashes, emerald orbs.

She looked like the exact carbon copy of Lev, save the gender. Not to mention that she has the same cat like smile. "Hewo!" she greeted with a big smile, her eyes closing in delight. The whole crowd cooed.

"Uwahh! Lev, can I hold her?" Oikawa asked excitingly. Lev faced her daughter, Alisa smiled and did grabby hand signs to the brunette. 

"Tooru, be careful now.." Yaku said and Oikawa nodded, now holding the young child "Hello there, I'm uncle Tooru.." he mumbled. Alisa grinned "'kul Towu" 

Oikawa laughed at the child's statement "Oh, aren't you a sweetheart?" he asked, tickling Alisa by the side making the girl laugh. 

Iwaizumi leaned his head on the palm of his hands which rested on the table, staring at his husband who interacted with the girl. "Hajime, I'm sure you two will be blessed soon" Suga mumbled from his side causing Iwaizumi to snap out of his trance.

"Oh Koushi, I didn't know you were there" he scratched the back of his neck. Koushi waved it off and took Yuu from Daichi's arms and gave it to Iwaizumi.

"Wanna hold him?" Iwaizumi was stunned before taking Yuu. The Zappos prince giggled and squished Iwaizumi's face. 

The Raven hair wanted a child too, and soon.. just soon, maybe they can have one. 

Unknown to him, Oikawa was staring too. 'Iwaizumi looks good with children' he thought when he gave back Alisa to his father. He then went to Iwaizumi's back and put his head on the shorter's shoulder. 

"Hello, Yuu" he greeted with a smile. 

When Yuu was back in his mother's arms, Akaashi went up to him. "Hello Koushi" 

"Hello Keiji, How have you been?" Suga asked. "Oh I've been good" he answered. 

"And the search party?" 

Akaashi sighed "we haven't found a clue where father and Suguru-san could be hiding.." 

He kept his head down. It's true, they haven't found anything or where they could be hiding. The palace has no suspicions about them so they're left completely clueless. 

He felt a soft tug on his hair. He looked up only to have a little slap on his nose. "Yuu!" Suga softly scolded the infant who was responsible. 

Yuu had a small frown and if Akaashi could try to guess what it meant, it meant 'stop being so sad. It's my day, your should be happy!' 

Akaashi smiled, and Yuu returned the same gesture. Akaashi studied the baby's face. He looks really cute and innocent with dark black wild hair with a tuft of dirty blonde, brown orbs, and he was in a banana jumpsuit. 

It made Akaashi wonder what his baby's appearance would look like, or what will be their characteristics. Will they be like him, quiet and composed? or like their father, loud and fun?

Either way, he loves them very much.

Unconsciously, he rubbed his belly with a fond smile. Suga took notice and immediately got the code "you're.." 

Akaashi quickly placed his index on his lips "shhh, Bokuto will be in his emo mode if someone knows that I'm expecting without him telling the news yet..." He whispered. 

Suga widened his eyes with a big smile, engulfing the younger to a tight hug "congratulations Keiji-kun~" he whispered. The baby had a confused look on his face but he was happy that they were happy.

Akaashi smiled at the silver head before going to his husband. As soon as Akaashi have arrived, Bokuto's face pleaded with 'can I tell them now?' Akaashi shrugged "I don't see why you cant.." Bokuto did a massive grin.

"Every one," His loud voice caught the attention of the group, thankfully, just them. He snaked his arms around the younger, smiling fondly. Akaashi remained emotionless but his cheeks flushed pink.

"You aren't the only ones who'll be having a little one running around in the house.." 

It was quiet for a moment, trying to take the news in with wide eyes and hanging mouths. "Bro!!!!!" Kuroo was the first one to snap out of his trance, opening his arms for a bear hug.

"Bro!!" Kuroo patted Bokuto's back mightily "congrats Bokuto!" he exclaimed. Bokuto grinned, his cheeks pressed against Kuroo's biceps.

"Keiji!" Yaku smiled at him, holding his forearms "Congrats!"  
"Thank you Morisuke.." 

"Keiji" Akaashi look towards Kenma. The pudding head had an expression he can't tell, not to mention, he rarely sees. He looked curious and very happy, eyes wide "How is it?" he asked.

"Well, lucky me, Bokuto is trying the symptoms first. Apparently we have the symptom called Couvade wherein the father experiences the symptoms of the first trimester" He told. 

"How lucky!" Suga piped in loudly causing their group to laugh and giggle.

Iwaizumi didn't mean to eavesdrop but sadly, ears can't close like our eyes. He faced Bokuto who was talking with Daichi, Kuroo, Lev, and his husband "Is it true Bokuto, that you two has been experiencing couvade?" he asked, catching the groups attention.

Bokuto released a weary sigh "yeah..it sucks" 

"Oh, I'm thankful I and Suga hasn't experienced that"

"Although Morisuke and I haven't experienced that, our journey has been like a walk through hell.." Lev confessed with a weary smile. Iwaizumi patted his back.

"Awe come on! You should be at least grateful that you had received beautiful blessings." Oikawa told them with a smile.

It pained Iwaizumi to see Oikawa like that, and Bokuto might be slow but he caught on quick. He glanced at Akaashi who was chatting with Kenma and the other mothers.

"But either way.." Bokuto softly spoke. Akaashi was laughing at something Kenma has said. His eyes creased by the sides and his pearly white teeth showed. Both of them made eye contact and Bokuto blushed, knowing that he has fallen all over again.

"We are very lucky to be blessed" He mumbled, tone filled with love and adoration. Akaashi smiled at him.

"That's the spirit!" Bokuto groaned when Oikawa wrapped his arm around his neck, almost chocking him.  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi woke up at dawn, probably around 3. He studied his surroundings for a minute. The room was dark, hands wrapped loosely around his stomach which was from Bokuto snoring loudly from his side, small drool on the corner of his lips.

Akaashu then felt his stomach twist and turn, knowing that it's time. He slowly untangled himself from the older's grasp which is very hard. The bile quickly rose to his throat. It made Akaashi cover his mouth when he gagged. He quickly untangled himself, kicking Bokuto in the process before running to the restroom, stumbling when he did.

Bokuto sadly woke up, held his cheekbone and massaged it. His eyes squinted when lights from the rest room opened. He stood up when he heard Akaashi gagging loudly.

Akaashi jerked forward to the toilet when another wave hit him. His throat was beginning to burn and it frustrates him that nothing was coming out. His legs were aching from his kneeling position. His stomach burned and churned.

His eyes watered from his anger and tiredness. These past three months have been literal hell. 'Koushi and Morisuke weren't kidding when they say that this trimester is the worst.' he thought followed by another long gag, veins appearing to his neck.

"Keiji-kun..breathe" Bokuto softly spoke behind him, massaging his puffed wings. Akaashi forced himself to keep it in and took a deep breath. It went on for a minute, Bokuto inhaling with him. 

"Thank you Koutarou.." Akaashi spoke with a hoarse voice, hand atop Bokuto's shorter ones on his shoulder. Bokuto squat down as well "Did I wake you up?" Akaashi quietly asked.

"Yeah. You actually kicked me.." He grinned and scratched his neck. Akaashi pouted and caressed Bokuto's bruised cheekbone "I'm sorry. Did it hurt?.." his eyes suddenly watered causing Bokuto to widened his eyes.

"Hey, hey.. what's wrong?" He asked and held the younger's forearms who sobbed "You just s-seem so tired a-and I still have to be a.. a burden to you!" He cried.

"Hey, Bokuto Keiji.." The cherubim called out

Akaashi faced him, flushed from all his crying "Don't ever say that you're a burden. Your doing a very, very good job. Heck, if I were in your place, I would have died in the first place.." Bokuto stated seriously as he wiped Akaashi's tears away.

"Besides.. We're three months in. Our first trimester is about to end"

Akaashi scoffed and stood up "Do you think it will be any better?" He sarcastically responded and left Bokuto there after cleaning his mess. Bokuto sweat dropped from the fast mood change but he understood "it's just the hormones.."  
.  
.  
.  
"How are you so energetic? Didn't you have leg cramps just a while ago?" Kenma asked, picking up the books Akaashi left on the floor. The raven head wanted to help but he can't bend down due to his big belly. It made Kenma wonder how the hell did he sit on the floor on the first place.

"I don't even know. Come on, aren't a bit relieved that I'm like this instead of being moody?" Akaashi asked as he followed Kenma who went to the castle's library to return the books. "Yeah I am relieved, but it shocked me" He replied. Akaashi frowned.

"So, your second trimester in?" The pudding head asked which was replied by a nod from the younger. Both of them were now in Akaashi's bed. Their husbands had joined the search party. It touched Akaashi at how persistent Bokuto had been searching for his family.

Akaashi then stood and kept pacing back and forth. It made Kenma crease his brows "Keiji.. what are you doing? aren't you supposed to rest? tired?" he groaned. Akaashi stopped and nibbled on his thumb "That's the thing Kenma.. I feel so restless, like I'm full of energy" the raven hair mumbled.

Well, he did want to take care of Akaashi and the unborn infant, so why not? "Do you wanna do something?" He asked. Akaashi tilted his head "I am hungry.."

Kenma giggled at Akaashi's peculiar attitude which you don't see everyday, he will cherish this moment "okay, what do you want to eat?" He stood up and trailed Akaashi from behind who seem to be going to the Royal kitchen "Pickles, yeah.. dipped in dark chocolate and I want honeycombs too.." He mumbled, frowning when the things he wanted to eat was banned.

"Well, I guess I have to stick to my pickles and honeycomb.." He shrugged "What about you?" He asked Kenma who was scrunching his nose. It made Akaashi confused for a moment but he got it "Do you think it's disgusting?" 

Kenma sighed and remembered Bokuto's warnings of Akaashi being extremely emotional of someone judging his cravings. He noted not to make this situation worse but Akaashi is an intelligent man, telling the younger that it's not disgusting will make Akkashi clearly tell that it's a lie. "Don't worry Keiji. It's just part of being pregnant. As long as your happy and contented eating with your food, then it's perfectly fine" he assured the younger.

Akaashi blushed and his mouth instantly watered when he was served with juicy pickles, a jar of dark chocolate, and golden bars of honeycombs. He dipped the pickles in his chocolate and his eyes shimmered before eating it whole. The sourness and saltiness of the pickle came contrast with the sweetness of the chocolate, giving Akaashi ecstasy.

He moaned in delight and kept eating, his focus no longer on the shorter. Kenma stared with wide eyes and scrunched nose. "King Kuroo, is there anything that you like?" a helper asked. Kenma shook his head. The helper nodded then bowed before leaving the two royals.  
.  
.  
.  
Months have passed. Bokuto often wondered why Akaashi was so energetic throughout their journey, especially when soon they will be going to labor. "Koutarou?" a muffled voice called out behind his office door. "Come in, Keiji!" Bokuto replied enthusiastically. Akaashi came in with a tray filled with cookies and a cup of coffee "Have a snack, you have been really busy huh?"

Bokuto quickly stood up from his chair and took the tray from his husband's hold "come on Kou, it's just a tray" 

"Yeah and it's heavy"

Akaashi rolled eyes and sat down on a chair in front of Bokuto. "But thanks for the food, love" Bokuto smiled as he took a munch from the treat, crumbs on the side of his lips. Akaashi chuckled and stood up, wiping the crumbs away.

"You should lay on the bed. Lev won't be here till later 3. Isn't he heavy?" Bokuto asked placing his hand on the huge 9 months baby bump. One of the things Akaashi secretly likes is Bokuto rubbing his bump, well, Bokuto knows it.

"Yeah, he is heavy but I don't wanna rest" Akaashi mumbled and leaned to his hold. Koutarou was back hugging Keiji, both them were listening to each other's heartbeats. "How are you so energetic?" Bokuto suddenly questioned. Akaashi laughed and ruffled his hair causing it to flatten. 

"You should be happy that I'm like this instead of my usual 'emotionless self' as you say" he said, emphazing emotionless self with quotation mark hand signs. He then left Bokuto's hold "I'll be in bed then, I have a feeling that Lev is gonna come any moment now." 

Bokuto blinked, contemplating on finishing his work or listening to what Lev has to say. He groaned and left his office, entering their bedroom. Akaashi was already in the bed, the thick blankets covered him till his chest and his back was resting on three piles of pillows, elevating his head. 

Akaashi raised his brows when Bokuto swiftly sat beside him on a chair, smiling sheepishly "what? I wanna hear the news too" Akaashi giggled. 

And boy, Akaashi wasn't wrong when he said Lev would be arriving anytime soon. A knock echoed in the room followed by Konoha coming in and bowing "Pardon my intrusion my dear sires, but Lev Haiba has arrived" he announced again.

Lev peeked into the room and instantly smiled when he laid eyes with the couple. Konoha bowed again and left the room. Lev went up to them and bowed as well "Good Afternoon dear friends" he greeted politely. "As to you too, Lev" Akaashi responded with a small smile.

Lev sat down the bed when Bokuto gave him the permission. "As you, Bokuto-san have requested, I will be reading your son?" Bokuto nodded. 

"Okay, then.. may I?" He asked Akaashi pointing at the baby bump "yes you may Lev" Akaashi replied with a soft smile as he lowered his blanket at rolled his loose tunic upwards.

Lev extended a hand to touch the bump. His pinky barely grazed the raven's skin but it sent him jolting. "Lev?" 

"My oh my.." Lev placed his hand atop the belly and it immediately sent shivers down to his spine, his body hair to stand, and his veins to explode with electricity, somewhat feeling very energized. 

"That is one hell of a baby.." he muttered. Both parents widened their eyes "pardon?" Bokuto spoke, brows creased. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my words." Lev scratched his neck sheepishly. "The baby is filled with energy.. lots and lots of them!" He exclaimed. 

He focused again, his left eye began to glow emerald as he used his vision. He can see it. A little boy but his face was blurry. He had wild red hair or more likely fiery orange. His presence is like the sun, energetic and blinding. 

His whole body is blurry so he can't really see it, it made him frown, it was odd and very dangerous. 

"Oh wow.."

"What is it now?" Bokuto asked, his hands forming to fists as he impatiently waited.

"You're son is gifted by the sun God." 

Lev licked his lips and closed his eyes "Gifted with the sun's appearance and personality." "Sounds like Koutarou.." Akaashi secretly mumbled but Bokuto heard it. He doesn't know if he should take it as a compliment or an insult. "He shall be titled a sun prince." Lev continued, not knowing what Akaashi said just a second ago. 

"He will never fail to make someone smile or laugh, and he will encourage others to do their best. He is very fun and energetic to be with that his energy radiates around him and those close to him will feel like they are in a safe haven, as if they are in the sun's presence.." 

He opened his eyes and came eye contact to Akaashi who was listening with wide eyes. Well, who wouldn't be shocked? It's not everyday that a god is gifting your child with blessings, it's considered very rare.

"It's just that, his powers is a bit too much, to the point that I recommend you not the have labor in the palace but at Dendrophilia where medical attention is located." Lev spoke which made Bokuto frown.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby? With Keiji??" He asked worriedly. Akaashi squeezed the older man's hand to calm him down. 

Lev wanted to see a little bit further, to see the reasons why his whole gut was telling him the Akaashi should give birth at Dendrophilia. But to his luck, he can't. Everything about the child his blur, it's like.. something was blocking him from seeing it. 

'Damn, for a child, this one's got a lot of energy in him' 

It's dangerous that Lev couldn't see. He can't guarantee the safety of both the mother and child or what will happen. "I-I can't see it.." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry to say this but I can't see the child, nor his appearance, or if his delivery will be safe. There's something blocking my view.."

And that's where Lev widened his eyes and stopped breathing. His while body froze and his blood turned ice. 

In his vision, was Yaku screaming towards their house, causing it to burn because of his intense anger, and Alisa...oh God.

He immediately stood up and went to the huge space in the middle. Quickly chanting a transportation spell back home.

"Lev, what's wrong?" Bokuto asked when he saw the Chrystalite panicking, he can't even chant properly due to his mouth shaking. The whole room has gotten cold and Akaashi took notice that by the four corners of the room, sharp icicles grew. 

Bokuto held Lev's forearms and stared right into his eyes "hey.." 

"Bokuto-san.. Morisuke and Alisa are in trouble" he whispered with a shaky breath but the couple heard because everything was quiet and frozen, like you can hear a butterfly flapping its delicate wings.

Then everything began to move when Bokuto left the room, shouting for men. Akaashi's eyes widened as he covered his mouth. The general, Tatsuki Washio came in with his first command, Waturu Onaga as well with three more men, the best ones in the army. 

Konoha came in as well, looking all worried about the sudden marching and shouting of soldiers and from their king. Bokuto came near Akaashi and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back love, I must go with Lev." He was about to go away but was stopped by a firm grip on his left forearm.

"Koutarou..please be careful" He whispered, his eyes teary and his eyebrows creasing in worry. Bokuto smiled despite the heavy tension "I will" He ran to Lev who was surrounded by a bright force field. Bokuto's men followed, covering Bokuto and Lev in the middle.

The room suddenly brightened, blinding Konoha, Akaashi, and Kaori who just entered. Akaashi squinted his eyes from the brightness, using his left hand to block the light. When the room dimmed down, Bokuto and the others were no longer there.

~~~~~~~~~

Yaku actually thought that everything would be okay. It scared and worried him that he can't see a thing from his vision. His vision is his main defense. True that he's gifted with amazing fire powers and he's not so bad with the sword but his vision always led him victory in times of trouble.

But he forced himself to not worry that nothing will go wrong. Oh, how he wish he didn't. 

He wore his hat made of straw. It was a hot afternoon, around 3 and Lev was at Nirvana whose presence was requested by Bokuto. He was going to the garden to pick out fresh carrots and squash for supper.

He went to the living room and placed his daughter in her crib. She may be a toddler, a year and a half but Alisa really has the personality of his father. She's incredibly curious and bubbly. "Mama..mamamama" She called out, doing grabby hands when she saw Yaku leaving.

Yaku chuckled and went to his child, tickling her stomach. Alisa laughed and giggled, squirming and rocking the crib "gotcha gotcha gotcha!" Yaku cutely chanted. 

After 10 minutes of spending time with her daughter, Alisa slept after drinking her milk. Yaku touched the front door and took one last glance at the quiet and dark living room. He gripped his chest and took a deep breath in. 

He went to the garden, carrying a woven basket. The garden was about 100 meters away from the house. He passed by tall cornfields and wheat, touching the leaves as he passed by. The wind was blowing softly against his face. Soon enough, he sighed when he saw the familiar garden.

He crouched down the fresh, healthy soil and firmly held the carrots stem and leaves, pulling it out. The carrot came out covered in small particles of soil and dirt. Yaku patted and wiped the dirt away and smiled at the sight of healthy and big carrots.

He had fun harvesting his success, forgetting his weariness and worry a while ago. The sky was beginning to turn light bluish violet which meant it was getting dark. He patted his pants and picked his basked which was filled with vegetables.

He arrived at his house but he immediately dropped his basket, the vegetables rolling around but he didn't care. He sprinted towards the door when Alisa's screams gotten louder. 

The front door opened and the bright moon light helped Yaku see what was happening in the dark room.

His eyes widened and his orbs shook in disbelief. He froze but his fingers and legs shook. He stopped breathing which only made the beating of his heart worsen, it pumped loudly against his rib cage. He was frozen in his place, he could no longer move because of the sight that was unfolding in front of his very own eyes. 

Two tall skinny shadows were covering his view. Both of them were wearing skulls of dead animals. One was wearing an antler and the other was wearing a moose. They had no fingers instead it was a plain pointy edge, same goes for their legs.

They created a weird noise, something like man and woman's voice combined as they groaned. It was clear that they were made from dark magic, a forbidden one. But that wasn't the thing that scared Yaku and left him frozen on his spot.

The moose shadow wrapped his arms around Alisa's tummy the other one was gripping her neck. Her pale face turned red as she cried loudly, her legs moved around as she tried to free herself. 

The antler shadow raised one of his shadow arms, the edges sharpening. He positioned it on the girl's left eye. Alisa's eyes widened and she stopped moving. The antler raised it up, and in a split second, it stabbed her eye.

Blood instantly squirted out, creating a squilching sound. Alisa screamed in great agony. The shadow raised his other hand and use it to scoop the eye out. The room echoed with a wet pop. The sharp edge pierced a bloody ball, which was Alisa's eye.

And that was the thing that sent Yaku to the edge. He screamed so loud that by the time the sound waves of his scream collided with the shadows, they moaned and cried like dead souls in hell as they burned to ashes, releasing Alisa who plopped down to the ground.

Yaku continued to scream, not caring if he looses his voice. The house melted and turned to ashes. When he calmed down just a little he rushed to his child. He placed her on his lap, her light hair covered her bloody face. Yaku's shaky hands wiped her bloodied hair away and instantly cried. Alisa kept crying and sobbing. Her left was close but blood keep coming out like waterfalls. 

Yaku held his daughters head and back, bringing her to his warmth. He was screaming as he cried. Veins were beginning to pop out from his neck and forehead and he was getting red from his anger, temperature rising, unknown to him that his skin was sizzling.

Bokuto and the others arrived to late. The king widened his eyes at the sight and immediately acted "Go search for any clue! Washio, to my right and Onaga to my left! Search if the culprit is still here! Search for any use of magic!"

The others followed his orders. Bokuto also went away, bringing his sword out from his sheath. 

Lev was left there, standing alone, frozen as he stared at his husband hugging their daughter as if it was his life line, screaming and growing red. Lev took a shaky breath, His breath turning to fog due to his condensation of his extremely cold body. He took a small step, then another till he was full on sprinting.

He engulfed his family to a hug, his long arms hugged them both. His cold skin that came contact with Yaku's hot one, sizzled. Yaku was still crying but no longer screaming. Lev lifted Alisa's head and saw the bloody damage. He bit his bottom lip hard till it bled and held Yaku's face to face him "Morisuke...Yaku..its alright.." oh how he wish everything was alright.

It might be a clear lie but he needed to calm the shorter first. "Lev, Lev, Lev! o-our d-d-daughter..Our daughter..she..I-" 

"Shhh..she's still moving and sobbing Morisuke. We can still make it if we move quickly yeah?" He instructed with a quivering tight smile, a tear trickled down his pale cold skin and immediately turned to ice. Yaku sniffed with wide eyes and kissed Alisa's forehead. She gripped her eye in pain. 

They scurried to their feet, Lev carried the little girl in his arms "Bokuto-san, We'll be at the Heah castle!" he said. Bokuto nodded in response with a frown of concern. The family of three then teleported with Lev's magic.

Bokuto cursed loudly and continued to search. A solid 10 minutes came of heavy tension before one of his men found something. All of them gathered where it was located. Bokuto inserted and squinted his eyes as he crouched down.

It was a pile of ashes but something was glimmering in it. He picked to what seemed like a coin but instantly widened his eyes and cursed loudly. It was badge with black wings and goo at the edges, Eiji's symbol when he ruled Ebonial.

~~~~~~~~~

"And that's why Lev recommended that we should deliver at Dendrophilia hospital" Akaashi explained as he chatted with Konoha and Kaori.

"Hmmm, Lev do have a point. You'd be more safer if you give birth there Akaashi since if something goes wrong, medical attention will be there right away" Kaori stated with a serious tone. Konoha's brows creased, Akaashi wouldn't be comfortable with it.

"Don't worry, I'll be one of your doctors as well" she added with a reassuring smile. It's good that she caught on quick. Akaashi wanted to oppose but if it is for the good of his baby, then he is willing to do anything for a safe delivery. He sighed and mentally noted to tell Konoha that he needed help packing stuff. He is due to Monday, so they don't have much time left.

The moment he opened his eyes which he didn't know he closed, Konoha and Kaori were packing his things, pacing around the room. He sighed again.

He was stressed and worry clouded his mind and he knew that it's bad for the baby's health but he can't shake off this very bad and weird feeling tingling his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope your satisfied and pumped up for the next chapter  
> Don't worry, Hinata and his friends will be having their debut in this story soon:)
> 
> Till next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This is just half of the things that will happen in chapter 5, a sneak peak? Is that what you call it? 
> 
> Anygays, this is my early Christmas Present:) enjoy!!! 
> 
> (EDITED)
> 
> Merry Christmas by the way. Oh, and your comments really kept me going, thank you so much!!

People with white lab coats, note pads, pens, sphygmomanometer around their necks, paced around the District Private Hospital of Dendrophilia. Medicine and sanitizers scents waft through the air making Akaashi sick and uncomfortable.

But that wasn't the only thing making him getting everyone's attention in the building. Every floor was surrounded with at least 10 soldiers, guarding every door with stoic faces. He was also surrounded by three of the best men in the army. He was at the middle with Kuroo and Konoha. Everyone stared at him, some even started to whisper.

He sighed and tucked his egg colored cloak around him, securing and covering his baby bump "Kuroo-san.. You didn't have to bring a lot of men" he whispered as he pinched the flesh between his eyes.

"Hah? Do you even think I would let that happen? Be grateful that I got to stop Bo from bringing the whole army" 

"But still, you didn't have to bring a lot of men" 

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't" Kuroo implored as he stopped walking, placing his focus on the conceiver.

"This is a private hospital!" Akaashi whispered shouted, extending his right arm out of his cloak as he gestured Kuroo the whole place. "Besides, Kaori-san has put me on the most private room there is in this building" 

Kuroo shrugged and continued to walk "doesn't matter Akaashi. You might be at risk considering that your father has made a move on the Haibas.." 

Akaashi shuddered in fear. It was three days ago since the incident but it scared him. The Haibas are a powerful family of oracles and vision seekers, so, it's no wonder why Eiji targeted innocent Alisa because she's the daughter of the most powerful oracles in Elementania.

That's why Bokuto, well not just Bokuto, but all of his friends had agreed that Akaashi must be kept secured and safe. Akaashi sighed 'it's for the sake of the baby Akaashi..' he thought.

They reached the room where Akaashi would have his labor. Konoha opened the door and Kuroo and Akaashi went in, the three guards bowed at kept guard outside. 

The conceiver sat on the hospital bed whilst the other two on a couch. They waited for about five minutes, the other two studying Akaashi's hard expression on the floor before a knock brought them out from the trances. 

A girl with dark green hair came in. She wore the same white colored lab coats as the other doctors in the building. Tailing behind her was Kaori, smiling and another girl, pregnant who had brown hair and freckles across her cheeks. She didn't where a coat but she wore mint colored scrubs.

'a nurse.. a pregnant one that is' Akaashi thought as he watched her place a small bag on the table. "Good Morning, your Highness" the three staffs bowed. 

"So, Bokuto Keiji?" The green haired called towards the raven head. Akaashi nodded which made the doctor smile. "Good day to you. I will be your obstetrician, Yamaguchi Himari. On my left is your nurse and my wife, Yamaguchi Yua and on my right is your courts Doctor but here, she is the midwife." Himari announced.

Kaori and the brown haired freckled nurse, Yua, smiled and waved. "According to Kaori, you are due to today?" Himari asked with a soft but professional tone. "Yes doc, he is due to today." Kaori answered when she saw Akaashi kept his mouth shut and was fiddling with his fingers. 

"Have you had any contractions?" 

"Yes, on my way here I have but it was bearable." Akaashi answered, looking at the doctor who was preparing stuff.

Akaashi's statement made Konoha and Kuroo widened their eyes. They were kinda shocked and betrayed that Akaashi didn't share with them that he was suffering his way here. The carriage ride was pretty long and rocky, he must've felt like hell. It's pretty amazing how he maintained a straight and stoic face all his way here.

"It's good to hear that you manage to keep it in yourself but please be ready, that was just minor contractions. The main event is yet to start and the pain you have felt before will increase ten times more painful." The doctor confessed. 

All of them noticed Akaashi stiffening and paling. The Raven hair bit his lip and he fiddled with his fingers. 

"Okay, please kindly change to your hospital gown then after please lay on the bed because I will be running a few tests before the labor will start." The doctor said and gave Akaashi a gown. She continued doing her stuff, talking to Kaori and Yua. 

Akaashi stood up, Kuroo went near him, took his coat off. Akaashi shivered at the air conditioner hitting his exposed skin. Konoha offered to go with Akaashi to the rest room to change but Akaashi waved him off and told them that he would do it alone. 

Akaashi closed the door, muffling the chattering outside. He pressed his forehead on the door, groaning when he felt a small contraction. His fingers twitched and he gritted his teeth when another one came, much more stronger than the previous one he had. 

He quickly but carefully changed himself, scared that another contraction will come. It was hard considering that he still had wings in his back. When he was finally done he opened the door, getting everyone's attention. 

He stared back, unconsciously jutting his lips out but then his face contorted to pain, scrunching his face and gritting his teeth as he held his stomach, feet apart but knees pressed together. 

It made everyone come to his aid. Konoha took his clothes and Himari and Kuroo helped him up by his armpits going to the bed. When Akaashi was placed in the bed, he was squirming around, groaning, moaning, and sweating despite the cold air. 

A compelling contraction came, it made Akaashi widened his eyes and mouth, slightly arching his back. Himari noticed and hurriedly placed something on Akaashi's belly, it was connected to a cardiotocograph. Yua went near her partner, studying the wavy lines of the machine. 

Akaashi moaned in clear distress. Yua and Himari studied the machine with a frown. Kaori also went near then and her face began to show clear worry. "Doc, don't you think it's quiet odd for the baby's heart beat to beat like that?" She quietly asked, afraid that Kuroo and Konoha would bombard her with questions. 

Suddenly, the line went super high at the same time Akaashi groaned loudly, gripping the sheets tightly. 

She stared at the machine and saw that Akaashi's previous contraction was extremely powerful although it was still early. It was dangerous. Akaashi panted again before groaning, another strong contraction. 

Himari frowned and quickly untangled the wiring on Akaashi's stomach. She wore her laboratory gloves, same with Yua and Koari. "I think it's time, we have no more time to do a last ultrasound" 

"Yua, please get ready aiding with me.. Kaori you know what to do." She told the girls. 

Kaori nodded and went to the boys who stared at Akaashi with worried and concerned expressions. Kaori sighed and placed a hand on each shoulders "look, I know your scared, We all are, but you two must stay outside. Leave this matter in our hands" she told them with a reassuring smile. 

Konoha was about to oppose but stopped when he heard Akaashi's small yelp. Kuroo sighed and stood up "please take care of Akaashi, Kaori.." Kuroo pleaded. Kaori's breath hitched, feeling scared. "We will try our best Kuroo." 

Both boys nodded and went out the room. The staffs in the room stared at each other, each one having mixed feelings in them. No doubt they were scared, this is a person's life they're handling, not just one but two! 

What's scaring them is that, even the Lev, a powerful vision seeker don't know what was about to happen in this labor. Usually, vision seekers play a big part in delivery since they see if it will go well or not but right now, in this case, they could only pray that the patient will safely get through this.

Himari sighed and held both girls hands "Butterfly goddess of fertility and reproduction, please guide us through this labor. That everything will go correctly and that there will be no complications that will happen with both the child and mother.." she muttered. 

She let go of their hands and shared determined smiles with each other, worried but determined. They place their focus back to Akaashi who took deep breaths. 

Akaashi was the most scared one of them all. His journey was already hell but this situation is a whole new level. The contractions kept growing stronger and it scared him if he can't make it, that he can't take the pain. 

How he wished Bokuto was here to hold his hand and tell him that everything was alright. That he was there by his side if something goes wrong, to assure him that by the end of this suffering, he will meet the blessing both of them waited for 9 months. 

But Bokuto wasn't there. He was accompanying other high leaders at Heah castle to discuss matters with the dark magic that happens three days ago. Bokuto did offer to go with him but Akaashi insisted that he must go take care of his business. 

He regretted that. 

Another contraction came and he groaned loudly than before, his eyes were beginning to water. Everything was hurting, from his upper torso, back and to his lower. It was all Bokuto's fault!! 

Out of the random he started to blame Bokuto for his pain right now, to block the pain he was feeling. He started to curse in his head about him but then he groaned and yelped when he felt one of the most powerful contraction yet, it made his soul almost leave his body. 

The pain was about to subdue but another one came, the same power. At that moment, nothing was in his mind but something kept telling him to push, And he did. 

"ARGGHHH!!!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroo and Konoha shuddered at the sound of Akaashi's screams. It's been so long since Kuroo heard them so it brought up fear within his heart. Konoha knew about their past and instantly noticed that Kuroo must be having an anxiety attack, overthinking about Akaashi. 

Konoha placed a hand on his shoulder "Kuroo, relax. Akaashi is no longer being mentally abused. Sure, he is physically experiencing pain right now.." 

Kuroo faced him with an unamused face, dissapointed at the advisor's choice of words. Konoha sweat dropped at what he said but cleared his throat "but, after all this pain, he'll be able to see the blessing that he have carried these past 9 months. Isn't exciting?" Konoha questioned, hoping to lessen the tension. 

Kuroo kept quiet before letting out a breath he didn't know he held and smiled "you're right. Thank you Konoha" 

"Anytime.." 

It was quiet for a moment, still listening to Akaashi's muffled groans and moans with some exclaims of push.

"Damn, Bokuto shouldn't have missed this" Kuroo mumbled as he frowned. 

Konoha raised his brows "oh, but knowing him, he would be most likely to ditch the meeting and come here.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything at Heah castle was loud and chaotic. Around the big round table, were the leaders of each kingdom. In each chair was the symbol of each elemental gem. 

By the middle was the larger golden chair with the symbol of the mother gem. It is where the Guardian sits. 

Everyone had a chair to sit, the only chair that wasn't occupied was the chair of Ebonial and Aquiana.

Bokuto kept quiet as he listened to other leaders arguing and adding suggestions loudly which will only be rejected causing another argument. It was loud and noisy but Bokuto didn't even care. 

He was scared. Today was Akaashi's delivery and heck, he wasn't there by his side. At least Kuroo and Konoha are there with him and Kaori is his doctor so it's fine. It should be, right? 

He felt his skin suddenly prickling and he looked up across him, Kenma. He was sitting at the Chrystal's chair. His cat like golden eyes studied his figure as if relaying the message through his gaze 'Akaashi is alright Bokuto..' 

He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together and placed it on the diamond table. 

If everything is alright, then why can he feel this uncomfortable feeling in his chest that it almost made him breathless. 

He knew that these feeling weren't his but Akaashi's. After bonding with him through blood, he was able to feel small things from Akaashi like happiness, fear, frustration, and so much more. 

He bit his lip. He wanted to be by Akaashi's side and he had no doubt Akaashi wanted that too. 

"Silence..." A female voice boomed. All of them kept their mouth shut and stood up, placing their right hand against their left chest as they bowed when the Guardian went towards her chair. 

Her black glittering gown dragged across the white marbled floor, her dress was like the night sky filled with stars. Her grey-blue eyes studied the whole table, her black hair was flowing freely. She kept her plump lips shut, a mole located on her lower left side of her chin. By her nose was her glasses, sitting gracefully like her whole self. 

Her whole presence screamed wisdom and grace.

Kiyoko Shimizu, the guardian of the Heah castle and the elements, Little giant's last descendant.

Tailing behind her was her general and the person who often used the earth Element, Ushijima Wakatoshi from Terra and by her left was Ushijima's first command, Iwaizumi Tooru of Aquiana. 

Tooru bowed and left her side, going towards his chair while Ushijima stayed by her side. When Kiyoko sat down, the others followed. 

"You shouldn't be raising your voices in this holy place. Not only that but there is also a child resting here." Kiyoko stated calmly but sternly, eyes piercing everyone who looks at it so no one dared too. 

"Alisa Haiba became one of their target because she is the daughter of two powerful oracles, if they get one of her eyes, her power would lessen not only that, but it could be used as an advantage. With Alisa's eye, they can see vision as well but Morisuke has burnt them down. Nothing was left behind except their badge which was found in the ashes" Kiyoko explained at pushed the badge forward to the middle of the table. 

It then glowed and showed them a hollagram of the badge. Kiyoko touched the table once and it zoomed in "Eiji is up to something we still don't know about but we must keep our guard high up." She added. 

"It seemed like Eiji is after something, or creating something" Kiyoko mumbled with a frown then widening it slightly, looking at Bokuto. 

Bokuto stiffened under her gaze, it looked rushed "you must go to the Hospital.." she mumbled. Bokuto instantly stood up, dragging his chair in the process. 

He wasted no time running out of the window and flying away, four majestic wings keeping him up in the air. The others gasped and widened their eyes. 

Daichi, Oikawa, and Kenma had worried gazes as they charged looks "why are you sending him away Kiyoko-san?" King Terushima from Inferno asked "we haven't finished our meeting yet." The king from Terra added. 

Just then they heard shuffling of feet. Kiyoko whipped her head back to see Yaku, running with wide puffy eyes from all his crying and his mouth was quivering. Yaku stopped "you.. you felt it too?" He asked quietly, his voice echoing. 

Kiyoko was silent for a moment before she gave a firm nod. "What did you see Morisuke?" Oikawa acquired, having enough of this Nick nack games of fate. 

"I did not see anything but I felt it. I felt immense power of energy coming from the west" 

Bokuto's friends widened their eyes. The kingdom located at the west was Dendrophilia and it's where Akaashi is having his labor. Was that the reason why Kiyoko told Bokuto to go there? 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto landed on the ground just in front of the entrance. The Nirvana men saluted but Bokuto paid not attention and sprinted in. By the time he entered, his running slowed down. 

The place felt light and rushed. Too much energy.

He wanted to fly but seeing patients here and there, he might cause a ruckus so he ran towards the 6 floor, having no time to wait for the elevator. 

He kicked the door open and bent down, resting both his arms on his knees as he panted. "Bo?" 

He looked up to see Kuroo and Konoha staring at him in disbelief. "How did you even manage to get out of there-"

"Kiyoko-san herself was the one who told me to go here" Bokuto answered with a serious tone. They guided Bokuto to sit on the metal chairs. The cold metal instantly warming up when it came contact with his skin.

It was quiet, everything was. They can hear the clock ticking by the wall. The weird energetic vibe was still there but it was stronger, coming from the closed door. 

Bokuto kept his hands clasped with each other, elbows resting on his knees and hands pressed on his lips. He used his hearing, listening to every movement and vibration with a frown.

"How long has he been there?" He asked

"2 hours"

Bokuto widened his eyes. 2 hours? Was Akaashi suffering that long? His heart dropped at the news but he kept his serious face on. Every nerve in his body is pumped up with fear and anxiety, everyone was.

"He felt contractions on his way here and he didn't even bother telling us. When we got here, he got them again but this time it was stronger to the point that the doctor suspected that he will be giving birth that's why he told us to stay out." Konoha explained, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"It has gotten quiet no?" Konoha could no longer take it and told the thing that has been bothering him. It was quiet, they no longer heard Akaashi struggling, and it worried them so much. 

"How many people are in there?" Bokuto asked, breaking the silence. 

"Counting your son in, 5 people are in there." Kuroo answered.

Bokuto frowned and bit his lip, feeling very scared and uncertain. He can't explain this heavy feeling he felt after hearing the news. 

'If there are 5 people, then why can I only hear 4 heartbeats?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I'm not sorry:) 
> 
> Have a great day guys p.s I didn't want to hurt you guys with a cliff hanger but my sister said it is one way to get a reader to hype up. Well is it working? I hope it is.


	6. Chapter 5: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sun needs a companion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! :D  
> I'm back with a new chapter!  
> How did you spend your Christmas? I spent mine with my family and honestly, I almost had asthma that evening because of a game that involves flour, lmao :')
> 
> Also! Thank you all so much for 20 kudos and 281 hits! It may seem small but I am so happy I managed to get that far! I actually thought this story sucks and yeah, it does. But I'm happy that there are others who read this book.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Akaashi grunted as he pushed, gripping on the bed's metal handle for support. His veins were popping from his forehead and neck. He was sweating and panting, his lower region stretched and burned. 

He screamed, using his last strength to push. He felt it, the baby was finally out of his body. He laid back on the wet pillows from his sweat. While the doctors were busy attending the newborn child, Akaashi's head began to ache when Akaashi opened his eyes.

Akaashi's hard pants became softer by the second, eyes on the ceiling. Everything was quiet and numb. He felt super tired and drained. His throat felt dry from all his screaming. 

He softly smiled. He did it, both he and Bokuto did. His neck felt heavy so he decided to let it go, head facing sideways to his son. The child was in Kaori's arms and Akaashi caught the glimpse of orange hair. 

His eyes watered, arms shaking when extending to reach out for him but everything was heavy and painful. Everything was numb and slowly, his sight turned blurry. 

A piercing sound echoed through the room, getting everyone's attention. The three staffs widened their eyes and turn to look at Akaashi. His legs were bloody from the bleeding from his groin. 

The EKG was no longer moving, the line was plain straight. "Damn it!" Himari whispered shouted and hurriedly went between his legs. "Yua! Give me clean towels and a bowl of water! Kaori! I'll leave the child in your hands!" She instructed them, clearly panicking.

The boys from outside heard shouting and ruckus inside. That stirred fear inside Bokuto who instantly stood up and barged through the door "what is happening?!" 

He stood at the door way, eyes and mouth wide open, limbs clearly frozen from fear and shock. Keiji's body was limp, it would only jolt upwards when Himari would collide the defibrillator with his chest, creating a shock.

His lower torso was filled with blood, tinting the hospital gown with crimson substance. The EKG on his side created a piercing noise whilst the black screen showed a green straight line. Normally, it would move upwards and downwards. 

"K-keiji?" His voice croaked. Yua faced away from him with a dejected face. Himari didn't even bother to look at the king, trying to her best to revive the king's mate back. 

Kaori saw the broken look on Bokuto's face. She wiped her tears away and went to him, forcing a reassuring smile "B-Bokuto? Would you like to come with me? I'll show you your son..." She stammered when she asked. 

Bokuto didn't even answer, still stunned. Kaori pulled Bokuto to where the child was placed, Bokuto's eyes never left Akaashi's limp body. 

"Here..." Bokuto look towards Kaori who gave him a surgical scissors "would you like to cut his umbilical chord?" She questioned. Bokuto's face remained despondent but he took the scissors from her hands. 

Kaori assisted him, raising the muscle with a surgical clip. Bokuto cleanly cut off the chord from his stomach. Small blood poured out, Kaori pressed it with a towel. 

Bokuto pursed his lips when he heard the loud discussion and Himari's orders towards his wife in attempts of saving his husband.  
His husband... 

Is Keiji really gone? Is it just me and our son? Keiji... we've waited for this moment to come, where are you now?

He glanced back on the bed. Unconsciously Bokuto started to tear up, his shoulders shook as he covered his mouth to elude himself from sobbing.

His muffled sobs reached the females ears. Kaori's heart broke. Wanting to lessen his sorrow, she picked the child and slowly turned to Bokuto, handing him the bundle. 

Bokuto wiped his tears away as he sobbed. His focus went to what was in Kaori's arms. His heart ached, thinking that it was just them two. 

He accepted the infant carefully, pressing the child on his chest. He kept the child close to him as he sobbed, mourning for his dead husband when he saw Himari placing a blanket over Akaashi's dead body. 

The baby seemed to get the situation and must have felt his father's sorrow because the child started to bawl and wail. Bokuto was still sobbing but he patted the child's back comfortingly. 

And that was when the odd energy he felt, came hitting him like a truck, seriously. He pulled the child away from his chest and his brows scrunched in confusion. 

The child was glowing and he emitted great energy, Bokuto could sense it. 

The child cried again, louder this time. Lo and behold, Akaashi quickly sat up from his bed. 

The Raven head looked confused seeing everyone's pale faces from utter shock. That was when Akaashi widened his eyes too 'Did I just die back there?!' he questioned himself. 

The child cried again, getting Akaashi's attention. "M-my child.. W-wh-what happened? Ow ow ow ow ARGHHHH" Akaashi suddenly screamed and laid back on the bed, using his right hand to grip the sheets while the left gripped his chest.

'This energy it's overflowing to the point that, it's.. it's too much!' he thought with gritted teeth. Akaashi felt super full of energy when he heard his child's cry but the energy kept growing and pretty soon, he will die or explode from it. 

Every pain returned to him in an instant. Everything felt so crammed and brimmed, making every fiber in his body to burn and swell. It was too much! 

Oh, but it wasn't just him who was suffering. The doctors suddenly buckled on their knees, feeling the heavy amount of energy as well. "W-what is this?!" Yua groaned in distress. 

'This must be from the kid. Lev's words were true, this child is gifted of the sun God!' Himari thought as she stared at the child in Bokuto's arms. The Nirvana stood there in shock. 

'If so, the child is incredibly gifted with abilities' 

Yamaguchi Himari, Dendrophilian obstetrician. Ability? Mind messaging.  
Enhanced Sense? None

'Your Highness..' Bokuto heard an unknown voice in his head. He whipped his head towards Himari who is already on the floor, holding Akaashi's bed for support. 

'you need to put you son in the special incubator for gifted children. Please do hurry, we might loose a lot of people if we don't move fast..!' 

Bokuto studied the whole room. They were all groaning and curling in their places but Akaashi was the one who was struggling of them all. He could be, since the child literally came from him, meaning that the child left a big amount of energy to his mother, they were connected. 

Bokuto sprinted out of the room and also saw the people outside having uncomfortable expressions and stances. "Bokuto, what is happening?" Konoha asked worriedly. 

Bokuto ignored him, he needed to get to the incubator fast. It wasn't just his family who was suffering but probably the whole building was.

He sprinted, swiftly dodging patients. Bokuto may be the less affected of them all. Was it because he was using his light beam protection on the kid? Maybe. 

'What floor? What door?' Bokuto implored in his mind. It took for about 5 seconds before came a reply '4th floor, you'll see a brown oak door'

Bokuto internally groaned, knowing that he was still on the sixth floor. If he don't hurry, he can put everyone in danger. He muttered a silent apology before expanding his wings and swiftly flying through the halls. 

The child gave a loud cry, the glow became stronger, the once white light became bright orange. That made Bokuto do a small fall before regaining his flight. Damn, the energy is slowly getting into him as well but he needed to push forward, everyone was in his hands, including the child himself. 

The baby seemed uncomfortable as well, he kept squirming and crying, probably from all the energy inside his small body. 

After a couple of fast flaps, the door finally came to his view. He kicked the door down and saw the box like machine not so far from him. He flew towards it, pressing a button on the side. The glass opened. 

Bokuto softly placed the wailing child in it, softly caressing his cheeks with a reassuring smile "don't worry babe, we'll make you comfortable soon.." he whispered. 

Bokuto shut the glass closed. He noticed a machine attached to the incubator through a thick pipe. Thinking that it must do something, he turned the machine on. 

The machine gave a soft buzz. The baby in the incubator slowly relaxed, the bright glow was slowly disappearing and the dangerous energy aura seemed to lessen. 

The machine was for sucking his overflowing ability and it helped them a lot. When the child finally stopped wailing, and glowing, Bokuto plopped down on the ground, sighing in relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The strong energy was finally gone. Kuroo and Konoha stood from their wobbling feet and went to the room. 

Konoha went to the medical staffs, crouching down "are you all alright?" He urged. Yua was lying on her back as she slowly rubbed her belly "I think we're alright.." 

Kuroo went to Akaashi. "Akaashi..!" He held the younger's shoulder. Akaashi was back to panting, his eyes was back on the white ceiling, trying to calm the numbing sensation but his face scrunched when he felt the pain coming back. He was glad though, because he can finally feel.

They were all confused and stunned from the sudden energy wave coming from the child the moment he released his first cry. 

Bokuto also came back from the room. He and Akaashi made eye contact. The golden sun reflected on the deep blue ocean. 

Bokuto's breath hitched and his heart pounded. He let out a quivering sigh of relief. He slowly walked towards his husband. When he was close enough, he ran to him, engulfing the raven head to a hug. 

He sobbed loudly, hugging the younger tightly "AKGAASHI..B-BOkUToOO K-KEIJI!!!! WHY DID YOU BLACK OUT FOR A SECOND THERE??!!" Out came his muffled scream. Akaashi had his eyes wide open, trying to take in the message that he almost died, he would leave both his dork headed husband and his child. 

Akaashi crumpled his face as fat tears came out from his blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, pulling him closer "K-Kou-" 

"Shhhh.."

Bokuto didn't mind, he didn't mind that his clothes were covered in blood as well. All that mattered was that Akaashi was still in his arms, breathing and alive. 

They pulled away from the embrace. Akaashi gave Bokuto a smile full of love as he caressed his cheeks, wiping his tears away. 

Himari was still dizzy but she attended Keiji. When everything was settled and Akaashi's bed and clothes were finally changed, they all gathered around in a circle.

They were all frowning. "What was that?" Konoha broke the heavy silence. Himari took the clip board on her side, flipping some pages before picking her pen and writing something on it. The scribbling of pen was the only sound in the room. 

"According to my observations, Lev's words were indeed true of your son being Gifted by the sun god." 

"In an early stage, a really early one that is, just after being given birth, he have caught up with his amazing ability but it could be dangerous. He is still a child, a newborn that is. He is sensitive and fragile." 

"Having crazy amount of energy in him, he will grow powerful. We are lucky that he made it in time in the incubator because if we haven't...he might have passed away from all the energy that was brimming in his small body" the doctor finished. 

Akaashi unconsciously shook from fear, knowing that his child would have passed away as well. It happened to him too, being born special because of his abilities. Bokuto drew circles behind his back for comfort. 

Again, silence dominated the place. All of them staring into thin air trying to process the unexpected occasions happening in that single day. 

"Can..can I see my child? My baby?" Akaashi implored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two figures stood on a wide field. The shorter one was wearing a scarlet cloak with red embroidery whilst the taller of them two, wore a white cloak with silver embroidery. 

The man in white cloak held a bundle in his long arms. In the bundle was a toddler, with silver light neck length hair. She wore a simple yellow dress. She was in deep slumber.

Her right eye was shut close, long lashes adorned the edges while her left was covered with a mint eye patch, a golden sun as its symbol.

The shorter stood there, staring straight into nothingness but was brought back to his senses when his significant pair tapped his shoulder. He faced his husband, the taller giving a reassuring smile. 

His family are moving away, anywhere except Elementania, and the safest place is Earth. They couldn't risk staying there, knowing that Eiji would attack their daughter again, until she will be left powerless and that is to take her other eye as well.

But leaving this place, their home, meant that there was something taken away from them. But if it means that their daughter will grow safe and happy, then they will do everything. 

The shorter smiled back before taking a deep breath and took a step forward. He closed his eyes and raised his hands, silently whispering chants. 

A bluish white portal appeared in front of them. The two stared at it before the taller held the shorter's hand, his cold fingertips came contact with warm ones. Both of them were scared and worried, but they were doing this together, as a family. 

Knowing what to do, they stepped into the portal. 

Haiba Morisuke, an inferno. Ability? Earth passer. Enhanced sense? Sight.

Haiba Lev, a Chrystalite. Ability? None. Enhanced sense? Sight and touch

Haiba Alisa, daughter of two powerful oracles. Targeted and had been a victim of Eiji. Ability? Unknown. Enhanced sense? Sight. 

Far from the family stood a lady in black. Her blue eyes eyed the family, leaving their homeland. The air began to pick up, as if saying good bye to the family. The portal closed. She stood alone, the air hitting her face making her hair fly. 

"Good luck, Morisuke, Lev, And Alisa..." Kiyoko muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"We haven't discussed a name for a baby Kei..." 

"Yeah, considering that you're so busy from all the chaos and ruckus stirring in the palace.. have you got any ideas?" 

They both stared at the child inside the incubator, sleeping. "Since he is gifted of the sun... Hinata?" Bokuto suggested. 

Akaashi softly smiled, not leaving his eyes on his baby "Hinata.. Hinata Shoyo.." he mumbled. Bokuto's mouth were slightly open but then he grinned and hang his left arm around Akaashi's shoulder. 

He rested his head on the shorter's head "Bokuto Hinata Shoyo.. I like that.." 

That was a month ago when they first thought of a name, finally letting go of calling their son, sunshine but now, they are calling him his official name. 

Well, first and foremost, Hinata was born special. On the day of his birth, he caused chaos in the building that ended him being put in the special incubator for gifted children. 

Next, Hinata was born wingless. 

It kinda shocked them, considering that both Bokuto and Akaashi were born with wings. Hinata was actually the first Ebonialite or Nirvana to be not born with wings. 

Last, Hinata hasn't even had one human contact with his mom and it was a huge problem. The doctors couldn't risk Hinata out of the incubator, they were still cautious of his abilities. 

Hinata was still under the hospital for further studies, trying to understand or measure his capabilities. Bokuto enraged at first but Akaashi was there to calm him down and told him that it was for the safety of their child. 

And both of them knew they couldn't stay in the hospital. Bokuto was king, and he have subjects to take care of so by day, he was there in Nirvana and by night, he comes to his family. 

That leaves us to Keiji. He spends his hours staring and singing softly to his child. Both of them craved for a contact, Akaashi could sense it deep in his bones. 

When the baby would cry and bawl inside the incubator, Akaashi would twitch, wanting to break the machine and touch his Hinata, hug him and tell him that mama was there, but he can't. Instead, a machine took his place taking care of the child, feeding him, and changing him.

Akaashi felt dejected and powerless. Suga, and Kenma first took notice of his unusual silence and sorrowful aura and that concludes, that Bokuto Keiji was depressed. 

And after hearing Morisuke's farewell message, he fell deeper into his dark pit. Akaashi may look alright on the outside, but inside, he was dying. 

Here he was, alone at his usual place, staring at Hinata. He never left the hospital, wanting to be close to Hinata. He never touched his child so he insisted he stayed. 

Hinata was softly breathing, his little eyes were closed. Along those 2 months, the baby grew. Akaashi softly smiled when the baby moved and let out a little yawn before going back to slumber. 

The Raven head took a step closer and touched the cold glass, being the only barrier separating him from his Hinata. His eyes shook and watered, brows slowly creasing as he bit his lip. 

His mournful sobs filled the empty room. Hinata was close but too far away. 

Warm hands snaked around his waist, he felt a head pressing against his back. Akaashi covered his face and faced his husband, Bokuto, who pulled him into a hug. Bokuto caressed Akaashi's hair. 

Both of them were tired and sad but Hinata was their sun, and it kept them fighting. Bokuto's dejected face came contact with Akaashi's broken expression. 

And after a month, something unexpected happened.

Akaashi was siting on his chair, unmoving. Bokuto took notice and softly patted his shoulder "Keiji?" He called out. Akaashi faced him, not having his usual sly glint in his blue eyes, they were dull and empty. 

Bokuto could tell, Akaashi's depression came back. He pulled the younger to a hug "do you want to touch Hinata?" He whispered. That made Akaashi's breath hitch in his throat. 

"V-very.. I want to feel him Kou.. to engulf him in a hug, to kiss him, feed him, change him, and shower him with love..." Akaashi mumbled, his head buried deep in Bokuto's chest. 

"Please... Bear it love, we will do that with Hinata soon but right now, we need to be patient." Bokuto replied. Akaashi softly pushed Bokuto away from him as he shook his head, fat tears streaming down his face. 

"No, No, no... I can't handle another day seeing not just our baby suffering, I am too! It hurts..." Akaashi exclaimed but his voice softened. 

Bokuto's heart broke "Please Kei-"

"No...No" Akaashi quickly went towards the incubator and tried to open the glass. 

Keyword, Tried.

"Keiji!" A hand stopped him from pressing the button. His fingers were merely inches apart from the rubber.

Bokuto made Akaashi face him "What are you doing?!" 

"I'm tired! I just wanna touch him Kou!" Akaashi replied, raising his voice. 

"I want to touch him as well! I want to do the things you want to do with him too!" 

Akaashi shook his head, not wanting to listen to Bokuto, his main focus was opening the button. Bokuto saw this and he was furious. 

"AKAASHI" His grip on Akaashi's shoulders unconsciously tightened from his anger. Akaashi finally made eye contact with his angry golden orbs. 

"You aren't the only one who is suffering! Can't you take a looks at me?! I am very tired, I came from the palace and by night I stay here and everyday, my cycle repeats!" His voice raised.

"What you're doing is clearly stupid and insane! I am trying my best to be strong for both of you but here you are, keep trying to tick me off with your stupid antics!" 

"If you open that incubator, do you know what could happen?! Do you want the child to die?! Do You want to die?!"

Akaashi's eyes were wide open. Bokuto panted from the loss of breath from shouting. Bokuto caught sight of Akaashi's stunned face. He faced away and clicked his tongue. He left his hold on the younger and went out of the door, shutting it loudly.

Akaashi slowly panted, processing Bokuto's words. His eyes stung as he collided with the floor, his knees gave up on him. His sight were on his hands that was on his lap. He then noticed that there were droplets of water on it but came to realize that those were his tears. 

He bit his lip, whimpering in pain and agony. His shoulders shook as he slowly hugged himself for comfort, no one was there to give him one. 

Ha caressed his shoulders where Bokuto strongly gripped. It was painful, he knew that it would leave a bruise. He let out a shaky breath. A silent cry finally escaped from his quivering lips, echoing in the silent room.

He stayed like that, for about thirty minutes when suddenly the door opened. Kenma and Suga softly gasp at a sight of a crumbling Akaashi who was barely hanging. 

His eyes were red and swollen and the place was filled with sorrowful aura, even Noya started to whimper in Suga's arms. 

Akaashi made eye contact with them two. Trying to maintain his usual emotionless face but failed miserably, face scrunching up to pain and grief. 

Kenma and Suga quickly went to the younger, crouching down as well and engulfing him to a hug. Akaashi's choking sobs reached their ears, breaking their hearts. 

"Shhhh.. Calm down Keiji..." Kenma mumbled as he patted the raven's back. Akaashi sobbed loudly, no longer finding the strength to keep it in "Kou...Kou! I'm so sorry!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto kept his face in the palm of both his hands. Elbows were resting on his knees as he sat down. 

Kuroo, Daichi, and Oikawa were there with him in Zappos or Daichi's place. "So that's what happened huh?" Kuroo asked with crossed arms. 

Bokuto didn't answer. The Zappos king sighed and stood up from his chair. "It's normal for Keiji to act like that Kou.." 

"Yeah, considering that he hasn't made even one contact with your child and everyone around him were telling him to stay away from him, his mother instincts must've gone wild" Oikawa piped in. 

Bokuto groaned, finally showing his despondent face to the group "that's the thing. His instincts could cause danger there...!"

"Then! You must try to understand!" Kuroo cut him off, holding his forearms as he stared right into Bokuto's eyes. 

"Imagine! Pushing. Using all your blood, sweat, and tears, pushing the child out then Dying for a moment only to come back to life all because of the child's overflowing energy which also made you almost die the second time."

"Then, being forced to be apart from the infant, having to comfort your dork headed husband from almost attacking every doctor when you were told that the child must be under the hospital! Then spending your time alone with the child that still doesn't know how to talk or comfort while your husband is back at the palace. Imagine! People saying that your son is dangerous and that you should stay away but you insisted in staying!"

"Imagine that you knew that one of your friends were leaving. Imagine falling into depression with no one pulling you back to your path?! And after all the shit you have been through, someone decided to break the last straw, saying that what you were doing was insane and crazy!!" 

"Of course Akaashi would do that because he was barely hanging on his last thread of hope, Bokuto! He needs support and your there to push him away!" 

Kuroo yelled at him. Shaking his shoulders Everytime his voice got louder. Kuroo panted and stood up, waking away to an open balcony. 

Bokuto stared into plain thin air before covering his face with hands, screaming all his bottled tiredness, frustration, and sadness there. 

He gritted his teeth as he cursed loudly, tears flowing down his cheeks. Oikawa's heart broke at the sight, never seeing Bokuto this... Upset, this Down casted.

He stood up and crouched down, patting his flattened hair "there, there.." Daichi stared at them with arms crossed on his chest. 

Bokuto wiped his snot away using his sleeve. "I fucked up...!" 

Oikawa nodded with a heavy face, eyes closed "yes.. yes you did.." 

"I fucked up...!" Bokuto repeated. 

Daichi face palmed, silently cursing at Oikawa for making Bokuto's mood worse. Oikawa sheepishly smiled towards the Zappos king. 

"I'm so sorry..." Bokuto apologized, head hung low. "Don't apologize to us.." he lifted his head to see Kuroo crossing his arms before softly giving him a smile of support "you already know who to apologize.."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi leaned on Suga. The two conceivers sat on the metal chairs while Kenma was the one carrying Noya, standing besides Hinata's incubator, telling the brunette that Hinata was a little friend. 

Akaashi didn't talk, and that worried both males but they understood that he can't more likely, he couldn't find he strength to. 

But after a couple of few silence, the twisting of the door knob caught their ears. Kenma and Suga whipped their heads towards the door way and saw Daichi and Oikawa standing outside. 

Akaashi faced the door as well and that was when Daichi and Oikawa took a step aside, revealing Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto lifted his head.

Both of them made eye contact, but Akaashi immediately broke it. 

Silence dominated the place but Kenma and Suga excused themselves. The door shut close, leaving the family of three. 

Akaashi was still facing anywhere aside from the Nirvana, Bokuto doing the same. The raiven head was tugging and cracking his fingers while Bokuto bit his inner cheeks. 

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm so sorry!" 

They met eye contact again. Akaashi cracked a little laugh, covering his smile. That made Bokuto smile as well and found the courage to take a step closer to the younger. 

It was back to being silent. But Akaashi let out a little groan. Bokuto whipped his head to see Akaashi's swollen sore fingers, red and some were violet. "Akaashi..!" He gasped and instantly sat down next to the younger. 

He softly took his hands in his, massaging his long fingers and knuckles "you shouldn't do that, it could cause a fracture!" Bokuto lightly scolded, eyes on Akaashi's hands. 

Akaashi's cheeks unconsciously burned. Bokuto look towards Akaashi. They stared at each other's soul for some time, saying a million words through that eye contact. "Keiji..." Bokuto's long fingers clasped Akaashi's longer ones

"I'm so sorry... I really am. I didn't understand how much this was breaking you. It hurts, yeah, both me and you are suffering but.." 

He kissed his knuckles, eyes never leaving Akaashi's widened one's, cheeks flushed at the gesture "we will fight through this together... Hinata is also doing his best Akaashi and soon, we will share the many human contact with our son.." 

Akaashi softly smiled and looked down before facing him again, eyes filled with tears but he was smiling "I'm glad you understand Koutarou, but I'm also sorry. It was reckless of me to do that.." 

"No, no... What you did was completely normal. Your instincts got the best of you and my anger got the best of me. Being a mom is hard and having no human contact with your child is really killing you softly, I can imagine that.." he mumbled as he pulled the younger to a hug, faced nuzzled in Akaashi's crook. 

Akaashi cried again, head was aching from to much pain and sobbing but Bokuto was there, and Hinata was too. He was alright... His family were with him. 

He hugged back, arms wrapped around Bokuto's back whilst Bokuto's arms was on his waist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the night. Hinata was still sleeping in the incubator but was change just an hour ago by the machine. 

Akaashi was leaning against Bokuto, also in deep slumber, tired from all his crying. His nose and the tip of his ears were red. Cheeks were pink and his eyes were swollen. 

Bokuto was still awake. He smiled lovingly at his husband, studying his beautiful features despite his face was swollen. He was lucky to have Akaashi and was gifted by the most precious thing in the world and that was Hinata. 

But Bokuto couldn't sleep. He was actually using his enhanced hearing and he heard the ruckus and rushed conversations outside. His brows frowned in concentration. 

Akaashi stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes, squinting them at the sudden brightness but he faced Bokuto "Kou...why aren't you sleeping yet?" 

Bokuto quickly placed his index finger on his lip. Akaashi got the message and kept his mouth shut. After a minute of silence, Bokuto planted a kiss on his forehead "stay here, okay?" 

"Kou..?" 

Bokuto swiftly stood up and went outside the room leaving a confused Akaashi.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Himari and her other fellow doctors were on full panicking. A fire accident happened at Puffle kingdom. The royal Baron of Puffle and his wife arrived at their hospital, dead. 

But what drove them to this mode, was the newly born infant. 

His skin were dark gray, he was completely drained and dull of color. But his energy, it wasn't like hinata's but this kid.. he wasn't giving energy, 

He was sucking it, taking it. 

Everyone that goes near him, would actually feel tired and drained once you're an arm length away from the infant. It was actually dangerous because he may or may not be able to take your life. The child cried and wailed. 

"Damn it, why isn't anyone attending him?!" A doctor shouted. "Sorry Doc, but the incubator was occupied by the royal family of Bokuto-sama. We only have one working incubator for special children" a nurse reasoned out. 

The child was actually the cause of the fire, and if they don't hurry, the child could also cause something dangerous in the hospital. 

Other doctors were already talking on throwing the child away from the facility, it could cause a lot of damage not just to the building but other patients. 

But Kaori thought that it was cruel of them. How could they thought of throwing one innocent soul? 

"What is happening?" Bokuto suddenly asked behind her back, causing her to flinch "Bokuto you jerk, you scared me!" She held her chest. 

"I'm sorry but what's the ruckus here?" Bokuto questioned. Kaori shook her head "the child needs medical attention, fast. Apparently, he has the same kind of thing with your son except that.." 

Her faced turned serious with concern "he's taking energy around him. He actually caused a fire accident with his family, unfortunately, both parents were dead on arrival" she explained. 

"And the baby is rendered helpless. Your son is using the only working incubator for special children so the poor child has no where to run to. The others are planning to throw him away, they have a point though because there are other patients here but... It's completely heartless of them" she glared at the group of doctors talking to the head doctor on throwing the child out. 

Bokuto was there, standing as he stared at the pale skin of the infant. He processed Koari's words when something in him finally ticked, a light bulb appearing on his head. 

His theory may be reckless and risky but it's worth a shot, it might save the child. "Kaori..." He patted the girl's shoulder again. 

"What?" 

"I think... I think Hinata can help him" he mumbled out, eyes not leaving the blonde pale infant, the color seems to be fading by the moment. 

Kaori's eyes widened in realization, eyes shimmering with hope as she rushed to the group of doctors and talked with the head. The head doctor took a glance back at Bokuto as he listened to Kaori before he frowned and gave a firm nod. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Move, move! Out of the way!" Exclaimed one Nurse, pushing the incubator through the halls. The ruckus caught a lot of attention with other patients, blocking the way, thus made the nurse scream. 

They were transferring Hinata to where the pale baby was. Along with the nurse came several doctor like Kaori and Himari. Akaashi and Bokuto came too. 

Akaashi was pushing the incubator with a straight emotionless face, but Bokuto felt the immense fear and pain in his chest, he knew it's from Akaashi. 

The nurse leading them slowly came to a stop, infront of a large double door, by the side on the wall was a big glass window. 

Bokuto volunteered to enter the room. Akaashi and Kaori helped him put on a protected suit and gear while Himari kept telling to at least use his light beam protection once again, just for safety measures. 

As soon as Bokuto was ready, Akaashi cupped his cheeks and planted a soft kiss on the older's forehead. Bokuto smiled and went to their son. He touched the glass surface, smiling at the child before pushing the incubator in.

All of the people took a meter step back at the door when it opened. 

Bokuto studied the pale blonde kid, placing Hinata right beside the baby's bed before muttering a silent prayer to both children and leaving them. 

Bokuto softly closed the door and took the suit off, it was hot. Akaashi helped him and gave the suit back to Kaori. All of them shuffled towards the big glass window, wanting to see what will happen. 

"Okay.. let's do this.." Himari whispered making everyone properly stand and watch attentively. 

She pressed a button from the side, leaning down towards the speaker "close the machine.."

The machine buzz finally came to a stop. Hinata began to glow again. The ginger head wailed and squirmed in the incubator. Bokuto's hand on Akaashi's shoulder gave a squeez of comfort, making akaashi lessen his stiffinning. 

The lights began to flicker, earning small gasps from Nurses and other patients from the halls. 

The glow became brighter by the minute, making Akaashi worry every passing second. He glanced to see Himari frowning before pressing the button again "Open the incubator..."

"Opening the incubator" a robotic voice announced. 

Hinata's incubator began to shake but his glass created a gap, opening the glass. Hinata's cries increased now that it's not muffled with the glass. 

Both he and the blonde pale baby cried. Akaashi and Bokuto took a sharp breath in, waiting for what will happen. 

A solid 5 seconds of complete heavy silence with babies bawling and crying. 

Hinata's orange glow quickly transfered towards the energy taking baby. 

The adults watched with wide mouths and eyes when Both babies finally stopped shouting and crying. The infants relaxed, the blonde was still taking Hinata's never ending energy. 

Slowly but surely, Hinata's glowing lessen and The blonde grew color. Both of them finally had the color of a normal human, no longer glowing or pale. 

It was silent before Bokuto shouted, hugging Akaashi. The Nirvana pumped a fist through the air. Akaashi choked a sob as he cried tears of relief and happiness. The doctors realised a breath they didn't know they held. 

Bokuto's rushed theory was a success. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bokuto?" Both Bokuto and Akaashi look towards Kaori who entered the room. 

A week has passed since that successful incident. They were relieved the Hinata would be no longer stuck in the machine. Though, it succeeded, the doctors still kept the baby for safety measurements. 

Kaori smiled at them before going towards the door, holding the knob "I think it's finally safe.."

Akaashi widened his eyes before running towards her when she opened the door. Akaashi swiftly went inside and it was true, the suffocating energy was no longer there. 

He slowly approached Hinata's bed, eyeing the sleeping figure. He stood beside it and raised his shaking arms. The baby stirred in his sleep before yawning. Hinata opened his eyes, showing his brown orbs

Akaashi's breath seemed to be taken away from his lungs. He finally grazed his pinky on the delicate baby skin, sending a thousand vibrations through his veins. His mouth wobbled to a smile before picking the child from the bed. 

He pressed Hinata on his chest. He closed his eyes, indulging the moment. His heart pounded against his chest from too much happiness. His cheeks were wet and yeah, he was crying, crying and sobbing form happiness. 

The child in his arms let out a happy giggle. Akaashi laughed and both of them spun around. The Raven head pulled Hinata away from his chest and leaned towards his face. 

Akaashi's nose tickled the baby's, earning another sweet giggle. "My Hinata... Shoyo-kun~.." Akaashi mumbled. Hinata's hands found its way to Akaashi's cheeks, cupping it with his tiny hands. 

Akaashi quickly faced Bokuto who was staring at him the whole time. Bokuto's heart swelled at the sight, Akaashi's usual sly and happy glint was back. 

Akaashi walked up to him, handing the infant "come on Kou~ don't keep Hinata waiting.." he said with a teasing tone. Hinata blabbed with his mouth, mumbling baby words as he stared right into Bokuto's golden orbs. 

Bokuto grinned, heart pounding on his chest as well, swelling with joy and pride. He took the baby from his husband and raised the baby high up in the air. "Hey hey hey! Shoyo!!!" 

Hinata giggled, showing his gums as he laughed. Unfortunately, a drool left his lips and it landed on Bokuto's face. 

Akaashi approached the other sleeping baby, having no clue that Bokuto kept wiping this face in the back, whilst Hinata kept laughing. 

He saw the blonde's face who was also awake from all the ruckus his husband made. They both made eye contact. The blonde baby frowned, getting Akaashi by surprise. 

Still, Akaashi leaned closer and held his index finger out "hello there..." He whispered, showing his beautiful smile. The baby's eyes shimmered and hesitantly reached out to grip his baby fingers with Akaashi's finger. 

"What's his name?" Akaashi asked. 

Kaori snapped out of her trance from looking at the happy family. She cleared her throat before she answered "he actually has none, but he came from Tsukishima family" 

Bokuto also went closer to his husband, one arm supporting Hinata whilst the other was wrapped around Akaashi's waist.

"The moon ey? Keiji, isn't it a coincidence?" He questioned with a beaming grin. 

Akaashi caressed Tsuki's face, the baby releasing a giggle. Hinata pouted a little, probably from jealousy making Bokuto tease the ginger head. 

"Bokuto Hinata Shoyo and Tsukishima..Kei"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. How was it?  
> My sister is not a fan of Haikyuu but when she read it, it kinda brought different emotions within her.  
> Honestly, I almost cried writing this, it's just to painful to imagine that moment I mean, Come on! Imagine!!!
> 
> Anygays, I hope you comment down your thoughts about this angsty chapter ( I'm not so good with it tho )  
> But I hope it made you cry or at least hurt..hehe
> 
> Once again, Merry Christmas and Advance happy New year to us all!  
> Till next chapter <3


	7. Chapter 6: The Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on our lovely next generation<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's me again back with a new chapter! Happy new year to us all! I hope this year will be a good and fresh start for all of us. I wish you all good health and luck!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Battalion 4 will be at the front gates! Battalion 5 will be at the east wing and 6 on the west!" Kuroo declared loudly among soldiers with suits of white and black. The army saluted and marched to their designated places. 

Tatsuki Washio approached the raven head and bowed, his right hand on his left chest "Washiou, I assign you and your men inside the palace." Kuroo instructed which was replied by a firm nod. The bed hair then face to his right and saw Waturu Onaga.

Onaga's designated place to be guarded was where they were currently standing at, The hallways. Onaga gave a slight bow, Kuroo returning the same gesture and walked away. 

Today was a very special and very important occasion held at Nirvana. It was Shoyo's first appearance as a new family member to not just the royal family, but to Nirvana, Ebonial, and practically the whole Elementania.

And considering that this is Akaashi's baby that we're talking about, Bokuto ordered that security should heighten and tighten, never knowing the unexpected things that maybe will happen.

Kuroo's armor created a noise as he passed by the hall. Every maid was busy preparing food and drinks, while the others were decorating the final attachments. The place looks stunning and bright.

Kuroo reached a scroll in his pockets. He opened it and began to check the boxes, saying that he's done checking here and there, but then he hummed when he saw the last place to check hasn't still been checked. And that is the royal basement. 

Kuroo rolled the scroll and went on his way. The nearer he got to his destination, The less people he came sight with. No one has ever got close this room since it's just a room for useless things or a spare space. 

Kuroo stopped before the big golden metal doors. By the side on the wall was a gas lamp. Kuroo got it and twisted the switch, a fire quickly bloomed in it. Kuroo then opened the door and was greeted by total darkness. He put the lantern in front of him, face scrunching because of the dust. 

He went inside the room, widening his eyes when the door loudly shut close. He whipped his head behind him to see if there was someone pranking him but saw no one. He jutted his lips and frowned nevertheless, he continued inspecting.

The whole place was filled with very long shelves. In it were some antics or things Kuroo has never seen in the light palace. He face upwards and saw that there were hanging giant golden stars in the ceiling. He awed at the sight.

He then came to stop and studied a very big mirror. The frame were made out of gold with Silver snakes twirling around it. He touched the cold frame, tracing the reptiles on it. He heard muffled bangs outside from fireworks and heard the muffled loud announcements from the royal announcer.

He widened his eyes, thinking that he was late. He should be there because like every other tradition, When a new royal family member is born, their mother would choose a royal friend for their blessing on the kid. Akaashi told Kuroo that he was the one and Kuroo never backed down from the big honor.

He was about to go away, but then he squinted his eyes when he saw something moving behind him through the big mirror. Although it was dark, the gas lamp was doing its job properly, making Kuroo see something shift behind him.

He swiftly turned to look at behind him, facing the lamp his way but saw nothing. He moved the lamp to his left then right and confirmed that there was nothing suspicious going in about.

He slowly faced forward, his hand where he held the lamp doing the same but instantly widened his eyes in pure shock and slight fear when he saw the face of the man who he desperately wanted to kill. The man who almost killed his Kenma Kozume, merely inches apart from his face.

The red hair grinned sadistically, eyes slanting in utter amusement when he saw the raven's expression. It was just a split second but it ended quickly when Kuroo was still frozen in shock. "Lights out, Tetsurou~"

~~~~~~~~~~

"And now, presenting the royal family of Nirvana and Ebonial! His royal Highness, King Bokuto Koutarou of Nirvana with his husband, King Akaashi Keiji of Ebonial with their son, Prince Bokuto Hinata Shoyo!"

The family of three waved at the cheering crowd on the throne. Shoyo in Akaashi's arms extended his baby arms upwards, giggling when he saw a thousand of colorful stuff. Apparently, it was from the party poppers. 

Akaashi giggled at his son's reaction. He studied the crowd and saw Kenma, carrying his adoptive son, Tsukishima Kei. Kenma saw his gaze and whispered something to Tsuki making the blonde look to where the pudding head pointed. The infant smiled at the sight of the raven head. 

Akaashi softly smiled at Kei. He went to Hinata's golden crib with a big golden sun. He placed his son carefully and again studied the crowd, looking for that one particular Raven rooster bed hair. 

Akaashi frowned when he didn't see him but then faced Bokuto who pointed at a direction. Kuroo was there, with his usual sly smirk as he went to the throne. Akaashi smiled in relief.

"Blessing my son will be my advisor who had been here for me and husband.." Akaashi announced and leaned on Bokuto's warmth when the double colored man wrapped his arm around his shoulder "Kuroo Testurou, please kindly do the honors"

Kenma showed a happy smile and face his husband who was walking behind him but then his smile slowly vanished from his face, eyes widening in surprise and hurt when Kuroo merely walked passed him.

Usually, his husband would plant a loving kiss on his forehead, unnecessary, but Kenma has grown attached to that gesture so it really kind of surprised him. He faced front and tried to shrug it off, saying that maybe Kuroo has forgotten it because he was very excited but then frowned.

Tsukishima who was in his arms also frowned when he sensed Kenma's weariness. Kenma was already suspicious of Kuroo. Why? because he didn't smell like him.

Kuroo arrived near Hinata. He smiled widely, eyes also widening as well as his grin. Bokuto smiled as well as Akaashi but he was... unsure?

He wanted to scold himself for feeling like that to one of his best friend who has been there for him since they were young. Kuroo was just acting so weird and that made him worry.

Still, he kept it to himself. Kuroo and Bokuto were practically bros so if Akaashi told Bokuto that he have been feeling weary of him, Bokuto would surely fall into his emo mode. 

But what really caught them off guard was Kuroo speaking foreign as he blessed the child. Bokuto blinked his eyes in confusion at the unknown words whilst Akaashi heard that type of language before but he can't quite put a finger on it of where he has heard that.

By every word the Ebonial has said, he leaned on the crib closely, his eyes and grin widening weirdly. 

Unknown to all, Kuroo's mouth released a black smoke, barely visible to the naked eye but Hinata can see it clearly. The smoke made its way to Hinata, the ginger head breathing it in. 

The child in the crib began to whimper silently, his mouth quivering and his eye became teary. Akaashi's frown deepened and turn to look at Kenma. 

The pudding seemed to know what was going on and stared back with wide eyes, shaking his head vigorously. Akaashi got the message 'that's not the Testurou I know..'

Akaashi turned to look at Kuroo and his son. The foreign language got louder every passing second making everyone in the room shuffle on their places with a frown. Some even started to whisper with one another. 

Kuroo moved his arm, getting something in his black cloak. Thank goodness Akaashi caught the motion and looked carefully because what Kuroo pulled out made Akaashi's blood run cold in disbelief. 

It was shiny and small. It was a dagger. Without having second thoughts, he instantly stood from his throne chair getting half of the attention and quickly flew towards Kuroo. 

In a blink of an eye, Akaashi was pinning a grinning Kuroo down. The Ebonial's grip on the dagger loosened, the weapon exposed to everyone in the room getting shocked and terrified gasps. 

Bokuto frowned and stood up, about to approach his husband and friend and ask what the hell was happening but the sudden barge of the double doors caught everyone's attention.

Again, Gasps erupted the place when they saw another Kuroo who was gripping his arms. Lips were bruised and his head was bloody "That is a fake!" He pointed at the other Kuroo under Akaashi. 

The couple on the throne widened their eyes, and the whole crowned went to total chaos, screaming and pushing each other.

Everything turned to slowmo. Akaashi's focus went back to the fake Kuroo, veins were filled with pure anger and his eyes created a deep glare. 

"It's a pity Keiji-kun, I haven't fully blessed Hinata-kun..." Kuroo's eyes showed a dangerous glimmer "with dark magic..." 

Black smoke filled the place, creeping between people's legs making them even more petrified before the smoke went to Kuroo, engulfing him in. 

When the smoke dissipated, The fake Kuroo was gone. 

Hinata's cries echoed in the once happy ballroom. Akaashi quickly stood up and went to his son, engulfing him in a hug while shaking his arms comfortingly "shhhhh.. mama is here, you're alright Shoyo.." he mumbled sweetly. 

He opened his eyes and met eye contact with his husband's golden orbs that showed worry and hidden anger. Akaashi relayed him a face full of fear and worry and Bokuto got the clue. 

Tatsuki Washiou immediately went to the Royal family when he saw Bokuto's eyes. "The ball is done. Lock all the gates and tighten the security. Make sure everyone has left the palace safely." He ordered.

And just like that, the ball ended right there.

Ever since that unexpected incident, Akaashi has never left Shoyo and Kei alone. He would always be with them and if he had something to do, his friends would accompany his children.

~~~~~~~~~~

2 years later~

"And that's.... Yes! That's the angle. Hold still!!" The camera man announced. Akaashi was sitting on a velvet and golden chair. He wore a cream tunic with small black gems shaped as an owl on the bottom left of his tunic. He wore black trousers and was wearing a black sash with silver laces. 

On his raven head was his mother's crown which is officially his. He placed both his hands on his lap. Face was plastered with a small loving smile. Snow white wings folded neatly behind his back.

Bokuto was standing behind Akaashi with a big proud and happy smile. The king wore a baby blue tunic with small golden gems shaped as an owl on his top right of his tunic. Brown trousers and a white sash with silver laces. 

His hair was still gelled upwards but he no longer wore a crown band. Instead, he wore his father's. A big golden crown with white gems and stones. In his hands, he held a golden scepter, the gem was a golden owl while the other held a golden orb with Nirvana's sign. His salt and pepper cherubim wings were on show, showing kingship and dominance.

And finally, beside Akaashi standing were his children. Tsukishima was wearing a pine green sleeves. He paired it with cream jumper shorts. He was wearing his glasses, having damage on his eyes. He is showing a small smile opposite of his brother, Hinata who had a big grin on his face. The ginger head wore white sleeves and black jumper shorts. 

"3.. 2..1.. Smile!!" A piercing sound entered their ears before a bright flashing light entered their sights.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
5 years later (present time)

"Shoyo? Kei? Come on sweeties, you'll be late for kindergarten again.." Akaashi stated as he entered the kids room. But to his dismay, no one was in the room. A knock came by the door "Akaashi-sama? Prince Hinata and Prince Tsukishima are already at the dining table eating breakfast" the helper announced. 

Akaashi released a sigh of relief "thank you, I'll be heading there right now..." The helper gave a small smile and bowed at him before leaving.

"Tsukiii! Can you pass me the chocolate syrup?" Hinata asked his blonde brother. Tsukishima left his focus on his pancakes, facing his brother with brows raised and chubby cheeks before swallowing what he chewed. 

"Sure, pass me the berries too.." he replied while reaching out for the jar filled with chocolate syrup. Hinata beamed and grabbed the plate filled with fruits. 

"Blueberries?"

"Nah.. strawberries are what I prefer"

"Okay!" 

Hinata picked the red strawberries on the plate and one by one topped it on Tsukishima's pancakes "hey, I told you to pass it to me, not plate it for me" 

Hinata didn't listen and purposely filled Tsuki's plate with berries, the pancakes buried under. Hinata laughed at the sight of Tsuki's frown. 

The blonde then grabbed Hinata's plates and opened the jar of chocolate. He grabbed the serving spoon and dipped it on the sweet. He then placed it above Hinata's pancake. 

But instead of placing all the chocolate on it, he only placed a single drop and put the serving spoon back in the jar. Hinata's mouth gaped as he gasped dramatically "Tsuki! That's the size of a little ant!" 

Tsukishima smirked. A small moment of silence before both of them erupted in laughs and giggles. The helpers in the kitchen awed at the sight and Konoha who sat in front of them smiled at the cute bond. 

"Shoyo, Kei!" Akaashi called out from the kitchen door. Both children faced the raven head. Hinata's lips were covered with chocolate while Tsukishima's mouth was filled with strawberries, puffing it. Akaashi softly shook his head with a chuckle and went near them, planting kisses on both foreheads.

"You'll be late for school.." he softly spoke. Hinata speed up eating while Tsuki ate the pancakes slowly but chewing much more faster than before. Both children then stood up, carrying their used dirty plates and going towards the sink. A helper was already there, Hinata and Tsukishima handed their plates "Can you wash these as well?" they both asked at the same time.

The helper was stunned before she smiled at them "I'll wash them. What fine young polite boys.." She said and eyed the children leaving the kitchen. Akaashi and Konoha also stood up, the raven head made contact with the helper. The helper bowed and handed the children's lunch to their mother. Akaashi softly told his gratitude.

Konoha went with the children towards their room, probably to help them change. Akaashi sent him a teasing smile but Konoha caught sight of it "What?" the blonde asked. "I thought you're an advisor not a nanny.."

Konoha flinched then blushed, pressing both his index fingers, stance was clearly from being shy "well.. it's not my fault that I am attached to little children.." he mumbled. Akaashi blinked in surprise. Konoha then shook his head and stood straight before going into the children's room. 

'Well, if Konoha is there, might as well check on my husband..' he thought. 

"KEIJI!" Bokuto called out from behind him. Akaashi sweat dropped, lips pursed to a thin line. 

'speaking of the devil..' he turned to look at his husband. Bokuto engulfed the younger to a hug "are Shoyo and Kei at school now?" He asked. Akaashi pulled away from the hug "they're still changing.. sigh they'll be late again.." 

Just in time, Hinata and Tsukishima went out of the room with their uniform of baby blue polo and brown trousers with a white and blue striped neck tie. 

Konoha ushered them outside, the parents tailing from behind. They reached the front doors and there was already a carriage. Akaashi crouched down to the children's level and handed them their lunches before engulfing them in a hug "take care.." 

Both of them nodded and pulled away from their mother. Hinata then went to Bokuto and hugged his legs "good bye dad.." Bokuto pouted and picked the ginger head "can you stay?" he pleaded. 

Hinata giggled while Akaashi and Tsukishima both crossed their arms while jutting their lips. Akaashi went to Bokuto and took Hinata from his grasp "you were the one who suggested that they should go to school instead of a private tutor." Akaashi stated causing Bokuto to wail. 

The raven head led Konoha and his children to the carriage, not minding Bokuto who already slumped in defeat. 

The three went in the ride. Akaashi closed the doors and nodded at the coach who returned the same gesture before riding the carriage away. 

"Take care! Okay?" Akaashi loudly spoke as he waved. The children peeked out of the window saying yes while waving. Akaashi then frowned and sighed, remembering that there's still one baby he needed to take care of. 

He turned his heel and walked towards a withering and pouting Bokuto. Akaashi giggled and cupped both his cheeks "wanna continue where we left?" He asked with a low voice, his index finger on Bokuto's mascular chest.

That single sentence made Bokuto smirk, eyes glimmering with mischievousness and excitement. He effortlessly hoisted Akaashi up to his shoulders like a bag of potatoes as he walked towards the palace doors "ohohoh... You better get ready.." he huskily whispered making Akaashi regret what he said as he blushed a deep shade of red.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tsukishima's head rested on the palm of his hand, elbow rested on his table as he listened to his teacher. He was bored, don't get him wrong, but he is one of the top students in class and he loves to listen his teachers teachings but right now, he is bored. 

He sighed, eyes shifting on the big windows. He eyed the flying birds outside, flying freely and high. Tsukishima then faced his fist, clenching it before opening it. 

He often wondered when will he get his abilities as a Puffle. Well, he knew that he wasn't a real blood of Akaashi and Bokuto but both of them treated him as of they were theirs, and then, he became theirs.

Also, he was grateful that Hinata was there. If the ginger head hadn't been there for him, he would have died from the moment he was born. 

He then snapped out of his trance when one of his books fell from his desk when one of his classmate knocked his desk. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and picked his book. 

He put it in his bag. The classroom was already empty since school has ended. He picked his bag slung it over his shoulders. Pushing his glasses up his nose.

He went out of the room, class 1, shoving his little hands in his pocket trousers. For a seven year old like him, he already acts mature for strangers but back home, he shows that he is a 7 year old kid.

A few more seconds, his ears caught the sounds of loud mocking cheers and laughs. At the corner of his eyes, there was a group of 4 young boys from class 2. 

Tsukishima scowled when he saw the bright orange tuft of hair on the floor. He approached the group, clearing his throat getting their attentions. "Hm? What do you want?" One of them asked, probably the leader. 

Tsukishima studied each carefully noting that their leader was an inferno while the rest were from Puffle. Hinata was on the floor, messy and dirty but he was glaring and frowning at the group. 

Tsukishima raised his brows, his scowl long gone. His expression was now relaxed and chill "why are bullying are grade level younger than you?" He asked. 

The group snickered "because he's a wingless freak!" One of them piped in with a laugh. Hinata frowned, eyes beginning to water. 

Although they were Royal and that the group bullying and harassing Hinata could suffer severe consequences, they are children. And children never understands, well.. maybe except Tsuki. 

"But why are you bullying him for being a wingless freak? I mean, isn't it useless? What can you actually get from him considering that he is still young and weak?"

The group looked at each other, finding the reason why they did it in the first place "uhhh" 

"Exactly, nothing. He's not just wingless but he's in class 3, the lowest of lowest. You have low taste, picking on a grade level lower than you. Your bullying is completely useless.." Tsuki adjusted his glasses, the glass reflected on the light as he smirked "just like your purpose in this school or probably your whole existence." 

He finished, standing there as if he hadn't said the most meanest thing to the cowering group. It was silent for a bit but then they heard a sniff from one of them. The whole group cried and went away. 

When they were gone, Tsukishima approached Hinata who smirked at the crying group. The blonde extended his hand, the ginger head taking it "Tsuki, what you did was cool! But that was a bit harsh of you talking to me like that!" 

"What? It's true" 

Hinata did a dramatic gasp and lightly hit Tsuki's shoulder. The blonde snickered before walking, leaving Hinata but the ginger head caught up to him.

"Why don't you tell Konoha-san about your constant humiliation?" Tsukishima asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Hinata pursed his lips, fiddling with his fingers "I don't want them to worry. If mom and dad ever finds out about them, surely they will be punished" 

"Don't you even feel humiliated or hurt?" Tsukishima stopped and faced his brother. "Oh yes it hurts." Hinata answered with a smile "but it's fine. What they're saying was completely wrong and useless.. right?" 

Tsukishima jutted his lips and faced the other direction away from the ginger head, suddenly feeling guilty and sad. They continued walking. 

Pretty soon, they saw the huge double oak doors. Konoha was sitting in one of the benches "Konoha-san!" Hinata waved enthusiastically. 

The advisor smiled at the sight of the children. He patted their heads "how was school? Was it okay and fun? Have you learned anything interesting?" Konoha bombarded them with questions. 

Hinata smiled nervously, Tsuki caught his uncomfortable stance and immediately spoke "It was fine Konoha-san. I hope you didn't doze off waiting for us again.." Konoha giggled and rubbed his nape. 

"Shoyooooooo!!! Tsukiii!!" From the distance, they heard a voice from a kid their age or older than them by a year. He wore the same uniform, dark brown hair bouncing as he ran, a blonde tuft on his middle. He had the widest smile as he waved at them. 

He also came with a companion. The kid had the same uniform and are classmates with the brunette. Blonde curly hair. 

"Noya-san! Tanaka-san!" 

"Good morning Konoha-san!" Tanaka beamed. Konaha smiled. 

"Yo! I heard the Heahnian soldiers will be visiting school!" Noya stated. Tanaka and Hinata awed while Tsukishima stood there with a hard expression but he was listening curiously.

"Really? Cool! I always wanted to be a Heahnian soldier when I grow up!" Hinata exclaimed with hands as excited fists. Tanaka nodded "me too! I wanna become like nee-san! A general and a Heahnian soldier serving the guardian and the gems!" 

They kept talking, Tsukishima sitting down with Konoha as both of them listened to the other three's excitement upon hearing the news.

Just in time, the wide door opened showing the bright light from outside. All of them squinted their eyes from the sudden bright but then some children squealed and gasped. 

Men in golden suits and armors, helmet were of different colors from what clan they're in. Tsukishima and Hinata saw their uncle Tooru who walked with puffed chest and his usual smile. He looked stunning with golden armor and his helmet was cyan color. 

The brunette caught their stares and secretly waved. Tanaka also saw his older sister, Saeko who rocked in her armor, helmet was dark red. The blonde lady waved at his brother. 

Leading the small battalion was Ushijima in his gold and brown armor. 

But as the army came pouring in, they noticed that in the center, there was something the whole army covered or protected. 

They stopped exactly right in front of their group. Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata buzzed from excitement. 

The soldiers made an opening. Konoha widened his eyes before bowing before her presence. The children were left clueless and followed what the elder did, all of them except Tanaka. 

The blonde stared at the guardian as if she is the most beautiful girl he have seen in his entire life. His eyes glimmered and his cheeks burned. Everything turned slowmo when the guardian looked down to him. 

"M-marry me!" His cute but small voice echoed in the quiet hallway. Konoha and the others widened their eyes at the sudden proposal.

It was silent, Kiyoko was stunned, mouth slightly open. She faced away before looking at him again "No.." 

Tanaka flinched, behind him, Tsuki covered his mouth as he laughed. He also heard a familiar giggle, he knew it was from Saeko. 

He blushed and looked down to his feet in shame but then his eyes glimmered again when he felt his head being patted by the 'goddess'.

"You're really beautiful!" He exclaimed. Kiyoko smiled "thank you. What's your name?" She asked. Tanaka's smile grew wider "Tanaka Ryuunosuke!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! You are so beautiful!" Noya also suddenly piped in from beside. Kiyoko giggled at the sight of their excited cute faces, eyes glimmering like stars. "Thank you very much.." 

She waved at them and gave a small nod at Konoha. The advisor blushed. Kiyoko then went away, the whole army following her presence. 

"What was that?" Hinata asked cluelessly. "Bro!! She's so pretty right?" Tanaka asked the group. Hinata and Noya nodded. Konoha gave a small shrug while Tsuki remained silent. 

Noya laughed and smiled at what his blonde friends kept rambling about but then his eyes caught something by the corner. 

In the group of soldiers, there was one person who was the only short person in the group. Maybe they had the same age or older. Dark brown hair that seemed long for Noya's opinion. 

The kid had a frown, making him look intimidating. Noya stiffened when they made eye contact. He quickly broke it. When the while group left, he let out a breath he didn't know he held. 

He opened his eyes and saw all their eyes curiously on him. "We saw that.." Tanaka wiggled his brows. 

"Tomato.." Tsuki snickered from behind. Noya flinched, touching his cheeks. He was blushing?

"Come on. We better get going now, your parents may be waiting for you now" Konoha told as he stood up, carrying everyone's little backpacks.

"Can't wait to eat mom's pie.." Noya mumbled.

~~~~~~~

"The young prince raised his sword in the air before slicing the dragons head. The sky brightened up and the dark magic vanished. The whole people cheered for their new hero.. the end" Akaashi ended the story with a smile. 

Hinata and Tsuki was in each side of Akaashi's waist, Hinata on the right and Tsuki on the left. 

"Did he save the prince in the end?" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah, it kinda left us hanging.." Tsuki piped in with his usual tone but his whole family could tell he was intrigued by the story. 

Akaashi nervously smiled. He wouldn't want to tell the young children that the prince died before the hero could save him. "Yes.. he was" 

"Cool.." Hinata mumbled. Both he and Tsukishima's eyes shimmered in adoration. Akaashi smiled at their expressions. 

"Say mom, you have reached the Age ageless right?" Hinata blurted a random question. Akaashi nodded. "You look so young! Like the goddess!" 

"Goddess?" Akaashi questioned with a humorous tone "yes! That's what Tanaka-san and Noya-san said! Today, some Heahnian soldiers and Guardian goddess came to school"

"Speaking of Tanaka-san, he proposed to Kiyoko-san all of the sudden" Tsuki piped in with a little snicker from the memory. 

"If you look young reaching the age ageless, then why does dad look like a 50 year old?" Tsukishima added. 

Bokuto who was standing by the door way did a dramatic gasp, clutching his chest before slumping and pouting, facing away from them.

All of them chuckled at the father's sad expression and antics. 

"Someday, I want to become a Heahnian soldier too! Protecting the gems and the whole Elementania!" Hinata declared proudly, standing on the bed. 

Tsukishima also hesitantly stood up, rubbing his arm "I want too as well.." he blushed shyly.

"I wanna wield a sword, swinging it to the bad guys to keep the whole land safe!" Tsuki stated, suddenly feeling bold and confident. It was rare and unusual. 

Hinata was stunned, blinking in surprise before copying the blonde's posture "me too!"

"Sure!!" Bokuto exclaimed with a smile. "Tomorrow when you return from school, we can start early training."

He went to them and easily picked both children up, hugging them. The children giggled. Akaashi softly smiled at the sight, wondering if he did such a good deed in his past life that he deserved this family. 

He stood up "come on, it's time for bed.." he softly announced. Bokuto put the children the children down and they climbed to their bed. Akaashi tucked them comfortably in, kissing their foreheads "good night, my ravens.." he whispered and closed the lamp. 

The young children yawned and tossed, finding a comfortable position before dozing off. Both parents smiled and left the room quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Another day at school. Tsukishima huffed a breath, staring at his teacher who was writing something on the board. He picked his pencil by the side and began scribbling anything on his paper.

He was waiting for the bell to ring, to finally get out of class and go home. He can't wait to finally go home. Today, his father invited uncle Daichi and Uncle Suga for their training. He would be training with Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka so he was very excited to see if his friends have natural talent in wielding weapons.

He jolted when he heard the bell ring. He grinned, shoving his things in his bag before swiftly going out of his classroom. Unknown to him, he got surprised looks from both his classmates and teacher. However the bell was for recess, it wasn't still time to go home.

He clicked his tongue before coming to a halt when he heard mocking laughs and cheers again. He clenched his hands, turning it to fists when he saw the familiar bullies.

He was about to approach the group, thinking that Hinata was being humiliated and bullied again but was stopped by a tug at his sleeve "I wonder who is being bullied today.." Hinata murmured by his side. 

Tsukishima was about to snatch his arm away but then he realized that Hinata wasn't the one being bullied. The ginger head was by his side. He let out a huff of relief.

So, if Hinata wasn't the one being bullied, who was?

Without realizing, his feet were already taking him to the group. "Oi"

The whole group turned their heads to him. Tsukishima made eye contact with the victim. He was a young boy with dark green hair that almost seemed like brown. He was shivering while hugging himself, crying. A little sunflower sprouted out from his green locks.

His brown eyes were filled with tears, cheeks that were filled with freckles were in a reddish hue till the tip of his nose and ears. His mouth wobbled, releasing quiet whimpers. Tsukishima unconsiously gulped at the cute but pitiful sight.

"It's him. He's the one that made Yukai cry!" The leader announced, pointing at the blonde. Tsukishima saw another person whom he haven't seen before but he knew that he was by the bullies side. If he guessed correctly, he's probably from class 1 grade 1.

"Do you have a problem with my brother? Huh? Why'd ya make him cry?" The upperclass asked, stepping forward to the blonde. Tsukishima remained calm on the outside but in the inside, he was freaking out. The height difference between them was so far.

"Your brother did the wrong thing. He keeps bullying innocent kids who are of a lower grade than him" he answered. The taller smirked before pushing Tsukishima harshly "Yeah? So, what of it?" 

Tsukishima's back collided with the wall, causing him to wince. The group laughed. "Hey! Don't do that to my brother!" Hinata suddenly pounced towards him. The whole group gasp. Tsukishima also stood up and went to their leader, gripping his polo. 

Their fight, screams, groans, and cries echoed in the hallway. A lot of children watched but they didn't bother helping them, afraid they will get involved. Tsukishima and Hinata were overpowered. The two of them were finally being beaten up with the green haired kid.

"OI! What are you doing to my Kouhais?!" A loud familiar voice boomed. Noya and Tanaka saw the fight and were the only one's who bothered to interfere with the fight.

"These are your Kouhais?!" The eldest bully asked. Noya and Tanaka didn't answer, eyes focused on the disheveled, messy, and bruised cousins or friends. Blinded by anger, they engaged to a fight again.

The whole place echoed with cheers by the side, coming from students who watched the scene unfold, chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Finally, of what seemed like forever, a teacher came. She gasped before going between the crowd of little children, standing in front of the fight. The children didn't even bother to look at her. 

Using her ability as a Zappos being, she clasped her hands together, creating a loud boom like a thunder. The hallway became silent, eyes on her. The parents and guardian also heard the loud rumble of thunder and opened the door, peeking inside.

Konoha was one of those guardian who peeked and instantly widened his yes, marching towards them "Hinata, Tsukishima, Noya, Tanaka, and..." He looked towards the green head "Yamaguchi?"

He studied the whole crowd, confused why they looked like a mess before gasping in realization "Who did this to all of you?!" He urged. It was quiet however, the kid named Yamaguchi gave a soft whimper making Hinata finally cry all his bottled sorrow from being humiliated. Tsukishima and Tanaka pouted with wobbling lips and Noya faced away, tears already trickling down his face.

Konoha blinked before frowning. He turned to the stunned teacher "What happened?" He asked quietly but his tone was filed with anger. The female teacher held her hands out in the air, shaking her head vigorously "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a teacher for goodness sake, you should have kept your attention towards your students!" He exclaimed. His loud voice made the teacher tremble. He scoffed at the sight before going towards the bawling children.

Surprisingly, he managed to pick all five children, his angel power wings supported him, wrapping everyone with his soft cream colored feathers, keeping everyone warm. He quietly walked out of the school with a glare on his face. 

He went to the carriage. Plopping himself in, all the children was still in his wings. Hinata, Tsukishima, and little Yamaguchi dozed off while Noya and Tanaka played with each other's fingers. 

He leaned on the head rest, closing his eyes tightly, realizing that he still needed to explain to their guardians and parents for their current down casted situation. He imagined what would be their reactions.. it won't be so bad?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, it will be bad, he could feel it. Everyone was standing outside the carriage with worried and concerned faces. Konoha gulped and slowly stood up, afraid to wake the now in deep slumber children. He opened the carriage door, quickly putting his index finger against his lips.

He went in the palace, going to the big living room. He carefully placed each children on the soft couch. He sighed after finishing his mission, quietly going out the room. The moment he closed the doors, he came face to face with the adults.

"Why are they home so early Konoha?" Suga inquired. Konoha sweat dropped, releasing a deep sigh as he sat down on a couch across the parents and guardians. He studied their faces, internally shivering. 

"How do you know that we have arrived early?" He asked, hoping to dodge the main topic why they were here. "We saw the carriage approaching. Don't forget that we were outside preparing for their training" Tanaka Saeko, Tanaka's older sister, asked.

She is from Zappos, a General of Battalion 2 of Zappos kingdom and is a Heahnian soldier as well. 

"Konoha-san" Akaashi called out. He met Akaashi's piercing blue eyes "Did something happen that made them go home early?" That question made everyone eye him like a prey against a predator. It was quiet and the blonde knew that they were patiently waiting for an answer but the atmosphere was tense.

'There's literally no escaping this' 

"T-to be honest, I don't even know what happened back there." He sighed, elbows were know on his knees, back slouching "There was a sudden rumble of thunder in the hallways and all the guardians and adults took a peek and that's where I saw them, all disheveled and messy."

"I asked their teacher and she replied not knowing what happened and we left school. My theory was that, They have been bullied but Hinata was the one who was being constantly humiliated"

"WHAT?" all of them chorused. "Hinata?" Bokuto asked in disbelief and Konoha could tell, anger was slowly building in the atmosphere. "Why didn't you tell us?" Bokuto asked with a low voice, golden orbs bringing fire.

"It was just my theory! They haven't been telling me what really had happen. Whenever I asked them if school was alright, they would reply with a yes but I had suspected Hinata already when I saw small bruises whenever they changed uniforms."

"Who were the ones that bullied them?"  
"We'll be meeting with the principal tomorrow"  
"How dare they.."

"Uhmm" A tiny voice caught their attention. Behind them stood Hinata and the others. "Hinata, is it true?" Akaashi asked softly, crouching down to his level as he held his little forearms, looking deep into his brown orbs with worried eyes. 

Hinata was hesitant to answer but Tsukishima nudged him by the shoulder. The look on Tsukishima's face made him cry. It was the face of concern and wisdom "I-I'm so sor-ry I k-kept it from you mom..! Yes! I was bullied and I kept it from all of you. I was afraid and worried but slowly, my friends are being pulled into my burden trying to save or protect me..!" He confessed, rubbing his swollen eyes as he bawled.

Akaashi pulled all of the bawling children for a hug, Suga joining him. "There, there.." They pulled away. Akaashi and Suga both shared looks, passing mental words with one another before nodding.

"All of you are no longer attending school, instead you will attend private tutors" Akaashi announced. Noya was about to complain but Suga cut him off "but you will be attending these tutors together" 

Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata's eyes shimmered at the idea. They all nodded. In addition, both mothers saw the little sunflower on someone's head. Akaashi frowned studying his familiar features, he was sure he met someone like him "What's your name sweetie?" Suga asked, seeing where the raven head looked at.

The green head blushed, fiddling with his little fingers "Y-yamaguchi Tadashi..." He mumbled but then he faced Tsukishima with shimmering eyes of adoration making the blonde flinch and blush "Thank you for helping me.."

It started from a bully incident that brought these youth souls together, creating a deep and friendly brotherhood bond with one another. Yamaguchi's parents who were Akaashi's doctors have heard of the news, agreeing that he should study with friends, hence he joined the private tutor.

All of the adults went to their school, wanting to talk with the bullies, the parent's of the bullies, and the principal who had no clue what happened. Hinata and Yamaguchi, the one's who were being constantly bullied begged them that there was no need to talk with the principal but their parents waved them off. It was for their own good either way.

Still, after all that, they were thankful of that incident because it brought them together. Everyday, it was fun because after the tutor, they would do stretches for the training soon and all of them were filled with excitement.

~~~~~~

The wind gave a soft blow, making the children's hair blow with the wind. They were standing in a big field with Bokuto, Saeko, and Daichi in front of them. Suga and Akaashi were in under a shade, eyes on the group. 

Beside Bokuto was a big chest. The children's veins were filled with excitement and adrenaline. Today was a special day because on this faithful day, they will be picking the weapons they will be wielding. 

"More like, The weapons will be choosing who" Saeko spoke, eyes shimmering with flamboyance. Her statement made everyone's head tilt to the side in confusion but Tsuki widened his eyes and hummed. Daichi smiled "Come closer" He announced and in an instance, everyone came near the chest.

Bokuto nodded before opening the chest. The little children all peeked inside it. Inside were wooden weapons of longsword, a double headed axe, crossbow, whip, and a bow. They buzzed in excitement at the sight of it. "Take a step back little heads." Saeko spoke with a wink. 

They obeyed. for about 5 seconds, the chest rattled before glowing, throwing the children in surprise. The weapons floated in the air, making everyone more excited than ever before. The crossbow went towards Yamaguchi. The green haired gasped quietly before taking the weapon.

Next, the whip went towards Noya. The brunette smile gleefully "Cool!"

Hinata watched as Tanaka took the axe that floated in front of him. Now, it was just him and Tsuki. He crossed his fingers, silently praying that he gets the longsword. However, when he opened his eyes, the bow and arrow floated in front of his face. 

He whipped his head to his side, seeing a very excited Tsukishima taking the longsword in his hand. Hinata watched with mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief. 

Why was Tsukishima the chosen one of wielding the sword? It was supposed to be him. He huffed in jealousy and annoyance, looking away rom the blonde. 

Akaashi from afar saw this and softly smiled. He went to him, patting his head comfortingly. "Now that the weapons chose their designated wielders.." Bokuto stated before smirking, golden eyes glistening "You will train with your trainers that wields the same weapon"

Saeko made a high jump, her body high up in the air. Her left hand took something from behind. When she landed, her weapon also mightily clashed against the ground creating a loud snap "Noya will be in the hands of Saeko" The blonde girl twirled her whip, winking at the brunette.

Suga took a golden crossbow from a helper. The weapon was designed with black gems and silver. He adjusted his weapon's string towards the nut "Yamaguchi-kun, you'll be in my care" he stated with a closed eye grin. 

Daichi collided something on the ground hard before twirling it with both his hands like a baton. Finally planting it down on the ground again. He held the golden double headed axe coolly. The blade was made out of pure silver that shone under the sun. The handle was gold with black gems and silver "Tanaka, you're with me"

Bokuto hoisted himself upwards, raising his longsword towards the sun, making it glisten under the sun. His cherubim wings blocked all the light making him look dominant and kingly. He then dived down, planting on one knee on the ground, sword stabbed through the soil. His sword was made of silver, handle was white and gold. "Tsuki! I'm your trainer!" He happily announced.

Hinata huffed in jealousy but then faced his mom who poked him. Akaashi took a step forward away from the group. He raised one hand upwards. He closed his eyes, swaying his body slowly before doing a full turn. Something on his hand glowed making everyone squint at the brightness.

When the light dimmed down, what was in Akaashi's hand was a black long bow. Black and shimmering like the night sky. Akaashi grabbed a black arrow, placing it on the shelf and holding the arrows tail and nocking point together. 

He closed one eye, target towards the tree. It was silent before he let go of his grip on the arrow. It was slowmo in Hinata's eyes as he watched the arrow fly across the field towards the trunk of the tree, blade deep in the trunk.

Hinata awed, facing his mother with shimmering eyes of excitement. Akaashi giggled before flashing a wink "Hinata, I will train you to become the best archer" Hinata nodded vigorously.

Training is gonna be so fun!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Training is the worst! It's like punishment at its finest. 

Noya groaned, his strength on hitting a thick rubber repeatedly lessen. His arms were about to detached themselves from his body. He panted and stopped "Oi! Noya get back to hitting that bad boy!" Saeko exclaimed from afar making Noya flinch.

Yamaguchi bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was standing properly but his left arm extended in front of him, carrying three thick books. He's been going in about 10 minutes already. "you can do it Yamaguchi!" Suga cheered from the side.

Hinata's eyes watered and his upper torso shook. He was using both his arms pulling a very thick rubber apart. His arms shook from exaggerating his strength. His feet was far apart. To make matters worse, on his waist was a bag filled with rocks. "Shoyo! you can do it. Don't mind the pain" Akaashi stated by the side, eyeing his son.

Poor Tsuki and Tanaka. Both of them were under the scorching sun. Both of their arms extended in front of them and each were holding two small boulders but trust me, it was heavy. Tanaka was already shouting of how much it hurts and ached whilst Tsukishima silently did it internally, face straight but he was shaking, both of them were.

The adults shared faces of pity and concern. Daichi smiled and nodded "okay that's enough for today-"

The children instantly threw away what they were carrying and lay down on the grass, tired and drained. Everything was new to them and everything ached but despite all that, they were happy and willing accept the challenge and the hard journey towards becoming being a soldier.

~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa walked through the diamond halls of Heah castle. His boots created a rattling sound as he walked. In his hand, he carried a golden scroll. 

Finally reaching his destination, he knocked on the door. After getting permission the enter, he opened the door swiftly, with a worried face. 

"Kiyoko-san, Osamu has sent us a letter for back up. Apparently, Osamu and his men were being ambushed by dark magic" he announced. 

Kiyoko and Ushijima stood up from the round table. The female nodded at the Terranian. Ushijima excused himself, shouting at some men to gather. Kiyoko also went to her chamber with a straight face but Oikawa could sense the deep hatred.

"Kiyoko-san, you will be joining us?" Oikawa inquired, stopping himself from following the raven head. Kiyoko stopped in her tracks, facing the brunette "you better get ready Tooru.." with that, she left.

After preparing and dressed in their armors, Kiyoko led them to the gates. Ushijima was already dividing men in groups, organizing who will be entering the forest and those who will stay for back up in case of emergency. 

Battalion 1 already made a move, someone from there teleported the whole group. The others had wings because of them being Nirvana and Ebonials. 

Heah castle was up in the clouds and under it, was the biggest forest of Elementania. It was said that the Ebonial's ambush towards Osamu's men was located by the dark parts of the forest. 

Kiyoko wore a black armor covered by her black cloak. When everyone left, she faced the sky with a hopeful face before grabbing her cloak as she twirled around. By the second, she shrunk and flew away, she shifted as a raven. 

All was quiet but by the side of the palace hidden amongst the shadows was a brown fox with golden eyes. He studied the place, noting that no one was in the palace. He moved and crawled his way inside. 

The whole palace was in complete eerie silence, one rattle could actually make it echo loudly. He softly crawled but as the animal did, he grew in size and soon, he shifted to a human. 

He walked with a straight face, carrying a small black box. His eyes showed a glint when he saw the big golden doors. He pushed it open and instantly felt the most powerful aura. 

This room was where the gems were located at. He stood by the center, feeling tense by the powerful aura. All of them were shining and glowing, sensing danger. He crouched down and opened the black box, running back away from it. 

The box instantly opened and glowed with the gems. Something then crept out of the box. It was a black flying cloak, you can't see it's face but he carries an aura of death. 

The cloak floated out of the box and slowly went to the light gem. The light gem glowed brighter by the second, sensing great danger as the cloak came closer. The cloak penetrated through the glass like a ghost and instantly when inside the white gem. 

The white gem's glow lessen and now, it's aura became dark. The unknown man smirked, mission was accomplished. 

There was one problem though, not all men left the palace. Atsumu stared with wide eyes. He gave a sudden launch, pinning the unknown person down. Soon, some men came pouring in. 

"What did you do to the light gem?!" Atsumu screamed. The unknown man thrashed around and soon escaped his grasp but was surrounded with men of golden armors. He clicked his tongue and cursed. 

~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone through the open tent, hitting one particular face. The man with thick raven hair, dark brown wings, and grey eyes sat in his chair. Behind him was a board, papers and lines attached to it. 

His grey eyes studied the papers he wrote about his plan. But then the sound of his tent's door rumpled. "Suna, explain your disheveled situation" he spoke, not bothering to look at the bruised and bloodied golden eyed Ebonial. 

"Sire, I have been ambushed as I did my task but I accomplished it. The white gem has been corrupted" Suna stated with a straight voice, clutching his bloodied arm. 

"Phase 1 and 2 are complete" he finished. The king on the chair hummed as he stood up, looking at the board. It was quiet but Suna then broke it "but Sire, according to your observations, this plan will take longer."

"I can wait for as long as I want to. As long as my grandson will be under our brainwash, he will be under our command. And if he does, our dynasty will rise and we will conquer the whole land and punish those who have questioned our potential." 

"Suna," he faced the bruised man. "Take a rest, you have done your part" Suna was stunned but he bowed and excused himself. The king then watched his silver pocket watch. 

He went outside his tent and went into another. It was dark but he wasn't fazed even just a bit. It the darkness, there was man chained to the wall. He kept his head low, dark green hair covering his snake like appearance. 

"Suguru, after all this time why won't you just give in?" He asked. 

Suguru raised his head, lips busted and head bloody. He smirked "suck my balls, I am never giving in to your wicked schemes. Why do you desperately need me in your plans anyway? I'm completely useless!" He screamed. 

The king stood there, immune to his screaming and complains "you're not useless Suguru. You hold great ability and with that, it can complete my plan. Your ability is the key to revive Crimson day.." 

Suguru widened his eyes. His father was going to revive that dangerous incident? He is the key? Why? 

"You control minds, just like your mom" the king continued. Suguru flinched at the discussion. "he died after he was stabbed through his heart during the war and that broke all connections hence, why the war has ended before." 

Daishou gritted his teeth, finally realizing about his mother's death "Y-You fucker! You killed him through your vicious plans! You, You used him!!" He screamed, tears streaming down his bruised face. He always thought that his mom died from a disease during the war.

"His powers would go to waste if I didn't. And now, you will follow his footsteps" the king gave a wicked grin. Daishou thrashed around, pulling the chains that were keeping him from pouncing to his bastard of a father.

"Why are you even doing this to us?! To me? To Keiji? to Our family?! Do you even want us in the first place?" He yelled, veins popping from his neck. 

The king stopped in his tracks from leaving, facing his son with a glint that made Suguru stop moving and pulling the metal chains. "All of you were merely toys and things I could get advantage of. You all were just mere experiments" he spoke with the most coldest tone. "If you don't want to join Daishou, then I will force you to." He added.

He left, leaving a stunned Daishou whose heart broke at the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoh.. I wonder what will Eiji do in the next chapter? Corrupted gem? What will happen next?


	8. Chapter 7: Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shoyo must not enter that palace or he is doomed.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since school is inching a bit closer again, I'm sure I will update longer than before (Wait, I update like almost a week later..) Okay, I think I will update the same days as I currently happen. I mean, it actually depends. 
> 
> Anygays, Long chapter for all of you!
> 
> Caution! There is a make-out scene as you read.. It's my first time writing something like that lol.. oh wait, I did the same thing at chapter 3..

The sun was up in the sky. The wind softly blew on the quiet and calm field. The grass swayed with the air and the birds flew elegantly across the blue sky. The scenery was peaceful. But deep within the trees of a small forest, there was a bush with two flowers mainly a rose and a sunflower. 

How unusual it is for it to grow together but the two flowers suddenly moved. The whole bush rustled, creating a silent rustle. 

Something went out of the bush, rolling himself on the ground before pressing his back on a trunk. He held his crossbow tightly, one eye closed as he positioned himself to shoot. It was completely silent, still holding his posture as he pointed his target towards a big tree.

But then he shifted it towards the bush under, pulling the trigger. The wooden arrow for practice collided with something "Ouch!" the cry came from the bush. Yamaguchi smirked, lowering his weapon and his guard. Bad choice, something came out of the bush, wrapping around his feet. He paled "uh oh.."

Yamaguchi yelped when he felt being hoisted up. Noya grinned, pulling his whip which was attached to a branch, pulling Yamaguchi upwards. The green head thrashed around but then yelled when he fell onto the thick bushes.

Noya rolled his whip expertly, saluting at the green head who was recovering from the fall "See you at the gem" He giggled before sprinting away. Yamaguchi groaned and stood up, trying to catch up with the brunette. 

Noya grinned as he ran, the air was hitting against his face, making his hair fly but then he stopped when Tanaka jumped out of nowhere, wooden axe above his head as he tried to slash Noya down. The brunette widened his eyes, dodging to the side but then fell when he tumbled on a rock.

Tanaka raised his axe again towards Noya on the ground. The brunette gasped before rolling to his side, dodging the clash of the axe. Tanaka was still smiling but it was from pure annoyance "Stay still bro!"

Noya ran, jumping and dodging everytime Tanaka would swing his axe at. Tanaka grinned at a struggling Noya but then widened his eyes when an arrow barely grazed both his ear and Noya's. 

From the trees, came a rustle before Hinata jumped down, pinning both his senpais down. But Hinata was a light kid, short and small. Tanaka easily pushed him off. Hinata tumbled backwards, before pointing his bow at the blonde then to the brunette. 

They were about 500 meters away from the gem. The first one to get the gem would be the winner. All of this, is just a part of their training. 

Noya whipped Hinata's bow out of his grasp. Hinata widened his eyes, forgetting that Noya wields a whip. Noya then attacked Shoyo but the ginger would deflect and dodge. Everytime Noya would use his whip, it would create a snap.

Noya also attacked Tanaka, taking his weapon away. But as he was busy focusing on the blonde, he completely forgot about Hinata. The ginger head clung onto Noya, covering his face. Tanaka then took the whip from his hands. 

The blonde winked at Hinata before leaving him, carrying the whip. But Tsukishima also came out of nowhere, effortlessly pinning Tanaka behind his back. Tanaka gritted his teeth, using his heel to hit it behind Tsuki's head. 

Tsuki frowned when he did. Tanaka then pushed the blonde away. Tsuki stood away from him with a straight face. He studied his situation, grip on his sword tightened. But then his stance vanished and he stood there, lowering his sword. 

Tanaka stared at him confusingly before smirking "Are you surrendering Tsuki? That's not so cool of you~" He teased and raised the whip, trying to throw it towards Tsuki. Keyword, Tried.

In the end, Tanaka got himself tangled up with the whip. Tanaka widened his eyes and tried to free himself. Tsukishima walked towards him, putting his index finger on Tanaka's chest "You don't know how to use a whip. It's one of the most hardest to master, Dumbass" Tsukishima spoke with a sly smile, exerting a little force on his index causing Tanaka to fall.

Tsukishima stood there before he continued to run. The gem was slowly coming near him. His veins were filled with adrenaline, completely blocking his senses against his surroundings. He was caught off guard when Yamaguchi shoot him with an arrow passing by his ears, barely grazing his skin. 

He gritted his teeth and stopped on his tracks. Yamaguchi was on a tree branch but he held a vine and swung himself over to the blonde. Tsuki was frozen on his feet as he watched Yamaguchi come to him in a slowmo. 

Yamaguchi softly kicked his chin making Tsuki fall. Yamaguchi pinned the blonde down. But Tsuki was smart, getting a handful of sand, he threw it at the green head. Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes. Tsuki took this chance and pushed him away, grabbing his sword.

He was about to slash the green head down but then widened his eyes when he saw an axe coming at him. He used his sword to deflect the attack. Tanaka smirked, arms shaking from force "you think you can get away from me? huh??"

Hinata and Noya also caught up, Hinata raised his bow as he focused on both blades that were clashing with one another. The ginger head stopped and pointed his bow upwards to a branch that was barely hanging. He released his grip and the arrow grazed on the branch, making it fall towards his friends.

It was pretty big, so Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Tadashi watched it fall towards them with wide eyes and mouth, face showing complete disbelief. The branch covered them, Tsukishima and Tanaka squished under but unharmed just stuck, all of them were. 

Hinata grinned in victory, effortlessly using one hand to to support himself from jumping over the branch "yes!" he cheered, running away from the rest. The others groaned and thrashed around. 

Noya frowned and used all his might to push the branch away. Success, he stood up and bolted, using his ability, superhuman speed. 

He sped past Hinata, lighting tailing behind him as he ran. Hinata frowned with widened eyes from shock "Hey! No using of magic remember?!" 

Yamaguchi saw this and also gasped in disbelief "If you're using it, then I'll use mine too!" Yamaguchi finally got out of the branch and jumped away from Tanaka and Tsukishima. He planted both palms on the ground, closed his eyes and focused on his pulse. 

He opened his eyes and instantly the place shook from vibrations. The vibrations was coming from him, his heartbeat. It sent a sharp ringing to everyone's ears. Hinata stopped in his tracks and covered his ears, same goes for Noya who plopped down on the ground, covering his ear in pain.

The painful ringing increased, Yamaguchi was also beginning to feel the pain he made. "Ahhhhh!!! How do I stop this?!" He screamed. The ringing was growing every second, pretty soon their brains will explode or melt.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth "Get your hands off the ground dumbass!" He screamed, before covering his ear when the ringing increased. Yamaguchi took his shaking hands off the ground and the ringing stopped. 

All of them plopped on the ground, panting and tired from the loud vibrations. But Tanaka wasn't backing down. He used his ability as well, fire balls, and burned the branch down. Tsukishima widened his eyes from the sudden heat and pushed the now light branch. He crawled away and watched Tanaka sprinting off. 

This is completely unfair. He and Hinata hasn't found out of their abilities yet. It was completely unbalanced of them to use their abilities. He sighed and dusted his pants. He picked his sword from the ground and stood at the middle, across the gem that was probably 10 meters away from everyone.

He massaged his right shoulder, rotating it before he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, golden orbs glowing as he did. He positioned his sword like a spear, putting his hand behind his head before using all his strength, throwing it.

The sword swiftly passed Tanaka beside his head, Hinata and Yamaguchi who were on the ground, and Noya who lay on his back. All of them watched with eyes open and mouths hanging. Everything turned slowmo as the sword got nearer and nearer to the gem before completely shattering it with it's sharp wooden tip.

It was silent for a moment, all of them panting and slouching before came a loud siren. Tsukishima smirked in victory while the others closed their eyes in defeat and hung their heads low.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations Tsukishima! You won the practice match!" Saeko announced with a big grin. "After a year, you all have mastered your weapons and fighting skills and hand combats. We are very, very proud" Daichi stated with a proud smile. 

The children grinned ear to ear "Is there any prize?" Noya asked. The adults exchange looks "sure, what you all of you like?" Suga implored at his son with a smile. The children's eyes shimmered.

"A trip to the Heah castle!"  
"A trip to the Heah castle!"  
"A trip to the Heah castle!"  
"A trip to the Heah castle!"  
"A new book.."

All of the little ones whipped their heads to Tsukishima with a face. Tsuki did a shrug. Daichi sweat dropped, rubbing his nape "Well, he is the winne-"

"Tsuki!" Hinata yelled at his brother. The children face the blonde with pouting lips and puppy eyes "please!!" they all chorused. Tsukishima scrunched his nose in disgust  
"no-"

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi's voice caught his ears. "Please!" the green head pleaded with a face of a puppy. Tsukishima gulped, cheeks unconsciously burning "s-sure, just stop making that face!" He stammered, raising his voice.

His friends cheered, hugging the blonde. Tsukishima frowned with a disgusted face but secretly, he liked the contact...

"Fine, a trip to the castle tomorrow. For now, we rest."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was night, both Tsukishima and Hinata were tucked in bed, the room was dark but they are still able to see because of their open balcony, The curtains softly fluttering because of the night breeze.

The moon was bright, illuminating the outside world pretty well making the children see shadows over the fluttering curtains. Their eyes was on the ceiling but soon they flinched when they heard a not so loud bang but loud enough for them to be scared. 

They both sat up on their bed, eyes on the curtains. Their blood froze and their breathes hitched on their throats when they saw a shadow of a person outside, on their balcony. 

Hinata was about to scream but Tsuki placed his finger on his lips. Hinata nodded and both of them quietly crept out of bed and outside their room. They ran through the dark hallways, towards their parent's room.

They barged through the door, causing Akaashi and Bokuto to flinch in their sleep. Akaashi opened their lamp and rubbed his eyes, getting his glasses "Tsuki? Hinata?" he questioned. 

Both children climbed up to their bed "Mom, dad.. There's someone on our balcony" Hinata whispered with a fearful face. Akaashi widened his eyes with a frown. "It's alright, you're with us. Your father will check it out" He spoke sweetly, hoping to calm them down.

Bokuto yawned and nodded, still sleepy but he got out of bed "Don't worry.." He gave a sleepy grin "You're hero will check it out" Both children smiled their father at their father's bravery. 

Akaashi's heart swelled in delight, Bokuto said that to make the children's fear go away. Bokuto grabbed his sword from the side and went out of the door. "Who could've been that person?" Tsuki asked.

Bokuto walked amongst the dark walls. He used his hearing, trying to listen to the vibrations coming from the children's room. As soon as he saw the door, he quietly took his sword out of the sheath. Slowly twisting the knob, he was hit with a familiar presence. 

He frowned, tiptoeing towards the fluttering curtains. He saw the shadow his children were talking about standing outside the balcony. He held his sword tightly as he gripped the curtains. 

He quickly swiped the curtain away, raising his sword to strike the intruder "Wait!!!!" Out came a scream. Bokuto stopped when he heard the voice. His sword was stopped midway from hitting the intruder whilst the intruder held his arms high up, trying to protect himself from the hit with tightly closed eyes. 

"Yaku?!" Bokuto exclaimed in pure shock as he lowered his sword. The brunette released a sigh of relief "hoh... I'm so sorry for intruding your boundaries like that" he told, patting Bokuto's biceps as he walked by pass him.

"You should be sorry! Gosh, if you hadn't said anything, I could've slice you in half!" Bokuto cried out as he trailed down the shorter. Yaku turned around "Shhh, people are sleeping right?" he whispered. Bokuto replied with a nod.

But then Yaku's face dropped, making Bokuto crease his brows "I would like to talk with you and Keiji. It is important Bo.. We'll talk at the living room" Yaku left after saying that, going towards the place they planned. 

Bokuto eyed his leaving figure before going towards his shared room with Akaashi. The raven head was softly patting both children's head, not knowing Bokuto's presence. The double colored man listened to Akaashi's soft singing.

"Fly away little raven, away from the darkness"  
"Away from monsters, away from shadows."  
"Look for that bright light, live in its presence."  
"Pretty soon, you'll grow stronger.  
"But don't forget the roots where you came from."  
"You may be safe under the light's presence"

"But Where there's light, There's shadows.."

He stopped right there, his beautiful and calming voice fading as he spoke each word. He smiled at no one in particular and looked down to his children, his pinky tracing their little button noses.

Bokuto stepped out of the shadows, getting Akaashi by surprise "K-Kou.. How long have you've been the-"

"Among our relationship for the past few years, now only have I heard you sing Keiji-kun~" Bokuto spoke with a smile, eyes closed as he crossed his arms. His hair was flattened down, not to mention that he was only wearing a night robe so his chest was exposed.

The night light loomed over him, making him look so ethereal. Akaashi blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip. But then Bokuto looked up to meet his gaze, pouting "You should sing to me more often Akaashi! It's unfair that the kids can only be able to listen to your angelic voice!" Bokuto silently wailed, afraid to wake the children up.

Akaashi sweat dropped from Bokuto's wailing. The raven head slowly untangled himself from his children's grasp and walked to his pouting husband, head hung low. Akaashi softly caressed his cheek with one hand before fully cupping Bokuto's face, making Bokuto's golden orbs make eye contact with Akaashi's ocean orbs.

"I will.." Akaashi softly muttered with a loving smile. Bokuto blushed before beaming a smile "You're the best Keiji!"

"Thank you.."

Bokuto gasped "That's right! I forgot" Akaashi raised a brow "What?" Akaashi softly yelped when Bokuto suddenly carried him out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Morisuke?" Akaashi called out with wide eyes, standing on the doorway of the living room. Yaku turned around facing Akaashi, gripping his red cloak. They stood there, keeping eye contact before Akaashi ran to him, engulfing him to a hug. 

Akaashi sobbed in happiness. Yaku was stunned but he slowly patted Akaashi's head. "Your letter was so sudden! I miss you!" Akaashi cried. Yaku's eyes became teary. Living in Earth was so different and hard but they managed to adapt. 

They pulled away, Akaashi wiped his tears away. "H-how are you? L-lev? Alisa?" 

"Keiji.. We're okay. I'm here to tell you something important and we mustn't mess this up.. again" Yaku mumbled, face dropping. Bokuto went close to them with a frown "Again..?"

"The mysterious thing that happened with our sight. We are not able to see visions again." He spoke with a heavy face. "You're going to the Heah Castle am I right?"

"Yes-"

"If so, don't ever let your son join you. The prince must stay in this walls and in your field of vision. Never leave him astray even if it's just a day." Yaku stated sternly. Both parents frowned, clearly opposing about the idea. They were about to retort back but Yaku beat them to it. "Please! Just do as I say! You wouldn't want your son to end up like my Alisa!" He exclaimed, eyes were teary.

That made Akaashi and Bokuto widened their eyes and left their mouths hanging. Akaashi slumped in defeat, blinking his eyes while Bokuto's expression broke. Yaku's heart broke at the despondent faces. 

'They already suffered enough. Why are the gods making everything harder for them?' Yaku asked as he studied their features. 

"I know you want your son's happiness but do this for his own good, not just his but yours as well" Yaku spoke, holding both of their hands with a reassuring voice. 

Akaashi finally faced up to look at him after a minute of tense silence. "You teleported here right? You must be certainly tired, stay here for the night." Akaashi reckoned. Yaku nodded tiringly. The raven head trailed behind Bokuto and Yaku "Ey Yaku, You should meet Shoyo and Kei!" Bokuto suggested happily.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Hinata, you can't join them for today." Akaashi stated emotionlessly. That statement made Hinata freeze and upset. The other children stared at him in pity and concern. 

Hinata snapped out from his frozen trance "W-why mom? Why can't I join the others?" He urged, heart swelling with anger and jealousy, sight was already blurry because of his tears. He gripped Akaashi's tunic tightly, the raven head faced away from the child.

Seeing Akaashi not answering, he turned to Bokuto. His father flinched and gulped at the sight of teary eyed and pouting Hinata. He sweat dropped, Bokuto knew he will be not able to say no to Hinata. 

Yaku went close to him, patting his ginger hair. "You will understand soon, Hinata. For now, you must stay with your parents or anywhere except Heah castle." He murmured. 

Hinata stood there with clenching fists. He turned to everyone, looking at everyone's expressions. Daichi and Suga both looked clueless and concerned as well as Saeko. Bokuto and Akaashi looked down casted. Yaku was just staring at him with a stern expression. Noya, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi had open eyes filled with confusion and pity but Tsukishima was smirking 'I win..'  
Hinata could here the blonde say.

Unknown to him, he was starting to grow.. light, Hinata began to glow. Filled with jealousy and frustration, Hinata released a loud growl and stomped his left foot down. As he did so, he released a big wave of energy in which he didn't know and bolted out the living room, releasing a loud cry.

The others stumbled back from the sudden energy. Bokuto was about to go after him but Akaashi stopped him, holding his shoulder "give him time Kou. He is upset, He needs to calm down."

Akaashi stood up, patting away the non existent dirt on his trousers, the others doing the same. "Koushi, you better get going now, otherwise Hinata might sneak out with you." he told. 

Suga blinked before giving a soft nod "okay" He faced the children "come along now, the carriage is waiting" he spoke and held hands with Noya. 

"Are you sure Hinata isn't allowed to come? He worked so hard, this is the only way we can repay him." Daichi pondered. Bokuto sighed "We can't. It's an important matter we can't tell.." Yaku who was beside them, nodded at the statement. It is important not to spread word about this otherwise it might cause panic and stress and all of the children couldn't go if they knew.

Daichi frowned at what Bokuto said nevertheless, he patted his back "Talk to us if ever there is something you need help with." He said and left them.

Yaku quietly dismissed himself. Bokuto covered his face as he groaned. Akaashi stood on his tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheeks. "There, there. There's no time for you to upset. Shoyo is already not feeling the best you shouldn't be as well." He whispered.

he softly grabbed Bokuto's hand, leading the way "come on, let's check on him."

Akaashi's calm and determined expression broke when he heard Hinata's sobs at the other side of the room. He took a deep sigh and knocked "Shoyo? can you let us in?" He asked. They both heard his cries came to a stop but as they waited, the door didn't open.

Bokuto patted his shoulder pointed at himself. Akaashi gave a nod of confirmation. Bokuto stood in front of him and knocked on the door "Buddy? Why don't you open this door so we can talk this out huh? Maybe later you would want to learn the sword-"

The door suddenly opened, unfortunately Bokuto was leaning against it and fell. Hinata and Akaashi widened their eyes in surprise and crouched down with him "are you okay?" Akaashi asked as he supported him towards the bed. 

Bokuto held his head "Yeah, I'm okay.." 

Hinata fiddled with his fingers "I'm sorry I suddenly opened it. I should've warned you at first."

"No, no Shoyo. It's okay as long as you opened it then there's no problem with it." Bokuto told with a loving smile. Hinata's mouth wobbled, his eyes once again was filled with tears. Bokuto softly cooed and lifted Hinata to his lap.

"Uwaahhh.. Why can't I be with them? I-I just want to go out of this place once in a while. I was kept in this walls ever since I was bullied." He cried out.

Akaashi's breath hitched. It reminded him of his childhood days, being kept hidden among the walls for 18 years, except that he was tortured and abused. Still, even though Hinata didn't experience what he experienced, he wouldn't want his son to grow unhappy and ignorant to the outside world. He snapped out of his trance, listening to Bokuto's suggestions.

"How about this, When I'm finished with my paper works, I can teach you how to wield a sword?"

"But you take too long with your job, I don't want to be hassle with your work, not to mention that your office is piling up with papers." Hinata mumbled sadly.

Well, that is true but Bokuto frowned "Shoyo, you're not a hassle, you never were" He stated sternly, making contact with Hinata's brown orbs. 

"Go with me to Ebonial palace.." both of them whipped their heads to Akaashi. Hinata's eyes instantly shimmered "r-really?! you would let me?" He asked excitingly. "Sure, I don't see why not. You've never been to the dark castle have you? I also want you to know where I grew up. Also because I need to check on Kuroo, Kenma, and my subjects" 

"Yay! I get to meet uncle Kenma again!" Shoyo cheered and tailed behind his mother who was leaving the room. Bokuto was about to pipe in about joining them to Akaashi's home land but the raven head sent him a stern stare "you will stay here and finish your office works." He stated with a hard tone.

Bokuto instantly pouted. Akaashi watched Hinata skipping back to his room to change, he then sighed and turned to his husband, showing his 'I'm clearly done with this shit' expression nevertheless, he approached him.

"Come on, enough with your childish antics. You better get going now, maybe you can still catch up with us." Bokuto nodded, still silent but it was a good thing that he replied, still he stood there, as if he was waiting for something.

Akaashi rolled his eyes but he blushed. He stood on his tiptoes and cupped Bokuto's face, bringing it closer to his face. He planted a kiss on his forehead, both cheeks, and nose. 

"Hey, you forgotten one place.."

"And that is?" Akaashi asked playfully. Bokuto jutted his lips with a cute demanding frown. Akaashi laughed and cupped his face again and planted a quick peck. 

He was about to pull away but then Bokuto swiftly wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Akaashi frowned yet he kissed back. 

Bokuto's hand traveled down to his bottom, giving a hard squeeze. Akaashi gasped, opening his mouth in surprise. Bokuto quickly slipped his tongue in and explored Akaashi's wet cavern. 

The once soft loving kiss turned hot and sloppy. Akaashi gasped, cheeks were flushed and red. Again, Bokuto gave a squeeze by his bottom cheeks. Akaashi moaned, grip on Bokuto's shoulders tightened. 

Their tongues fought for dominance but Bokuto easily got the upper hand. Akaashi surrendered, letting Bokuto lead and dominant him. The double colored man gently pushed Akaashi against the wall, both still engrossed to the make out session. 

Bokuto lifted one of Akaashi's leg, the younger instantly wrapped it around Bokuto's waist. Bokuto pulled away from the kiss, his lips trailing down to Akaashi's neck giving him light butterfly kisses before sucking Akaashi's sensitive part. 

Akaashi panted "K-Kou~ Hi-Hinat-ta will.. ahh~" he moaned in delight and ecstasy. He shut his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure. 

"Ma, mama?" Akaashi's eyes flew open and met Hinata's confused gaze. The ginger head frowned in confusion and concern "is, is papa.. are you okay?" He asked innocently. 

"Y-yes.. K-Kou, stop, ple- ah~.. please!" Akaashi pleaded, his grip on his shoulders tightening. However, Bokuto didn't stop, instead he softly nibbled on Akaashi's weak spot. Akaashi let out a loud moan and instantly widened his eyes, covering his mouth in shame. He took a sharp breath in, brows furrowing when he did.  
.  
.  
.  
"Is papa fine?"

"Yes, he's fine Shoyo. Come along now, the carriage ride is waiting." Akaashi spoke with his usual monotone voice and expression. Hinata took one last glance over his slumping father with a big swelling bruise on his head.

~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmmm.. I spy with my little eyes, something purple and lovely!" Yamaguchi exclaimed. Noya and Tanaka both focused the landscapes outside. 

"Oh, it's those beautiful lavenders!" Tanaka pointed at a meadow filled with lavenders. Yamaguchi clapped and nodded. Daichi, and Suga watched with much fondness in their eyes. 

They are currently in the Heah Forest. The carriage was big, with three rows. Daichi and Suga sat at the front. Yamaguchi, Noya, and Tanaka was at the middle and Tsukishima and Saeko sat at the last row. Saeko was sleeping, snoring loudly from behind. Tsuki would unconsciously scrunch his nose when he heard the loud snore.

The big trees and the beautiful nature atmosphere gave them a pleasant vibe especially the green haired child. Yamaguchi felt restless and full. Was it because he is a Dendrophilian inside a huge healthy forest filled with trees and nature? Maybe. 

Yamaguchi shivered in delight, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in. The air was fresh and the atmosphere was peaceful and vibrant. Without him knowing, he did something amazing. "Yama!" Noya called out.

Yamaguchi opened his eyes and saw all of them looking at him with wide eyes of amazement and shock "Look! on your head!" the brunette pointed at his head. 

On his head grew a new flower, a healthy cute lavender. He beamed at the sight, lightly dangling the petals. Now, his rose and sunflower has a new friend. "How do you do it?" Tanaka asked, looking closely at the newly bloomed flower.

"I don't know. I just.. randomly do it or it just sprout out when it wants to? All I know is that, I have no control over it but I'm happy it just grows" He said with a proud smile. 

Tsukishima was listening to all the gushing praises of Noya and Tanaka towards the Dendrophilian. He smirked, thinking of joining. Pushing his glasses up, he licked his lips before he spoke "Yeah, yams. It looks cool and cute, I admit it." 

His senpais laughed, thinking that what Tsuki said was sarcasm but in all honesty, Tsukishima really meant it and Yamaguchi could tell, having knowing Tsukishima better than the rest. The Dendrophilian was stunned, before he blushed a deep shade of red. Tsukishima softly giggled at the cute sight.

Noya and Tanaka caught their expressions. They turned to look at each other, understanding the situation. They grinned mischievously. Suga and Daichi faced behind them when the carriage came to a halt. "Okay, we're here."

All of the children scurried outside except one particular blonde. Tanaka and Noya frowned, while Yamaguchi put his index on his cheek as he thought deep "Where's the castle?" Noya asked towards his parents. They were standing on a plain huge field. No people, carriages, horses, knights, or even the castle was found.

"Is this a joke?" Tanaka asked, eyes beginning to water thinking that the adults were messing around. "No, this is exactly the place" Saeko piped in with a yawn, stretching her limbs. 

"...."

The children looked confused, except for Tsukishima who did a face palm seeing everyone's down casted expressions. "It's up on the clouds stupid.." He pointed upwards to the thick group of white clouds. The others awed.

"Wow Tsuki, I'm impressed you know that. Where did you learn it?" Daichi asked with an impressed expression. Tsukishima blushed, rubbing his nape "Mom would tell me and Hinata stories about it."

"I would like to listen to those stories soon" Tanaka blurted out. Tsukishima squinted his eyes, jutting his lips "no, the story is only for us to know.."

"How are we gonna go there? none of us can fly" Noya asked. Suga gave him a grin, patting his head. "We wait.." The adults looked up high in the clouds. The others looked clueless nevertheless, they followed what they were watching.

Noya shrugged, following what everyone was doing. The sky was too bright for his liking so he used one of his hand to block some light. That was when he frowned when his sight returned. He squinted his eyes to look closely. There was a flying object in the sky coming towards their group by the second.

The others were already backing away when the object came closer to them. Noya was rattled, the flying thing was huge! He ran towards Suga's back, gripping his mom's tunic tightly. The sound it makes was also loud and the air was strong to the point that leaves and dusts were flying around. 

When everything calmed down, He slowly peeked out behind Suga's back, opening his eyes. But then he gasped, eyes shimmering "Is that a real Pegasus?!" He asked excitingly. Suga nodded. There were two strong pegasus of white and gold, both shining or glittering.

Tanaka and Noya quickly ran close to the mystical creatures. Yamaguchi followed them, gripping Tsuki's sleeve because he was scared. Their senpais were already petting the golden's glittery hair. He and Yamaguchi was standing close to the white one. The green head was hesitant of patting its hair, Yamaguchi's shivering self was behind Tsuki.

Tsuki rolled his eyes, gently grabbing Yamaguchi's hand, guiding it towards the Pegasus's mane. The hair was so smooth and cold when both of their fingers came contact with the hair. Yamaguchi slowly peeked out behind him with a shaky smile. "Wow.." Yamaguchi whispered under his breath in amazement. Tsuki smiled.

"What are their names?" Tsukishima asked towards Saeko who was feeding the white animal with fresh grass. "The golden one's Nikko and the white one is Gekko" 

"Cute! It's just like you and Hinata, Tsuki!" Yamaguchi squealed. Tsukishima shrugged, ignoring the faint burn on his cheeks. "Come along children, Kiyoko-san is waiting for our presence" Suga called out to them. 

~~~~~~~~~  
"Wahh! That was cool, am I right Tanaka-san?" Noya asked the blonde kid but was taken aback when Tanaka was shivering, still, he held a thumbs up. Noya chuckled "I like your courage, Tanaka-san! It's so inspiring!" He stated with a proud closed eye grin. Tanaka was stunned but then he smiled "I know!"

All of them kept their gazes in front of them. Veins filled with adrenaline and excitement at the sight of the Heah diamond and glass castle that glistened under the sunlight, making it look heavenly much more vibrant than Nirvana palace of light. 

They trailed behind Daichi who was going towards the big shiny double doors, guards at each side, keeping guard. Both Heahnian bowed before Daichi's presence and opened a path.

"wah.." their silent awes echoed through the marbled glass floors. On the high ceiling was a very big golden chandelier, with models of each gems by side, on the center was the mother gem.

On the sides were antic paintings that looks very interesting. By the walls were colorful stained window glasses. One window showed the picture of the little giant carrying a longsword, pointing it towards the mother gem. Another window was of the Butterfly goddess, under her were the two men in the stories.

There was also another window of about the high ranks of each clans but what made Tsukishima study it was because, the past Nirvana king on the window had six majestic wings. "Is that even possible? For all I know, the highest rank is a cherubim.." He asked Daichi who was studying it with his as well.

"Oh yes, it is very possible but extremely rare. Those beings are called Seraphims. They carry the power of light, love, and, fire. They have six powerful and majestic wings." He said, eyeing Tsukishima's expression of astonishment. "Cool, isn't it?" 

"Very.." Tsukishima breath out.

"Greetings.." a female voice interrupted them. They all faced away from what they were inspecting at and turned to look at the Guardian in her usual night like dress. The adults bowed, the children followed. 

"Greetings to you as well, Kiyoko-san" Saeko replied. She was the only one bowing with one knee pressed on the floor because she is a soldier. Tanaka and Noya went closer to the female "Kiyoko-san! you're as beautiful as ever!" Tanaka asserted, Noya backing up, nodding vigorously.

"Thank you.." Kiyoko replied with a monotone voice and turned to look at the rest "I have heard you were training to be Heahnian soldiers and passed a practice match?" she asked. The children replied with a yes while Tsuki replied with a nod.

She flashed a small proud smile, making everyone blush at the sight "I'm proud. As a prize, Ushijima, Iwaizumi, and I will tour you around the palace." she announced. Tanaka and Noya did a fist bump. All of them trailed behind Kiyoko. 

They walked for a couple of seconds, all of the young ones studied the majestic place. "This room, is of the Heahinian gathering. Usually, I, Ushijima, Iwaizumi, Osamu, and Atsumu use this place as a meeting room." She opened the golden doors. Inside, they saw the said names Kiyoko has mentioned not so long ago. 

Atsumu and Oikawa saw the familiar faces and waved at them before returning their focus on the guardian "as I have said, I am giving them a tour, If you would be so kind, Help me touring them." 

They stood up and bowed "Of course.." Atsumu answered with a smile. They joined the group. Atsumu stopped and faced the group, by his side was a huge plain wall. "This wall can catch a small glimpse of your future. But its very picky, it wouldn't show the vision to the ones who aren't in their favor. Most people who does try couldn't see, its only rare if we could see the vision. It's called fate wall"

"So basically its impossible to see it?" Yamaguchi questioned. "No, its not impossible, its just...rare" Atsumu replied.

"Would anyone want to try?" The Heahnian soldier asked. Noya raises his hand "me!" Atsumu smiled and motioned him to come closer to the wall. Noya stood before the wall with an excited grin. He waited, and waited but nothing happened. 

Atsumu sighed before giving a smile "sorry, but it looks like the wall isn't in your favor." Noya pouted and returned to where he stood. Tanaka was next to try and as what happened to Noya, happened to him. 

"Well, it's useless. We better head to next destination now." Oikawa shrugged and walked away, the others following him. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed as well. The green head was holding Tsukishima's right forearm. Tsukishima was about to drag Yamaguchi seeing that they are far behind but then yelped when Yamaguchi gripped him tightly from leaving. 

He frowned and properly adjusted his glasses "yams? What are you-" he stopped midway of his sentence and froze, both he and Yamaguchi did. They were in front of the fate wall and clearly, they can see two figures staring back at them. 

The taller one which was a blonde, had a strong build. He wore a black tunic with silver laces on the neck line, paired with white trousers. Beside him, he held a shorter boy with dark green hair and cheeks littered with freckles. The shorter wore a white tunic with golden laces by the hem paired with grey trousers. On his thick green locks were bunch of healthy flowers of various kinds. 

Both pair looked equally confused as they stared at one another. A minute later, the two figures on the wall vanished. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was still standing there, frozen from shock and amazement. 

"Wow Tsuki! Did you see that? I wonder who are those people?" Yamaguchi asked. The blonde sighed, cheeks dusted with a pinkish hue "Dumbass, that was us.." 

"Oh.." silence.

"Come on. We are far behind the group." Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi's hand. The Dendrophilian blushed at the gesture "Tsuki, let's keep this between us, okay?" 

Tsukishima didn't bother to face Yamaguchi, afraid that the younger will caught sight of his blush but Yamaguchi could tell, the blonde's ear were red. 

"Yes.."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tanaka whipped his head around, trying to search for that particular brunette "Noya?" He called out. 

During their tour, the adults said that they could explore the place since they have matters to discuss. He and Noya wandered everywhere their feet led them to but after a few minutes of studying different portraits of people they don't know but have lived before them, Noya somehow disappeared. 

"Noya?" Tanaka called out, this time louder. 

Noya pressed his back against a wall, his peripheral vision studied a figure not so far away from the wall he was hiding. It was the kid he saw at school a year ago. Among the time that had passed, the man's hair did grow tot the point that he was tying it to a little ponytail, it looked cute in Noya's opinion.

Wait, why was he actually stalking the figure? He frowned when he came to that thought. Maybe he was amazed that this kid, which was not so older than him, became a Heahnian soldier at a very young age.

"Noya!" the brunette flinched when Tanaka suddenly exclaimed, making not just Noya to flinch, but the Heahnian soldier as well. "Who's there?" The man spoke. 

Tanaka slightly widened his eyes, finally getting the situation whilst Noya wiped his face in annoyance after being caught. He sent a dirty look towards his friend, Tanaka nervously chuckled, rubbing his nape. Noya sighed, having no other choice, he stepped out of the shadow, showing himself.

The soldier lowered his sharp spear, raising one brow before he bowed "You must be prince Nishinoya Yuu" Noya stood there, startled at the sudden respect. "U-uh.. Hi.." He nervously spoke.

They both shared a moment of awkward silence, at least in Noya's opinion. The soldier just stared at him confusingly. Noya glanced back to the wall where Tanaka hid. He flashed him a look, Tanaka sent him a thumbs up. Noya internally groaned.

"I-I'm sorry for stalking you a moment ago" Noya mumbled guiltily. The guard blinked in surprise before he gave a soft smile "It's alright.." Noya gulped, suddenly feeling interested about this man.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Asahi Azumane.." Asahi, answered back. Noya grinned "How old are you?" 

"I'm twelve"

"Lucky! at such a young age, you manage to join the army. How'd you do it?" Noya urged, unconsciously leaning towards the taller male. Asahi nervously chuckled, but then saw Tanaka peeking out from the wall with a smile of amusement.

Tanaka and he made eye contact. Surprisingly, Tanaka got the call of help. He went out of the wall, smugly striding over them. "Woah, woah, Noya. Calm your horses down. You're making senpai uncomfortable here." He spoke, Noya missed Tanaka's teasing tone Asahi didn't.

"That's right, you're my senpai!" Noya faced Asahi again with a beaming smile. Asahi internally felt blessed by the smile. "Yeah Asahi-san, how did you enter the army in the first place?" he asked again.

Asahi shivered when he heard his name easily slipping out of Noya's tongue. "Well.. Ushijima-san was the one who took me in. In an early age of three, both my parents died and I had no relatives." his eyes dropped remembering his past but then he flashed them a smile "I'm glad Ushijima-san brought me with him to the palace. Here, I met Kiyoko-san, she was the one who took me in. The other soldiers treated me equally and trained me to become one of them!" Asahi stated proudly.

Tanaka and Noya both gushed over Asahi of how brave and cool he is, making the taller hide himself behind his hands, feeling shy and overwhelmed. "Asahi-san, I want to become a Heahnian soldier too. I hope you will teach and train me!" Noya suddenly announced, bowing before him "me too!" Tanaka followed the Zappos prince.

Asahi was shocked "T-there's no need to bow.." He said with a shy tone but seeing the two not moving from their posture made Asahi worry "okay, okay I will! just stop bowing down to me!"

~~~~~~~

Hinata awed at the sight of the dark palace of Ebonial the moment he stepped out of the carriage. The walls were black while the roof tiles were grey with golden designs or linings. 

"Come along, Shoyo" Akaashi extended a hand, Hinata took it, still studying his surroundings. Konoha and Kaori both joined them, stepping out of the ride. "Ah.. It's been so long since I last visited this place" Konoha said as he stared at the different same portraits he last saw. 

Hinata stopped in front of a portrait, the one Konoha, Bokuto, Daichi, and Suga studied before. Akaashi stood by his son "Who are these people ma?" He questioned. Akaashi was softly smiling, looking at the familiar faces "They are your grandmothers. Come along now." He held Hinata's shoulders, leading him somewhere.

When Akaashi opened the huge black doors, Hinata immediately beamed at the sight of his favorite uncle "Kenma!" The ginger head beamed. 

Kenma stopped talking and faced away from Kuroo, face was surprised but then he smiled "Shoyo.." He embraced the sun prince, then embracing the raven head as well. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked softly

Akaashi and Hinata smiled, trailing behind the pudding head. "Keiji! oh, chibi-chan!" Kuroo waved at them. "Good day to you as well.." Akaashi replied with a small bow.

"There's so much to catch up in this place, Keiji. Your project was successful and a lot of merchants has their stocks sold to 75% ever since you planned the port and bridge." He announced happily, holding a long scroll.

Akaashi's eyes shimmered in delight, though he wasn't smiling "I would love to hear about it with some tea.." Kenma nodded "sure, I would request a helper to set us a tea set at the garden"

~~~~~~~~~

The adults shared laughs and chatters, catching up with their lives. "It's sad that Bo couldn't come" Kuroo said with a slightly sad smile from the absence of his bro. Akaashi rolled his eyes with a smile "That's his fault for neglecting his papers and now his office room is filled with it."

"That sounds like him.." Kenma silently added, it made the whole table erupt with giggles and laughs "Well, it's reassuring that he haven't change a bit." Konoha piped in.

"Hey, he did change. He no longer falls into his emo mode that often. He has matured over the years..!" Akaashi softly defended. The table was quiet for a moment before all of the adults released teasing squeals making Akaashi blush. "How sweet of you to defend him Akaashi-kun!~" Kaori teased.

"Hah, simp." Konoha mumbled softly, covering his mouth with one of his hand but Akaashi heard it, they were sitting beside each other for goodness sake. The raven head sent a death glare towards the blonde, Konoha quickly looked away, feeling threatened by the glare.

Hinata had no idea that the adults quickly escalated the subject to something... explicit. Akaashi may be flushed on the outside, posture was still proper but in the inside, he was melting from embarrassment. Akaashi was being cornered by his friends.

"Mama, I wanna use the restroom." Hinata mumbled despite the noise. Akaashi internally sighed in relief. He quickly stood up and held the ginger's small hand "Come on.."  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow.. this is your room before?" Hinata asked in amazement, looking at different stuffs on Akaashi's shelf. His mother nodded behind him and noticed that his son was focusing on a photo of him, Kuroo, and Daishou. Akaashi smiled bitterly at the sight of his brother's snake like smirk. "Mama, who is this guy?" He pointed towards his brother.

"That is my half brother, Uncle Suguru for you.." He told his son, lightly poked on Hinata's button nose. "Why haven't I seen him before? Where is he ma?" He asked, looking up to with very curious eyes. Akaashi smiled in sorrow.

"I thought you wanted to use the restroom. Go along now, it's not healthy to keep it in okay?" Akaashi softly pushed him towards the restroom, Hinata rubbed his nape sheepishly, mentally keeping the words his mother said.

Akaashi sighed, closed his eyes and sat on is past queen sized bed, picking the photo from his nightstand. He studied the picture with a sad smile. This was taken during Daishou's debut as crowned prince. 

"sigh.. where are you now oniisan?" He mumbled, looking out through the window near his bed. 

It was silent, but his skin scrawled from the sudden creepy atmosphere. Akaashi widened his eyes, heart pounding against his chest from the familiar sadistic aura in his room. He quickly stood up and ran towards the restroom door in clear panic and worry. 

"Hin-"

Hinata zipped the zipper of his shorts before flashing the toilet with a grin, humming a cute song. He then washed his hands on the sink, styling his hair with his wet hands as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. But then he flinched when he heard a loud thud outside.

He frowned, wiping is hands with a clean towel before he opened the door. He saw Akaashi panting facing the closet, back facing Hinata. "Ma, what was that loud thud?" He asked, approaching his mom. Akaashi sighed and faced him with a smile "Are you done? Come on, let's go out now" 

Hinata trailed behind him. When they went out of the room, they saw their friends already entering the castle because it was raining. Hinata noticed Akaashi was dragging him somewhere and that somewhere was the front doors. Hinata stopped on his tracks when he saw a carriage, with a real life pegasus.

"Mom, where are you taking me?" He asked, tone was beginning to build with excitement. His voice echoed so the others heard him, focusing their attention to Akaashi. The raven head a cocked a brow before he chuckled "didn't you said that you wanted to visit the Heah castle?" 

That question made everyone widened their eyes in disbelief. Hinata beamed "Really?! You would let me?!" He asked excitingly. Akaashi happily nodded with him. The ginger head cheered. 

The adults frowned in confusion and disbelief, they shared looks before Konoha approached the raven head. "Akaashi, what do you mean? Didn't you said that Hinata wasn't allowed to go there?"

"It's for his happiness" Akaashi replied with a soft smile. "Mom, come on! I wanna catch up with Tsuki!" He tugged on his tunic, pulling him to the carriage. Akaashi patted his head "Sorry sweetie but I'll be going home to Nirvana. You can go alone.."

Konoha's frown deepened "What do you mean, Akaashi? Leave Hinata, alone? To Heah Castle?!" Konoha couldn't help but raise his voice at every question he asked. "Do you have any objections against it?" He asked sweetly. He wore a smile and his tone was sweet but deep beneath it, it was laced with threat. Not to mention before Akaashi turned to look at him, He caught the glimpse of a very annoyed Akaashi. How unlikely of him...

"Go along now.." He ushered Hinata towards the carriage. Hinata quickly sprinted towards it. "Wait!" Konoha's sudden exclaim stopped the carriage from leaving.

Unknown to them, Akaashi rolled his eyes before turning to look at him with his usual emotionless face. "C-can I at least go with him?" Konoha stammered. Akaashi's palm hidden behind his black cloak, clenched to fists. 

"N-"

"Yes! Uncle Konoha you can join me" Hinata piped in. Konoha silently cheered whilst Akaashi clicked his tongue. "Okay, you two better go along now.." Akaashi sighed. The Ebonial king and the Nirvana advisor made eye contact. Konoha squinted his eyes making Akaashi glare back as well. The moment he and Hinata was already in carriage, flying, he let out a breath he didn't know he held.

'Was Akaashi having a bad day? Akaashi would never return a glare' He leaned on the head rest with closed eyes. He opened one eye and glanced at Hinata, staring out the window with big grin. Konoha softly smiled. "Hinata-kun, stay close to me at the palace alright? I don't want you getting lost and maybe causing trouble."

~~~~~~~  
Bokuto actually moved to the living room to do his paperwork, thinking that the place was more wider and spacious that his cramped office room. He thought that he could do his work with ease and do something productive. He pulled the medium sized coffee table towards the couch he will be sitting at.

Well, he had done 50% of his work and he decided that he should take a rest. Signing the last paper eagerly and tired, he did a small victorious grin. He suspired contentedly, feeling the weight of his work lessen.

He did shoulder stretches, moaning in relief when he felt his bone pop. However, he may have finished half his work, why was he feeling kinda heavy and off? 

'Is it from Keiji?' He thought. Speaking of his husband, Akaashi came walking in the room with a small smile. Bokuto sat like a puppy waggling its tail at the sight of its master.

But as his husband came closer to him, Bokuto's happy posture slowly diminished when he realized something. 

Akaashi was coming alone.

And what really caught him off guard was that Bokuto Keiji, his quiet, intelligent, responsible, composed, shy husband suddenly sat on his lap with a confident smirk, arms around Bokuto's neck.

"Kou.. I missed you" Akaashi mumbled, bringing Bokuto close to his warmth, his head buried on Bokuto's neck. Bokuto hesitated to hug back but he did. 

"Keiji, what brings you here?" the double colored haired man asked, rubbing the side of his cheek, eyes averting the individual on his lap. The raven head pouted "Do you not want me near you?" he asked, slightly arching is back, rubbing his arm cutely.

He froze, eyes wide open from the sight unfolding in front of him. His blush deepened but so did his frown "No, it's not that.. Did you come here alone?" Bokuto huskily asked, his large hands gripping the younger's hips.

"Yes.." Akaashi breathed out with closed eyes, loving the pressure on his hips. Bokuto's hands traveled upwards, cupping the younger's cheeks. "And Shoyo? Is he with you?" The older's smirk grew.

"No-" Akaashi suddenly gasped with eyes wide open from shock and disbelief, his breath was taken away from his lungs. Akaashi choked, breaking the heavy dead threatening silence.

Bokuto glared at him, as if his eyes were daggers. The grip on Akaashi's neck tightened "who are you?" He lowly growled. 

"W-what do you mean? Kou, It's me.. arghh!!" 

The double colored haired man choked the man infront of him harder, cherubim wings behind puffed in warning. He inched a bit closer to Akaashi. 

"Keiji never intimidates me explicitly, he never seduces, and he never does the first move." 

Akaashi's hands traveled to Bokuto's grip when it became more tighter than before. 

"Last and foremost, Akaashi never leaves our son alone.." 

"Who are you?" Bokuto hissed, voice filled with venom. Akaashi, despite being choked and was not allowed to breathe, laughed, head thrown back.

Bokuto's stance never wavered but he was beginning to get worried. Akaashi stopped laughing and faced Bokuto with a glare before giving him a coy smile. 

"Akaashi's face was so priceless Kou.. The way his eyes widened and his jaw hanged in utter shock and fear at the sight of my face.. Ah~ it's a sight to cherish forever..! Just thinking about it again gives me shivers down me spine~" Akaashi moaned out, eyes rolling back his head and his cheeks were flushed, either it is from the pleasure of being a sadist or lost of breath.

Bokuto's face crumpled to disgust and disbelief when this.. fake, was beginning to melt like wax upon a fire. Akaashi flashed him one last sly grin "Good luck.. Kou~" that was the last thing he had said before he melted to a puddle of black goo unto Bokuto's carpet. 

Bokuto heaved breaths, trying to take it all in. The swirling emotions on his chest grew. Yaku suddenly went to the room, looking all worried "Bokuto, I heard your scream- oh." He covered his mouth at the sight of the black sticky goo, not to mention it created an awful stench. 

"Is that..?"

"Black magic." Bokuto answered firmly, standing up. Just in time, Kaori also went into the room. 

"Hmph, what's that smell?" She complained, pinching her nose while her face scrunched but then frowned when she also saw the disgusting substance on the carpet. 

"Kaori, what are you doing here? I thought you're with Keiji and the prince?" Yaku asked. 

"What? I thought Akaashi-kun went back here. He even told Hinata-kun to go to Heah palace."

"HE WHAT?" Yaku screamed in panic. Bokuto also stood there in disbelief, processing their words. 

Yaku marched towards the girl "He said that Hinata can go to the palace?!" Kaori was still not getting it and nodded. 

"What the hell is happening?! So that means, that black goo there is-"

"A fake Keiji." Bokuto finished. All three of them took a look at the substance, finally getting the situation. Yaku's expression gave clear signs of fear. "No, no, no, no, no.." he chanted as he shook his head with wide eyes. 

"Damnit!" Bokuto silently cursed as he swiftly flew outside the window.

~~~~~~  
It was 15 minutes ago since Konoha and Hinata left to Heah castle while Akaashi went back to Nirvana, Kaori stayed for a while but left 5 minutes later. 

What Akaashi has said really made Kenma and Kuroo wonder. The raven had told them that them the reason why Hinata visited the place was because he wasn't allowed to go to Heah castle. What changed his mind?

"Kenma, that's enough. You're overthinking" Kuroo patted the pudding head's back. Kenma rubbed his head, utterly confused from the past incident "Ugh, I think I need a rest" He mumbled in distress. 

Kuroo creased his brows in worry and guided Kenma towards the closest bedroom they are at, Akaashi's room.

Kenma muttered a silent thank you towards his husband when Kuroo softly laid Kenma on the bed "Do you want water?" Kuroo asked and was replied by a soft no. Kenma gently held Kuroo's hand on the bed, face was plastered with a smile you don't see everyday.

"Thank you Tetsurou, I'm so lucky to have someone like you. I love you so much, you know that right?" 

Kuroo froze, smoke coming out of him as he blushed 50 shades of red. But then he smirked "Ohohoh Kitten, where'd you get this sudden confession at?" He asked with a teasing tone. Kenma frowned despite the blush that was sitting on his face, hugging himself "Shut up.."

"Ahhh my Kenma is so cute! What good deed did I do in my past life that made me have you now??" He asked no one in particular, hand dramatically on his chest.

"Tetsurou, shut up" 

"Never-"

"Literally, shut up..!" he scolded, this time his voice was no longer shy but it was serious. Kuroo shut his mouth close, listening to the silence of the room. That's when Kuroo frowned as well, hearing muffled grunts. 

The bed hair abruptly stood up and went to the area where the sound was louder. He stood by Akaashi's cabinet, the sound came from there. He took one last glance at Kenma, Kenma had his eyes on him as well. Both of them nodded.

The cabinet door opened with a creak. Both of them instantly gasped in shock and disbelief at the sight of another Akaashi whose hands were wrapped and cuffed with anti magic cuffs and is mouth was covered in thick packaging tape. His legs were also tapped together.

Akaashi's eyes were puffy and wide, veins popping on his neck from all his muffled screams. Thankfully, Kenma has heard it. Kuroo quickly went to him, tearing the plastic apart from Akaashi's arms and legs. The raven head didn't even wince when he teared the tape from his mouth.

Akaashi gripped Kuroo's tunic, expression was panicked and rushed "Kuroo, S-Shoyo D-danger! H-he.. He stammered, tears once again streaming down his face. 

"Akaashi! Breathe"

Akaashi took deep shaky breaths, trying to maintain a normal breathing pace but it was impossible. 

"Shoyo must not enter that palace or he is doomed.." 

The raven head quickly stood up. One moment ago, he was a human but now, Akaashi has shifted to a brown rufuos-legged owl, swiftly flying out of the palace. "W-wait, Akaashi!" Kuroo called out from the window but the younger didn't look back.

Kuroo ruffled his hair in annoyance "What the hell is happening?! I thought he left for Nirvana? Is he playing a sick joke on us??" Kuroo interrogated to no one in particular, pacing back and forth.

"Testurou, I don't have a clue what is happening right now but all I know is that you should accompany Keiji." Kenma suggested, now out of bed and hand on his shoulder. 

"The fastest way to go there is by opening a door but I can't open a door in that place"

"Then do the second thing fastest way to go there."

Kuroo stared at him for a second, proud that Kenma worried for his friend. The bed head nodded, planted a kiss on Kenma's forehead before he quickly ran towards the balcony and jumping out of it.

Kenma jogged to the balcony and held the railings as he looked below him. He soflty smiled seeing a black cat running as fast as the wind away. "Good luck, Kuroo.." Kenma softly myuttered, both hands clasped to his chest as he silently prayed for everyone's safety. Especially Shoyo's..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo-kun! Please be careful! Wonder what will happen next?
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> You might wonder why Kuroo shapeshifted to a cat instead of flying. Well, he is a fast flyer but he got really good and strong legs(lol) What I'm trying to say is, he travels faster when he uses legs and since he is a cat, his weight lessened because he is just a mere cat. With lesser weight, he can travel faster like a cheetah or some sort...
> 
> Next chapter is probably one of my favorites.. Stay tuned :)


	9. Chapter 8: The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! today I give you a new chapter :D As I mentioned last chapter, this is one of my favorites, I dunno why lol. (Please be aware of errors as well)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"Uwah, Konoha-san, do you see this?" Hinata screeched. The advisor nervously smiled. "It's huge!" The ginger head exclaimed, extending his arms as if trying to measure how enormous the castle is. "Yes, yes. Come along now." The sun prince caught up with Konoha going towards the big entrance. Both of them easily entered when the soldiers noticed their presence as royals of Nirvana.

Just like the others reaction, Hinata gasped in amazement at the ethereal sight. The place is littered with paintings, statues, and stained windows of different colors and designs. Konoha happily told Hinata details and stories about them, about what they meant.

Till he stopped on this specific stained window. The glass was mostly red, be it blood red, crimson, dark red, wine red, and so much more. On it, were humans carrying different kinds of weapons. The only drawback was that, they were attacking their fellow kind. On the top were giant black wings that dripped black goo, as if, manipulating everyone with its dark aura. The giant wings were blocking the sun's ray from the window.

"This window is all about Crimson blood Day and all was in the past. You have nothing to worry about." Konoha assured him from behind but Konoha's soft smile disappeared when the young boy did a slight jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Konoha said as sheepishly scratched his neck. Yet, his apology didn't seem to get through the young boy who was stiff and frozen all of the sudden.

"Do you hear that?" Hinata suddenly blurted out, back was still facing the advisor. Konoha tilted his head with a frown "What do you mean?"

"Mom's song.." Hinata muttered silently before sprinting away. The sudden action left Konoha flabbergast. He snapped out of his shocked trance when he heard a metal strike on the diamond floor. It came from a helmet on an armor when Hinata accidentally bumped into it however, Hinata kept running away from the mess he made.

Konoha scampered after him, stumbling every now and then trying to catch up with the little Nirvana. 'How the hell is he moving so fast?!' Konoha thought to himself. He stopped when Hinata did, in front of a large wall, at the top though, there was a small gap. He knew he couldn't fit right through it.

After a solid 5 seconds of total silence, Hinata jumped, really, I mean really high. Konoha widened his eyes at the sight, heck, even he can't jump that high. But he didn't miss the dark shadowed wings that sprouted behind the sun prince's back when he did.

The ginger head caught hold of the edge before he could fall. Using his feet and strength, he pushed himself through the gap. Konoha shrieked, he doesn't know where that place leads to! 

"Hinata! Come back here!"

Hinata was panting, his brows creased thinking what the sudden singing meant. 'Only mom knows this song. He is the only one who sang it to me and when I sing it to others, they say they haven't heard of it..' Hinata pondered to himself.

He stopped at an intersection. He lost Konoha and the singing faded. Hands on his knees, he slowed his breathing. He didn't mean to run, but his feet made him. As if, a strong magnetic tug made him instantly move, or was it the voice? 

Doesn't matter. All he wanted was to know where did it come from and who sang it. Hinata straightened himself and took a deep breath "Fly away little raven, away from darkness.." He softly sang. He stilled for a moment, ears focusing on a particular reply to return.

He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid when no reply came. He left Konoha somewhere worst of all, he is lost himself. The castle was huge! 

"Away from monsters, away from shadows.."

The hairs on Hinata's body stood and his skin crawled. Cold shivers ran down his spine as he stiffened in disbelief. There actually came a reply. 

He whipped his head to his left, where the voice echoed. He ran, and ran. Why was he so determined to find out who it was? The voice was actually hard to tell if it was a girl or a boy. The way they sang was high-pitched but then it was airy and raspy.

He ran passed a large open golden double doors but he didn't bother to even look what was inside, too intrigue of this mysterious voice he was currently following. 

He didn't know he happened to pass by the room of the Elements where the others were inspecting and studying with the guardian and other Heahnian soldiers. Tsuki whipped his head towards the entrance with a confused face when he caught the glimpse of orange fiery hair.

He was about to walk towards the door to confirm his suspicions if what he saw was Hinata but was stopped by Yamaguchi who was holding his left forearm "Tsuki? Where are you going? Ushijima-san was about to introduce us the different gems.."

Tsuki looked at the green haired boy then towards the door before finally keeping is focus on the Dendrophilian. He sighed "Did you see something?" The freckled guy asked "No, it was probably nothing.." 

Yamaguchi was still weary of Tsukishima's expression but decided not to push it. "okay, if you say so.." 

They walked towards their friends, standing in front of a high end glass which holds the light gem, talking to Ushijima. "So you're like 100 years old?" Tanaka asked the soldier. Ushijima raised a brow before nodding making Noya and Tanaka gush praises at him.

Ushijima was still confused why the two was overly excited if he's old, nevertheless, he cleared his throat before talking "As you all have notice, inside this room, holds the different elements of Elementania. You may know them as water, air, fire, etc. But, every one of them has a specific name.."

"Will you tell us their names?" Noya petitioned the soldier. Ushijima shook his head "Sorry, but only Kiyoko-san has the knowledge of their names. The others have no idea what they are named"

"Even you?" 

"Even me.." Ushijima affirmed.

He then stepped aside, showing the children a high end glass with the white gem in it. The size was probably like a huge round pebble. "This is the light gem. One of the main gems in Elementania, the other pair is the Dark gem."

He pointed on a high end glass with a black pillow but there was no gem to be seen. All of them grimaced at the sight of the empty glass. Was it because it reminded them of King who haven't surrendered it was now hiding somewhere? Maybe.

"Moving along.." Oikawa stepped in, breaking the heavy atmosphere. He pointed towards an aqua blue gem "That is Aquiania's gem; water. One of the major elements here in Elementania.." The others tailed behind the brunette who was busy explaining and left three individuals.

Tsukishima eyed the empty glass for the dark gem. Actually he was studying a sign on the pillow. A black sun whose rays look like tentacles of a monster. Ushijima might've saw what he was looking at and answered the questions inside the blonde's head who haven't uttered out a single word.

"That is actually the mark a true Ebonial heir would have." Tsukishima faced Ushijima with a surprised face but then he studied the other glass stand next to the empty one. The light gem shimmered under the sun's ray through the glass roof.

"Oh, then what about the sign with black wings with the yucky goo?" 

"It's King Eiji's sign when he ruled. He was not from the Royal blood line so he created a new sign for his new reign.."

"....."

"Why can't I feel its presence?" Tsukishima questioned, focus was still on the light gem and he didn't even spare a glance at the general and the guardian. Ushijima was caught off guard, slightly widening his eyes before slightly facing behind him, using his peripheral vision.

Kiyoko still held her straight face but her aura dripped with weariness. She walked towards the blonde and placed her hand atop his head "Come along now. Your friends have already learned different stuffs, it's your turn now.." 

Tsukishima internally shivered at how calm and collected her smooth voice was. He decided not to push his interest towards the light gem and nodded before going after the group across the room. Both elder eyed his body. 

Kiyoko released a sigh, a rarity actually, it made Ushijima straighten his posture "Keep your guard down Ushijima.." She mumbled, knowing that she made the Heahnian soldier behind her stiffen.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just that, we did our best to keep this secret, replacing the real one with a fake.." She glanced at the light gem shimmering under the light "It's amazing how one kid noticed that there was something odd about it. Even the elders haven't noticed about it" She stated with a smile of amusement.

~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like running around a maze, Hinata found himself lost again. Well, not really. He was back at the entrance, familiarize of the place and the things it was littered with. 

He groaned, slumping in defeat but after a couple of minutes he straighten his back with a determined face, hands turning to fists. Again, he took a deep breath. He cupped his mouth "You may be safe under the light's presence.."

He set eyes on the whole room, eventually he spun around to keep eyes and ears attentive for any signs. He stopped in front of a large plain wall. A golden plate tag on the side; Fate wall.

He stared at it for awhile, inching a bit closer to the concrete as he squinted his eyes. But then he gasped, eyes widening and his scream stuck on his throat. He was terribly terrified when black arms that dripped black goo penetrated right through the plain wall, right in front of his face.

"But Where There's light, There's shadows.." The voice came right in front of him. Hinata had a lot of time to run since the hands movements were incredibly slow yet, he decided stay.

He pursed his lips, eyes shutting tight as it can be, fists behind his back. He was shaking but he was frozen solid on the ground. He muffled a loud scream when the arms wrapped around his neck, pulling and penetrating the little boy right through the wall. The poor boy went limp.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata jolted awake from his slumber, clutching his chest as he panted. When he calmed down, he studied his unfamiliar surroundings. He was laying by the shadowed part of the brightly lit room.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes before standing up and waddled his way to the lighter area. He looked up and noticed why the place was beautifully illuminated with a yellowish hue. Because on the ceiling was a stained glass window. 

The background was yellow and by the center was a nirvana angel. He can't see its appearance though because he wore a white coat, it shadowed their face well but their eyes were glowing white.

Behind his back were six white and golden wings. The seraphim held a bow of pure light. On their head was a halo. The sun rays perfectly went through its halo, creating a spotlight, as if focusing on a particular spot.

He followed where the light ended and it was at the center. It was a high end glass jewelry with a golden pillow. There, in all its might was the light gem. The gem glowed under the sun and under Hinata's presence. Hinata lightly awed, inching a bit closer and held the glass.

That was when the gem glowed too bright and it sent a powerful energy wave that it made Hinata stumbled back before plopping down when he no longer has the balance. Hinata used a hand to block some light away.

When the room finally dimmed down, Hinata put his hand away and blinked a few times before his sight came back to him. 

Though, he wasn't expecting to see a kid standing in front of him. The kid was awfully pale. Scratch that, his skin was white and dull. The robe he wore was also white, eyes were pitch black, no void of any white color. It seemed like his whole body was all white so as the clothes he was wearing. His black eyes were the only difference.

But what was surprising was that, this kid, looked exactly like Hinata.

Hinata studied him with wide and hanging mouth and eyes. He was extremely shocked and scared. Words can't explain what he was feeling in that exact moment. Who is this? Why is he taking shape after me?

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but it was just in a matter of seconds actually. The black eyed Hinata had a crooked grin but then he tilted is head to the side, his grin growing wider.

"Hello!" He happily chirped. His loud cheery voice snapped Hinata out of his trance. The red head squirmed under his stare, having difficulties on finding a reply. "uhhh.."

The dull colored kid's smile disappeared when Hinata can't even look him in the eye. He took a step closer towards the sun prince, crouching down right in front of him. "Are you scared of me?" He asked. Finally, Hinata met his black scleras.

Hinata once again was left stunned at the sight but he was confused. Was he actually scared? If so, why hadn't he fainted or at least vomited? He gulped and summoned enough courage to answer the other him.

"N-no.."

The other him smiled "I should have you know, we're exactly the same not just from our appearances so there's actually no need to be scared about.." he assured. Hinata was still hesitant but it didn't make stop from raising a brow.

"What do you mean?"

The other him was still smiling but he noticed that the other's eyes dropped as he faced away from the red head "You know, bullied, had been made fun, always left behind, always have been protected, no friends.."

Hinata frowned "I do have friends.."

"Is that so? Then why haven't they defend you when you were told not to go with them?" He said with a teasing tone, as if he was mocking the dear child. Hinata stiffened at the statement "They d-did it because it was for my own good.."

"hmmm, they don't even care if you're happy. How can you call them friends? How about your parents, they neglected you, allowing your little foster brother to have fun whilst you stay behind closed doors, alone.." 

"S-shut up.."

It was true. The words the other him has said actually pierced right through his heart like an arrow. Why was he born so different? So alone?

He can hear the laughs and cries he tried to lock away. Everyone's pitiful and concerned faces flashed right through his minds, yet they never even helped him 

'stop it! I don't need your pity!'

Then the painful but truthful insults being thrown at him.

"Hahahah, wingless freak!"   
"No wonder why you were always treated like a princess, how weak!"  
"Disabled Nirvana?"  
"He can't join us, he has no wings!"  
"Maybe the reason why your abilities hasn't shown yet because you lack wings!"  
"You haven't got any abilities yet, why's that?"  
"What a waste of space and air.."  
"Useless."

Tears filled his eyes. He brought his legs to his upper torso, pressing his knees to his chest. He covered his face between his knees as he sobbed. His shoulders shook. The other Hinata gave a small smirk at the sight.

Hinata covered his ears, when the laughing and insults got louder. His sight turned blurry and turned fuzzy. He screamed "stop it! I-I am worth it!" 

"Am I?" He softly questioned to himself.

Whilst, on the other side of the room, Kiyoko widened her eyes. She stopped walking as she tensed up, focus on the ground beneath her. The others faced her questionably while the soldiers around her quickly went to her aid.

"Kiyoko-san, is there something wrong?" Saeko asked in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kiyoko was visibly shaking, it made everyone worry around her. "You need to leave.." she mumbled.

"W-what?" Oikawa asked, clearly confused.

"Leave." Kiyoko said again, this time, she stared deep into the brunette's soul. Oikawa cowered before her. But seeing no one move at their places made the female's blood boil in annoyance and worry.

"I said leave!" She screamed, taking a step back from the startled group because of her sudden shout. "Kiyoko-san, tell us what is wrong" Ushijima demanded but his tone remained low and gruff.

"Just leave! The palace is dangerous!" She quickly raised an index finger when he saw the general about to open his mouth to object. Feeling angry and worried at the same time, she sent them a glare 

"Do this for your own good. The palace is dangerous. All individuals must leave immediately. Take this as an order.." She huffed after losing a lot of breath.

"Go.." 

In an instance after she said that, The soldiers did what they were ordered to. Ushijima led the group outside the gem room while Oikawa, Atsumu, and Osamu went to other sectors of the place, spreading the news of the sudden evacuation. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we must follow the guardian's orders." Ushijima apologized, eyes keeping ahead of him.

When Kiyoko was left alone, she quickly sprinted out of the room. Her bare feet ran across the cold diamond floors, it would echo because of the sudden silence. The ankle bracelet she wore would create a tingling sound as she ran. 

"Hinata! Shoyo!" From afar, she could hear and see a familiar Nirvana blonde. He looked worried and scared, cupping his mouth to volume up his voice. He hasn't even noticed of her presence till she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"K-kiyo-"

"You need to immediately leave this place. No objections Konoha, take this as an order.." She sternly ordered, not giving him a glance because she was keeping a keen eye ahead of her. "Leave this matter in my hands.." With that last murmur, she left the blonde.

Konoha was hesitant, nevertheless he gave a bow before running towards the entrance. He needs to trust Kiyoko-san, after all, she knows the place better that him. He quickly opened the door and closed it shut as soon as he did. 

He placed his back on the cold surface of the door, face to face with a huge crowd of soldiers and other faces he was familiar with. By the distance, he can see Bokuto and Akaashi acting like feral monsters trying to get through the crowd and into the palace but Oikawa, Ushijima, the Miya twins, and Iwaizumi were blocking their paths.

He slid down the door, covering his face in guilt after loosing Hinata. He knew, this sudden mess was because of the ginger head. What was happening anyway? He was confused with all this sudden ruckus. Akaashi, then the voice Hinata was talking about, Losing the prince, then Kiyoko suddenly barging in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hinata, look at me" The dull and white child demanded. It has been 5 minutes since the ginger head had been crying. The sun prince harshly wiped his tears away, facing the other him.

The other Hinata gave him a coy smile "but unlike you, I was accepted because I have this.." 

A sudden tear of skin and splash of wet substance splashed against the diamond floor echoed. The little boy in front of him jolted a little before he threw his head back, at the same time, Black majestic wings that dripped with black goo sprouted from behind him, expanding them to their full lengths.

The wings covered the light coming from the stained window. Hinata watched the beautiful and dark scene in front of him unfold. He released a small gasp in awe.

The angel before him quickly snapped his head right back at him. Hinata winced thinking that he might have broke his neck but seeing his other self standing as if nothing was wrong, giving him a wide creepy grin, he shivered.

"Bokuto Hinata Shoyo.." He called out, voice suddenly turned deep and airy, not like Hinata's voice. His black scleras cried out black inky tears however, the smile never disappeared.

The boy before him extended a hand in front him "Let me help you.." He softly spoke, the childish tone returned once more. Hinata, with a frown, looked at his crooked smile before shifting his gaze towards the pale and white hands that were already dripping with black goo. 

Hinata slowly raised his right hand, the angel before him had a glint in his eyes that Hinata never noticed, too engrossed on grabbing the others helping hand.   
.  
.  
Kiyoko never ran too fast in her entire life. Okay, maybe she did a long time ago but that wasn't a matter to discuss right now.

Hell, if Hinata ever touches that, then He is not the only one who will be in trouble but so will everyone in Elementania. Finally, she slowly came to a halt at the last door there is in the palace, located at the very deep parts of the underground rooms. 

With a shaky voice, she silently chanted, pressing her clasped hands against her lips. A soft glow illumine between the gaps of her fingers. She opened her palm which reveals a silver key, the emblem sign as a majestic wings.

She inserted the object in the key hole, failing twice because she was shaking enough. The door gave a soft click. She quickly twisted the knob. The sight before her made her blood run cold. She was about to yell at the child to not grab its hand. 

Too late.

The dark angel gave Kiyoko a coy smile before in a blink of an eye, he turned to black smoke, forcing himself to enter Hinata through the child's mouth and nostrils. When the mist dissipated, Hinata's eyes rolled back to the back of his head as he covered his mouth and nose.

The boy plopped down on the floor, twitching like bug. Kiyoko wanted scream but she held it in. Quickly raising a fist, she punched the glass with her knuckles. The shatter sound echoed and there were small glass shard piercing through her knuckles yet, she never showed pain.

She took the white gem in the glass. Swiftly ripping of her left sleeve, she turned it to a long cloth like a rope. She tied the gem to it and when she was done, she pounced herself on the twitching boy, pinning him down.

Hinata finally stopped squirming, opening his eyes to reveal pitch black scleras. Kiyoko internally cringed at the sight. "Ohohohoh, what are you doing Shimizu? You can't do anything about this boy, his body is now mine.." Out came a devilish deep voice of man and woman mixed.

"It's still not yours. You haven't fully got a hold of his body. He can still fight it." Kiyoko fired back with a stern and determined voice, glaring at the being underneath her. "He's far too weak. It's hopeless! Master will gladly like this new puppet he will be having soon as soon as I finish corrupting this Energy giver." The devil teased.

Kiyoko sent daggers. In a swift movement, she tied to cloth around the child's neck. "Bokuto Hinata Shoyo is not weak and he will grow stronger as he ages."

"You're right, that's exactly why Master wants him. He is powerful, far too powerful for this world and that.. we can get advantage of." he answered back.

Kiyoko widened her eyes slightly before her expression turned to pure hatred "You all are disgusting. He is an innocent being, he shouldn't be suffering this!" 

She wanted to slap herself at the sudden realization. This talk is completely useless. The devil is tricking her into talking to buy some time. She growled. The devil might've noticed this because he was no longer smiling.

"Light gem.." She called out but after a few seconds, the gem didn't glow. Her brows creased in worry. The devil seeing her expression smirked. Kiyoko once again sent him daggers "Don't think that you have won yet.." 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blocking every thing she felt or heard, trying to reach out for this particular gem deep in her veins. She hummed when she got a hold of it "Natsu.."

The light gem tied to the cloth finally glowed. "Trap the darkness into your light.." She mumbled.

Hinata's black scleras widened in disbelief. The devil in the child felt his whole self being sucked into the gem like a black hole. Hinata underneath her thrashed around, finding a release but Kiyoko held her weight.

When the dark soul in the child finally slipped away, he release a last scream. The horrible sound echoed through the empty halls and rooms in the palace.

Hinata finally stopped moving, the color of his eyes finally returned to their natural color. But he felt dizzy and numb. The last fuzzy thing he saw was Kiyoko shouting and telling him that it was gonna be alright before everything went black. 

When everything was quiet, crimson substance streamed down Kiyoko's face. She cried blood, looking up the stained glass window in the room. Her blood tears meant that she lost a main gem to the darkness.

She failed. She failed protecting a prince and protecting a gem. 

She stood up, easily carrying the sun prince in her arms. She walked quietly all the way to her chambers before setting the kid down her black mattress.   
.  
.  
.

Akaashi was scared and frustrated. He pushed Oikawa away by the cheeks "let go of me! My son is in there!" He screamed. 

"Calm down, Bokuto. Kiyoko-san will handle everything-" Ushijima tried to reason out but was cut off with a punch on his face. 

"Cut the bull! Let us through, you bastards!" Bokuto screamed, veins popping out from his neck, face growing red. Yet, despite everything they do, they manage to block their paths. 

Both Bokuto's finally had enough. Bokuto used his light beam, crafting it to a longsword of light as he lifted himself from the cloud ground, pointing the weapon towards the general. 

Akaashi on the other hand summoned his long bow, positioning to shoot a pure light arrow towards Oikawa. The brunette merely raised his hands in defeat and gulped when the arrow was barely grazing his nose. 

"Let us through.."

"Let them through.." 

Confused who has said the latter, they whipped their heads towards the castle. Kiyoko was standing there, her glasses were nowhere to be seen, he left sleeve was teared, not to mention she looked like a mess, all disheveled. 

Akaashi and Bokuto quickly pushed their way through the crowd and had the guts to ignore the female who they just passed by, not sparing a glance. 

That action made almost everyone frown nevertheless Kiyoko shook that off "it's alright, they're worried that's why they acted that way. You must try to understand how they feel." 

With a last sigh escaping her lips, she turned her heel around and tailed behind the Bokuto's.   
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi was sitting by the end of Kiyoko's bed. His hands were on his lap, lips pursed to a thin line, and eye stinging as tears began to form. He was processing Kiyoko's words. 

Bokuto deflated, already by the balcony to get fresh air and to clear his thoughts. Among all his years of living, he never encountered yet never wanted to listen or even experience that word to himself or to the ones he love. 

"Corrupted..?" He silently breathed out. Silent tears finally finding its release. At the same time, Bokuto entered the room with an expressionless face.

"If he is really.. co- if he really is under a dark spell, surely Eiji would find a way to get his hands on my son and to use him as an advantage" Akaashi stated angrily, clenching his fists tightly. He choked a sob, looking up to Kiyoko, eyes full of sadness. 

"W-what can I do Guardian? What can I do to keep him safe? B-because.. I know Eiji won't stop no matter what as long as he gets his hands on Shoyo.." he pursed his lips, looking down on his laps once more as more stars streamed down his face. 

"I don't want to.. put him in harm again.." Akaashi choked out, finally releasing gasps and sobs. Kiyoko creased her brows at the sight but she didn't utter a word. 

Bokuto was just standing behind Keiji. He kept his head down low that's why his face was shadowed. But he emitted a dark and depressing energy around him.

Kiyoko unconsciously rubbed her arm for comfort, knowing that she was about to say would clearly break their hearts. She took a deep breath and turned around to her shelves. 

She gently grabbed a white jar with blue designs of owls and a little golden linings. She faced them, showing them the fragile object. Akaashi and Bokuto were confused. 

"This is the only way for him to be safe Keiji, Koutarou.." she mumbled with a guilty tone. It took a minute or so when Akaashi widened his eyes in realization as he covered his mouth, shaking his head slightly "no, no.." 

"I'm sorry." was the only thing Kiyoko mumbled before leaving the couple alone. The door shut close as Bokuto took a step forward, plopping himself on the ground in front of the bed, sitting on his heels. 

After a couple of seconds, Akaashi slightly jumped when he heard the eluding of sobs coming from.. his husband. 

The raven head stood up and quickly went to Bokuto, bending himself as he wrapped his shaking arms around his neck, pulling him to a hug. Bokuto loosely held Akaashi's forearm as he cried loudly. Akaashi was silently crying himself but he mumbled sweet comforting words to his other pair.

Bokuto was the one that kept comforting him and now that Bokuto is crying loudly, holding him like his life depends on him, he knew he needed to be strong. He gently stroked his multicolored hair, whispering reassuring words.

When both of them had calmed down, they were sitting side by side on the floor, bottoms on their heels and hand on their laps. They were silent, feeling very overwhemled about the things that has happened.. and the things they will be doing for their son's safety.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. The Nirvana was staring into plain nothingness "Why is it us who are always suffering? Did the gods did have not the favors in our family? Why is it that.." He faced Akaashi, face was puffy and swollen but eyes were lifeless and dull.

"When we have good times, something bad always happens?" Akaashi finished for him when he saw Bokuto having a hard time uttering it out. The multicolored haired man nodded weakly. 

Akaashi released a sigh as he stared at the ceiling "Where there's light, there's shadows.." He muttered with a sad smile. By is peripheral vision, he can see Bokuto staring at him so he returned the same gesture. 

He gave him a loving smile and gently took Bokuto's left hand. Not breaking eye contact, he planted a peck on Bokuto's wedding band. The older blushed with mouth slightly open. "But remember, it's not just you who will be fighting the darkness.." He fully turned to look at the buff man, clasping his hands between his. 

"We are bonded, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. I am yours Koutarou, My blood flows with you and our blood has expanded to another individual. We have made good friends who have turned as our family. We've accepted a new member into our bond." 

He cupped Bokuto's cheek with one hand. Bokuto leaned into his warmth "You're not alone. We are here to fight with you.." He ended with a small smile. The older raised a hand, softly wiping a tear away Akaashi's face, he didn't know he was crying.

But then he released a small yelp when Bokuto suddenly pulled him into an embrace once again, almost chocking him. "Thank you Keiji, those were the words I needed to hear" He gratefully stated, pressing his cheeks on Akaashi's cheeks.

'"M-mom? Dad?" A small child voice called out, making Bokuto and Akaashi break the hug. Hinata tried to sit but he winced, holding his head. Akaashi went to him, gently pushing his son to lay down "You shouldn't pressure yourself Hinata.."

The ginger head licked his lips, frowning when he can't remember a single of what has happened "What happened?" Akaashi and Bokuto both shared glances at first before Akaashi took a deep breath, telling Hinata everything that has happened, and what will happen.

~~~~~~

The skies were gloomy, like it was about to rain. The light castle also wasn't noisy, how unusual. Was it a mere coincidence that the current dull and sad setting perfectly matches Hinata's feelings? 

Corrupted? He have heard of that word from very many scary stories and legends from practically everyone he meets. The people who have been a victim usually have no where to run to considering that they will be dangerous for the society hence, why they end up meeting a very sad ending, death or they could surrender to the darkness but of course that's clearly mad but others do if they have no other choices left.

Never did he thought that he would be one of those victims. He was fortunate though because his family is doing everything to keep him safe, even if that means that he must be kept hidden.

He was packing his clothes quietly in a chest with Tsukishima surprisingly helping him by his side. The blonde frowned seeing Hinata this silent and focused. "Oi, where are you going?" He asked.

Hinata stopped folding a tunic. Of course, Tsuki have known that he was corrupted but he didn't know he'll be leaving.

"I'm going somewhere.. far away, really far away." He manage to mumble it out. 

"And where is that?" 

A minute of silence before he faced Tsuki's concerned face "Earth.."

"oh"

Hinata got back to folding his clothes, Tsuki sat beside him to help. Both working in complete silence. Hinata pursed his lips as soon as they finished, using the corner of his eyesight as he watched Tsuki stand up and walked towards the exit. 

But then the blonde stopped, looked at him as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his pointy nose "Wanna practice training?" He invited. Hinata's mouth wobbled to a smile and eyes shimmered like the night sky as he nodded.   
.  
.  
.  
The longbow's string stretched, creating a sound Hinata knows all too well. The arrow was placed on the shelf, he held the nocking point along with the arrow's tail. The bowstring pressed against is cold cheek. 

one

two 

three..

He released his grip. The arrow flew across the field, doing a graceful twirl as it did before its blade buried deep in a tree trunk. Doing the same formation again, he took a deep breath before he released a new arrow, flying straight towards the past arrow, splitting it in half.

"Nice.." He flinched when he heard Tsukishima say beside him. The blonde's sword stabbed the soil beneath them, Tsuki leaning against it coolly. "Yeah, I know I did good." Hinata said coyly.

Tsuki rolled his eyes, pointing at the sliced dummies behind him "Not as good as me though.." He teased. Hinata huffed, flicking the blonde's forehead. Tsuki groaned before he returned the same gesture. They continued for a couple more seconds and ended when Hinata screamed at him in pain, rubbing his swollen head.

"Such a baby. Come on, we still have to do our assignments." The blonde jibed. Hinata was about to complain about it as he walked but then shut his mouth, unconsciously, walking slowly 'why do I need to? I'm leaving..' he thought, staring and Tsuki's back.

'This the last time either way, it's fine' He gave Tsuki a tight smile when he finally caught up with him. He then flashed him a playful grin "Race you!" He sprinted down the halls. Tsuki made a face when the ginger head ran, nevertheless he chuckled, still walking.  
.  
.  
.  
"pfft- BAHAHAHA what is that?!" Tsukishima wheezed out as he threw his head back. Hinata blushed in embarrassment, hiding his drawing behind his back. He frowned, finding a remark. 

"S-shut up! It's a picture of mom and dad!" He fired a stuttering reply back. Tsuki faced him with a deadpanned face before once again wheezing and laughing, clutching his stomach from too much aching, tears prickling his eyes.

"S-so you're t-telling me.. pfft- that's them as owls? HAHAHA dad looks high!" He pointed at Hinata's drawing of Bokuto as an great horned owl with oddly red eyes yet even as an owl he was pretty buff. Akaashi as a rufous-legged owl look as beautiful as ever.

Hinata felt like he was burning, burning from embarrassment, yeah. Yet despite feeling like that, he watched Tsukishima laughing loudly, it was rare. His heart somewhat fluttered in his chest, praising himself that he was able to make this salty brother of his laugh. 

He also covered his mouth before breaking a laugh. They paused for a moment to catch their breaths but then saw the drawing, once again, they cackled till their throats felt dry and their lungs felt tight.

"Your majesties, supper is ready.." A helper announced before she bowed, leaving them. Tsuki hummed on delight whilst Hinata flinched behind him. Because after supper, he must leave.

"Come on slowpoke, aren't you starving?" Tsuki questioned, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts. Hinata smiled "O-oh yeah.." He trailed behind the blonde, rubbing his nape.

Around the table, Hinata studied their faces. They were sharing smiles and funny stories with each other. Yaku and Akaashi would pipe in painful remarks about Bokuto's dad jokes causing the king to groan and wail. Konoha, Kaori, and Tsukishima would laugh at the playful bickering.

Hinata was touched with the scene but it somehow hurt him greatly. They were acting as if everything was alright, like as if he wasn't leaving Elementania. He shook his head 'if they want to play it this way, then don't mind me joining'

He stood up, loudly defending Bokuto with stupid defends causing the table to erupt with laughter. His father released a booming laugh, wrapping his arms around the sun prince. Hinata gave them a tight and forced smile. Underneath the table, he was clenching his fists as tight as he can to feel pain, to avoid himself from crying.  
.  
.  
.  
He watched his reflection on a full body mirror. He was wearing Akaashi's old black cloak with small glitters and golden chains by his neck. when he twirled around, the glitter would sparkle like the night sky. 

He stopped moving, focusing on his reflection once again. By his neck was a thick pure golden necklace. The pendant was the light gem, also known as Natsu, which was now officially his and considering that he wasn't the only one who was corrupted but the gem as well. At least he was not alone. 

"Remember Hinata, never tell anyone its name, only you and I have knowledge about it okay?" 

"Lastly, Never, never take the necklace off okay? Under any circumstances, never take it off. This is the only thing keeping you away from being corrupted so always have it with you, alright?" 

He remembered Kiyoko's words clearly and he will always remember it. His hand traveled to rub the gem softly. He can somehow sense that the gem was also scared "Don't worry, I'm here Natsu.." He whispered comfortingly towards it, the gem gave a soft glow as an appreciation of his reassurance.

A soft knock made his snap his head towards the door. Akaashi and Bokuto entered. "Come on.." Akaashi softly motioned him to come. Hinata ran to him, hugging his legs. Bokuto softly cooed and picked him up. The family walked towards the living room.

Yaku, Konoha, Kaori, and Konoha whipped their heads when the door clicked open. Bokuto bent over to put Hinata on the ground, the sun prince wrapped his arms tightly on his father's neck, afraid to let go. Bokuto chuckled, patting his head "Come on now.." Akaashi softly spoke, gently tearing Hinata away from his husband.

Yaku gave Hinata a smile, leading him towards a big space. The brunette then began to chant. A bluish white portal appeared before them. Yaku huffed when he carried Hinata's chest. He extended a hand towards the red head "Let's go?" he asked

Hinata watched the hand for a moment, hesitating to take it but he did. He looked back to his family, disappointed to see them smiling even Tsukishima had the audacity to wave. He frowned and continued to walk with Yaku towards the portal.

But then he faced back again, still seeing them smiling. 'how are you still keeping up this game?' he asked. He bit his lip when tears were threatening to fall. Once again, he snapped his head back to them, already crying when he saw them still unfazed.

He yanked Yaku's hand away "How are all of you acting like nothing is happening?! I'm leaving this place, who knows when we'll see again!" He cried out, harshly wiping his tears away but they kept coming like a stream.

"Y-you're acting like you don't care! I'm scared! Why can't you see that I-" He was cut off due to a bone crushing hug from Tsukishima.. sobbing?

"S-shut up, you pipsqueak! Do you think we don't feel overwhelmed?! Yes, Who knows when we'll see again, it's scary!" Tsukishima sobbed. Bokuto also joined the hug "S-shoyo.. don't leave!" He pleaded.

Akaashi covered his face, trying to stop himself from crying but it was completely useless. He ran towards his family, instantly plopping himself on the ground as well, trying to wrap his arms around them. 

"T-the reason why we did it Shoyo.." He cupped Hinata's puffy crying face between his hands, it broke his heart "We don't want to-to keep yourself from leaving and we want to give you the best memories we have.. I'm sorry if we hurt you..!" He wrapped Hinata to him.

"Yes, you hurt me!" the ginger head cried, clutching his chest "I feel so overwhelmed! I miss you all already!"

Konoha and Kaori also had enough, running to them and joining the hug as well "I'm sorry Tsuki! but we could no longer take it!" Konoha wailed. 

Amidst the crying, Hinata looked at Tsukishima silently crying "Y-you planned this-"

"Yes! Now shut up! I don't want your last memory of us crying and wailing, we want you to remember us with happy memories, you dumbass! Why did you had to follow the voice? If you hadn't then none of these would have happened! W-Why did it have to be our family? Wh-why you?" Tsuki's exclaim became softer every time he uttered a word finally making his voice break.

"Shoyo, remember this.. We love you very much, and we will always be with you even if were are not physically together." Bokuto caressed his cheeks. Once again, Hinata felt new tears running down his tears. 

Their loud crying and bawling broke Yaku. The brunette had no heart to take Hinata away but he had to, for the sake of everyone. He gave Akaashi and Bokuto his promise that he will raise Hinata like a normal kid. 

He wiped his tears away, softly sniffing and turned to look at the wailing group hug. Summoning up all his strength not to cry again, he marched towards the group. He apologized before softly but firmly gripping Hinata's wrist, pulling him away.

Hinata's cries turned to screams, reaching out for Tsuki. The blonde was shocked at the sudden emptiness. He was about to run to him but he was held back by his crying parents, holding his shoulders.

Tsuki struggled for a release, constantly moving and squirming. "M-om, Dad! Let go of me!" He demanded yet they didn't let him, adding more trouble, Kaori and Konoha held him back.

Hinata was also pulling himself away from the brunette. Yaku had a hard time keeping his strength. Hinata faced towards his brother, the only one who had his eyes on him. He extended an arm, face morphing to fear and sadness "K-Kei!"

Tsuki also manage to stretch an arm out "S-shoyo" He whimpered. 'The distance is far but maybe we can close it! Just arghh reach out! Hold any connection to him!' He thought with gritted teeth.

Kaori and Akaashi suddenly felt drained, their hold on Tsukishima loosened. The blonde suddenly took it as a chance, tearing himself from their grips and running towards his brother calling out for him.

A memory suddenly flashed in his mid. A man with dark green hair, slanted eyes, small build, disheveled and a mess, reaching out for him with a scared and tearful face. The man screamed, fazing because of Hinata's scream overlapping his. 

"Akaashi!" The man screamed before the image disappeared. He was back to seeing the ginger head, reaching out for him. He was confused wo was that man but it never stopped him from running to Hinata. 

"Tsuki!" 

'Just a little more, our fingers would graze!' Tsuki silently rejoiced in his head but he celebrated so soon.

He stumbled when his left foot hit his right heel. He gasped as fell on the floor. He winced when the hard floor collided with his torso. He felt as if the air in him was taken away when he saw Hinata was being swallowed by the portal. 

He struggled to stand "N-no!" He pleaded. Hinata never stopped crying but they kept eye contact. Hinata began to glow, feeling very overwhelmed with everything! Tsuki also wasn't feeling alright. He unconsciously began to suck his brother's energy.

They stiffened when they felt each others presence by each others side although they were 3 feet away from each other. The orange glow swirled inside the room. It looked beautiful if only it weren't the painful departing that was happening.

But reality pulled Tsukishima out from his trance when he heard Hinata's last scream before the portal closed and dissipated. He was left stunned, heaving breaths trying to process that he lost Hinata. 

"Hin-HINATA!"

~~~~~~~~

The next 5 days passed by like a blur. A lot of people flooded the palace halls with mournful faces, saying their condolences towards the royal family. 

Apparently, this day was Hinata's fake burial. The believed sun prince's body is being cremated and is placed in a white jar with blue designs of owls and a little golden linings placed on a small stage at the center. By the side was a huge portrait of him, giving a huge closed eyed grin.

They couldn't risk telling everyone even their closest friends and relatives that the prince was alive but was hidden. "If word spreads that the prince died by dark magic, Eiji would stop tracking Hinata if he hears the news." Kiyoko said at a flashback memory.

Tsukishima kept a uninterested face but he was clearly scowling at the sight of those sad faces. 'He's not dead, stupid!' is what he wanted to scream but he held it in, for everyone's safety.

Noya and Tanaka were unusually quiet, Yamaguchi was softly sobbing by his side. "Condolence.." merchant spoke heavily. Tsukishima finally clicked his tongue and stormed out of the ball room. Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Noya gave concerned looks with each other. 

Tsukishima kept his head low, not bothering to greet the helpers that was passing by. He kept muttering "That dumbass isn't dead" But he knew he could never say that out loud.

He gulped. With a heavy heart, he oath to keep this promise in secret, to keep his homeland and family safe. He entered his room. The moment he closed the door, he leaned against it, slowly dropping himself on the ground.

~~~~~~~~

"Sire." A menacing tone called out. The grey eyed left his eyes from his desk, giving Suna eye contact. The soldier bowed with one knee before his presence.

"I have received news that our prey has passed away because of dark magic. They said that the kid can't take the amount of magic in him.." He told, head still hung low. 

Eiji raised his brows before he clicked his tongue "useless.." He turned back to his desk to discard his plans. He pulled out another scroll in his chest. He lay it flat on his desk, giving Suna a stern look "We move to plan B then.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good with writing situations like those so I hope you're satisfied with the poorly made tragedy chapter!  
> Next chapter, we focus on Hinata with his new surroundings.  
> Stay tuned :)


	10. Chapter 9: Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Back with a new chapter ;D  
> Enjoy ;)  
> (Be aware of errors)

The wind blew softly against his face, passing through the strands of his blonde streaks. Tsukishima took a deep breath and opened his eyes, golden-brown orbs came to display. He faced upwards, his glasses shining as it reflected on the sun that was covered of fluffy clouds.

He frowned. It maybe 6 days since Hinata left home. During that painful and sudden departing, an image or more likely a flash black, flashed in his mind. The question is, whose memory was it? 

During the struggling with his family, he felt a powerful surge quickly creeping in him, at the same time, Kaori and Akaashi lost energy. He already knew he was an energy taker, that was the main reason why Akaashi and Bokuto took him in, because both he and Hinata needed each others presence to survive.

Though as they aged up, they manage to control themselves. Still, after many years of being together, giving and taking each other's energy, they've become completely inseparable that is why Hinata's absence really is taking a toll on him.

He shook his head. He may miss his older dork headed sun brother but he needed to stay calm and collected, not to mention, he went astray from his first thoughts. 

'Whose memory was it?' He reminisce the flashback, eyes widening in realization. He remembered, the snake like man in the flashback was screaming his mother's name. "Could it be.. mom's?" He mumbled.

How did he do it? He touched his chin as he thought. At that time, he was thinking of grasping Hinata.. through energy taking. 'That's it!' He exclaimed in his head. He sat on the grass, heels on his bottom. His hands were atop the soil and grass. 

He closed his eyes. He was trying to take energy around him. He frowned, trying to reach deep beneath the earth, to the trees and leaves, taking their energy. His veins jumped in anticipation, hairs on his body stood up when he felt a powerful surge in him. He opened his eyes with frown of shock.

The wind suddenly began to pick up, his hair flying to where it's direction leads to. Dried leaves, branches, and rocks began to fly. Yet despite that, He still felt the energy in him. Afraid that he will suck all the energy from the nature surrounding him, he quickly raised his arms in front of him. 

A powerful wind surge came out of his palms, creating a horizontal tornado, going towards a group of trees. The poor living things were destroyed and ripped apart from their roots as if they were made of paper. At the same time of the powerful wind surge he accidentally made, he yelped, flying backwards because of the amount of strength that came out of his palms.

His back collided with a tree. He winced when he slumped down to the ground. He held the tree for support, taking a look from his surroundings and the mess he made. He flinched when a big hanging branch lost its grip, crashing to the ground. 

He panted heavily, trying to process what he did. But those pants soon turned to giggles. He did it, he manage to activate his being as a Puffle. And at the same time, he caught on his special ability; energy taker.

He noted to tell Yamaguchi and his family and because he was feeling good, might as well tell Noya and Tanaka. He faced the heavens once more but now with a soft smile plastered on his face. 'I'm sorry Hinata, but it seemed like I caught on my abilities first..' he thought with condescending smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

The fresh spring wind picked up, it made him shiver. The man rubbed himself, silently rejoicing that the walk sign finally turned green. He sighed in relief. He walked with a hoard of people. 

But as he walked, he felt a creepy tickling down his spine, images flashing in his mind. He then gripped a walking man in front of him, preventing him from walking. The man frowned "Hey! What are you-"

A sudden screech of wheels made them flinch and gasp. The man gasped like a fish out of water. The car passed right in front of his nose. He quickly snapped his head toward the man who stopped him from his death. Brilliant emerald cat like eyes met his gaze. Silver hair tucked beneath a blue beanie. 

"T-Thank you f-for saving me!" He stuttered an exclaim. Haiba Lev shyly scratched his head, chuckling but then he gasped "S-sorry sir but I best get going.." He said as he sprinted away from the crowd. He was happy that none was hurt or injured.

He jogged down the pavement, the beautiful cherry blossom trees by the side shook when the wind began picking up again. The birds swiftly flew beside him or above his head. He flashed them a big grin, picking up his pace. 

He slowly came to a halt, smiling at the sight of the familiar surrounding. He opened the small wooden gate, going towards his house. He opened the sliding wooden door, instantly greeted by cheers and balloons.

"Hello Mr. Haiba!" a young girl greeted followed by another girl, then a boy, and a few more children. He finally escaped the group when he arrived at the kitchen. There, he put on a loving expression at the sight of his adorable and beautiful husband.

"Morisuke!" he happily exclaimed, putting the party snacks on the table. The brunette who was holding a yunomi cup filled with green tea and what looked like was lost in his trance, snapped his focus to his beaming husband. Yaku's heavy posture disappeared at the sight of his tall hubby.

Lev went towards him, bending down as he brought themselves to an embrace. Yaku stood on his tippy toes, planting a soft peck against his lips "Welcome back..." he greeted warmly. Lev enthusiastically nodded. Yaku gave him a soft smile but then vanished when he sighed and went back to sitting, holding the cup between his small hands.

"Morisuke, what's wrong? Is it about Hinata..?" He asked as he crouched down beside the shorter. Yaku nodded, using one hand to rub his temples "It's just that.. He hasn't been talking or coming out of the room ever since he got here, and it's almost a week, Lev.." He told.

"He may be feeling overwhelmed from his new environment or being away from Home."

"We were like that when we came here"

"But unlike him, we have our family, Morisuke.." Lev said as he patted Yaku's back comfortingly. 

"Mama, Papa?" They snapped their heads towards the entrance of the kitchen when they heard a girlish and childish voice they know all too well. By the door way stood the birthday girl. Her blonde almost silver hair was tied to a high ponytail. She wore a pastel yellow shirt covered by her denim dungaree shorts.

Her supposed to be heterochromia eye of light brown was covered with a pastel pink eye patch with a printed daisy, emerald eye adorned with long lashes. She really is beautiful.

"Are you worried about Hinata-chan?" She asked them. Her parents sighed back as an answer. Alisa thought. She then beamed a smile "What if I talk to him?" She suggested. Yaku was about to object but then she sprinted away. The brunette paled "Don't worry Morisuke. They are children after all, she might be able to pull him out" Lev piped behind him. 

Alisa came to a halt in front of a sliding door. She eagerly knocked twice. Not waiting for a reply, she invited herself in.  
.  
.  
.

"Where's Alisa-chan?" one of her friends asked. Yaku placed the big chocolate double layered cake on the small round table that was littered with cupcakes, sweets, candies, and so much treats. 

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" They whipped their heads to see Alisa scratching her nape holding a hand of a male kid beside her. He had orange fiery hair, almost red. He wore a loose hoodie with grey sweatpants, barefoot. The little boy was already flushed but he grew a little more red at the sight of the crowd.

Yaku and Lev were left stunned at the sight. She manage to not just talk to the boy but let him go out of his room as well! Yaku then closed his hanging mouth with a smile, going towards the kids. "Come on, let's sing Happy Birthday for Alisa?" he suggested to the sun prince. Hinata gave a shy nod. 

They happily sang the Birthday song. Alisa closed her eyes as she thought of a wish before blowing the candles off. Yaku divided the cake, Lev distributed it to the kids, Hinata and Alisa helped him.

"Oh! Alisa, Hinata and your presents are outside the back door.." Lev said out loud, busy helping Yaku. Alisa left her focus on her plate. Mouth was still filled with chocolate however, she made no mess. Her eye shined with glee at the news.

Hinata looked up from his plate, mouth and lips were covered with chocolate frosting. Alisa held his hand, dragging him towards the kitchen "Come on Hinata-chan!" She opened the back door. 

She softly gasped in amazement whilst Hinata showed visible confusion. They slowly approached the present. "Ummm what is that?" Hinata questioned. Alisa stopped ringing the little bell attached to the steering wheel. 

"This is... a bike!" She gleefully told. She hoisted herself to the object, sitting on the saddle of the pink bike. One feet on the pedal, the other on the ground. "This is how you do it" She placed the other feet on the other pedal. Maintaining her balance, she rode on the bike in a circular motion. Hinata watched in awe with sparkling eyes. 

She hopped off the bike with ease. "Don't worry, I'll teach you tomorrow since it's already dark" She said as she parked both vehicles on the wall. Hinata trailed behind her.   
.  
.  
.  
"Bye!" Alisa waved at the her last friend to leave the place. Both she and Yaku went back to the house only to see Lev staring at Hinata intently with a worried gaze. The ginger head's face was covered with his arms on the table. 

Yaku frowned at the sight, gently patting Hinata only to flinch and pull his hand away. Hinata finally looked at their worried faces, face flushed and covered with beads of sweat, panting heavily. "Hinata!" Yaku softly exclaimed when the little prince's eyes rolled to the back of his head before everything turned dark.  
.  
.  
.  
"He has a fever caused by stress from the sudden adapting to his new environment." The doctor stated, placing his sphygmomanometer back in his back, pushing his glasses as well. Yaku released a sigh at the news. 

"Thank you.." He said gratefully as he and Lev led the doctor outside their house, bidding him good bye. The doctor waved back. Yaku walked back to Hinata's bed room with a big plastic bowl of cold water and a cloth. 

"Lev, kindly put this on his forehead. Do it every 2 minutes while I cook porridge for him, okay?" Yaku ordered his husband. Lev gave him a nod, carrying the bowl and cloth to the child's room. 

He put the cloth in the cold water, squeezing the liquid out but not all, just enough for it to be soggy. He placed it on Hinata's forehead. Hinata, despite being asleep, scrunched his face at the sudden cold material on him. 

Alisa sat by the end of the bed, clearly worrying for the younger. "Don't worry Alisa. He will be okay and then you can teach him biking. Let him adapt to his environment first. He will be comfortable soon.." Lev reassured his daughter.

A few moments later, Yaku came in bringing a bowl of hot porridge. Hinata stirred from his sleep from smelling its aroma. The brunette insisted on feeding him, Hinata easily gave in. The moment the substance came contact from his tongue, Hinata widened his eyes. Yaku took it as a clue to keep feeding him.

Hinata happily ate the porridge but a few seconds later, big fat tears streamed down his flushed face. He sobbed, yet he still chewed. Yaku stopped and rubbed circles on his back comfortably. "What's wrong dear?" The brunette asked as Hinata wiped his tears. 

"It.. It taste just like mom's porridge... I-I miss h-home!" He cried. Yaku took a glance at Lev and Alisa. The father nodded whilst their daughter was confused. 

Hinata was obviously confused why he needed to leave. He was confused with all the awful events that has happened to him and his family. Yaku knew that Hinata had a right to know hence, with a heavy heart, he told the red head everything. 

That night, Hinata learned that he was born already in danger. His grandfather was after him for advantage. The corruption was planned just for him only and since he was under the spell, he needed to stay away from his grandfather or any dark magic because if he don't, he will fall into the path of darkness.

It was late in the night and Hinata couldn't sleep. How can he when the information Yaku told was just hard to take in. He sighed and sat up, no longer feeling dizzy. He walked towards the window, opening it quietly, letting the night breeze circulate his warm room. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the cold wind clash against his face.

But then his eyes flew open when he heard a soft purr by his side. Beside the house was a big tree, so a big branch is almost close to his window. He squinted his eyes and leaned towards the branch since everything was pitch black. 

He flinched and instantly backed away when blue scleras and black cat orbs met his hazel gaze. He clutched his chest, feeling frightened but then he went to being stunned and confused when the creature stepped out of the shadow, crawling itself inside the ginger head's room. 

The pitch black cat rubbed itself on Hinata's legs. The ginger head stiffened at the gesture but snapped out of it and bent down to meet its gaze again. The cat stared back with a small meow coming out of its mouth. Hinata hesitantly patted its head. "Hello.." he greeted the cat softly, the feline replied with a small meow.

Something caught Hinata's focus. It was shining, wrapped around the cat's neck. He softly took it onto his palm. It was a cat collar, the leather strap was black like its skin color that's why he camouflaged the dark surroundings pretty well. The collar was silver with a... name? How weird for it to be a name for such a pretty creature. 

"K.T?" Hinata asked. The cat stared back with a small meow before suddenly pouncing out of the window. Hinata scurried to his feet to the window, leaning onto it to see the cat again but to his dismay, it was no longer there.

With a last glance on the full moon, he closed his windows, softly approaching is futon and slept.  
.  
.  
.  
"Go Hinata-chan!" Alisa cheered from afar, a fist pumped through the air. Hinata's veins filled with adrenaline as he pedaled his bike, a coy grin on his face. "I'm finally doing it! After 2 weeks I am able t-"

Not noticing that he stopped pedaling, he fell sideways with a thud. Alisa winced at the sight, soon chuckling when she saw Hinata giving her a thumbs up.

~~~~~~~~~

Timeskip to 2 years later

10 year old Hinata scribbled down his paper with a frown, small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated on writing down. The small clock beside him ticked, giving him anxiety. A few seconds later with his scribbling and the ticking of the clock came a loud ring. 

"Times up!" Alisa exclaimed, swiftly snatching the paper away from Hinata's grasp. The ginger head groaned, slumping back onto his seat yet his focus was on his older foster sister. Alisa read his work with a serious face. But then she sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "You manage to get two answers correctly but the other 48 items is a complete fail." 

Hinata groaned loudly, plopping his upper torso on the table. "Learning Elementania history is harddddd" he muffled a complain. Alisa chuckled in pity, softly patting Hinata's head. "Come on, let's start all over again!" Alisa chirped whilst Hinata released another groan.

He lazily took a pen on the pencil mug and tore a sheet of paper from a thick pad. Seeing Hinata all ready, Alisa nodded "Okay.. list five of the common abilities in Elementania." Hinata scribbled his answers down.

"What are the major elements?" 

Scribble Scribble..

"Mmm.. What are the 2 main Elements?" Hinata beamed at the question, happily writing the light gem and dark gem. What? it was the easiest questions for him.

"Oh, please wait for a minute and as you do, please think of answers to fill in your blank answers. I have something to fetch at my room." Alisa requested and stood up, and jogged to her room. Hinata sighed and took a look at his paper. He grimaced at the sight of it being so plain without any writings, you can't blame him though, he's not so good with memorizing and summarizing stuff.

He ruffled his hair in annoyance and kept his gaze anywhere aside the piece of paper on the table, that ended up with him staring outside his window. It was left open so the fresh wind circulated around the room, his curtains fluttering with the wind. 

It was in the afternoon. The vast sky was painted with pink and orange colors. The birds flying so free without a care in the world. He sighed 'what does it feel like to fly? To feel the cold fresh wind hitting your face?' he asked himself. 

But then he flinched when the familiar feline came to visit him again. It meowed at him. Hinata grumbled when the cat came to him, rubbing his body on his lap "You shouldn't appear suddenly just like that! I swear, that will be the death of me!" Hinata quietly scolded, afraid that the others will hear him talking to what seemed like no one.

Still, Hinata took the ham in between his sandwich, a snack Yaku brought earlier. The cat sniffed the meat at first before taking it, slowly eating it. Hinata smiled softly at the sight. Then Hinata made a small gasp, quickly grabbing his pen and writing the sudden answer that crossed his mind.

The cat looked up to the human, doing a small frown when Hinata hasn't noticed him. The cat made a small noise but still, Hinata didn't even spare a glance, too focused on his work.

The cat then stared at his right hand. Hinata shivered when he felt a wet muscle against his right wrist. The cat continued to lick, now that he caught Hinata's attention. The ginger head softly patted the feline's head, earning a purr. 

But then the cat opened its eyes and swiftly jumped out of the window when he heard Alisa stepping into the room with a loud exclaim "Hinata-chan are you done?" Hinata deadpanned at the sight of the beaming lady that scared the cat away. Nevertheless, they continued with their session.

But as Hinata continued write, he can't help but feel uncomfortable with a slight burning sensation on his right wrist. Feeling annoyed, he finally took a glance on his skin but instantly paled when he saw what seemed like black marking swirling on it, growing to be shape he can't tell. 

Feeling scared and shocked he shuddered. Alisa noticed his unusual silence and behavior and took a look at where Hinata kept his focus at. A big smile crept up to her face. She quickly went out of the room "Mom, Dad! Hinata-chan is a conceiver!" she declared happily. 

Hinata stared at her in disbelief then back to his wrist where finally a butterfly mark was now located. He rubbed on it to see if it was real. The mark didn't fade away though. A small smile crept up to his face, blocking the sounds from the Haiba family. He didn't mind that he is a conceiver, he thinks they're pretty cool.

The next day, he was sent out by Yaku to run some errands to the market. Hinata happily obliged and swiftly rode his bike to the market. He stopped by the convenience store that had less costumers, easily buying a liter of milk and a loaf of bread. He went out, putting the things he bought on the bike's front basket. 

He was about to paddle away when he heard a group of men, be it young or old, cheering loudly at the television screen. Curious of what made them pumped, he took a look. A sudden rush of amazement washed through his veins at the sight of a short boy with black hair jumping so high as if he had wings.

The boy mightily slammed the round colorful ball on the floor creating a loud smack. He shuddered at the sound, imagining what the boy's palm felt. Was it a burning sensation?

He shook his head and pedaled his way back home. Since then, the Haiba family took notice of Hinata watching documentaries of the sport called volleyball. So it was no surprise that he got a volleyball ball as a gift when he turned 11 on his birthday.

But of course, there was no way Hinata would give up on his bow and arrow. Everyday, by the morning, he practices his bow and arrow on a hill side, Alisa by his side to watch and by the afternoon, the whole Haiba family and he would play volleyball. 

Alisa would cheer by the sides. Yaku rocked receiving the ball and Lev, he was alright I guess. Just needs a bit practice luckily Yaku was there to train him. The first time Hinata did a jump to spike the ball left the whole family in utter shock, questioning themselves if were they were imagining black wings sprouting out of Hinata's back when he jumped.

Hinata would buzz in excitement at the burning sensation he felt on his palms. It felt like a drug he can get addicted to. He loved it, he craved for it. But slowly, the family had some things to attend to. Alisa was already signing up for third year middle school and sometimes Yaku and Lev would go back to Elementania leaving him all alone.

But it didn't stop him from doing what he loved. Still doing his routine day by day, he manage to keep himself company of course, with K.T by his side. He lived in a peaceful neighborhood. Scratch that, it was a silent and empty neighborhood. All the houses were far from each other. Not to mention that the house close to them had no one living in.

Hence why Hinata practices close to the said abandoned house. K.T sat be the tall fences of the abandoned house, eyes kept on Hinata as the ginger head kept practicing with the ball, bouncing it on the heel of his hands, avoiding it to fall.

Hinata felt bored and he didn't mean to hit the ball so hard to the point that it went over the fence of the abandoned house. K.T meowed at the sight of Hinata's pale face. The feline stood up and jumped on the other side of the fence, disappearing from Hinata's sight. 

The sun prince ruffled his hair, scolding himself to never practice on this place again. Without having any choices, he approached the wall. He crouched down, putting all his strength onto his legs and did a high jump. He manage to catch the edges. He pushed himself to the top only to lose balance and fall onto the ground with a thud. He winced.

As he sat up, he rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain at the same time, studied his surroundings. It was dark and loud with silence. The house itself gave a weird vibe. That made Hinata jump to his feet to search for his ball. But after a while, he began to get worried when his ball was nowhere to be seen. 

Heck, he needed to find it. A single ball is damn expensive. If he told Yaku he lost his ball, he could get an earful... oh dear, imagine if Akaashi knew about this.

He shuddered at the thought of his angry mother but it didn't stop his heart from swelling in pain at the thought of his beautiful raven headed mother. He missed his whole family and friends. He smiled bitterly but then looked up when he saw a shadow looming over him.

He was met with a dead tree. He had sympathy for the tree, thinking that this innocent thing deserved better. He raised his right hand, pressing his palm on the tree and closed his eyes. 

He hummed when he felt the buzzing feeling in him he was not so familiar with. He felt the buzzing feeling grew to the point that he felt too full for his liking. He opened his eyes. At that exact moment a light illumine between the gaps of his hand at the tree.

The ground quivered, the tree grew taller and larger. slender twigs started to grow and glossy lance-shaped evergreen leaves started to sprout. Among those leaves sprouted white five-petalled flowers, their fragrance wafted through the air.

Hinata smiled feeling like he completed a mission. It was a tangerine tree. He was busy looking at the beautiful blooming tangerine before him, not noticing a presence behind him. 

Hinata dusted his hands and slowly turned to look behind him only to see a tall man with short black hair and muscular build. He had prominent physical features because of his sharp icy cold blue glare. He gave of an intimidating aura which was heightened by his very visible scowl plastered on his face.

Not to mention, he was holding Hinata's ball "Oi, what are you doing in my lawn?-" The raven head was cut off when Hinata immediately yelped and accidentally released a huge wave of energy. The tall man was already floating, unconscious. The ball rolled off to ground.

It was late reaction from Hinata but he couldn't help but feel threatened when he finally processed what happened. His eyes shook as he covered his mouth in disbelief at the sight of the limp stranger floating.   
.  
.  
.  
Alisa happily drank her green tea, humming when the hot substance came contact with her lips. She then picked her pen beside her text book and wrote something on the paper. The house was silent and peaceful, Yaku and Lev was back in Elementania and Hinata... well, he's nowhere to be found. 

Alisa shrugged, assuring herself that maybe Hinata was practicing volleyball. She continued to write but then it went completely ruined when she jolted in surprise when the door suddenly opened wide followed by a cry from his foster brother. "Alisa-san, please help me!" 

She did not expect to see an unconscious man floating behind his panicked brother. "H-hinata.. what did you-"

"I didn't mean to kill him! I swear! My ability has gotten haywire when I was startled by his sudden appearance!" Hinata cried 

Alisa hesitated to come closer to the raven head but she did. She placed her fingers atop his pulse "No he is not dead.." Alisa confirmed. Hinata sighed in relief at the news, at the same time the floating man suddenly dropped hard on the ground. 

He opened his eyes at the impact, groaning in pain. "What the hell..?" out came his hoarse voice but then he stopped moving and stared wide eyed at Alisa and Hinata who stared right back. It took a whole minute before all of them released loud gasps. 

They both backed away from each other. The stranger pointed at the Hinata with a shaky finger "Y-you.. you had magic" the stranger mumbled. Hinata and Alisa both shared worried glances, thinking what were they gonna do with this human stranger finally knowing their secrets. 

The stranger scurried to his feet, wanting to open the door and call for help, that was when Hinata pounced onto him, wrapping his arms around the stranger's face "W-wait please! We don't mean any harm!" Hinata pleaded. 

And that was when he and Alisa made a new friend, at least to them. Kageyama Tobio is his name. Apparently he lived in that house all alone. It was not his real house though, it was a summer house, he lived in Tokyo.

Kageyama was the first and only human to know they had abilities and magic but of course the children kept it from the elders. If Yaku and Lev knew about this, they would go furious even Lev, the happy-go-lucky guy. 

And one thing Hinata knew about Kageyama, he was a crazy fan of volleyball as well and the good thing was that, he was a setter. Though, playing with him at first was hard to manage and approach but Hinata kept persuading himself. In the end, the raven head practiced receives with him since he can't see Hinata worthy of his sets.

The ginger head was down casted at first and that was when Alisa made Kageyama set for him. The ginger head was caught in trance still panting from all the spikes he had to receive. The set Kageyama made was so perfect and accurate that it blocked the sun for a second in Hinata's point of view. The only drawback was that the set was completely far away from him, as if Kageyama did it on purpose.

Alisa frowned at the sight, thinking that it was rude for Kageyama to set like that but what can you do? The raven head is clearly arrogant and greedy. Nevertheless, Hinata wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. With a frown and a pant coming out of his mouth, he wobbled when he stood up but then he sprinted towards it, doing a very high jump.

Kageyama was there to watch the scene unfold. It was stunning and ethereal. The wind blew on his face, making his hair fly and letting him get a better view of the ginger head. Hinata looked like an angel, preparing to take its flight. For a second, he wasn't sure if he saw black wings sprouting out his back.

Hinata slammed the ball down, loving the loud sound it created when it collided with the ground. He landed ever so gracefully, focus was on his right palm. It was red from the impact on the ball, a burning sensation on it. His eyes glimmered with glee, it was his first spike.. from a real set. 

He faced Kageyama with a happy smile. The raven head felt a weird sensation creeping down his spine. He actually felt light but at the same time powerful, just like the presence of a sun. "Kageyama-kun, keep tossing to me will ya?"

~~~~~~~~

6 years later (present time)

*In Elementania*

Teal flowers, silver chandeliers, and silver and teal decorations of all kind, cheerful people of Murky flooded the whole Murky kingdom. On this very day held a very important but private occasion only Murkianians celebrates.

It's Sakusa Kiyoomi's coronation as king of Murky. The place was filled with a vibrant and happy vibe, never knowing that deep beyond the mangrove forest lies great danger that screamed death.

A buff soldier was guarding the area with a glare on his face. Brown eyes flicking here and there to see if there were any suspicious things that will occur. He hummed, about to transfer to another meter of the area but stopped when he heard the rustling of the waters. 

He pointed his sharp spear forward. His silver blade glistened under the bright sun. It was silent for a minute or two still the soldier kept his stance. But then from afar, he could see a flying small object, shining as it approaches the soldier. Before the buff man can protect himself, a sharp black spear pierced through his head, creating a cracking and squelching sound, blood spraying out from the sides.

The soldier instantly fell limp on the water. When everything was quiet again, shadows appeared behind the trees. They were a lot and they wore black cloaks. 

But amongst the group, in the center, was a man in grey and silver cloak. As they slowly approached the castle, guards began noticing their presence. They began charging at the intruders with a battle cry. However, the man in the front easily stopped them, bringing three of the guards to eternal sleep. 

Crimson blood came contrast with the crystal clear water. The man's golden beautiful orbs glowed sadistically. As the intruders moved forward, one individual stayed behind with the dead bodies. He knelt down, not caring if the water soaked his clothes.

Under his cloak, he took out a small black chest, inside was a small sharp dagger, a big thin, sharp needle, and a black thread. He began to chant silently as he sewed back the torn apart limbs back together. He used the sharp dagger, scooping out their eyes from their sockets before sewing grey buttons on them. As he did this all, his chanting never faltered nor wavered instead, it grew louder. Black smoke began to fill the area. 

As soon as he was finished stitching back all three dead bodies, the once limp individuals, wobbled as they stood. They acted like puppets tied to a string, manipulated by their master. 

Tendou smiled at the sight of his beautiful dark creations. He sighed, teary eyed as he motioned the puppets to move forward with him. 

Daishou never wanted to join this but his father made him. He didn't know how but when he woke up he was still in his body but he was no longer controlling it. It seemed like it wasn't even like his body. It feels like he was watching a big screen in front of him displaying a horrible movie. 

He winced when he saw his own arms raising as he carried a long sword, slashing the head of a soldier away from his body. The head fell with a thud. He wanted to vomit or even run away but his body never listened to his orders. 

Screams and cries began to flood the place. The palace was now in total chaos when all guests and people started running for their lives. Sakusa Kiyoomi was there to watch it all with his father and mother, clearly petrified and stunned at the sudden surprise attack of Eiji. 

They tried calling for backup but they knew all died seeing those disgusting appearances of the soldiers they once ordered or trained with. Eiji flew up to the ceiling. His once dark brown wings dripped with black goo. "Silence!" His deep voice boomed throughout the chapel. All people stopped moving and shouting but they were clearly afraid.

And that was when Daishou involuntary stepped forward, holding his temples as closed his eyes. The snake like man winced inside his head from too many minds and souls he needed to control. The Murkianians fell limp to the ground, leaving Sakusa all standing alone. 

The raven head whipped his head to see all his subjects on the floor, unmoving and silent. He slowly backed away with a scowl on his face when Eiji came close to him, his grey eyes showing a dangerous glint Sakusa internally cowered at.

The worst thing was that, no one knew about the incident of what happened in Murky kingdom. All secrets and events were covered behind those thick mists surrounding their borders, making sure no one gets in or out..  
.  
.  
.

(3 days later)

A short boy jumped backwards, dodging an attack from a spear that mightily collided with the ground, creating a small crack. The small dust particles flew between them. Under the scorching sun, their sweats glistened on their faces, bodies were aching from how tired they felt. 

Yet the shorter wasn't willing to give up, using his enhance ability, he disappeared from the sight of his sparing buddy. Asahi kept his stance, gripping his spear tightly and keeping his guard at all times. He suddenly faced his right, raising his spear to block the incoming hit of Noya with his whip.

Noya grinned "Woah Asahi-san, you caught up real quick!" Noya complimented, having no trouble that Asahi was pinning him down to defeat. The older's heavy and serious expression wavered at the compliment. He blushed, sitting up and covering his flushed face to the young conceiver.

Noya chortled at the sight, ignoring that he felt flustered noticing about their previous position a while ago. Noya lift his head to see Asahi extending him a hand. The shorter gratefully accepted the gesture. 

"You should take a rest Noya. This later evening, Kiyoko-san will accolade your batch as official knights of Heah." Asahi suggested. 

Noya sighed as he took a look at the big clock atop the Heah palace. "Yeah maybe I should." Noya said with a shrug, winking at Asahi before he left. He jogged all the way to the front gates of the cloud palace, waving at his once blonde friend who shaved his head the moment they heard of Hinata's death 8 years ago. He shook his thoughts off, not wanting to ruin this exciting day.

"Are you done sparing with Asahi-san?" the shaved headed man asked. Noya replied with an exciting nod as both males climbed in the pegasus carriage. The brunette stuck his head out the window, loving the wind against his face, Tanaka doing the same. The ride never gets old..  
...

Suga passed through the marbled floors of Zappos, his shoes clicking against the cold tile. Just about a year ago, their place published a new and easy test kit to take to know if you have conceived or if you are expecting. Ever since it was released, it was a huge hit all across the land, no longer finding the hassle to got to Dendrophilia to have a doctor appointment.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, King Daichi Kouchi!" The royal announcer announced his presence. The staffs inside the factory bowed before him. Suga raised a hand and signaled them to continue with their business.

Ennoshita, who went with him, gave him a honey colored clipboard. Suga hummed, scanning the paper with a slight frown. One of the consumers ordered their limited but most effective pregnancy kit. "Is this sent to Aquiania?" Suga asked the advisor, studying a small package with the royal emblem of the said place. Ennoshita confirmed with a hum. 

Sugawara frowned, thinking who's test was this? He shook his head for being nosy. It wasn't in his place for thinking who will be taking it. "Your Majesty, your son has arrived.." Ennoshita stated calmly beside him. Suga gave a small smile and gave the clipboard to a staff, leaving the factory with Ennoshita trailing behind him.

Noya and Tanaka's chattering practically echoed throughout the silent palace. "Suga-san!" Tanaka exclaimed when he noticed the silver head coming towards them, opening his arms and engulfing both boys to an embrace. "I'm so proud of you two.." Suga said breathlessly as he parted with the hug.

"Heahnian Knight, Daichi Nishinoya Yuu and Heanian Knight, Tanaka Ryuunosuke" Suga stated with a proud tone. The statement made both boys eyes glimmer with delight and glee. "Yeah!" They both exclaimed in unison, pumping fists through the air.   
.  
.  
.  
Dark green hair swayed with the wind. His crowning glory adorned with flowers of many kinds that actually seemed like he was wearing a freshly woven flower crown, when in fact, those flowers bloomed on their own.

Yamaguchi sat underneath the healthy trees of the Heah forest, surrounded by the fresh trees and thick grasses all around him. He was sitting by the heels of his feet, holding a wooden flute on his hands. 

Today is a special day, the day where he and his batch mates would finally be called official knights of the Heah palace. Though, it was sad that Hinata couldn't make it with them.. He sadly smiled at his flute before pressing the mouth piece on his lips, softly blowing in it. 

A rich, soft, airy, and poetic tune came out of the wood, it's melodic sound echoing throughout the forest. As he played along, the wind began to pick up. 

His playing of flute symbolizes how happy and grateful he was but he was still mourning up to this day, remembering his friend that passed away from evil magic. 

Tsuki tried his best to be as quiet as he can as he tried to approach the green head. His face scrunched up whenever the dried leaves under his shoes would creating a scrunching noise. So instead, he used his puffle ability, floating with the wind. 

"Yamaguchi.." He greeted as he landed ever so gracefully behind the younger. Yamaguchi jolted in surprise, his playing also stopped "Tsuki, you scared me!" Yamaguchi squeaked, clutching his simple forest green tunic. He stood up, dusting his trousers. 

"Why'd you stop playing?" The blonde asked. Yamaguchi blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his nape "Y-you see.. I'm not so good with it.." He mumbled shyly.

Tsuki raised a brow, clearly not buying it "You gotta be serious.." he mumbled. Yamaguchi could only reply with a nervous chuckle, dragging Tsuki "Come on, it's a glorious day! We better get ready for tonight exciting occasion!" Yamaguchi beamed. 

(That Evening~)

Colorful sparkles and sparks filled the night skies up above the heavens. The fireworks worked so beautifully and magically with an exciting loud boom. People of different clans began flooding the Cloud castle. 

Golden and silver shiny chandeliers hanged by the tall ceilings. Flowers of different kinds plastered on the walls with golden ribbons under them. A big banquet by the side. The orchestra playing soft but jazzy instrumental music. A royal announcer announcing the Royal members that are guests by the entrance.

"Announcing His Royal Majesty, King Bokuto Koutarou of Nirvana accompanied by his husband, King Bokuto Keiji of Ebonial!" 

By the door way stood two individuals. Bokuto had a beaming grin, wearing a gold tunic with silver laces by the neckline, cream trousers. Across his tunic is a red sash. His big golden crown with white gems and stones placed atop with gelled up white with black streaks hair. 4 pair of salt and pepper wings behind his back. 

Akaahi linked arms with his husband. The raven head wore a navy blue tunic and black trousers. Across his tunic he wore a silver sash. On his charcoal colored hair was his small silver crown with sapphire gems on it. Snow white wings folded behind his back. 

The couple went down the diamond colored stairs, instantly being greeted by their friends at the end "Keiji, it's been so long since I last saw you! Look at you, all blooming!" Suga complimented him. Akaashi blushed "I can say the same about you Koushi" the younger replied.

"Keiji, Koushi!" Kenma ran up to them, engulfing both conceivers to a hug "Kenma, How have you been?" the raven head asked. And so, they continued with their chattering, catching up with their lives. "Mind if I join in?" A playful chirp came from their side.

The three practically squealed and threw their arms around Oikawa and Atsumu, The brunette and blonde receiving all their weight. They laughed and smiled. Their significant pairs watching from afar. 

"Bro! How you've been?" Kuroo asked with his usual smirk. Bokuto grinned, doing their very complicated bro handshake that ended with them slapping each other's ass. Bokuto did a loud laugh "Been doing good myself!" Daichi, Konoha, and Iwaizumi joined the two, also engrossed to their talking.

As the time flew by, the ball room was noisy and lively but peaceful and organized. "Presenting, Kiyoko Shimuzu, Guardians of the Elements and master of the Heah castle!" A loud voice boomed.

Kiyoko appeared on her throne, wearing a black line dress with glitters. Whenever she moved, her dress would twinkle like the night sky. Her glasses plastered just right on the bridge of her perfectly shaped nose. Grey-blue eyes shone with contentment despite her emotionless expression.

All people bowed before her presence, Kiyoko returning the same gesture. "Good Evening Elementania! Welcome to the accolading and dubbing of our batch 149 as official knights." Kiyoko announced, her soft voice boomed loudly when she used her enhanced sense; voice.

"Let's go straight to the point, Let us all welcome, batch 149 in their official armor!" All of them whipped their heads towards the front door. The conductor of the orchestra, raised his his conductor stick, flicking it.

The music played and on cue, the doors opened, eyes instantly greeted by golden suits of metal. The armors they wore created a very loud noise as they passed down the aisle. Their parents smiled and cried tears of happiness and pried seeing their children amongst the group.

They sat down on their respective chairs at the front. "Let us welcome our first soldier in training who ranked first in their batch. Tsukishima Kei.." Kiyoko glanced at him. Tsuki pushed his glasses up before he went to the throne.

Akaashi and Bokuto smiled proudly at their son, the cherubim already shedding small tears. Tsuki knelt before the guardian's presence. Ushijima approached the guardian, carefully carrying a silver long sword on both his palms. The long sword little giant used to shatter the mother gem to pieces. 

She gracefully took the weapon with one hand, raising it up, the spotlight glistening on the blade. The whole room waited in anticipation. Proud smiled from the people especially his parents. 

Tsukishima kept his head low with his usual uninterested face but he was in fact very excited and thrilled. Still.. 'Hinata, I'm gonna become a soldier now..' he thought to himself, softly laughing pathetically. Ah Hinata.. why?

"With this Holy sword in my hand," Kiyoko pointed the tip to Tsukishima who was unfazed at the sudden movement "I hereby dubbed thee-"

Kiyoko couldn't finish her sentence when a blood curling scream erupted inside the room. All heads snapped towards the entrance, gasps and shrieks escaping their lips at the sight of many people in black cloaks. The place reeks with rotten bodies and blood. 

Kiyoko widened her eyes and involuntary dropped the sword, the weapon creating a clunking sound as it collided with the cold floor. Her grey-blue eyes shook with anger and disbelief as her gaze pierced right through those familiar grey orbs. 

Eiji grinned sadistically at the sight of her expression "Don't mind us intruding." he chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Okay, first of all I'm sorry but I'm gonna rant. Second, I am so so sorry.   
> Riight, so.. I'm still new with this website and honestly, I don't know how it works heheh..  
> Despite me posting chapters, I am still confused on how to use it.   
> Because, the comments or should I say inboxes, needed to be checked and marked as read!  
> I honestly thought there was no need for that. 
> 
> So yeah, since I'm super awkward and weird like I just log into my account just to post a chapter and when I'm done, I instantly log off. That's why I don't know what to reply with your heart warming comments. I saw them, but I didn't know I still needed to mark as read or reply.
> 
> That's why, now I only realize how careless and rude I have been to those commenters whom I have neglected because it seemed like I was ignoring yall. I am so sorryyyyy
> 
> Also, I'm still confused with the beta.. what's that? 
> 
> That was all and the comments, I'm just gonna mark them read because it's been a while *nervous laughing*   
> Forgive me!
> 
> ~Your careless Author.


	11. Chapter 10: Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloo!! Back with a new update! Thank you all so much for reading this book. And for that, I got 700 hits and 41 kudos! Thanl you, thank you so much for all your support! (Be aware of errors)

"Hinata-kun?" 

Beautiful brown orbs left his focus upon his volleyball, light dainty fingers keeping the round object in his hold, plump lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed as beads of sweats rolled down his forehead, fiery ginger hair was disheveled with style somehow. His eyes adorned with long fiery lashes. Hinata grew to be a beautiful fine young man, now at the age of 16.

Alisa held a long piece of paper, filled with neat handwritings "Can you run the groceries?" She requested. Hinata beamed, he loved being outside the house, exploring and such "Sure!" he exclaimed with a jump.  
~~~~~  
The cool air conditioner's air came contact with Hinata's skin. Rough goosebumps began appearing as he rubbed is arms to heat himself up. Nevertheless, he kept pushing his cart, eyes darting here and there looking for the things he needed to buy for their groceries.

He stopped by the milk section, grabbing a liter of it before going towards the meat section. He grabbed a package of beef before grabbing two packages of pork. As he placed it in his cart, his eyes darted towards a big whole fish just a meter ahead of him. "Should I get it?" He asked himself. 

He was about to grab it but was interrupted by a hand bigger than his, swiftly taking the fish away. Hinata gasped, turning to look at the stranger before his gasp deepened "Kageyama-kun?!" 

The blue eyed man placed a finger against Hinata's plump lips "There's no need to shout!" Kageyama whisper-shouted, noticing that a lot of costumers were looking their way. "Sorry. Didn't expect you to be out here. Oh right, you currently live alone.." Hinata sheepishly told. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"So.... what are you going to do with the fish? Didn't know you like them Kageyama-kun, thought we worship meat" Hinata teased. The raven head visibly stiffened. "I-I.. Dumbass! O-of course it's for me! And what's wrong with going healthy!?" Kageyama retorted, lifting Hinata when he tightly clutched his collar.

The ginger head squirmed "Okay, okay sorryyyyy" Hinata apologized. Kageyama clicked his tongue, easily throwing Hinata away before leaving him. Hinata shook his head, feeling dizzy before standing up and grabbed his cart, running and easily caught up with the taller male.

"First one to the cashier gets the advantage!" Hinata ran pass him. Kageyama frowned before storming after him "Oi, Dumbass!" 

Unfortunately, Kageyama's cart wheels were acting naughty, it made him have a hard time chasing after the red head. In the end, Hinata won. 

The ginger head thanked the cashier lady, taking his grocery bags and facing the man behind him "Oi, Kageyama-kun, wanna come over? Alisa-san is gonna cook a feast as a celebration for her internship" Hinata informed him. Not giving time for Kageyama to answer, he left, skipping his way. 

But even from afar, he heard Kageyama's shout "Why are you guessing that I'm younger huh??!" Hinata shook his head. It's already obvious that he's older.. right?

~~~~~~

"Alisa-san?" He called out to his foster sister. Alisa stood by the doorway with a worried gaze, right hand clutching her chest. She wore a turquoise flared long skirt paired with a cotton colored ribbed high neck long sleeve. Long blonde silver hair tied to a high ponytail. 

"Mom and Dad haven't returned yet?" Alisa questioned. Hinata fully turned to the lady "They have been gone for two months right?" The sun prince asked as he approached the taller. Alisa couldn't help but look away, she was scared. 

Yaku and Lev would never be too long gone for about a month, how much more two. What happened that they haven't returned to Earth yet? 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, the gesture made her open her eye and face her brother "Alisa-chan, maybe Elementania still needed their help. I-I don't know what is happening as well but all we can do now is hope and pray that nothing is going wrong.." he assured her, flashing a small smile. 

Alisa blinked before returning a smile as well "Thank you.. It's just that-"

"You're worried for leaving me all alone? Alisa-san, you have nothing to worry about! Besides, Kageyama-kun is here with me." Hinata exclaim an assure. Alisa couldn't help but sweat drop at his statement "You do know how Kageyama-kun treats you.."

Hinata looked away as he closed his eyes, waving his hand "pfft, I know he can be a jerk... But, don't let your worries stop you from reaching your dreams." Hinata told as he looked right through her emerald eye. 

Alisa is a third year high school student, and will be traveling to Osaka for her internship as a model trainee. The woman was stunned at her brother's words before she closed her eye and smiled. She was doubting, but she needed to put some trust unto the ginger head.

Just then, the door bell rang throughout the house. Hinata was the one to answer the door and was surprised to see the familiar raven head "Kageyama-kun! I didn't actually think that you would come" Hinata sheepishly rubbed his nape. 

The mortal clicked his tongue "I was planning on not coming" he then looked away from the shorter "But it's free food so why not?" Hinata noticed that Kageyama's ears were tinted red. The sun prince giggled, dragging the taller individual in.

Kageyama yelped at the sudden pull before both of them stopped in front of Alisa. Kageyama bowed "Pardon my intrusion.." Alisa smiled sweetly, placing the glass bowl on the table "Good Evening Kageyama-kun. Come now, let's eat." She motioned both boys to seat with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Elementania)

Blade against blade. It created a very disturbing sound, creating fire crackles through it's forced friction. Kiyoko furrowed her brows, gritting her teeth. Both she and Eiji never broke their eye contact. 

The male easily pushed Kiyoko away. Kiyoko landed gracefully on her feet. She panted and for a second later, her once long dress, got torn. 'How did they even manage to sneek themselves in? I never sensed their presences..' she thought but then she widened her eyes and abruptly raised her sword to protect herself from Eiji's incoming hit. 

"Don't let your thoughts distract you Kiyoko.. you got lucky because if you haven't acted awhile ago, you could have been DEAD!" he exclaimed. Raising his sword once again before hitting Kiyoko's blade, adding strength. 

Kiyoko whimpered, she knew she was gonna loose strength if this keeps going, how much more getting enegry for using magic. 

"Kiyoko-san!" Atsumu exclaimed from the sides, adding strength to Kiyoko's side to push Eiji off. The Focalor pouted "2 against 1, that doesn't seem fair.." he grumbled. 

Atsumu gritted his teeth "shut up bastard!" He was sweating with fear, feeling this very dense atmosphere the moment he got close to the Ebonial. But he knew he needed to stand tall, he was a soldier after all, ready to sacrifice his life for Elementania. 

He released a battle cry, raising his sword before hammering the former king down.  
.  
.  
.  
At the same time, Osamu had a hard time. It was unbelievable though, considering that Osamu is one of the best soldiers in the army, just after Oikawa. 

It was hard since the enemy he was facing was a childhood friend of his. A friend he was once close with, a friend he once shared a heart with. 

Suna is his secret childhood friend, Atsumu had no clue of him. Though, he thought that Suna died at the early age of 7, being under corrupted as well. Osamu yelped when Suna sent him flying through the flap of the Ebonial's wings. 

"Wh-why? Why follow the path of darkness Suna?" Osamu asked with a hoarse voice, gripping his hip when Suna successfully landed a hit on him. 

Suna twirled his sword on his right palm before pointing it right infront of the Aquianian's face "where do you expect me to run to Miya? Death?" 

Osamu lifted his head and was surprised to see Suna's sad eyes "it wasn't my choice as well, but I have no where to run to" Suna's words came out as a whisper, barely audible but the grey head heard it loud and clear. 

Suna raised his sword and brought it down but stopped midway "I'm sorry.." Osamu mumbled. The golden eyed man gritted his teeth and groaned. Instead of stabbing Osamu through the head, he stabbed him through his hand. 

The Aquianian muffled a scream. He widened his eyes at the sight of his hand, a sword pierced just by the back of his palm and through the cement. The current placement of the sword can't make him move. 

Suna gave him one last glare before he sprinted away, to assist his master. 

Atsumu kicked Eiji away, the Ebonial landed against the wall that cracked from the force. But then an arm wrapped around Atsumu's neck, chocking him. Atsumu held the arms to prevent himself from suffocating. 

Suna added strength to the choke, Atsumu began to cough, sight turning blurry. But the blonde won't back up easily. He elbowed Suna on the stomach, thrice earning a wince from the brunette. Suna released the blonde making Atsumu elbow him on the face. Suna gripped his aching nose.

While Suna was busy with himself, Atsumu rubbed his chest as he tried to recover himself, not noticing that Eiji was already raising his sword from behind. Fortunately, Eiji's strike was blocked by a grinning Bokuto. 

"Tsum Tsum, I got your back!" Bokuto declared with a grin, not minding is arms shaking. Eiji clicked his tongue "Damn Eiji, you weren't kidding when you said you'd return.." Bokuto mocked as he pushed the older away, Eiji's feet dragging against the marbled floor to stop himself from falling.

From afar, Daichi pulled Suga behind him, grabbing his sword from his sheath. "Stay behind me!" Daichi told Suga who also protected his pair, seeing those pitiful dead bodies that got turned to puppets. 

Atsumu went to Kiyoko, letting the woman wrap an arm around him for assistance "M-Miya.. The room." 

"Don't worry Kiyoko-san, The Iwaizumis, Ushiwaka, and Saeko are already there. batch 149 came as well."

Nevertheless, Kiyoko ordered Atsumu to put her in the Element's room. As a soldier, the blonde did as told. 

Suga gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes closed when he sliced the dead's head from their body. As the rotten puppet fell, sand instantly poured out. The Silver headed conceiver prayed for the soul that once used this body that they may rest well and peacefully.

But what he didn't expect was a slash of sword aimed right towards him specifically coming from his friend that was supposed to be the new king. Not knowing what to do, he dodged. He couldn't give himself to attack the new lord of his homeland "K-Kiyoomi?" Suga called out to the raven head, confused why is he attacking him.

"Koushi.." Sakusa replied with a shaky and breathless voice as he raised his sword over his head and towards the conceiver. Once again, Suga merely jumped away, Sakusa's hit landed on the marbled floors, surprisingly cracking it but it earned a painful wince from the raven head.

Sakusa wobbled on his feet, turning to look and Suga whose grip on his sword shook "I-I can't control myself.. I am s-so tired, they're breaking my bones Suga.." The raven head finally cried out but he kept attacking the conceiver. Suga backing away from the hit every single time but Sakusa's statement made him breathless and hurt.

Konoha on the other hand, he wasn't moving. Feet was frozen on the ground as he heaved breathes, eyes opening and closing in disbelief. The man, the man he loved so much. The man he was supposed to get married with a long time ago but committed suicide just before their wedding when he knew that he was corrupted, was standing in front of him. 

Except that, his once lover looked so disturbing. Skin was grey and soggy and wrinkly. Limbs were sewed by a black thread. Eyes replaced by amber buttons. "H-Haruki..?" Konoha whispered in pure disbelief, legs was about to give up on him. The rotten doll snapped his head over the blonde, smiling ever so creepily. 

One second later, Komi ran so creepily and scarily. Hands just daggling by the sides wile his head kept constantly tilting left and right. Despite the scary sight on front of him, Konoha decided to stay, opening his arms wide with a laugh coming out of his mouth even though is tears were running down his cheeks. 

But then he was pushed to sides. The sound of blades brought him out of his trance "Konoha-san!" Akaashi shouted, not sparing a glance over him. The conceiver pushed the doll away but twirled so gracefully, grazing the dead's cheeks. Sand pouring out.

"Don't hurt him!" Konoha growled but his heavy expression fell at the sight of Akaashi stern stare "I know it hurts, but it's not him.." the taller told. 

Right, he told Bokuto and Akaashi who was his supposed significant pair. Yet, Konoha shook his head vigorously "No, no, no" he kept chanting. 

Akaashi gulped then crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the dead's kick but then groaned when Komi used his other leg and kicked his side. Konoha was still helpless, clutching his head like a maniac. 

"Konoha-san!" His loud voice made the blonde look at him "He's gone! Instead of weeping over this, won't you avenge him to those people who used his body?!" Akaashi bellowed, voice cracking at the sight of Konoha's pain struck expression of realization. 

Akaashi didn't wait for a reply when Komi raised his leg again, Akaashi blocking his kicks with his sword. Konoha breathed in shakily. 

Of course, Komi was already long gone. He smiled just reminiscing Komi's sly closed eye grin. It was disrespectful and rude to those people who used the bodies of those who are already resting. It was vulgar to use and play with the body of his beloved. It made his blood boil, gripping the handle of his sword tightly as he wobbled to his feet to stand. 

He wiped his tears away. He must avenge his dead fiance. "Aka-Bokuto!" Akaashi turned to look at him "Leave him to me.." He mumbled, head hung low. The raven head was worried but he trust that Konoha will handle this situation. He gave a firm nod before he sprinted away. 

Konoha eyed the dead with a frown. Without wasting a second, Komi sprinted towards him with a shrill. Konoha widened his eyes and didn't have the time to process it till he was kicked away. He winced but he still gripped his sword. 

"Haruki, It's me!" Konoha exclaimed, tears streaming down his face. But no matter how many times he exclaimed, Komi kept attacking him. Konoha chocked a sob at the sight of the feral animal like actions from is dead loved one. 

"He's gone.." He whispered to himself, unconsciously raising is sword, closing his eyes. He knew he needed to do this. But it hurts..

Komi once again released a shrill, pouncing himself towards the blonde like a panther seeing its prey. Everything turned to slowmo the moment he opened his eyes. Komi's disturbing look was overlapped by his happy and cute expression but Konoha knew that it was just a flash of memory. He gritted a teeth before raising his sword "I'M SORRY!" 

Akaashi yelped as he jumped backwards. Daishou held his sword with wide eyes and a pained expression "Ke-Keiji?" The green head called out. Akaashi gulped the lump on his throat. It's been so long since they last saw each other and now, they're here to fight? Bullshit.

"Keiji, I'm sorry" Daishou cried as he closed his eyes but he raised his sword. Akaashi took his stance, shaking. "I-I'm sorry for all of this" He swung his blade to his brother but Akaashi deflected it with his sword. 

"I'm sorry for your son.." once again, he tried to slash the raven head but Akaashi used a terranian spell, making a shield out of boulders. Bad mistake, it cost a lot of energy. Akaashi's eyes began to burn. Daishou never met his nephew.

The raven head couldn't bring himself to land a hit on the older. He pursed his lips and flew away, expanding his majestic snow wings. It wasn't long till Daishou followed him from behind. 

'Daishou is not controlling his body..' Akaashi thought as he flew in a zigzag trying to make Daishou lose him. They flew through rooms and over the chandeliers. Akaashi successfully lost his brother after crossing at an intersection yet he kept flying. 

That's why he widened his eyes when he flew to another intersection and noticed that he was flying right towards is brother who was already casting a spell. Akaashi was about to summon a shield but got interjected when a burning sensation grew on his left cheek. 

He flew backwards by the pressure and landed against a wall. The moment he fluttered his eyes open, Daishou landed in front him, already forming both his palms to a clam shape, black smoke coming out from is flesh "S-save yourself Keiji!" Daishou pleaded. 

Akaashi widened his eyes. He needed to move and avenge everyone he loves. He gritted his teeth when he stood up, holding Daishou's shoulders and swung himself over his brother who was stunned by his sudden movements.

When he landed on his feet, he placed his right palm on Daishou's back, chanting a zappos spell loudly. Daishou screamed and twitched like a bug, feeling a funny but painful feeling run down his veins and spine. He twitched till he reached the ground, bubbly saliva began forming on his mouth. 

Akaashi began to run away before guilt could strike him in the guts. He made sure not to over electrocute him, just enough to leave him immobilize. 

Suga successfully trapped Sakusa to a wall, an axe preventing the raven head from moving. In exchange, Suga got a very huge cut on his hips. He kept clutching it from pain also in hopes of stopping the bleeding from the pressure he applied. His honey colored tunic was soaked with his own blood. 

But he was happy to put Sakusa to a pause. The raven head kept complaining how his muscles and body ached like hell. "K-koushi?" A hoarse voice came out from the king's mouth. Suga raised his head to see Sakusa panting and sweating "S-save us.." He whispered before he black out. Suga could only blink his eyes to suppress his tears. 

Kenma and Kuroo went to help Bokuto. 

The pudding head bent his upper torso ever so gracefully, golden eyes adorned with long lashes glared Suna when the Ebonial strike his sword horizontally, just passing over Kenma. When Kenma regain composure, he planted his palms on the floor, ice growing under his touch, trapping Suna's feet. 

Kenma jumped, kicking Suna's chin at the same time his sword. Suna gritted his teeth in anger punching Kenma square on the face, the pudding head winced from the action. The brunette was about to throw another one but Kenma learned to dodge from his husband. He dodged, readying a punch as he did. His right hand grew a thick ice glove. When he punched Suna on the jawline, the fragile but thick ice broke. You might've guessed it hurts so much. 

When he was done, he didn't wait for Suna to recover. Doing a small jump with a frown, he raised his left leg. Putting all his strength, he kicked Suna away, the ice trapping the Ebonial broke at the pressure and strength Kenma gave. 

Bokuto landed on his knees, left eye was shut tightly when blood began spilling from its wound just above his eye. Sweat trickling down his face. His hair was disheveled and flattened. He was so tired but he was mad, and made him push further to his limits. 

Luckily, his bro always got his back. Kuroo came jumping behind him, grey wings expanded behind his back, blocking the light for a mere second. The silver sword he held glimmered under the light. 

Eiji was caught off guard at the sudden jump but he made a protection against the hit just in time. But the spell he made was weak, it shattered. Kuroo successfully grazed the right side of his face. 

Eiji backed away, covering half his face. Crimson blood began trickling down his chin, face was scrunched up in pain. Kuroo smirked at his pained expression but vanished and was replaced with an expression of disbelief and horror. 

The moment Eiji removed his bloody hand, he expecting to see a grey eye but instead saw red.

And Ebonial's can shape shift..

"IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!"

His scream brought mixed feelings to everyone but the moment he did, the room began to dim down. A cold and deadly aura began growing, suffocating everyone. The fake Eiji began to melt like wax, creating a very horrible smell. Behind the black goo, Tendou grinned like a maniac despite the huge wound on his cheek. Red eyes shimmering in anticipation. 

Behind the group of back cloaks, grew big brown wings that were dripping with black icky substance. Eiji soared above all, grey eyes piercing everyone that wasn't still under his spell but smiled lovingly at the sight of Akaashi's flabbergasted expression

Bokuto and Kuroo both gritted their teeth with a deep frown, instantly backing away. The others went to them, forming a group. But Suga, Daichi, and Kenma had no time to go there as well when something unexpected happened. 

They could only stare with wide open eyes. Black long tentacles grew behind Eiji's back. In a blink of an eye, each of their friends and soldiers were pierced with a tentacle. Thankfully, anywhere but their vital points. 

They released painful groans and yelps in unison. Bokuto gritted his teeth to elude himself from screaming, eyes placed on his left foot that was pierced by this black disgusting tentacle.

Akaashi's eyes shook in disbelief when he saw his left palm pierced by his father's tentacle, blood pouring from the sides. He knew what this meant. "No.." He whispered when he saw Daishou stepping out of the crowd, index fingers placed on his temples, focusing on something. 

When Daishou's lips began moving, the other's twitch and shook like being electrocuted. Everyone but Akaashi. The raven head could only look at everyone with wide teary eyes. Screams and shrills coming out of their mouths. Akaashi cried just by hearing those noises "No!.." 

The conceiver tired moving but he couldn't, it felt like he was watching from a very wide screen or like, his body wasn't his. Everything felt cold and tight. 

A minute later, they stopped moving. Akaashi began to sob when they slowly began to stand like puppets on strings. Everyone faced him with pitch black scleras, face devoid of any emotion, skins were dull and gray.

They were all under Daishou's spell. While he, on the hands of his father just like Daishou and Sakusa. 

But then everyone snapped their heads to their right when they heard a whimper. Akaashi faced that direction as well only to see a trembling Kenma and Suga and a frozen Daichi. Akaashi gulped a lump on his throat "You better go away! To Kiyoko-san where you can be safe!" Akaashi exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. 

Kenma was about to retort back but Akaashi beat him to it "Flee!" They flinched at the tone, hesitating what to do, help Akaashi or run. The raven head had enough, Kenma, Suga, and Daichi can still save themselves. If Eiji gets to them, he will surely not forgive himself "FLEE!"

Daichi shut his eyes closed and groaned. He grabbed Suga and Kenma by the collar who were still frozen. Suga cried quietly as he ran while Kenma could only cover his mouth from shock. Screams and Shrills echoed throughout the halls, chasing after them. 

But the three came to a halt at the horrible sight in front of them. Dead bodies littered the place. Some were pierced by spears, other's were swords but one thing was that, every single one of them had no longer life. Kenma wanted to puke whilst Daichi and Suga widened their eyes. 

Those were the bodies of batch 149, young people who had the potential to become a soldier but died before they could even become one. 

They prayed that neither of their nephews or son is one of those bodies. As they ran, they checked each faces. Silently thanking that none of them were in their but praying that nothing happened to them.  
.  
.  
.  
Tsukishima held a trembling Yamaguchi. Noya's face buried on Asahi's chest while Tanaka cried on Asahi's shoulders. 

They experienced something so traumatic. They were trained to not let the death of their comrades get to them but it was too early. Heck, Kiyoko still didn't dub them, they weren't soldiers.

They were the only ones that had survived but negative thoughts began lingering in their heads. After everything they had seen and experience, can they even survive?

They lifted their heads when they heard the shuffling of feet outside. Kenma, Suga, and Daichi entered the room bloody and tired. Noya ran to his parents whilst Tsukishima waited for his. He waited, and waited. A frown plastered on his face as dread began pooling in his stomach.

When he saw Kenma's pained expression he already got the code. He leaned on the wall, breathing deeply praying that his parents weren't...gone.

Kenma went to Kiyoko who was surrounded by soldiers. Hush murmurs and whispers echoed through the silent rooms. Kenma didn't even get to finish what he was saying when Kiyoko suddenly jumped in front of everyone, in the center of the room. 

In that exact moment, the doors opened with a loud bang. They didn't even have the time to process that Kiyoko was sent flying away from Eiji's black pointed tentacles. "KIYOKO!" everyone screamed in unison. Ushijima didn't hesitate to attack Eiji head on. Suna pounced against Saeko. 

Atsumu stood frozen in shock when he saw Sakusa charging right at him. Osamu saw the scene and thankfully interfered his twin's frozen trance, saying that he'll handle him "D-Don't hurt him please.." Atsumu pleaded while Osamu's shoulder before sprinting away to help their guardian. 

"Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka quickly rushed towards the woman on the floor. Kiyoko whimpered as she tried to stand up "careful! You might hurt yourself" Tanaka lightly scolded her.

Ushijima dodged to his left, doing a slight wince when Eiji grazed cheek. A drop of blood collided with the floor. Eiji raised his palm, a black energy ball beginning to form.

Ushijima widened his eyes, running towards him and holding Eiji's arm, pushing it somewhere away from the group and him, to their left. 

As soon as he did, the black ball went to towards a frozen Iwaizumi. The raven head could only stare at it with wide eyes and slightly parted mouth. 

All he could do was merely shut his eyes close, and hug himself. He trembled as he readied his self for the painful impact of the dark magic.. but, it never came. 

Instead, he heard a thud. He slowly opened his left eye only to see a blonde boy passed out on the ground. Yamaguchi cried as he crouched down with Tsukishima. 

"TSUKI! Wake up!" He shook the blonde head but to his dismay, he didn't open his eyes. Everything was a mess and was in chaos. Losing a soldier is asking for a death wish, everything could fall apart if they lose one more. 

"Tsuki! Wake up!" He shook the taller once again, eyes brimming with worried tears "send me any signal to help you! Anything! Just, let me- Please wake up!" 

Just then his sight became bright, too bright for his liking. His skin felt hot but he felt extremely cold. He knew that he fell to the ground head first but he never felt the pain and that was the last thing before he felt completely drained and when his sight turned black.

He jolted awake, abruptly sitting up as he panted, holding his chest. When he got his breathing back to normal, he studied his surroundings, already frowning when he noticed that he was sitting in a clear meadow with long healthy grass and flowers. The lovely breeze went through his hair. 

It was peaceful and quiet but from the distance he can hear the clashing of swords and painful groans. Yamaguchi stood up, gripping his sword as he ran to where the noise came from. The moment he heard a loud growl and whimper, his instincts as a soldier rose. He knew he needed to help those in danger.

But when he saw it, he stopped. It was Tsuki who was fighting with this big dark shadow. It's face was the skull of an antler. The shrill it gave was so loud and creepy. It easily swiped Tsuki away with it's long black arms. 

Tsuki collided with a truck, the trunk breaking by the pressure. Tsuki closed his eyes as he winced, plopping down the grass. Yamaguchi didn't even process that he ran to his friend "Tsuki! Tsuki are you alright?" He questioned, looking for any severe injuries. 

"Yama? How did you get in here?" Tsuki asked with a frown. "I don't know as well. All I did was plead that you would send any signals for me to help you. I guess you took my energy unconsciously and that ended up with me here" Yamaguchi spoke as he eyed the beast who was eating everything in its path. Be it trees, rocks or everything. The place slowly turned dark and black. 

"W-what is that thing?" Yamaguchi stuttered when the beast suddenly faced them again. Its mouth was already dripping with drool. As if its so hungry to eat something that's alive and moving, and that's them.

"It's a corruption spirit. You get eaten, you get corrupted the moment you wake up.." As soon as the blonde finished his sentence, he stood up and once again charge towards the monster. The beast saw this and released a growl, charging towards the puffle as well. 

Yamaguchi was scared to fight. What if he gets eaten? Must he give in to darkness or maybe, Die??! He flinched at the thought. He was trembling, just by looking at Tsuki struggling to slay it. Nevertheless, he wobbled to feet as he stood up. 

It was just them two. No one was there to help them. He knew he needed to help if they wanna get out of this nightmare and help the others that are also in grave danger. He held his sword for a moment, looking at his reflection through the blade but frowned, throwing the weapon away. 

He had a back weapon pocket. Swiftly grabbing his crossbow, he signaled his friend. Yamaguchi closed his one of his eyes, readying to shoot. He stood for a stiff moment before releasing his shoot. The arrow created a clunk when it collided with the back part of the skull. The best growled before facing the dendrophilian. 

"Eyes here!" Yamaguchi screamed. He began running as he kept shooting. The beast soon became annoyed with Yamaguchi's actions. It charged towards him, releasing a bellow and swatted Yamaguchi's crossbow from his hands. 

Yamaguchi flinched, cold sweat running down his forehead. Out of instincts, he raised both his palms, chanting a spell. Thick vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping and trapping the beast's legs. It stumbled, the ground shaking from its weight. 

"Tsuki! Your sword can slay it!" Tsukishima didn't waste a second, climbing his way from the monster's back. As soon when he platered himself on its neck, he raised his sword, planting his blade on its thick flesh."I-I can't press my sword!" Tsuki exclaimed with a frown, yelping when the monster was already thrashing around for a release. 

Yamaguchi added another layer or thick vines, wrapping it around the beast's torso. He then jumped to its back, going to Tsuki's side. He held Tsuki's long and cold hands, adding strength to the sword. They both closed their eyes and clenched their teeths "arghhh! Come on!" Yamaguchi shouted. 

Finally for what seems like forever, they both jolted forward when the sword teared its way to the skin. Tsukishima then twisted it away. A sickening crunch made its way through their ears at the same time, the monster stopped moving. It limped before it released its last breath. 

They both jumped away from it when the beast slowly dissipated to tiny particles, flying with the wind. The sword fell to the ground so did they, panting. "H-how did you know that my sword can kill it?" Tsukishima asked.

"Your from Nirvana. Your blade is made from light.." Yamaguchi huffed back. Tsukishima released a breathy, warm laugh "I guess reading did pay it off.." Yamaguchi chuckled. Both their sights were dimming and they both felt numb. Soon they were gonna wake up "Yeah.. it did"  
.  
.  
.  
Ushijima's head throbbed. Blood kept flowing out from his big wound. Eiji really did came back fully prepared and more powerful than before. Not to mention, with a huge army. He corrupted most soldiers and their friends. 

Kiyoko gulped, already contemplating if she should do the impossible. It was already clear that they lost. The gems in the room kept glowing, sensing great danger. "fall back!" She ordered. The general glanced at her before leaving Eiji "Ohohoho are you giving up Kiyoko?" He mocked.

Saeko and Oikawa pulled the others in the corner. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi already woke up. They all watched Kiyoko with fear in their eyes. She was scared as well, if she do something wrong, it can be the end of them all. 

But as the glowing of the gems brightened, Kiyoko's blue-grey orbs also shimmered. She saw potential and hope seeing those faces. With a last sigh, she raised her palms, eyes glowing white. 

The gems in their stands shook before flying towards her, shattering the glass in the process. The gems circled herself. The area where she stood began forming a pattern, glowing bright white. Eiji had to protect his eyes from the sight. The shadows disappeared with a bone chilling shrill.

But then Kiyoko galred right through the ebonial, brows furrowing. Her wide open palms, suddenly clenched, her knuckles going white. At the same time, all of the gems shattered. Its sounds echoed throughout the palace, releasing a powerful wave. 

Everyone was stunned and shocked with what she did. All of them stumbled or fell from the powerful wave. But 10 individuals screamed and cried in agony. They plopped and fell on the ground limp. 

Suga, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Saeko, and Ushijima all widened their eyes. They pulled those unconscious ones behind them. "Noya, wake up!" Suga and Daichi both checked them whilst the others were already in their stances. 

Eiji soon recovered, gritting his teeth. He looked towards the group before to Kiyoko who was kneeling, crying blood. 

He marched towards the girl, getting a handful of her silky hair. "Where are the gems!" He screamed. Kiyoko could only glare at him. By her peripheral view, her soldiers were already charging at him but she sent them a glare as well. They froze on their spots. "Stay.." 

She then whimpered when Eiji flicked her head painfully "Where is it!" He growled. "They're nowhere near you." She spat out with venom. Eiji was shaking his anger. He raised his bony hands, slapping her soft cheeks. Kiyoko fell to the ground. Once again, she sent her soldiers a stern stare. 

"Useless!" Eiji screamed. He snapped his fingers. Black smoke entered the place. Lo and behold, Yaku and Lev stood and stared right at them with pitch black scleras. Kiyoko's eyes widened at the sight. They should be with Hinata. 'Hinata, please be safe..' she prayed, eyes already brimming with tears. 

Eiji sent a look towards the brunette. Yaku, whose face was devoid of any emotion, nodded. He raised his clenched hand, opening it. 

From the group, opened the familiar bluish portal except that, it wasn't in front of them. It opened under them. Before they could even process it, they were falling. The ones who were unconcious were now awake, screaming at the sudden loss of floor. 

Tsuki had quick reflexes, holding the edge of the portal. He winced, remembering that he had a wound on that arm. Akaashi who was behind the group saw this. For a moment he, moved running towards his son "Kei!" 

But the Eiji pointed a finger at him. The raven head froze. Tsukishima got the code, Eiji was controlling specific individual's. He can tell since the ones under his command still had their eye colors. He then looked towards the snake like man who was also under Eiji's spell. 

'He must be controlling everyone else' Tsukishima thought, gritted and heaving a breath when he felt his hold loosening. Pretty soon, he is gonna fall as well. 

Eiji stepped forward with a mocking grin. Tsukishima's frown only deepened at the sight. His veins were filled with disgust and hatred for this man, no, monster. "you.. everything's your fault.." Tsukishima growled. The ebonial could only chuckle in amusement, his foot already pressing on Tsuki's fingers. 

"I know.." He told with a grin. His grey eyes shimmering and glowing making Tsukishima cower at the sight. Eiji added strength to his foot. Finally, the pain was just to much to handle and Tsukishima fell. His eyes widened. 

The last thing he saw and heard was that bastard's chuckling and his mother's screams and scared tearful face before the portal closed.   
.  
.  
The next day, Elementania was quiet. It was filled with a cold and dull vibe. The Heah palace was still filled with bodies and blood but everyone was taking care of that matter. Eiji walked with a straight face, not even bothering to scrunch his nose when he was walking over dead bodies. 

He then arrived at the deepest dungeon of the kingdom. One of his soldiers bowed at his presence before opening that dim room. The room smelt horrible of piss and rotten bodies nevertheless, he continued to enter. 

By the wall, was a lady chained by her wrists. Her feet didn't touch the ground so her weight depended by her arms. Her head throbbed and it felt heavy to even raise it. Everything was cold and numb. She was so tired and out of energy. The wound on her head burned, the crimson liquid running down her face to the bridge of her nose, dripping it towards the wet cement.

But when she felt Eiji's presence, she raised her head and snarled at him. "Kiyoko, I will ask you one last time or you die and so will you precious homeland." He threatened with a smile. 

"Come on, it's not so hard after all sweetie, all you have to do is tell me where you put the gems." He finished, his smile long gone. 

Kiyoko rolled her neck, releasing a sigh when her bones popped before spitting blood just right beside his shiny leather shoes. Eiji grimaced whilst Kiyoko smirked.

""Stop threatening us with your empty threats. Mark my words Eiji, The sun and moon will collide, bringing a thousand army of stars. They will come for revenge and they will light up the dark reign you have brought upon us. Your fake mask really got us, but all will disappear in the end because a true heir to the throne will behead you once and for all.." She stated with pure confidence and determination. 

She believed that those she entrusted the gems with have the potential to fight and save everyone. 

Eiji was fuming with immense angry that he began to shake. He used the back side of his palm, slapping her over and over again. Kiyoko gaped when Eiji punched her guts. She released a shaky breath. Her insides felt like it's burning and broken. Blood once again rose through her throat. She coughed up blood. 

"You're gonna regret it bitch.." Eiji threatened although he knew it was useless. Kiyoko is a stubborn woman but he did it to leave an impression. When he closed the door loudly, Kiyoko began laughing, blood already dripping to her chin. 

But then she sobbed "I hope I didn't put too much pressure on you, my subjects.."   
.  
.  
Eiji paced back and forth on his new throne. He came to a halt, clicking his tongue. Truth to be told, Kiyoko's determined statement scared him although hid expression and the way he acted was the complete opposite. He knew all too well that dumping those soldiers was a complete mistake. He should've killed them. 

He snapped his fingers. In a blink of an eye, Yaku and Tendou came kneeling in front of him. "Tendou, make sure they never return. Don't fail me" He ordered. Tendou who kept his head low, smiled like a maniac. He blushed, feeling honored that he was entrusted with such a task "Yes, my lord.." 

Yaku stood up and opened a portal. With a last bow from the red head, he entered the portal with a sadistic smile "Baki baki ni ore~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is also one of my favorites ;) Stay tuned :D


	12. Chapter 11: Welcome Light Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome, light bearer.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day people! I hope you're doing okay and well. A new chapter here :D   
> Enjoy! (Be aware of spelling errors and grammars)

Everything was spinning. Everything was noisy and out of balance. His head was throbbing and his wounds burned from the last fight but Tsukishima knew he should do something. 

He arched his back and twisted his body so right now, he was falling with his front facing the ground. The wind and gravity hitting his face made him frown and squint his eyes. His eyes burned from the wind. Surprisingly, his glasses was still with him.

His friends and uncles were all screaming and thrashing around, well all except Ushijima who was surprisingly calm. 

No one in their group can fly. All but Tsukishima, he was a Puffle after all. He began to focus but the throbbing of his head made him wince. 'come on!' he told himself, once more focusing again. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes 'one by one.'

He first put his spell on Yamaguchi. His gut was telling him to save Iwaizumi next, he didn't know why but he knew that his uncle should be his main priority as well. 

Soon he moved to Daichi, Kenma, and Suga. Then Ushijima, Oikawa, Atsumu, and Saeko. The elders and Yamaguchi felt like they weren't falling so they opened their eyes. 

Tsukishima was manipulating them to flying. Ushijima smiled at his bravery. Noya and Tanaka then felt like they were suddenly flying backwards like the sudden pull of a parachute. Asahi yelped as well when he suddenly fell slowly. 

Tsukishima did a tiny celebration, succeeding to put everyone to safety, everyone but him. 

When Tsukishima faced front once again, the ground got closer and closer. He widened his eyes. He tried to manipulate himself too but then winced when a sharp pain pierced through his head. 'too much waste of energy' 

The ground got closer and closer. The wind hitting on him made him annoyed. 'fuck, pretty soon, I'll hit the ground!' he panicked. 

The night sky was there to watch him fall. Tsukishima embraced himself for an impact. He didn't care if he gets hurt, as long as they are safe, then that's all he needed to hear. He shut his eyes tightly, the wind and gravity as well as the noise of falling gave him anxiety. 

But then he yelped in shock, feeling the sudden tug and pull on his collar. He slowly landed on the ground as well as the others. 

He then turned to look at Yamaguchi whose face was scrunched up to pain nevertheless, he held his temples. By the blonde's peripheral view, a tree branch was holding his collar. Tsukishima secretly gave Yamaguchi a grateful smile 'Thanks yams..'

Everyone groaned as they sat up, studying their surroundings. Everything seemed like Elementania but something about this place made it also the total opposite of their homeland. The moon was shining bright and the night breeze flew pass them. 

"Iwa-chan, are you alright?" Oikawa went to his husband, checking for any sever injuries. Iwaizumi frowned "no, no.. I'm fine" he told as he lightly slapped the brunette's hand away. Oikawa could only pout. 

Suga went to his son, rubbing his head in a comforting manner "Ugh, we got dumped.." Noya grumbled. But Suga saw the faint glow on his son's right shoulder. As he studied more of it, he realized it was the royal mark of Zappos engraved on his skin.

Tanaka stood up and agreed with Noya's complaint. The buzz headed man stood up, stretching his limbs. His lips were still busted from someone's punch and it ached like hell. 

"Where are we anyway?" He asked. 

"If I'm not mistaken, Yaku is an Earth passer. This must be Earth.." Ushijima answered for him, also taking a look on their surroundings. 

The word Earth made Tsukishima stand up instantly. If they were here, that means his brother could be-

"S-Shoyo?" Kenma who was beside him, mumbled in disbelief, eyes looking what's in front of them. His call made everyone look into that direction as well. 

Wide golden brown orbs shimmered under the night sky. His orange fiery hair swayed with the wind. His lips were parted from shock. His lean form stood frozen. 

Behind him stood a tall young woman. Her emerald eye shimmered under the moon as well whilst the other was covered in a silver eye patch. Her dainty long fingers clutched her shirt. Face was filled with concern. 

And by his left, stood a tall man with raven black hair. Blue sapphire eyes pierced them all. His face was calm and confused but the aura he gave was mysterious, incredibly mysterious.   
.  
.  
.  
Hinata didn't know why he fell but the moment his gem glowed, a piercing pain on his shoulder made him scream. Kageyama and Alisa could only stare with wide eyes and immediately rush to his side. 

"O-oi D-dumbass!" Kageyama stuttered when Hinata leaned into him, loosing his energy from the pain. "Hinata-kun!" Alisa exclaimed worriedly, putting her palm on his sweaty forehead. Hinata was panting, finally able to breath when the pain was slowly numbing. 

"I..I'm okay, I guess.." Hinata mumbled, pushing himself off Kageyama to stand. "What happened?" His sister asked. Hinata blinked and slowly rolled his right sleeve upwards. There, by his shoulder was the light gem's sign, glowing softly.

"What does it mean?" The orange head asked his sister. Alisa frowned at the sight "I don't know as well." She guided him to seat on the couch. Kageyama followed behind them, clenching the left side of his collarbone. "Oh, Kageyama-kun, I'm so sorry for suddenly leaning on you. Did you get hurt? I might've hit my forehead too hard on your collarbone.." Hinata sheepishly explained, rubbing his nape.

Kageyama could only click his tongue and turned to Alisa who was busy making hot cocoas "Alisa-san, may I use the restroom?" He asked, the clutch on his collarbone tightened, Hinata felt guilty at the sight. The female carried the tray bringing it to the coffee table in front of the sun prince "Sure Kageyama-kun. Hurry up or the cocoas will get cold" Alisa exclaimed when Kageyama ran. 

"Is my head that hard?" Hinata asked as he took his mug. Alisa laughed at what he said "Yeah it is!" Alisa ruffled his soft fiery hair, Hinata wailed. 

The moment Kageyama entered his destination, he immediately shut the door close. He leaned on it, gritting his teeth, small beads of sweat already forming on his forehead. He pulled his collar away, looking at his exposed skin. 

It was red, slowly turning violet. His veins were visible and swelling. The pain slowly crept up to his spine and back "No, no.. not now.." He pleaded silently when he stared worriedly at his reflection on the mirror. 

…

"Come on Kageyama, Scary Movie 4 is starting!" Hinata whispered to his friend who just went out of the restroom, his usual scowl residing on his face. Kageyama clicked his tongue and sat beside the red head, both their focus was on the TV screen. 

"You spent a long time in there huh. D'ya take a huge dump?" Hinata innocently but teasingly asked. Kageyama grimaced at what he said "the hell.." 

The movie was pretty comedic but it also had R15 scenes. The three individuals would chuckle or cringe at the scenes displayed. 

But there was one scene where a ghost child suddenly appeared by the girl's car window while driving, getting her by surprise and almost caused an accident. The sudden action made everyone flinch then laugh. 

"Why are we even watching this?" Kageyama asked as he took a sip from his sweet drink. Alisa giggled at the sight of his disgusted face, reaching out for the bowl of popcorn at the center of their coffee table. 

She was about to shove the handful of popcorn in her mouth when suddenly many blurry and fuzzy scenarios and scenes played in her head. The popcorns she held, fell from her hold. She hastily stood up from her beanbag, knocking her hot cocoa in the process, not caring that it spilled all over the floor. 

Hinata and Kageyama frowned at her actions "Alisa-san?" The red head questioned. Alisa gave him a side glance, her emerald eye shimmered under the moonlight "I-I saw something.. falling"   
.  
.  
.  
No one uttered a single word. All of them were overcame with fear, surprise, and confusion. Most of them hung their mouths open. Some were just staring with shaky eye sights. 

How? Hinata thought worriedly. How are they here? What is happening back home? 

How? His friends asked themselves. How is he alive? How is he standing right there, staring deep into their souls? 

Noya wiped his tears he didn't know fell. He sniffed when he suddenly couldn't breath. Without having any second thoughts flooding in his mind, he ran towards the sun prince. 

The moment Noya felt his arms wrapped around Hinata's neck, he knew this wasn't a sick joke. Hinata was still alive. His tears once again streamed down his face "Shoyo!" Noya cried. 

Tanaka soon followed. Then Yamaguchi and Suga. Kenma was still in trance but slowly walked towards the group. When he finally got close, he scrunched his face when his eyes began to burn. He sobbed, standing there and wiping his tears. 

Hinata was overwhelmed. He missed them all so much. He smiled as he cried, dragging the crying group to Kenma, pulling the pudding head to the group hug as they sobbed. "Chibi-chan!" Oikawa cried, also running towards him. 

"I.. how are you alive!!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, not bothering to wipe his snot. Hinata chuckled at their expressions. He missed seeing their faces, he felt so happy now that they reunited once again. "I'm so sorry.." he mumbled. 

Suga shook his head, silver streaks swaying with his movements "No, no. It was never you fault.." 

Hinata never thought that he would reunite with his family in Earth but he was happy. Alisa and Kageyama both stole glances from each other, not knowing what to do. The female sighed, and went towards this dark brown hair colored guy that was also shedding a few tears. 

"E-excuse me sir.." Alisa mentally rolled her eyes at herself for stuttering. The man then snapped his focus towards her and widen his eyes "A-Alisa Haiba?" He asked. She hesitantly nodded.

"Do you remember me?" 

Alisa frowned before she squinted her eyes, studying his figure up and down before she widen her eyes "Uncle Daichi??" The man, Daichi, nodded his head. 

"My,my.. look at you. All grown to be a fine young woman" Daichi stared proudly. 

In the end, the whole group move to the house. Kageyama told that he will go home and visit tomorrow morning. Yamaguchi and Noya kept clinging unto Hinata, afraid that maybe the sun prince would vanish into thin air. 

"Why were you sent here Hinata? Did you know that you had a burial a long time ago?" Suga questioned him, thanking Alisa who gave him a blankets. Suga passed the other blanket to Tanaka and Noya.

They were sitting by the living room floor, near the fire place. Hinata fiddled with his fingers, a hobbit he got from his mom. He tongued his inner cheeks. 

If I tell them I was- I am corrupted, that could cost a lot. They will avoid me or maybe kill me in my sleep. Abandon me? Oh dear, maybe I will never go home at this point. He panicked. 

He didn't know that he was looking so pale. He was shaking and sweating "Hinata!" Suga screamed his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"I-it was for my safety." He blurted out. It was half truth and half lie so it didn't hurt when he said that. Not knowing, his foster brother frowned at what he said. He stared at his brother who was mingling with his past uncles and friends. 

Noya suddenly wrapped his arms around him "Shoyo, your a conceiver too?" Hinata glanced at Noya's wrist, beaming at the sight of the familiar mark like his "wah, you are too!" 

Hinata then took Yamaguchi's hand also smiling when he saw the same mark "cool! At least I'm not alone!" Yamaguchi exclaimed when he studied Hinata's wrist as well. 

"Alisa, who do you remember?" 

The blonde silver headed girl rubbed her chin, eyeing their uncles "I can remember uncle Daichis and.." her focus went to Oikawa. "Uncle Tuwo, oh wait is it Toowu or Tooru..?" she thought out loud. 

The rest chuckled at the said names making the girl blush, not knowing she said those out loud. She sighed, staring straight to his brother. Hinata flinched at the gesture. She motioned him to follow her outside. Hinata obliged, quietly muttering an excuse as he passed Kenma and Atsumu.

He quietly closed the door, muffling their chatters and faced Alisa. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Alisa sighed then faced away, eyes dropping "I-I'm not going tomorrow.." Hinata widened his eyes "What? why?" 

"You know why Hinata. I can't leave you here." She reasoned out. 

"Isn't this your dream? one of the things you set your heart to? I can't stop you from reaching your dreams Alisa-chan!" 

"Hinata, I'll do everything to keep you safe even if I-"

"No! I already gave you enough burdens. I want you to fly and spread your wings! I don't want you keep you trapped here!" 

Alisa frowned at what he said "Hinata, you're never a burden.. It's just that- I can't leave you here.."

"Can't you put a little faith in me?" Hinata pleaded. She was about to reply with an objection when someone interfered their argument "Excuse me children.." They snapped their heads to Suga who was standing by the open doorway. The light inside the house illuminated his face beautifully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but.." He got close to them and continued "Rest assured Alisa-chan, Hinata will be safe with us. Go chase after you dreams! Don't let anything stop you." The silver headed Zappos caressed Hinata's orange locks "He is grown up after all.." He told as he smiled at him. Hinata's heart fluttered. The gesture reminds him so much of his raven headed mother.

Alisa could only stare at their little interaction. The way Suga chuckled as he caressed Hinata's hair and the way Hinata's eyes sparkled like the sun, she knew that his brother would be alright. She sighed "Alright.." 

Hinata and Suga looked at her. The shortest grinned and ran towards her, hugging her petite form "I'm glad!" Alisa closed her slightly parted mouth and smiled as she closed her eye, returning the hug. "Come on in. Everyone is resting, I hope you don't mind.." Suga informed. 

"Oh, let them sleep in my parents room" Alisa suggested "Oh, and mine too!" Hinata piped in as they entered the house. Alisa and Hinata were busy walking from one room to another, bringing blankets and futons, and spare pillows. 

Saeko, Ushijima, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Daichi, Suga, Kenma and Atsumu slept in Yaku and Lev's shared room whilst the youngsters planned to sleep in Hinata's room. 

"I'll join you soon" Hinata whispered loud enough to a yawning Yamaguchi who entered his room. He sat beside Alisa. Across them was Suga. They were sitting by the fire place. 

"What happened?" 

Suga sighed and played with his hot cocoa. Hinata didn't miss the pursing of lips and troubled look on his face "A.. war broke out. Eiji came back and had everyone brainwashed." He told straightforwardly. Hinata and Alisa could only cover their mouths in shock. 

"Mom and Dad?" They both asked in unison. Once again, Suga sighed and averted eye contact "They're not dead. They are also under the spell." 

"It's dangerous. We got dumped by Eiji the moment the gems were shattered by Kiyoko-san." 

"Shattered?!" Alisa asked in disbelief. Hinata unconsciously rubbed Natsu. The gem gave a soft glow and that was when he remembered something "Umm, Uncle Daichi-" 

"Can call me Suga-san or Koushi, however you prefer sweetie" Suga told with a loving grin. Hinata unconsciously smiled, worries fading away from that smile "uh Suga-san, something occurred a while ago and I don't know what it meant.."

Hinata rolled his right sleeve and the mark on his shoulder still emitted a soft barely visible glow. Suga frowned and leaned a little closer studying the mark. "That is the royal sign of Nirvana.." He mumbled. He remembered Noya having the royal mark of Zappos as well. 

What could it mean?

He shook his head and faced Alisa who was already yawning. He softly smiled "Come on, let's get to bed shall we?" He grunted as he stood up from his Indian sitting position a while ago. He bent his hips and back "It's been a long night and Alisa-chan, you need to rest. You'll be traveling tomorrow." 

The young lady sighed "Good night Suga-san, Hinata-kun." She softly spoke as she walked away. "I'll be leaving first Hinata.. Goodnight" Suga also left leaving Hinata alone.

He tucked the blanket around him, Keeping the warm mug between his hands as he stared unto the fire that seemed like it was dancing. It was peaceful and silent. He loved the warm sensation on his cheeks. The dark but bright colors of the flames reflected on his brown orbs. 

He didn't know that he had been staring that long when he snapped out of his trance by the shuffling of feet beside him. He raised his head to his side to see Tsukishima. He widened his eyes and scooted a little farther away to give the blonde some place to sit when Tsukishima crouched down and sat as well. 

Again, it was silent but loud with awkwardness. Both individuals stared at the fireplace. The only sounds that can be heard was the fire and wood crackling, the soft music of crickets and the swaying of long grasses outside. Hinata kept stealing glances though, finding something to say to start a conversation with his brother. 

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Welp, it seems like Tsukishima beat him to it. "I just couldn't.." He mumbled a reply. 

"What about you? Why are you awake?" he asked. Tsukishima gave him a quick glance "I just wanted to be with you.."

Hinata once again widened is eyes. They did grow inseparable with one another considering that they needed one another for surviving. After all those years of being separated with one another, they missed each other's presence. Although, Hinata would have never guessed that Tsukishima was that of a softie to say that.

He didn't know he was beginning to chuckle. Tsukishima gave him a look "Why are you laughing?" He asked bitterly, ignoring that his cheeks were growing hot when he realized what he had said earlier. "Nothing, I miss your presence as well Tsuki.." Hinata told with a teasing tone but it was the truth though, the blonde could tell it. 

Tsuki rolled his eyes and averted gaze. It was silent once again. before Tsukishima broke it once again "Who was that guy?" Hinata cocked a brow "Who?"

"The man with black hair and blue eyes that has a permanent scowl on his face."

"Says the person who has a permanent uninterested face.." Tsukishima sent Hinata a glare who chuckled at his reaction. The ginger head chuckled and once again faced the fire place. 

"His name is Kageyama Tobio. He lives alone next to our house." 

"Is that all you know of him?"

"Yeah. He's very secretive and distant just from his aura and vibe am I right?" Hinata asked. Tsukishima didn't need to answer.

"Does he know? About, us? Magic and stuff?" The blonde interrogated. Hinata pursed his lip, contemplating whether he should lie or not but he knew it was completely useless to hide secrets. 

Sigh "yeah, he knew.. accidentally" Tsukishima facepalmed "just him?" 

"Yeah just him. It's just Kageyama-kun, Alisa-san, and me living in this neighborhood since it's practically abandoned or should I say, not that well known." Hinata assured. 

Tsukishima nodded at what he said. 'It's good that Yaku-san and Haiba-san chose this quiet and empty neighborhood' Tsukishima thought to himself. 

As the night became darker and colder, both their chatters grew deeper and longer. They shared past stories and experiences. Life on Earth and Elementania can come so contrast with each other but at the same time, so similar.

Hinata would laugh whilst Tsuki would snicker. Unconsciously, Hinata began to glow and Tsukishima slowly taking the energy. They shivered in anticipation and shock at the sudden power and mental closure. Nevertheless, the continued talking. Their drowsiness long gone. 

Hinata understood that Tsukishima isn't the type to want skin ship and the ginger head wasn't in the mood for it as well. This giving and taking of energy is already more than enough than they could ask for. There is no need for head pats or hugs. As long as they felt their presences close once again, it was good. 

But although it felt alright and safe, Hinata couldn't shake of the fact that he mentally knew that something was still missing..

When 3 a.m came, both boys decided that it was time to sleep. 

By the time Hinata fluttered his eyes open, the warm sun rays were hitting against his face. He forgot to close the curtains before he went to bed. He sat up and did a silent yawn before studying the sleeping figures on his bed and the futons beside him. 

He frowned when he heard the shuffling and clattering noises outside. He silently exited the room, squinting his eyes from the sudden brightness. Alisa was all dressed up wearing beige colored female trousers and a white button up shirt. Her beige coat hanged gracefully by her right shoulder.

She passed by the room, getting her stuff gathered and ready. She also seemed busy talking to someone on the phone to notice the presence of the shorter person. 

"Good morning Hinata..." Suga quietly greeted behind him. Hinata flinched before regaining composure "Good morning Suga-san." He greeted back, the older sending a beautiful closed eye grin. 

Alisa sighed when she ended the call and was surprised to see both of them at the corner "Good morning" she greeted quietly as she sat on the dining table. Hinata and Suga quietly joined her. 

"I'm waiting for my cab" she told, keeping her fingers on her temples before giving them eye contact "so what are you going to do?" she questioned specifically towards the silver head. Suga pursed his lips and hummed "In all honesty, I don't know. None of us here are actually Earth passers, we can't open a portal back home" 

"Okay, that's one thing why I should stay here-" Alisa's sentence got cut off the moment they heard a loud honking outside. "Oop, looks like your ride's here Alisa-san. Let me help you with your things" Hinata quickly offered as he stood up, opening the door for the driver to get Alisa's belongings, Hinata helping to speed up process. 

It actually took only 30 seconds to get everything in the taxi. Suga helped the young lady towards the door, slightly pushing her outside "I already told you Alisa-kun, you have nothing to worry about. I am here, your uncles and your friends are here. It's alright, trust me" Suga assured as they kept walking. 

They reached the vehicle which was ready to hit the road. Suga and Hinata gave her smiles. Alisa wanted to stay, to watch over him but she knew she can trust these people she knew at the same time, completely foreign to her. She sighed and gave a smile in return "Okay, I'll be going now.." 

She opened the back seat, plopping herself in, Hinata closed the door. Alisa then rolled the window down "Hinata, I want you to stay here okay? No funny business until I return next month." She sternly told. Hinata waved it off "I know, I know" 

The lady gave a small smile before rolling the window back up. The car then began to move. Hinata slowly ran with the vehicle, speeding up his pace when the car sped up. Alisa waved, Hinata returning the gesture. The ginger head then came to a stop, his arm extended high as he gave a big goodbye wave to the disappearing vehicle. 

He stood there for about a minute only to jump in surprise at the sudden voice behind him "Alisa-san already left?" Hinata released a long sigh and faced Kageyama who, early in the morning was already a box of cold fresh milk. "You scared me!" Hinata screamed before clicking his tongue "Yeah she did." 

Kageyama could only hum in response. The way Kageyama sipped his drink made a loud noise. Unconsciously, Hinata's eye twitched "Who are those people from last night?" The raven male asked, tailing behind the shorter who was returning back to his house. "People back home" Hinata answered making Kageyama stop in his tracks.

"You mean, more people with magic powers?" He clarified, resuming to walking. Hinata opened the door, not knowing he left it wide open for his friend to enter before closing it again. He has grown accustomed to that friendly gesture, already doing it by instincts every single time Kageyama tails behind him.

"Whatever you say.." Hinata mumbled. By the time both entered the kitchen, Suga was already preparing breakfast and Noya, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Tsukishima sat by the small table "Good morning Hinata. Who's that?" The Zappos prince pointed behind him. 

"Guys, this is Kageyama Tobio. Don't worry, he's harmless" Hinata assured with a smile, seeing Asahi's weariness. The kitchen fell into silence. Everyone but Hinata felt and can clearly see that this.. Kageyama, has something needed to unfold or maybe it was the scowl? who knows?

Suga placed the newly cooked and soft pancakes at the center. "Well, let's have breakfast then." He pulled out two chairs, Hinata and Kageyama silently thanking for the kind gesture "What about the others?" Yamaguchi asked, taking a bite from the pancake. 

"Oh, they'll help themselves" Suga said with a chuckle, giving a napkin to Noya who was scarfing down his food. Kageyama grimaced at the sight yet continued eating silently. Tsukishima can't help but have trust issues towards this guy. 

"Good Morning!" The snapped their heads to the entrance of the kitchen. Oikawa was doing a dramatic pose, winking an eye. Behind him, Iwaizumi was slouching as he yawned before sending a dirty look towards his husband who was completely unaware. "Koushi, I hope you have my favorite~" He sang as he sat by Hinata, Iwaizumi following. 

Suga chuckled as he stood up and went to the oven. When he opened it, everyone's mouth watered at the fresh and creamy aroma. Suga smiled "Milk bread?" He placed it at the center. Oikawa instantly grabbed it by hand, not caring if it burned him. He then ate a big piece without any troubles, Iwaizumi giving him a head bonk saying to slow down or he'll choke. 

The spiky haired man sighed and took a soft piece as well. His eyes shimmered in glee when he took a bite. The bread instantly melts when it touches your tongue and the taste, oh it was good. "What are we going to do Koushi?" He asked towards the fellow conceiver. 

Suga stopped chewing "I.. actually don't know" He truthfully mumbled with a frown. The table fell silent. Oikawa studied their grieving and concerned expressions before he gulped his food "Let's wait for Ushijima then" 

The table resumed to eating. After a minute or so, he finally noticed the raven haired man sitting beside the left side of Hinata "Who are you?" He couldn't help but blurt it out suddenly. Kageyama stopped eating, looking towards the brunette with a confused look "Kageyama Tobio" He answered. 

Oikawa frowned, gaze going towards Hinata "What?" The ginger head asked as he gulped "He's your friend?" He asked replied by a nod. Oikawa also nodded, still not sure but he resumed eating. 

As they ate though, they lifted their heads to the entrance once again when they heard the shuffling of feet. The others were already awake. They motioned Suga and the Iwaizumis for a chat. Iwaizumi calmly wiped his lips with a napkin before he stood up with Suga and Oikawa "Well children, continue eating because we'll be discussing important matters" He stated as they left the table. The adults moved to the living room. 

"Kageyama, right?" Yamaguchi asked making eye contact with him. Kageyama gave a nod "How did you two met?" Kageyama and Hinata both gave glances with one another "That's something we know-"

"And for us to find out?" Tanaka butted in, mouth filled with food. Hinata gave a look "No. And for ya'll to never find out" He finished. Tsukishima frowned whilst the others chuckled at what he said. His stern gaze then met Kageyama's icy cold stare. 

Tsukishima's glare deepened as well as Kageyama's. Both of them not knowing how long they sent each other daggers until Hinata shook Kageyama and Yamaguchi holding Tsuki's shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" The green haired male asked his friend. Tsukishima only shook his head. By his peripheral view, he can see Hinata talking to the so called Kageyama and the raven head returning loud remarks causing an argument, Asahi by the side trying to calm the two down. 

"Children?" They snapped their heads to see Oikawa peeping his head by the side before fully coming out "Let's discuss matters by the living room yeah?" The teenagers gave each other glances before one by one, slowly standing and tailing behind the brunette. Oikawa then turned to Kageyama who was also about to follow them. 

"Tobio-chan?" he called out. Hinata also stopped in his tracks and faced them 'first name basis already?' he thought. "Stay here, no mortal shall join our meeting" he sternly told as he squinted his eyes. Kageyama frowned before looking straight into Hinata. 

Oikawa also watched the ginger head who also looked at him. The brunette gave a look while he jutted his lips. Hinata sighed "Sorry Kageyama but it's best if you stay here." He said, earning a smirk on Oikawa's face. Kageyama gritted his teeth but turned his heel around and plopped on the chair once again with a scowl, crossing his arms. 

"Erm, there's milk by the fridge if you want some" Hinata informed, hoping to lessen Kageyama's frustration. Oikawa held Hinata's back, guiding him towards the living room. When they arrived, everyone was already forming a circle. 

Hinata sat on the floor in between Yamaguchi and Noya whilst those elderly were standing up. "Okay, those who have experience a piercing pain by their shoulders last night, raise your hands" Suga announced. Hinata studied the room and saw the look of unsure faces. The first one to raise their hands was actually Asashi. 

Hinata, Oikawa, Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, Kenma, Atsumu, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi were the ones raising their hands. 

"Okay. I want you to raise your right sleeve. If you see any marks, then.." Ushijima didn't finish his sentence but it didn't stop the others from checking. When Hinata rolled his sleeve and was still met by the royal emblem of Nirvana. 

"Yeah, I have.. Inferno's?" Tanaka questioned as he studied his mark on his right shoulder. "The rest, do you see any marks?" Ushijima asked replied by hums and nods. 

'It's true..' Ushijima thought with a frown "Okay" He caught the attention of all. He cleared his throat "I am not sure but the meaning of the shattering.." He reminisced the time Kiyoko broke all the gems "was for chosen individuals to become their bearers." He finished. 

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asked with a frown. Ushijima sighed "I- I don't know what's next though.." He finished with a mumble "Oh my God." Oikawa groaned as he annoyingly wiped his face "So you mean we're rendered helpless and trapped here forever?" He spoke clearly stressed. 

Ushijima frowned "But if we ever manage to get out hands on at least 9 of the gems once again, we can open a portal back to Elementania" Ushijima asserted. Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples "Then what are we gonna do-" 

A loud shattering of glass made their eyes go wide open. Hinata scurried to the kitchen before freezing just by the entrance, Yamaguchi who was tailing behind him did a soft gasp. 

The kitchen was a mess. The table and the chairs that was once neat and orderly placed was no knocked over or broken. The big glass window by the side, completely shattered, small glass particles scattered all over the place. It was as if, a big thing broke it. 

But what really caught them was a big, no, enormous black cat creating a growl or purring noise towards Kageyama who was already being cornered by the beast, clearly stiff and shocked. "Kageyam-" 

In a blink of an eye, the cat was already growling at them. His pearly white fangs on show, drool slowly dropping to the floor and blue cat scleras and black cat orbs showing great sign of warning. The others who was behind Hinata and Yamaguchi froze. 

The beast continued to growl and the rest didn't miss the faint glow growing and growing inside its mouth. They knew what was about to happen "Should we run?" Atsumu asked their captain who was also shocked seeing the beast. The glow just got brighter and brighter "Yes, we should." He affirmed. 

Everything turned to slowmo by the time they were running. Their faces broken to fear and shock as they screamed for their lives. The people who was actually near the cat suffered severe consequences due to the cat breathing out literal fire. Those people were no other than Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Oikawa. 

They arrived at the split hallway one going towards the Lev and Yaku's bedroom which was actually the right side and the other to Hinata and Alisa's, the left. Hinata, Kenma, Atsumu, Noya, and Suga went to the left, the other's to the right. Unfortunately, the beast went to the left. The others can already hear loud shouts from the conceivers. 

"What is that thing anyway?" Iwaizumi shouted towards Ushijima. "I-It's rare" Ushijima stuttered when he ran to where the beast went because he slipped but regained composure soon. Daichi followed not long after. Oikawa snickered but soon wailed when Iwaizumi bonked his head "They're in trouble stupid!" Oikawa nodded, grabbing his sword and also charging towards the room. 

Iwaizumi stood up and patted the non existent dirt on his trousers. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the Tanaka siblings could only stare at Iwaizumi who was walking towards the room. Saeko frowned as she grabbed her sword "Your not gonna help?" she asked. Iwaizumi gave them side glance "I do want to.." 

But then they snapped their heads to Kageyama running towards them "Where is it?" He panted out as he held Iwaizumi's shoulder "T-the cat?" He stuttered out surprised by Kageyama's sudden gesture. The growling and screaming answered his question. Without any hesitation, all of them ran towards the room. 

Hinata could only watch as Atsumu flew against the wall, breaking it. The beast can literally swipe anyone away with its large paws. Not to mention, the fire and lava that escapes from its mouth. Hinata barely dodged the fire that landed on the wall, burning the wall paper and the drawers. 

Smoke began filling the room and suffocating everyone. Suga and Noya did try to put the beast to sleep but it failed. Every attack of magic being thrown towards the beast was completely useless it was as if, it was immune and made to be a defense. The house was beginning to break down as it continued to burn. 

And something caught his eyes. By the end of the room, was a glass window. Still in trance, he didn't notice Kageyama and the other's entered the room. The mortal was about to approach the cat, the beast's attention was on him as well but then growled when a light energy ball hit its face. The cat and the other's looked at Hinata who frowned in determination. 

"Eyes here!" He shouted before he ran. The cat hissed and ran after him. What they didn't expect was for Hinata jumping out the 2 story house through the window, the glass shattering in the process. The cat didn't have any hesitation to jump right after. 

Hinata tumbled on the grass, wincing when he sprained his left leg and right arm nevertheless, he continued to limp towards a safe place. And that safe place he meant, was Kageyama's summer house. 

The other's who were still in the room quickly went to the window and saw a limping Hinata "Has he lost his mind?!" Saeko exclaimed. Kageyama and Tsukishima didn't waste any moment left as they ran down the stairs and out the front door. 

Hinata cursed silently when the gates were looked. He then screamed when the beast pounced behind him, breaking the wooden gates. The feral animal pinned Hinata between its paws. The cat roared loudly, thankfully, towards the house because the sound waves it made actually broke the structure to pieces. It then growled at Hinata. Its blue cat eyes piercing the bruised and panting boy below him. 

The cat began to growl, opening its mouth. Seeing that it was about to spit fire again, Hinata paled and merely shut his eyes as tight as he can, trembling. But it seemed like the growling stopped, it made Hinata slowly open an eye. 

He can see his reflection as clear as the water in its blue eyes, a small glow as well. He looked down and saw that it was Natsu that was glowing. In its eyes as Hinata kept studying it, it actually seemed like it was harmless but it was in.. pain, it was asking for help.

At the same time, Kageyama and Tsukishima came "Hinata!" Both of them called out in unison. Once again, the cats eye constricted to a warning manner, slightly parting its mouth when it hissed. Hinata took the opportunity to actually shoved his whole arm in its mouth. 

The cat thrashed around but Hinata held on. His face scrunched up from the feeling of soft muscles and wet saliva on his skin, he wanted to puke but held it in. Finally feeling the soft walls of its throat, Hinata began to chant a forbidden purifying spell of Nirvana.

He felt the familiar buzz down his spine to the palm of his hand before jolting when the powerful wave of light escaped his flesh. The cat growled and moved much more harshly than before, the ginger head could only grit his teeth.

Hinata then started to scream when he felt a painful burning sensation on his palm. He wanted to pull out but he knew he should finish the spell. Thankfully, Kageyama and Tsukishima pounced on the best to lessen its constant moving. The pain on his palm just increased to the point that his whole arm felt numb and his eye sight already had black spots.

Finally, the cat's eyes rolled to the back of its head before it fell limp, on top of him. The cat super heavy. Hinata's wind in his mouth seemed to escaped his lungs when he felt the impact. The fuzzy noises he heard before a piercing ringing made its way to his ears were the worried shouts and screams of his friends especially Tsukishima and Kageyama's

Kageyama quickly stood up from the beast when it began to shrink to a normal harmless feline. He knelt down the passed out boy, softly slapping his cheek "Hinata. Hinata!" He exclaimed. Tsukishima also plopped down to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he can still hear his heart pumping. 

The rest soon came and the moment they saw the scene, Suga covered his mouth in shock but saw Tsukishima's concerned but assuring expression, Hinata was alright.   
.  
.  
.  
'Why is it bright? Is this what they call heaven?' Hinata thought the moment he fluttered his eyes. When he fully opened it took a second or two before he regained his sight. He groaned in pain, about to stand up but stopped and fell back when something cold but soothing held his forehead. 

"Oh good, you're awake" A female voice told. Hinata whipped his head to his side and squinted when he saw a bright light. The more you look closely, it wasn't light at all. It was a person in white shiny light cloak. Well, there was no person, it was just a plain flying and moving cloak.

"W-where am I?" Hinata asked studying his surrounding. There was a waterfall not so far from them. Healthy trees bloomed by their side that bloomed golden apples and diamond butterfly fluttering around the garden like scenery. The sky was half day and half night, by the middle was a pinkish orange hue. It was beautiful and magical. 

"This is your consciousness." The female answered gleefully. They fell into to silence once again. Hinata was still shocked and confused and really doesn't know what to ask since he's greatly tired although, if you realize it, he's asleep. 

The cloak sighed "I am Natsu if your wondering.." She faced him but to Hinata's dismay, no face was seen. "The spell you did was a bold move you did back there, it could've caused your death!" She scolded, raising her sleeve and flicking Hinata's forehead with non-existent fingers. The hit on his forehead stung like ice.

She sighed once more before she ruffled her cloak getting something. "And because of that," She took out a glowing gem "Welcome, light bearer.." she told warmly and Hinata could tell if she had a face, she was smiling. Hinata slowly took the gem from her hold, loss for words. He gripped the cold, sharp, but smooth stone in both his hand and kept it close his chest. 

"You're all clueless huh?" She chuckled. "to retrieve the gems back, the chosen individual must push his limits and find potential to earn the trust of my fellow gem members." She informed "Thank you so much, this can help everyone.." He mumbled gratefully, already feeling drained and tired. Once again, by the corner of his eyes grew dark spots, he was gonna wake up soon.

"Good luck.." was the last thing he heard before everything turned dark once again. A small smile plastered on his face when he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'ya like it? I hope you do? Also did you guys see the new anime volleyball series 2.43? If you haven't it's actually pretty good :D Haikyuu is still my number one tho :) No hate pls sksksksks <3


	13. Chapter 12: Let the Games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Hinata's incident with the beast, later that day, they experienced another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Posted slightly late because I was so busy especially with my modules. Every time I receive another, it gets harder and harder. 
> 
> Wanted to post next week but decided to finish the chapter today so that I can get on with my papers. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for 900+ reads and 50+ kudos! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> Now, on with the chapter, Enjoy ;D
> 
> (Beware of errors and wrong grammars)

The sky was dull and gray. A rumble of thunder boomed across the place, followed by the soft drizzling of rain. The forest was moist and dense, droplets of water sliding from leaf to leaf. The soft soil created small puddles of water. The place looked beautiful and natural yet the vibe it carried was so thick and suffocating. No life detected in the environment.

That was until, a foot stepped on the clear puddle on the ground. It was followed by another foot, then another, and another. None of them cared that their cloaks or the clothes covering themselves were drenched with rain, they just kept moving forward.

Obviously, it was from a crowd of stoic, scared, bruised, and tired people. Some were supporting each other's weights. Some were checking others for injuries or if they wanted a rest. And some were alone, comforting themselves secretly. But all of them had broken souls and expressions. 

They were the survivors that managed to escape the war that broke out at Heah palace.

The person in front leading the crowd, covered with their amber colored cloak, halted. The people behind them followed their action. They lifted their head, showing their Dark brown orbs that scanned the area when they heard a rustle. Their brows furrowed with worry and focus, lips pursed to a thin line. 

Everyone tensed when they heard the rustling once more, already compressing themselves with one another out of fear, eyes flickering here and there at their seemingly harmless environment.

Behind the said leader, wearing a bright red coat, went near the leader, patting their shoulder. "Ennoshita?" The man under the red coat, Terushima Yuuji, King of Inferno, called out. Ennoshita heaved a breath before speaking "send the signal, they told us to meet here." he mumbled, Terushima frowned nevertheless complied. 

He hesitantly brought his hands close to each other before clapping thrice. Ennoshita then backed away, ready to attack as he brought out his sword and gritted his teeth, covering the people behind him. Terushima did the same, fire balls already forming atop his palms. 

They waited in silence for a reply. Only the sound of drizzling rain and panting of breaths can be heard. Ennoshita and Terushima both silently prayed that whoever was creating those rustles, were the group that helped and saved them from the war, who also offered help to the lost crowd.

As if the heavens answered their prayers when they heard 5 handclaps as a reply. Their battle and tensed stances relaxed. 

Finally, three individuals came out from the bushes. The people stared at them in utter shock and amazement. They thought that these people are only from myths. 

Pixies and Elves, also known as Butterfly Goddess's helpers and assistants, are said to be only from myths. Well, those were proven wrong since they're literally standing in front of the crowd. 

They have smooth skins, cheeks are flushed with a rosy pink color. Ears are pointed by the end. Feet and arms wrapped by healthy thin flower vines. They were barefooted, unaware that their flesh was buried in the soil. The clothes they also wore was clearly made from leaves and plants. Two having glass like, thin, sparkling, wings. The other had none.

Ennoshita and Terushima approached those three individuals, bowing 90 degrees. Those individuals also returned the gesture. "Thank you so much for your help. Because of that, we managed to save those innocent." Ennoshita stated gratefully. 

"It is our duty to help those who are in need." A sleepy or lazy voice replied. It came from the female pixie standing in the middle. She had short, reddish brown hair and matching colored eyes. A critter-like smile plastered on her lips. "I am Shirofuku Yukie. On my left is Kita Shinsuke and on my right is Ojiro Aran." 

Kita had average height with an athletic build. He has dull brown eyes and thin eyebrows. His hair is short and light gray with black tips at the ends, fringe is parted in the middle of his forehead, with one clump of hair hanging down in the middle just above his eyes. Whilst Aran has a dark-brown clean-cut and thick eyebrows. He's fairly tall and has a muscular, athletic build. His eyes are almond shaped and have fox like pupils. Orbs are greyish green. 

Though, Kita frowned upon eyeing the fairly large crowd behind Ennoshita and Terushima. The male pixie leaned close to his fellow kind. Yukie listened closely, nodding in realization. "Where can all of you camp?" Yukie asked. Terushima and Ennoshita gave each other glances, having no thought of that.

"Unfortunately, none of us have access to our past base. We rebelled against our kind to help all of you. Our kind is already numbered and endangered, our leader didn't want us to risk ourselves for your sake." Aran stated with a stern expression, broken down when he met Kita's scary gaze "Don't say it like that Ojiro-san. It makes you look like you saved them out of pure force.." He scolded. 

Aran shuddered as he nodded with a nervous smile, Yukie stood there, unfazed. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked hopefully. Well, the whole land is already under Eiji, so they must be very careful of where they can stay and heal. 

Another individual from the crowd went towards them. She wore a cream colored cloak, a worried expression displayed on her face "Pardon me, but is there any place we can rest? A lot of them are already at the verge of fainting, not to mention Miya's injury, he is losing a lot of blood.." Kaori told worriedly as she took of her hood. 

"That is the thing that we are currently discussing about Kaori-san. Do you perhaps have any idea of where we could possibly camp?" Ennoshita asked, already feeling helpless. Unfortunately, Kaori only replied by shaking her head. They stood there, feeling the rain drench their clothes, unaware that they were shivering from the cold. 

"I happen to know a place where we can camp." Piped a voice behind Terushima. The blonde did a small jump from the sudden voice but for him, he was all too familiar with it. He stepped aside letting the group see a short, lean female behind the Inferno king. She has long brown hair and has blunt bangs parted to the left. She wore a bright red cloak like Terushima's except that, she didn't wear her hood, exposing her beautiful appearance.

"I am Yuuji-san's half sister, Mika Yamaka. We can possibly camp at Elementania's abandoned ATC towers." She asserted earning frowns and looks from the others "Why that place?" questioned Kaori. 

"Well it is fairly large, enough for a group like this." She said

"Also because it is considered Abandoned and on the verge of rusting down, no one could possibly have the guts to go there. It will be a good place to hide and recover." Kita added. His statement helped the others confirm. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Night is about to come and we still have 5 kilometers left to walk." Aran reminded, already walking towards the west. 

Terushima, Mika, Kaori, and Ennoshita went back to the group, announcing that they head towards the west to the abandoned ATC towers. It earned a lot of hesitant looks from the crowd nevertheless, they complied, putting their trusts towards the royals or royal staffs. 

Kaori went towards Hanamaki and his husband, Matsukawa supporting a drained Miya Osamu. The soldier's head hung low, his eyes filled with regret and pain but his face remained emotionless. "Miya-kun, hang in there.." Kaori mumbled. She received no reply which she already expected. She faced the married couple, gave them a small smile. 

Matsuwaka gave a small smile as well whilst Hanamaki gave a reassuring grin. They were all tired, bruised, stressed, and wet but if they really wanna survive, they knew they have to keep moving. 

~~~~~~~~

Deep beautiful but sadistic red eyes scanned the so called place Earth. A sly smile made its way to his face as he stood up from his crouching position. The place was beautiful and filled with plants and trees, a calm lake not so far from where he was standing. 

He missed this place. It wasn't his first time going to Earth, considering that Eiji's first wife was an Earth passer. How unfortunate that she had passed away. He shook his head, discarding those thoughts. 

Thoughts of how much wanted to run away, of wanting to enjoy his life because of his 101 years he got to live, he was taught to kill and threaten. What was happiness again? he would often question that to himself. Well, he did have fun seeing those pitiful expressions of his preys. He loved how heavy his shoulders felt, how he wanted to puke or how his knees would almost buckle. He loved the fear and adrenaline rising in his veins when he was about to kill and how those prey of his would scream in terror and agony. 

Is that considered happiness?

Was he even Normal?

Tendou grinned despite feeling like he wanted to scream. He sighed as he closed his eyes, grabbing something in his black cloak. It was another black chest, a golden circle at the top as a handle. His eyes creased when he opened the box only to be gritted by these hideous figurines. 

He placed those 6 figurines on the healthy grass field before he ran, backing away till he was about 10 meters away from those tiny objects. He clapped his hands giddily, once again feeling the pressure and the familiar bubbling and burning sensation deep in his guts. Nevertheless, he didn't pay attention to how he felt, he was taught to serve his master and his master only.

He closed his eyes as he began to chant. He brought his hands to his chest, clutching it in hopes to lessen the pumping of his heart to the point that he can hear a piercing ringing in his ears. As he continued to chant, his voice got louder and the wind began to pick up, making his cloak sway with his red flattened hair. 

The once figurines began growing, and growing to the point that their shadows loomed over the Ebonial. Tendou's eyes shimmered, a big smile on his lips as he stared at the now monsters that were 7-10 feet tall. But the one standing at the center, about 20 feet high, was the show stealer. 

"Wakey wakey lovelies~!" Tendou sang. The moment he did, the monsters' eyes opened, glowing dangerously gold followed by deep growls.

Tendou grinned, opening his blood red eyes once more, a dangerous glint deep beneath those beautiful orbs "Let the games begin.."

~~~~~~~~~

His eyes twitched before they fluttered open showing his brown-golden like orbs. He groaned earning the attention of his friends and uncles "Hinata!" Yamaguchi cried as he went closer to the short male, laying down. Hinata studied the dirty and messy room, the walls were broken and had holes. His friends staring at him in concern and patience aside from Tsukishima and Kageyama who were standing away from the group but their attention was on him. 

He tried to move, furrowing his brows when he felt something heavy on his chest. He then looked down, noting that he was gripping the light gem; Natsu-his gem, he earned it. He rubbed the solid object. Not to mention a black feline sitting atop of him. Hinata widened his eyes "K.T? I though you're gone, I haven't seen you 4 years ago!" Hinata silently exclaimed.

The feline just meowed at him before he got of the orange head as he sat up, Yamaguchi supporting him "I-I talked with the light gem.." Hinata told the moment he sat up, ignoring how hoarse his voice was. 

This earned Ushijima's interest, crouching down next to the sun prince "What did it say? How and why?" He interrogated. Hinata sighed, averting eyes with everyone, staring at a huge gap on the wall.

"S-It told me that each gem has chosen a potential bearer. In order to retrieve those gems back, each individual must do something to impress and earn their trust. That time, the gem will surrender in your care." 

He showed them the gem in his hold, attached to his golden necklace. "I-I became the light bearer when I fought the.. cat" Hinata stammered, slowly realizing what happened "Oh.. I became a gem bearer.." He mumbled in complete shock. 

He frowned when he noticed how rough his right palm felt. He widened his eyes, getting Suga's attention. The silver headed Zappos sat down with Hinata, slowly taking his palms. He also widened his eyes and gasped. 

"It's burned handwritings.." Suga mumbled. "What does it say?" Daichi asked, also taking a look at Hinata's burnt palm.

'A friend that you can count on,   
The shoulder that you could lean on.  
The darkness under my touch will decay,  
The warmth that I bear will drive your worries away.  
I am the Light bearer. With me, you are okay.'

A simple encouragement poem but it brought great relief to everyone. "That's so cool!" Noya gushed with shimmering eyes as he took a closer look. Hinata couldn't care less that Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya were fighting for his hand, Kageyama at the side trying to take a peek. 

Hinata's focus was on the feline by his side. His blue cat orbs reflected his brown golden orbs. The sun prince giggled, using his left hand to pat the creature "Where's the creature I fought?" He asked Suga who stood there, watching him pet the animal.

"That is the beast you fought.." 

Hinata opened his eyes in shock, retrieving his hand back. He looked at Suga who was just as shocked as him. "You mean, the ferocious beast that almost killed us all, was this harmless K.T?" he questioned, pointing at the cat that merely meowed at the whole group.

Kageyama couldn't help but frown "K.T?" He piped in, the whole group faced him "The cat Kageyama-kun" Hinata told the raven head. The raven head approached the cat. The black feline then snapped his attention to him, before he pounced into Kageyama's arms. The boy started to pet the cat earning a loud purr and the shock looks of the group.

"Ka-Kageyama-kun?? You know him?" Hinata stuttered, slowly trying to stand. "Him? It's a she. Her name is Miwa." Kageyama stated nonchalantly. Hinata paled, feeling so confused and exhausted. 

Ushijima frowned as well "Who are you?" Kageyama blinked, realizing that he haven't introduced himself to everyone "Kageyama Tobio." again, he stated nonchalantly and innocently. 

"Do you know that that cat you are holding is a defense weapon a high rank in Elementania could have?" Ushijima continued. His question made Kageyama frown "She's no weapon, she's a friend. A family" He stated firmly. They both glared at each other. The rest just flickered their eyes between the two. Atsumu couldn't help but shuffle on his place.

Ushijima somehow, he can't tell why Kageyama carries this mysterious aura but something about him meant so much to the group. Kageyama reminds him of someone, especially his icy glare and his deep scowl. 

"Oi, snap out of it.." Kenma mumbled loudly with a frown, snapping the two from their glaring battle. 

"Then, Kenma-san, why did Miwa attack is in the first place knowing that she's Kageyama's feline?" Yamaguchi questioned, feeling so confused. 

The pudding head sighed "Isn't it clear? The cat was corrupted."

It was silent before Kenma broke it once again "We need to do something. The house is a mess but I think we can still repair it before Alisa-chan comes back." Hinata froze, sweating. 'Crap, Alisa-san will kill me for sure'

"Now, now. What Kenma said was true but before all of that, we need to eat. Looks like someone could no longer hold it.." Suga said with a grin followed by a deep growling. Tanaka and Noya's cheeks both flushed in embarrassment. 

"The kitchen is still standing right?" Atsumu question faded as he followed Suga out the room. "Daichi, Kuroo, Tanaka, Iwaizumi. We head to the living room to discuss matters." Ushijima ordered as he too, left. The others trailing behind him. 

When the others left, Hinata went in front Kageyama's crouching position "How do you know him-her I mean? Miwa? Then what's the meaning of K.T?" He asked. A snicker made Hinata frown towards Tsukishima who made the noise "Isn't it obvious? K.T meant Kageyama Tobio." he answered. 

"B-but, M-miwa was here before you, right"

"I was here before you, if you didn't know." Kageyama told. Hinata couldn't help but feel weary of how many secrets this guy has. Just, who is Kageyama Tobio?  
.  
.  
.  
Suga stared at the pot with boiling soup. He blinked before he added chopped onion chives in the boiling liquid before covering it again with the lid, blocking the boiling noise. 

Although the house was in the midst of breaking down, Suga thought there was no more food in the kitchen, surprisingly, Alisa has hidden a case filled wit canned good in a big chest. Did she prepare this for something? And if she did, what could be that "something"?

"Kageyama Tobio huh?" He turned around and saw Atsumu who picked the fallen chair and sat on it. "He is kinda mysterious, haven't you noticed?" He asked. Suga sighed "from the moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew something was going on. But, what is?" 

Atsumu chuckled before his eyes dropped. Suga saw this and frowned in concern. He also picked a knocked over chair and sat in front of the blonde "Is there something bothering you Atsumu?" He softly questioned. 

"My twin." Atsumu blurted out, wasting no second. Suga raised his brows, understanding. "I hope he's alright, he might be a brat and we keep fighting all the time.." Atsumu softly chuckled sadly.

'Well, you are actually the naughty twin, and yeah, you two keep fighting..' Suga secretly thought, cold sweat trickling down his skin for thinking that rude comment. He shook his head. 

"Do you think, there are still people out there, waiting for help? Survivors?" Atsumu asked, sniveling. His glossy eyes stared right through Suga's wide orbs. The silver head trembled, remembering all those screams and cries. He remembered the blood and those deceased. Their friends, were they alright?

Suga clenched his fists before giving the blonde a reassuring smile "I know they are alright. I know that our friends are still there, fighting. And I know that there are survivors.." they are words filled with desperation and unsureness but both males need to believe.

~~~~~

He could only stare at his pale hand. The blood just kept flowing and flowing. His whole arm felt numb but it stings, why? Was there some poison in it? 

He tried moving his arm and he guessed it, a parylization poison entered his system, rendering him unmoving and paralyzed, how unfortunate. 

His hearing soon became fuzzy as well as his sight, it was spinning. The whole room was bright but at the same time dark. 

He watched from the corner of his eye, His twin assisting Kiyoko-san out of the chaotic room. He wanted to help but how? 

Before he knew it, his hearing came back when Matsuwaka and Hanamaki appeared out of nowhere, lifting him up by the armpits "buddy, we got you..!" Matsuwaka assured. 

Not so far from them, Terushima and Ennoshita were ordering some people to flee outside with them, Kaori-san and three other individuals dressed in green helping them. 

One of them chanted a foreign spell, thick vines sprouted out blocking those disgusting Ebonials. Osamu squinted 'a Dendrophilian?' but then he widened his eyes when he saw the female with brown reddish hair, had wings by her back. 

"Carry Miya-san out of here, The pixies already gathered both family carriages. Save as many civilians as you can!" Ennoshita yelled his order, veins popping from his neck. 

And in that moment, Osamu widened his eyes in realization. Thank goodness, he can move his jaw, not entirely though "Wait, M-my brother! Our Friends! We can't leave them!" Osamu yelled, words sluggish.

He tried to move, succeeding but it was completely weak. "Let me go!" He yelled, trying to free himself so desperately. "Miya, Miya!" Terushima exclaimed, finally getting his attention. 

"We are soldiers, our main priority is to save those weak and in need. Our friends are alright, they are soldiers after all. I know it hurts, but we need to save this people first." He explained with a reassuring tone but he was trembling. 

He then studied his surroundings. Those civilians stared at him with fear in their eyes. They were screaming and pushing each other. Some were crying at the others were completely frozen and pale. 

He was scared, Terushima is scared. All of them were scared. And it's true if they stay any longer, Eiji could get their hands on them. Seeing Osamu unresponsive, they have no choice but to drag the Aquainian soldier out. 

By the time he was settled in the fairly large carriage with other people, blood curdling screams and cries erupted inside the palace, echoing. It sent shivers down every ones spines as they stared at the no dimmed and quiet Heah palace. Because of fear and exhaustion Osamu felt, he couldn't stop himself from fainting.

"Miya" Osamu sluggishly turned to look at Kita who brought a coconut husk filled with water. Kita pitied the soldier. Dark eye bags under his eyes, his grey hair looks like a hen's coop. His face was covered with scratches and dust. Kita sighed and approached him "Drink" He ordered as he motioned Osamu to take the husk. 

Osamu cocked a brow "Why should I-"

"Drink.." One word came out from the pixie with his cold and stern glare made Osamu shuddered. With fidgety hands, he took the husk. The hard object touched his chapped lips. His tongue got the taste of the wet substance and his eyes shimmered. Without second thoughts, he chugged it down. Who would've thought he was this thirsty.

"Oi, slow down. You're gonna choke" Kita told. Osamu then sighed in relief. Luckily, there was still water left. Kita used his palm, scooping a generous amount before he applied it to Osamu's hair. Osamu frowned but then he widened his eyes when the pixie began to stroke through his streaks ever so gently. He combed his hair to the left. 

Once again, Kita got a handful of water. He used his wet palms to wipe the dirt of his face. Osamu with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, watched every movement. 'His touch, the way Kita-san acted, why was is so familiar?' He thought.

'It reminds me of a.. a mother's touch..' His lips wobbled to a smile as he gave in to the warm touch, closing his eyes. It made him feel safe and secured. "Kita-san, the friends I left behind, my twin, do you think they are alright?" He couldn't help but blurt out. 

Kita stopped for a second, before he proceeded seeing Osamu so relaxed. "I know they are alright." He answered softly. 

It has been a week since they have arrived at the ATC abandoned towers of Elementania. Yamaka wasn't wrong, this place was perfect. It wasn't dark at all, the chrystal chandeliers gave a natural glow. The vines and plants overtook the place. 

Ennoshita and Terushima couldn't help but awe at the sight of the control panel table. It was littered with buttons and levers. "Why was this place constructed at the first place?" The Inferno king asked, gliding his fingers on the table, not caring if he dirtied himself with dust. 

"I think it was launched by King Shinsou last 100 of years ago." Kaori piped in, gaze was up on the ceiling seeing those beautiful chandeliers. "For what exactly?" Ennoshita asked. 

"A Warship.." They all snapped their heads to the man who spoke, Aran. "How did you know?" Terushima asked before he gasped "Did you reach that time?" 

"Yes we have. We even reached the time Little Giant shattered the mother gem" Yukie appeared behind Aran's large build. Yukie approached the table, looking up to the large screen in front of them. "Where are the so called warship now?" Kaori asked

"Who knows? The warship disappeared when the man who launched this place disappeared as well.."

~~~~~

After eating their early supper, Tsukishima decided to go for a walk on their quiet neighborhood. He stepped out of the broken wooden gates, the scarf Hinata gave, gave him warmth. He nuzzled half of his face in the cloth as he continued to walk. 

But as he walked further and further, the blonde rolled his eyes before he pushed his glasses up "Hinata, come out. I know you are following me.." 

Hinata groaned as he went out of the bush from Tsuki's side "Aww men, Though I actually did good.." He pouted and joined Tsukishima on his night walk. They didn't mind that they were already far enough to the point that they could see the bustling city from up the hillside. 

Hinata studied his brothers face, giggling when he saw Tsuki's eyes shimmering. The city was lively and loud, you can hear the car honks from up there. Not to mention, the beautiful lights it illuminated. "Is it beautiful?" the shorter asked. "It's.. different from home.." Tsukishima answered breathlessly, not taking his eyes from the view. 

They plopped down by the grass, swaying with the cool breeze. "So about the gem," Hinata faced his brother "Is it still there?" Hinata cocked a brow. 

It?  
Oh..

"I don't exactly know.." Hinata confessed, already gripping the golden chains. Tsuki widened his eyes at the act "Oi what are you doing?!" 

Hinata looked up to Tsukishima with his big round doe eyes "Well there is only one way to find out right?" Tsukishima gulped. Surprisingly, Hinata did have a point but.. "What if you go berserk? Just to be honest, the corrupted side can take over your body in an instance!" 

Hinata stopped. Tsuki's right. If he does take the jewelry off, he can kill Tsukishima on the spot if the dark side will really corrupt him. But then Natsu glowed. The blonde raised his brows whilst Hinata stared at it intently. It was as if, Natsu was encouraging him to take it off. 'Are you sure?' The glow just got brighter. 

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes. Tsukishima thought that Hinata gave up but in a swift movement, Hinata took the necklace off. 

Tsukishima's face scrunched up to horror. He slowly backed away but close enough to act quickly. Hinata blinked, his right hand gripping the necklace with fear. Just when he thought that he was alright and the corruption vanished, something happened that made him tremble.

Due to his skin being fair and pale, the veins on his wrist slowly transformed to an inky color. 

The hairs on both the boy's skins stood up. Tsukishima snapped out from his shocked state when the color was slowly rising to Hinata's forearms. He crawled to the shorter, shaking him "P-put the necklace back, stupid!" 

Hinata blinked before with trembling hands, he put the necklace back on. When the gem touched his chest, the inky veins retreated but it as it did, it burns. Hinata winced as he gripped his forearms "crap, shouldn't have done that.." he whispered earning a snicker from the male beside him. 

Their hearts were still weary about the incident just a while ago but the acted as if that never happened. There was already a lot of troubles they were currently facing, they don't want that to bring themselves down.

Yamaguchi stirred awake from his sleep. He groaned silently when he sat up. He frowned when Tsukishima and Hinata were nowhere to be found. He licked his lips, thinking that the room was hot, despite the walls being cracked. He groggily stood up, making sure that he doesn't accidentally step on a curled up Kenma. 

Finally reaching the window, he pushed it open, allowing the night breeze to enter the warm room. Yamaguchi sighed and closed his eyes, leaning unto the open window. He like how the wind caressed his face 'I wonder where are the Bokuto siblings?' He thought when he opened his eyes. 

He looked ahead, to the group of trees just across the street. The once soft smile on his face soon disappeared the more he squinted his eyes. He was damn sure something moved in those dark trees. His eyes widened in horror as he slowly backed away from the window. 

Glowing Golden orbs just met his gaze, getting closer and closer. Soon, it went out of the shadows, displaying it's appearance. It had the body of a tiger, It's head was the skull of an elephant and it had the wings of a butterfly. It was big like 8 feet tall. It growled lowly making Yamaguchi tremble. 

The green head then froze when he touched something or someone by his ankle "Ya-Yamaguchi?" Kenma's hoarse voice entered his ears "Kenma-san" He cut off the shorter "We need to run.." 

"What?" 

The weird creature growled, getting Kenma's reaction. His eyes also widened in disbelief. "Run. EVERYBODY GET UP!" 

Ushijima's eyes flew wide open when he heard the screams from the other side of the room. The other's also stirred awake from their slumbers. But then they all flinched when the walls separating the two rooms burst open. Kenma, Yamaguchi, Noya, Tanaka, and Saeko came running into their room. 

The pudding head shook a dazed Ushijima "Get up!" He exclaimed making the others scurry to their feet. The other's tugged on their hands pulling them out of the room just in time for the monster to barge in. The monster released a loud sound as if it was a trumpet from an alive elephant. 

~~~~~

Tsukishima couldn't help but chuckle at what Hinata said "so you mean, Kageyama spilled the milk through his noise when he was supressing his laugh?" 

"Yeah! It's kinda shameful since he made his own lame joke and ended up laughing himself..." Hinata continued earning another laugh from the taller. 

The wind began to pick up, bringing dried leaves as it blew. The moment the wind passed by the two, Tsukishima widened eyes. 

The wind, actually brought a message.

Hinata was confused especially when Tsukishima abruptly stood up "There's trouble." Hinata raised his brows and followed Tsukishima from behind. They were once walking in a fast pace but now, they were sprinting.

As they got closer, they froze on their spots when a whole tree rose from the heavens, falling just on top of them. Tsukishima raised both his hands, controlling its fall before it squishes them both. The blonde winced, feeling his energy draining. "That was wrong move, that cost a lot of energy!" Hinata spoke worriedly when Tsukishima placed the tree down. "Shut up I know.." He grumbled. 

They flinched when a loud trumpet like noise entered their ears. The widened their eyes when they saw this elephant like monster just behind the wrecked house. Hinata snapped his head to the dirty and broken lot of his mortal friend. His house was close to theirs and it could cause severe consequences if Kageyama just sleeps there comfortably and the next thing he knows, he got squished.

"Tsuki, go assist them. I'll wake Kageyama." Hinata informed earning a bitter 'tsk' from his brother. Hinata sprinted towards the broken lot, jumping over a broken wooden gate. 

He came to a halt. The whole house was broken to pieces. By the side, there was a small tent. He ran towards it, inviting himself in. There, Kageyama was in deep slumber despite the noises just beside where he was sleeping. Miwa, who was by the side, woke up when Hinata rumpled the tent. He crouched down before he shook Kageyama with such intensity. "Wake up Kageyama!" 

Kageyama's eyes flew open showing his tired blue orbs. He scowled, thinking that this shorty ruined his sleep. "What do you wa-" They both froze when they were interrupted by a loud trumpet sound. Miwa hissed, her eyes constricted to a warning manner. Can she tell that they were in trouble?

"Get up or maybe we will get squished" Hinata told as he went out the tent, Miwa tailed behind him. Kageyama grumbled, slowly getting out of his futon but then quickly caught up with Hinata when he heard the sound once more. 

As they ran, Miwa growled once more, seeing the monster on sight. Hinata and Kageyama gasped when the once small feline grew in size, releasing a loud growl.

Kenma raised his right fist, followed by ice growing on the monster's paw, trapping it. "Slay it!" Kenma exclaimed. Ushijima nodded and ran up to the monster. The general jumped high as he raised his weapon. The beast growled before it flapped it's wings. Ushijima merely flew away from the wind intensity, hitting a tree. 

Kenma hissed when the monster broke free from the ice. About to swipe its tiger paws towards him, a black figure pounced behind the monster. Miwa sunk her fangs on its neck. All of them awed at the sight, Noya and Tanaka already cheering by the side. 

Oikawa grabbed his sword, making Iwaizumi widened his eyes "B-be careful!" The brunette ran up to the monster, swiftly bending his knees as he glided under the beast, gliding his sharp sword on its stomach making the monster cry. 

Yamaguchi also stepped forward, raising both his arms as vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping it around the beast to keep it steady. Seeing the beast struggling earned a lot of smirks "Attack!" Daichi cried. The soldiers as well as the youngsters ran up to them.

The monster wasn't willing to give up. It released a loud cry, expanding its muscles and wings, breaking free from all the struggles. All of them flew away. Miwa was flying towards a dazed Suga but was protected by Iwaizumi who pulled the silver head away from the spot. 

The elephant monster growled, wiping Hinata away with it paw before it took off with its wings. "Hinata!" Kageyama called out. Luckily, Noya used his ability, successfully catching the orange he before he could mightily with the ground. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue eyeing the beast flying away. If none of them could stop it, it can go to the city, killing and hurting innocent people. The blonde bended his knees before he jumped, cracking the ground using his Puffle abilities, he flew behind the beast.

He used his index finger. A sharp gust off wins was sent towards the monster. It growled from the slight impact and turn to look as a determined blonde "Catch me." Tsukishima smirked and flew higher. 

They flew higher and higher until Tsukishima frowned and stopped. He panted realizing that he was far enough to the point that he could no longer breathe properly. He held his sword but yelped when the beast came up from the thick clouds and clawed him. 

Tsukishima winced, clutching his stomach and saw the huge gash, his blood was already staining his shirt. He snapped his eyes to the beast and barely dodged another swipe of its paw. Quickly raising his sword, he managed to slash the beast. 

But then his weapon got wiped away by its tail. Tsukishima could only watch it fall. The beast pounced unto him but he dodged. Now this was a game of tag and cardiovascular endurance. Tsukishima cursed when he was running out of breath. He finally came to a stop when his sight already had dark pots and got swiped away. 

He tumbled on mid air and came to a stop when he kicked his feet to create a force against the wind. The beast looked like it was running to him on mid air. Glowing golden eyes just got brighter and brighter as it got nearer. 

Tsukishima heaved a breath before he chanted and swayed his hands. The beast widened its eyes and huffed when the thick cloud doubled and thickened. It snapped its head to the right before the left. Quickly rotating from behind. It was silent, just the flapping of its wings and its deep growl echoed in the open sky. 

But then the beast's eyes widened when it heard a deep take of breath. Using its butterfly wings, it covered its whole body from the sudden attack from Tsukishima that suddenly appeared in front of it. 

Tsukishima squinted his eyes when he saw that the beast acted early. 'I need to finish this quickly before I pass out!' the blonde thought. He stopped for a split second, taking another deep intake of air before he blew with all of his might.

The beast slowly fly backwards by how powerful Tsukishima's blow was. 

The rest who were left on the ground all studied the night skies with worry expressions. The clouds were thickening and forming a giant swirl by the minute. "Tsuki.." Yamaguchi mumbled worriedly. 

Tsukishima's chest felt so heavy. His muscles and lungs were hurting and numbing but he couldn't stop his blow. His eyes were shut closed and fist clenched so tight that his nails were already sinking into his palms. His face and neck turned bright red. 

The beast thrashed around, seeing that he was trapped in a bubble of pure rushing and strong winds. It tried to fly away but when it got closer, it pulled is limbs. It whimpered when it was hitting on its body. It growled when it felt like its paws and tail was being pulled by the strong wind. 

The wind just got stronger and stronger. The cloud whirl got bigger and bigger and Tsukishima's air was dissipating by the second. The beast whimpered before it released a loud cry when its paws finally untangled from its body. Soon, its tail and the rest on its paws separated.

The beast shut its eyes so tight before it slowly opened them once more only to see Tsukishima's golden shining eyes looming over it. Finally giving in, The beast's head separated from the body. But Tsukishima didn't stop there. Inside the bubbles, he made sure to make the left over meat turn to shreds.

When he deemed that it was already safe, Tsukishima stopped. A piercing noise came to his ears and his eyes rolled to the back of head. He fell from the sky, head first but he didn't care. He was far too tired and numb, he passed out. 

Yamaguchi gasped and covered his mouth when he saw his blonde friend falling from the distance. "Tsukishima!" Suga screamed from worry. Hinata and the others were glued on their feet, watching him fall so gracefully.

Miwa growled lowly before she ran with the wind, and jumped, catching the blonde from her back. Hinata and Yamaguchi ran towards the feline and the blonde. Miwa licked the blonde's face, waiting for a response. Yamaguchi gasped seeing the huge gash on his stomach. It made the man with the flower crown cry. 

Hinata trembled unto his brother's chest, sighing when he felt his heartbeat still there. "Dammit, you....beanpole!" He cried. Atsumu sighed and faced the group who have worried and concerned faces. He gave them a thumbs up. Suga released a breath as he leaned to Daichi for comfort. 

Oikawa went to Iwaizumi and hugged the shorter, the spiky haired man patted his soft brown hair.

~~~~~~

Tsukishima was surprised. He thought that he was about to wake up with his friends by his side and Yamaguchi crying beside him. Instead, he woke up, already sitting. Where? On a damn fluffy white cloud. 

He snickered "Don't tell me this is my consciousness.." He mumbled to no one in particular but then he flinched when someone answered from behind. "Yes, this is your consciousness." Replied a rather cheery tone behind him. He whipped his head behind him, glasses falling to a weird angle.

He frowned when he saw no one, just.. plain clouds "Woah, don't snap your neck like that, you might break it" came from his left side. He scooted away from surprise. 

It was a mint colored cloak. It faced towards the blonde, once again surprising Tsukishima when he was met with no face, no fingers, or even the body. "You're.. not there?" 

"Well, that's rather offensive if you put it that way.." The cloak mumbled, and Tsuki can imagine a possible pout if the male cloak did have a face. "W-who are you?" Tsukishima stuttered, weirded out that he was talking to what seemed like someone but no one.

"Well, I am Akiteru, a.k.a the wind gem!" He happily stated. Tsukishima blinked, confused and dazed before he tilted his head to side "And?" Akiteru sighed and plopped down once again. "Huh.. no wow or something?" He asked replied by a still confused blonde. 

Akiteru sighed and rumpled his cloak getting his a mint colored gem. Tsukishima's eyes widened at the sight and when Akiteru suddenly wrapped an invisible arm around his shoulder. 

"This is the..?" 

"Air gem.." Tsukishima answered nonchalantly. Akiteru chuckled at the tone "Well, you earned it" He gently grabbed Tsuki's right hand, putting the stone on his palm and used Tsuki's left hand to cover it. The blonde loved the feeling of his invisible hands, it was a soothing coldness. 

"Call it Akiteru. Well, keep the name to yourself, no one must ever know my real name, just the bearer. Ya know hahahaha.." Akiteru chuckled nervously seeing Tsukishima's unemotional face 'Am I not a good host now?' Akiteru questioned himself but then snapped out of his trance. "Thank you , Akiteru-san"

Akiteru clapped his hands "Yey! Now, listen" Once again he wrapped his arm on the Puffle's shoulder, but his tone turned serious and low "Someone sending danger towards your group. Earth gem bearer must ready himself."

'Asahi-san?' Tsukishima thought with a frown. "Why specifically the Earth Gem?" He asked. Akiteru hummed "Well you see, the major gems must be prioritized first than minors." Tsukishima slowly nodded, finding no reason why he should ask about that. 

They stared at the moon in oddly comfortable silence. Tsukishima kept holding the gem in his hold seeing that his sight was slowly turning dark once more "Awww already?" Akiteru grumbled, ruffling the blonde's hair "Well, I wish you all good luck!" Akiteru's voice echoed when Tsukishima was pulled in by a force.   
~~~  
He snapped his eyes open, panting. He sat up, wincing when he felt a piercing pain on his stomach. He looked down, and saw that he was shirtless, a bandage covering his big wound. His eyes snapped towards his right clenched fist. Opening it, he was met with a golden necklace and a small, tiny mint colored gem. 'Well, it was a lot bigger..' He didn't mind the size, thinking that it was better that it was tiny so that it won't be a hassle.

He wore it before he studied his surroundings. Now only did he realize that he was not in a house but in a tent. He wore a new shirt, somehow his size before he opened the tent's door, squinting his eyes from the sudden brightness. 

Daichi and Ushijima were both helping each other, carrying trees and bricks and putting them away. Suga and Atsumu were going inside the house to get stuff like blankets and water. The rest were in a circle talking. The small seemingly harmless black feline by Kageyama's foot. 

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi ran to him, making the other's look at him. The green head held Tsuki's cheek "Are you alright now?" he asked. Tsukishima bit is inner cheeks before he softly pulled Yamaguchi's hand away "I'm alright Yams.." Yamaguchi smiled. 

"Better thank Miwa. She caught you" Hinata told, the cat stepping into the crowd as well before making eye contact with Tsukishima "Meow.." It merely said. Tsukishima frowned before he slightly bowed as a sign of gratitude.

"Asahi-san." He called out making the said man turn to look at him with a questionable look, Noya faced Tsuki as well. "You're next.." 

Silence. 

"When you say it like that, with the tone of voice and that spooky glare, makes it look like what you said was a horror threat." Tanaka said while laughing followed by Hinata "Right! makes it look like he's a.." 

"Killer!" They both said in unison and laughed their asses off, completely unfazed that Asahi-san was already trembling with Noya encouraging him and Kageyama was just standing there.

"Now now Children." Oikawa piped in. Iwaizumi placed a hand on Asahi's shoulder and rubbed circles on his back comfortingly "Relax.." 

"I talked with the Air gem. Now, I am a bearer." Tsukishima stated, firing a smug look towards a jealous Noya and Tanaka. "And the games are just beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they soon experience? Find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all once again, have a good day/evening everyone :D


	14. Chapter 13: Self doubt can cause conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self doubt can bring one person down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day readers! I am so sorry for posting rather late than my 1 week usual post. I was so busy with my studies and personal life. I do hope you understand that pretty soon, I will be posting slightly late too. Nevertheless, I will try my best to keep updating.
> 
> That's all, enjoy the chapter I made:D

Asahi couldn't help but feel scared. Though, he was trained to be a soldier and was told that he is born with natural and amazing skills, he was unsure and afraid. This was a whole other level, he was not just fighting some human about his size or smaller, rather he is gonna fight a monster, also called a titan. 

He have seen the sizes of those titans, well, just one of them. What Tsukishima fought was tall and huge, not to mention the young blonde has received a very huge gash on his stomach. Asahi shuddered just by thinking about it. He was crouching away from the group that was camping outside considering that their house and Kageyama's were smashed to pieces. 

Everyone gathered around the fire place, chatting and blocking out negative thoughts that were lingering in their heads. The sound of fire and wood crackling rumbled through their ears. Surprisingly, one of the most loud and boisterous member in the group was awfully quiet. 

Noya often sent glances towards his giant friend who was distancing himself from the group. Tanaka and Hinata were loudly chatting by his side. The topic seems fun since they were laughing and giggling but Noya couldn't seem to care. He was worried for his friend, for Asahi.

He observed Asahi's stance ever since Tsukishima informed that he was next to bear the gem. He also knew that Asahi was a sensitive and fearful person behind his strong build and mask. He didn't have the courage to talk to him a while ago, Asahi's serious expression was too much to handle. And since that, the soldier didn't utter a word. 

Finally gathering up his courage, Noya sighed before he stood up and made his way to Asahi. The taller male didn't even notice his presence or how the leaves crumpled under his feet. He softly placed a hand on his shoulder only for Asahi to flinch, Noya instantly retracted his hand seeing his friend so panicked. 

The taller turned to look at him, standing up "Noya?" He questioned, masking up his fear but the shorter could clearly see pass through it. Noya froze. He practiced a lot of times what he was going to say in his head, but now standing in front of him, all the words he prepared dissipated like smoke. 

"Asahi-san.." His voice stammered. He gulped "You seem tense.." He mumbled before he internally cursed at himself. 'Who wouldn't be Noya? When you're gonna face a titan bigger than you or Asahi-san!' He sarcastically told himself. 

"Oh, It's nothing for you to be worried about Noya." Asahi assured, making the Zappos prince look at him "It is my fate after all. I will do the quest, even if I would die. As long as I can provide safety for our home. I will fight it.." Asahi answered with a cool serene voice. 

Although it was encouraging to hear, Noya couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger. He clenched his hands as he averted eye contact "H-How can you say that?" He mumbled. Asahi blinked in confusion, facing the younger whose head was kept low.

"You won't fight it alone Asahi-san.." Noya looked up to meet his gaze "Remember that you are not alone! We are here with you and we are here to fight with you! You don't need to suffer alone!" Noya pleaded with a determined expression. 

Asahi was stunned, blinking in surprise and Noya couldn't stop himself from shaking in embarrassment. Asahi chuckled, getting Noya by surprise. "Thank you Noya, but there is really no reason to it. I was chosen to become the defense of Elementania. It's my own burden to-"

"Stop what.. what you're saying Asahi-san! That's absurd! You can't fight it alone. If you f-fall, I'll be there to support you. If you break, I'm there to fix you right up!" Asahi frowned "Stop saying that Nishinoya. As a soldier, it is my duty to prioritize others than myself. If I fight and die, so be it" 

Noya gritted his teeth. Without any warning, he gripped Asahi's collar, shaking the heavy man to understand "You, You dumbass! Don't think so advance! That is the reason why I don't what you to fight it alone Asahi-san is because I don't want to lose anyone in the group! Es-especially you!" 

Asahi was shocked, he frowned "You're thinking that I can't protect myself right now?" He questioned seriously. 

"No, you're the one whose thinking lowly of yourself" Noya mumbled. Asahi was offended and somehow ashamed that he was exposed. "Yes, I think of myself as low as it can get. I am scared out of wits Noya. And I'm the one who needs to swallow this fear swelling inside me because I know, no matter how scared I get, I need to face it." 

"Then let me face it with you!" Noya screamed, tears threatening to fall. "Why are you so goddamn stubborn? I told you we are here! I am here.." Noya exclaimed. "I am scared that the gem will never accept me as its bearer.." Asahi finally mumbled out. Noya slightly widened his eyes finally understanding. 

Asahi wasn't selflessly selfish to fight it alone, it was self doubt that was dragging him down.

"I am afraid that, even though I did my best, or I died doing my best, the gem will never see me as its bearer, thinking that it was a mistake choosing a man from appearance and not his bravery.." Asahi bitterly smiled at a stunned Noya "It should have chosen you. You're so kind and brave. You're everything I'm not, You're.. perfect" He finished. 

Noya's tears finally escaped his eyes, his grip on the cloth tightened "Y-you don't know that, put some faith in yourself!" Noya softly pushed Asahi till the taller's back was against the tree "Just trust in yourself Asahi! You are going to be the battalion's captain soon!" 

Asahi grunted from the impact "I was there to help you in your training, was there to always look after you." Noya squinted his eyes, as more tears came running down "And I'll still do it! It's not in your place to judge yourself because.. because you've never seen how cool and brave you've been!" 

Asahi was speechless. He and Noya stared at each other, pain evident in their expressions. But Asahi couldn't stare at the younger any longer. He closed his eyes shakily as he gritted his teeth. Noya was hurt by his actions, Asahi didn't even say anything. Before he could say anything, Daichi and Suga separated the two.

"Noya!" Suga exclaimed worriedly, placing a hand on his son's cheeks to make him face his mother. Noya's cheeks were squished, making his lips jut out. He was still furious and angry but seeing his mom's worried expressions as well from his friends and uncles, he couldn't help but sob. He leaned into Suga's embrace, Suga rubbing circle's on his back.

"Asahi.. Relax" Daichi mumbled as he placed a hand on Asahis tensed shoulders. Ushijima sighed as Daichi sent him a look "Let's rest for tonight. Tomorrow morning, we move. We can't stay here" Kenma interjected. The other's agreed. 

"Asahi, let's talk." Ushijima suggested. Asahi, whose eyes were lifeless and filled with guilt, nodded. Daichi also followed at went away from the others. 

Noya could only watch with glassy eyes as Daichi and Ushijima took Asahi away. The Zappos prince sighed, leaning to his mother's touch. Suga led them towards the fire place, plopping down on the mat they prepared. 

"Why can't he see?" Noya questioned quietly, staring lifelessly towards the fire. Suga cocked a brow "see what Yuu?" 

"See just how amazing and brave he is?" Noya finished. 

Hinata and Kageyama both watched from afar, watching as two groups split apart. Miwa was in between their feet, cleaning her paw. "Kageyama-kun?" Hinata called out, not looking towards his raven friend. Kageyama faced him with a questioning look.

"How.. how are you handling all of this?" He asked. That moment, a gust of wind flew pass them, swaying their hair and clothes. Kageyama's eyes shimmered at the question, and Hinata visibly shuddered at the visible creepy smile on the taller's face. 

"It's.. new and chaotic. I-I like it" he stated, staring at Tanaka who was playing with electricity on his hands. Hinata's shivered from the intense gaze, unconsciously bringing a smile to his face.

The next day came by quickly. The sun was barely up in the sky and the place was cold, surrounded by fog. "Hurry, we need to move" Kenma whispered towards Iwaizumi who nodded. 

"Blankets?" The pudding faced towards Suga who was bringing a big bag and gave him a thumbs up. "Water?" He turned to Saeko who gave a firm nod. "Okay, I think that's all. Let's g-" but before he could finish, came Tanaka's grunting noises. 

"Errrrr This is.. err Heavvy!" He complained, dragging a big brown chest from the crushed house of the Haiba's. "Oi!" Both Suga and Hinata exclaimed, making Tanaka flinch.

"That's the chest filled with food right?" Suga said, pointing towards the box. Tanaka scratched his head, sweating aggressively with a shameful smile "ahhh yeah"

"Leave it behind. That can only slow us down" Kenma told sternly, squinting his eyes as a sign of warning. "Don't you see that this is very important to us?" Tanaka tried to reason out. 

"Well, it is true that it is important but what Kenma said is true. That chest is heavy and big, that could definitely slow us down." Ushijima apprise. 

"If you really do want to bring some, you can pack it in a smaller compartment" Suga chimed in, showing Tanaka a spare nap sack. "Put some here, enough to keep us going" Tanaka blinked before he slowly approached Suga. 

The Zappos royal helped place Tanaka some good in the sack before closing it. He hoisted it on his shoulder, signifying that they are ready. "If that is all, we should get going" Kenma mumbled, turning towards the street. 

They tailed behind the Chrystalite in silence. Before they could exit their street and towards the hillside, came a shout from behind. "Wait up!" 

Hinata who was behind the group, was the first to turn around. "Kageyama-kun?!" He exclaimed in surprise, seeing the raven head so ready with a backpack on his back, wearing a black jacket and sweat pants as he jogged towards the sun prince.

"Wait. Woah woah woah, You're joining us?!" Oikawa screamed, pointing a finger towards Kageyama who stood there. "Yes, what of it?" Kageyama answered and that was enough for everyone to react so wildly. 

"No you cannot!"  
"What is your purpose anyway?!"  
"This is absurd, you can't join us!"  
"You're a mortal, you'll die!" 

"Why can't you stay here?" Daichi asked. "My house was smashed to smithereens"

"This is a bad decision! Do you see the sizes of those Titans? Do you see how aggressive they can be? How they left a gash on us? Unlike us, you are a mortal, an easy weakling! Be rational of your decision, stupid!" Tsukishima bellowed, face filled with anger and wrinkles. 

Kageyama blinked in surprise. For how many times he has been with the blonde, Tsukishima rarely talked how much more shouted. He couldn't help but smirk.

And that gesture made Tsukishima's blood boil and the others shocked. "Then I'll join you. I want to experience adventure, learn something and watch something. Either way, I am the only person who knows Earth best." Kageyama stated confidently. But a few seconds later, his eyes dropped, getting only Hinata off guard "I have no family here. I can't remember anything about them or even my past. The only one there for me was Alisa-san, Miwa and.." He glanced at Hinata "That dumbass.."

He faced the group with a tenacious expression "So wherever Hinata goes, I follow because he is my only family.." Hinata's heart thrummed against his chest and his cheeks got suddenly warm. 'Stupid Kageyama'

Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn't help but sweat 'It's seemed like Chibi-chan actually got Tobio-chan wrapped around his finger..' They both thought simultaneously.

Ushijima frowned "fine" the others turned to look at him in shock "are you crazy?! I thought you wouldn't let the innocent come with us!" Oikawa exclaimed, gripping his brown locks.

"It is his choice. Besides, it was true of what he said that he knew better." The general finished, making everyone shut their mouths. Ushijima closed his eyes before he opened them once again, staring at Kageyama intently "I hope you won't be the reason of slowing us down, Kageyama" 

Kageyama took a deep breath before he gave a firm nod. "We're wasting time, we need to keep moving" Daichi reminded, once again, the group went back to walking. 

Noya was waking with Suga and Tanaka, having a troubled expression on his face, hugging himself. Whilst Asahi was on the other side, walking with Ushijima and Daichi. Despite these two being so far away, you can't help but feel the heavy barrier between those two. 

Kenma's mind was clear, having a main goal in his mind. Well, it wasn't so clear at all because they have no idea where they are heading to but he have a clear motivation to keep the group moving. 

They started walking just by dawn and they were expecting to reach to a destination by the middle of the day. Well, Big fail. 

It was already by the middle of the day, and they reached nowhere. Everyone was irritated and tired. "Crap, this is getting us nowhere!" Atsumu finally complained, stopping on his tracks followed by Tanaka.

"What should we do? If we keep going, we'll definitely lose the energy we need to fight those titans if they do ever appear." Suga asked.

"And plus, this is a waste of effort and time" Tsukishima added by the side, adjusting his glasses. Yamaguchi panted, holding the blonde's shoulder for support. 

"It is true. Hmm we need a plan" Ushijima stated, looking towards Daichi and Oikawa. While the said names were discussing, the rest sat on the ground and rested. 

Hinata and Kageyama both watched from afar. "Kageyama-kun are you tired?" Asked the sun prince. The raven head widened his eyes before he clocked his tongue and faced away "Dumbass, you should ask yourself" he grumbled, earning a laugh from the shorter.

"Hah.. what should we do?" Hinata asked, staring to his friends who were already stressed. Though, his frown deepened at the sight of his uncle, Iwaizumi whose expression was the most stressful and worried one of them all. 

"Oi, Dumbass" Kageyama poked him. Hinata grimaced at the name "stop calling me that!" But then he widened his eyes at where Kageyama pointed to. "Are you saying that we should steal now?!" He exclaimed.

"What more can you expect? We're rendered helpless by this point. Every advantage, we must take it" Kageyama spoke, not knowing that he lit a spark in Hinata's heart through his words. 'cool..' Hinata thought.

He shook his head, marching to Ushijima who already noticed his presence. "Ushijima-san, I think we could take that vehicle" his statement made everyone turn to look at Hinata, pointing somewhere. 

It was a box like shape object. Having four holes under it in each side. The structure was modern but weird. Glass like windows on each door. "W-what it that?" Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head at this unknown object.

Kageyama felt super shocked, that he paled. "You- you don't know what is a car?" He asked slowly, trying to consume the thought that this people from Elementania, who owns magical powers, have no idea of a brilliant but simple things like a car?

"Kageyama-kun, there's no cars in Elementania." Hinata reasoned out, as if getting the though in Kageyama's mind. "Crap, then do you think they can manuever that thing??" He whispered towards his friend.

"Oi!" 

They all snap their heads towards two men. One was short and looks wrinkly. The other was lean but young. "Why are you standing to close to our car eh? Planning to take it?" The lean one asked, already cracking his knuckles. 

Suga gulped, unconsciously stepping out "good afternoon gentlemen. No it's just that.. we seem lost." He told, going closer to those men. Atsumu followed, seeing his friend tensed. 

They were chattering while the rest were completely clueless. Noya stared intently at his mom, whose back was facing their group. Suga gave him a side glance, and did finger gestures to his son. Noya widened his eyes. 

"His distracting them to buy us time" Noya told. "Well, what are we going to do?" Saeko asked. Kageyama got closer to the car, trying to open it but of course, they failed. It was obvious that they left it locked. Only a dumb person would do leave it open. 

"It's locked" he announced, still trying his best although it was completely useless. Hinata gripped his hair in worry when the men talking to Suga and Atsumu noticed what they were doing. 

"Crap" Tsukishima cursed. He also got closer and copied what Kageyama did. Worried mumbles and grumbles came erupting from the group, swirling in Kageyama's mind. It just got louder and louder, then came the shouts of those two men, trying to get pass Suga and Atsumu.

Atsumu had enough. Mist was already getting out of his palms, making Suga's eyes widened "Atsumu, don't engage!" He exclaimed, snapping the blonde from his annoyed state at the same time, the most dissipated. 

"Engage?" He asked, completely oblivious of the mist growing on his palms. "You weren't trying to engage???" Suga asked, shocked. 'then, what was that?'

"Oh my God, shut up!" Kageyama growled towards the noisy group. Just as he said that, came a loud shatter from the driver's seat, getting everyone by surprise. 

Ushijima's fist was already in the car, it seemed like it was the cause of the shattering. The car's alarmed fired off, making those two men go nuts especially Kageyama.

"What the hell!" He screamed, feeling tears of effort wash away like that. What's even worse, Ushijima just watched him as if the thing he did was fine and alright, looking so innocent with a confused frown "what? I opened it" 

Kageyama gripped his hair as Hinata tried to comfort him. Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi already snickering from afar. It was troublesome, but a whole lot funny. 

"The vehicle is open, get in!" Kenma's loud and stern order reached their ears. They hurriedly entered the car, well specifically, a van. Oikawa ushered them inside before he entered himself. 

Kenma saw the trouble happening between Suga and Atsumu and decided to lend a hand. He touched the ground, ice instantly growing, traveling so fast towards those men, trapping them. They were beyond shocked seeing the ice trapped heir feet.

"Suga! Atsumu!" Oikawa called out loud, motioning them to come. At the same time, the men didn twant to give up and the ice Kenma made was so thin, it was breakable. 

"Hurry, we got no time!" He told, grabbing Atsumu's shirt and pulling him in. The only ones still outside was Daichi, Ushijima, Hinata, Kageyama, and Saeko. 

"What are you kids still here?!" Daichi scolded. "Who's driving?!" Kageyama fired back, glancing back towards those men whose eyes were already lit by revenge. 

Ushijima also took notice and clicked his tongue. 'damn, we can't engage to a mere human, they are completely innocent' he thought. "Well, can't you?!" He asked towards Kageyama who widened his eyes.

"Didn't you say we're kids? Use your head!" Kageyama exclaimed. Daichi finally had enough "Quiet!" He screamed and pointed towards Saeko who flinched by the sudden action. "You.." he mumbled.

Saeko looked behind her before she pointed to herself "me?!" She asked in disbelief. "Yes you! You are the one who often drives our warships back home right?" Daichi reminded. 

"Y-yes but, this is completely different!" She reasoned out "Tanaka" Ushijima called out, placing a hand on her shoulder "as long as you have experience, we are alright" Ushijima asserted calmly. 

"What are you guys still talking about?! Get your asses here!" Suga bellowed, his head sticking out the car window. 

Saeko closed her eyes before she opens them, shimmering with determination but slight fear. She ran towards the driver's seat and opened it, plopping herself in. She shuddered at the sight of this plain steering wheel 'crap, where are all the navigation buttons??' she asked. Nevertheless she shook her head.

'calm down Saeko!' she looked for the key. She opened visor, the keys falling on her face. She gleamed and inserted it in the keyhole before twisting it, bringing the so called van to life. 

The speedometer rose up, and it gave a buzzing noise. "Get in!" She screamed towards the rest who ran towards the vehicle. Daichi sat next to Suga who saved him a space while Ushijima sat by the front seat leaving Kageyama and Hinata standing there. 

"Compress yourselves!" Ushijima yelled, already panic stricken when the two men was already free, sprinting so fast towards them. Finally, Yamaguchi gave enough space for only one person. Nevertheless, Kageyama took the chance and plopped down. 

He grabbed Hinata by the collar, pulling him in and shutting the door just before the lean man's finger could snatch Hinata away. "Drive!" He exclaimed earning a response from Saeko who frown and twisted the lever and stepped on the accelerator.

The wheels screeched, swaying side to side before they finally moved. Everyone held something on their seats, feeling the powerful turns of Saeko. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth, feeling Yamaguchi squishing him, not to mention Hinata "do you even know how to drive?!" He asked, feeling super irritated as he pushed Hinata away.

The orange head gripped his forearm and shook him with all his might "Kageyama-kun! Have I told you that there are no cars in Elementania!!!" He screamed with a shaky voice. All the twisting and turning made his stomach churn.

Saeko frowned 'come on Saeko, get your shit together!' she finally found the momentum and smiled. She drove the car calmly and straight, earning sighs of relief "sorry everyone.." she cheekily told, scratching her head. 

"Yeah, you should be" Iwaizumi mumbled as he pushed Oikawa and Tanaka away. "Argh, it's so cramped here!" Oikawa complained.

Hinata sent him a tiring smile, making Oikawa shake. The orange head was standing since he have nowhere to sit "you don't say Tooru-san.." he mumbled. 

"Use your brains then, If you do ever have one.." Tsukishima snickered, making Kageyama grit his teeth. 'Bastard' he angrily thought. 

Hinata was shocked when he felt a grip on his hips. Without a second wasted, Kageyama pulled he shorter on his lap "Dumbass, is that better now?" He asked. Hinata blinked before he flickered his head "stupid Kageyama, Stupid! Give me a warning next time!" He exclaimed, head bonking the taller.

They bickered, making everyone sweat irritatedly or nervously. "Quiet down you two!" Iwaizumi exclaimed loudly from the back, making the bickering come to a halt. 

As the car kept going, silence engulf the group. The thought of not going back home or making out alive lingered through their heads. Other stared mindlessly out the window, while the others stared intently at an object. 

Take as an example, Asahi who stared so hard at his clenching fist. He was sitting by the back, with Kenma and Atsumu. Truth to be told, it was cramped due to his bug build. At least Kenma was small and Atsumu was lean. They have space to breathe. 

The other side sat Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tanaka. Over all, the back side of the car was full and cramped. Those who sat at the middle row was Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, Noya, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. How did they manage to fit?

Noya was sitting by his mother's lap similar with Hinata who sat by Kageyama's. And Yamaguchi's half side of his bottom and leg was on Tsukishima's lap. The conceivers weren't doing so well. The current position made them super uncomfortable. 

Those who sat by the front actually had it the easiest. The others envied them but they held it in. No matter how uncomfortable the position can get, they needed to take the opportunity if it means to go back home and save it. 

Those who sat at the front is Ushijima and Saeko. The female was the one maneuvering the car. "Uhh, where are we heading to?" Yamaguchi asked with a timid voice. He did not notice that the flowers on his head constantly kept hitting Tsukishima. 

Saeko glanced at the person beside her "General?" She called out. Ushijima's hard expression hardened. "We find the Titan Asahi meant to fight" by the mention of his name, he couldn't help but tense. Noya sent him a secret worried glance.

It didn't take long for a very hard bump by the side of the car. It made the vehicle almost tip over but Saeko drove it to where the hit came, opposing the force "Hold Tight!" She screamed with gritting teeth. 

"Speak of the devil.." Kenma mumbled, eyeing the black thing that kept hitting their car. 

Asahi's heart thrummed against his chest, feeling all the air rush out of him from fear. His palms were sweating profusely and he kept shaking his leg. He snapped out of his trance when the car had a very strong turn. Unfortunately, he landed on a squirming Kenma "Asahiii!" Kenma muffled. 

The Terranian widened his eyes and sat straight "A-are you alright Kozume?" he asked worriedly. The puding head patted his clothes "It's fine.."

"Crap, we need to stop!" Saeko mumbled. She switched the lever and drove to the side "We're parking!" She announced loudly. The halt she made was so sudden that everyone jolted forward. Oikawa and Asahi was squished, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Noya fell from their seats. 

"Gather!" Ushijima ordered. Everyone got up and went outside. When they got outside, they immediately gathered. Their eyes studied their surroundings. Suga and Daichi got their crossbows and double headed axe ready. Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Atsumu got their longswords. Saeko her whip and the rest readied their ability.

Tanaka and Noya were already emitting electric through their bodies. Yamaguchi behind them, forming fists. Asahi was by the side with a determine frown. Kenma was beside him, still covered by his silver cloak but he was sure ready to attack. Tsukshima's necklace glowed when he summoned swirling air ball on his palms, same with Hinata whose palms were covered with light balls, his gem glowing as well.

And then, there's Kageyama who stared dumbfounded and their cool position. 'What is this? Some kind of a fantasy book now?' He thought.

A loud piercing noise echoed. They all snapped towards the vast sky. It is covered with dull, thick, gray clouds. Pretty soon, it is gonna rain. The noise came back once more and panicked flickered in their hearts. 'Where is it coming from? It's hard to tell since the screech keeps echoing' Ushijima thought, holding his weapon tightly. 

In just by a blink of an eye, came an object flying down from the heavens, the same screech came out from his vicious mouth. It had the head of a bird and the body of a serpent. As it flew, the movements looks precisely of a dragon. 

"Titan!" Saeko exclaimed. They all widened their eyes of how fast the thing could move. Luckily, Asahi raised a fist. The ground shook and heightened, forming a big wall of rocks and soil. "Towards the trees!" He exclaimed to the group who followed.

They all ran. Behind the wall came a screech before the titan appeared once again, flying above the wall. "Tsukishima!" Daichi called out. The blonde nodded and sent a huge gash of wind towards the monster who stopped for a mere second when the attack hit it. 

'Shit, that caused a lot of energy' He thought as he kept running. "Keep going, you're getting close!" Hinata encouraged his friends. He then froned, noticing that Kageyama was missing. He turn to look at behind him. 

He paled, seeing Kageyama sprint with a fearful expression. Behind the mortal was the titan flying close by, its golden eyes shimmered at the sight of the raven head. Hinata didn't think twice and sprinted towards his friend. 

He opened his palms which were already glowing "Close your eyes!" He screamed, just then a very strong glow of light emitted his palms. Kageyama kept running though he can't see anything. The titan screeched, feeling its eyes burn. It was blind but not for long, just enough to by them time, or so Hinata thought. 

He held Kageyama's hand "Faster!" He told and ran, pulling the taller male with him. Unbeknown to him the titan recovered so fast and started chasing after the two. 'What was that?! A regeneration?!' the group thought all at once. 

"Hinata!" Kenma yelled worriedly. By the time Hinata turn to look behind him, the monster already caught Kageyama. "No!" Asahi screamed by the side, throwing a very huge boulder directed to his face. The titan let go of the being when the impact of the bouder came. 

"Kageyama!" Hinata watched as his friend fall, feeling his feet stick to the ground 'move dammit!' he scolded himself. Just as he thought that he might lose his friend, came a very fast speed beside him rushing towards Kageyama. 

Miwa growled and pounced. She caught Kageyama both physically and mentally. "Miwa!?" Kageyama shouted from disbelief. The feline ran towards Hinata, grabbing the sun prince by the collar and carrying him to the group. 

"I-I thought I left you!" Kageyama spoke in disbelief, earning a loud growl from the feline as if it was saying 'dumbass, that is a stupid idea for leaving me behind' 

Asahi wiped his hand away, at the same time a huge boulder flew towards the titan but it dodged the attack. He gritted his teeth, feeling his insides burn. He did an uppercut, the ground following his movements. He successfully landed a hit. The impact made the titan throw itself back to the heavens. 

Noya from afar, smiled at his bravery and the sight of Asahi's determined expression. But soon, his expression horrified when the titan came flying back to Asahi. Problem was that it flew behind him and Asahi had no clue at all.

He was also shocked when he noticed he was already running towards is friend. Suga and Daichi widened their eyes "Noya!" They both screamed in unison. Their loud voces made Asahi face a running Noya. He raised his brows in surprise "Noya?" 

"Asahi-san!" Just when Noya called out, the titan opened his beak, taking Noya with him. Asahi and the rest widened their eyes and froze. The titan was flying away, farther and farther from the group. Oh, but it was smart.

Its tail flickered towards a very big tree, surprisingly splitting it. The tree fell towards the group who hid. Their eyes widened even more. Tsukishima took a step forward, raising his hand just before the tree could crush them. The tree floated but Tsukishima was already wincing. 

Hinata saw this and unconsciously began to release energy. Asahi stared helplessly at his friend, flying away with the beast. But before he could give uo and retreat, his nose picked up a sweet smell. In that moment, all his determination and bravery came hitting him like a truck.  
~~~

"Asahi-san!" 11 year old Noya came running towards 11 year old Asahi worriedly. The Terranian seemed to have bruise and wound from their training. "Are you alright?" Asked the shorter before he cupped his mouth from shock when he saw the huge gash on his friend's knee.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to zap you like that!" Noya apologised, bowing 90 degrees. Asahi blinked and closed his slightly open mouth. "It's alright Noya, we all make mistakes after all" Asahi stated with a kind smile.

Noya's eyes shimmered as he beamed a smile towards his friend "Asahi-san, you're so cool!" He praised, earning Asahi's cheeks to flush pink.

~~~

'My feet are frozen on the ground..' Asahi thought, staring at the titan then towards the group where Tsukishima was busy floating a huge tree. 'Move dammit!' he cussed. He felt all the pressure on his shoulders dragging him down. His chest tightened and all the noises doubled. It was spinning and the world became brighter but dimmer. It was hard to breathe.

"Calm down.." Stated a gruff voice behind him. The palm on his shoulder felt so cold but so inviting. What is this? "Listen closely" It ordered once more. Asahi obliged and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, feeling the surroundings around him. 

"You can do it Asahi-san!" Noya's cheerful voice echoed in his mind. He was sure it was on his mind because the younger was so far away by this point. Nevertheless, Noya's encouragement felt like Asahi can defeat anything. 

Without doubts, Asahi sprinted. As he moved, the ground underneath him started to rise and rise and rise. Those hiding saw the scenery and they were shocked. 

Kageyama's mouth went wide open "It's just like.."

"The pride rock in lion king?" Hinata finished beside him, having the same expression as his. "It looks so majestic.." Suga mumbled. 

When Asahi deemed that he was close enough, he jumped. Everyone yelped or panicked. Asahi actually thought he wasn't gonna make it. But soon, all those negative thoughts faded away when he actually gripped the titans tail. 

"Noya!"  
"Asahi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has self doubts but don't let that get into your head. Learn to also trust in others and yourself that you can face your trials with a determined goal.
> 
> That was all, see you all in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14: Setsunai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsunai (切ない)
> 
> -A complicated sadness that painfully creeps through the heart.
> 
> ©.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was late.. Sorry, life was suddenly busy. Though, I am trying my best to focus on this book as well, Just expect that future chapters will be posted with no more proper schedule.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter I wrote just today :D

Asahi gripped the titan's tail as if it was his life line. Well, in his current situation, it is his life line. It was bad decision holding the titan's end since all the force and movements end up there but Asahi needed to grab any opportunity lended to him. 

He gritted his teeth and used all his force power to climb slowly and surely, making sure he applied great strength in order not to be thrown away from the monsters powerful movements. 

He gripped it's red fiery hair, somehow mentally surprised by his soft it felt. Continuing to climb on the monster's back, he thought of a plan on how to stop this massive thing. He looked straight ahead. His heart pounded at the sight of a passed out Noya in it's beak. 

He gulped, looking for any attack he could give. But being under pressure and the need to think of something rush was making his head spin. Without thinking, he hit and punched the monster's back with all his might. 

"Arghhh let him go!!!" Asahi screamed. The monster felt the powerful impacts on his back and screeched. The titan began to move and shake as it flew and Asahi gripped its red fiery hair to stop himself from being swatted away. 

He was furious. He raised his fists once more, not knowing that his palms glowed a deep golden brown before smashing it on its back. The monster screeched loudly. Asahi hit sent powerful energy waves, it made the man who produced it almost fly away. 

The titan felt the pain courisng through its spine and bones, it screeched, letting go of Noya who merely fell with his eyes closed. 

Asahi parted his mouth in fear, feeling his blood run cold. Without second thoughts he jumped from titan's scaly back. He was driving with fear and anxiety, but in this moment, not for himself rather, for Noya.   
"Noya!!"

Just as he jumped, screaming Noya's name the titan got a hold of him and captured Asahi with it's tail. Asahi yelped as he felt his bones crushing little by little. "You wrench! Let go of me" Asahi wiggled and squirmed but he can't get out of the titan's firm grip. He's too tired to use his mighty strength to free himself.

Noya despite feeling tired and in pain, fluttered his eyes open, "Asahi help me" he whispered with a horse voice,his thoart felt so dry. Though his voice may seem so small, the wind carried it towards the earth bearer. "Shit" Asahi muttered to himself, his head was spinning around, he can't think straight. First of all he is stuck in the tail of this ugly beast, second Noya is falling straight to towards the ground half dead and last they are in a freaking plain which is a big problem because no rocks or boulders were found. 

Asahi knew he was rendered helpless, but seeing Noya closing his eyes once more brought panic within Asahi. Feeling his blood run cold but veins filled with adrenaline, he raised his fist, completely oblivious that his flesh once again grew to a golden brownish color. 

He quickly punched the titan's head which was supposed to bite him. The monster screamed, feeling it's skull breaking due to Asahi's powerful punch. Once again, the earth bearer's attack released a very powerful energy wave. It was enough for the Terranian to release himself from the Titan's grasp. 

He felt, gritting his teeth from fear and uneasiness. The wind and gravity hitting against his body made him want to scream. He stretched his arm out to the point where he felt his shoulders aching. "Noya!" He screamed, calling out for the younger. 

Using his arms and legs, he pushed himself downwards and swam on mid air, falling. Little but little, he got closer to his passed out friend. 

He gulped, once again reaching out now that he was an closer to Noya. His arm trembled, forcefully stretching his long arms. He touched Noya's shirt, gripping it in hopes of tugging him but failed. 

He clicked his tongue, already pissed of the continuous wind hitting on him, it made his eyes sting. He reached out once again, pushing himself. The sudden push shot pain up his spine but he didn't care. Finally, he gripped the fabric he hoped. 

He pulled Noya towards his embrace. Just as he got a hold of him, his eyes widened at the ground being too close to them. He quickly used his strength to twist themselves on mid air. Now Asahi was falling on his back and Noya on his chest. The earth bearer shut his eyes tightly, using energy on himself to at least lessen the impact he will feel.

Both males crashed the ground harshly that the once clear plain created a huge crater. Asahi felt his back breaking. He opened his eyes, mouth parting as crimson blood came splattering out with his saliva. The golden brownish color that surrounded them, dissapeared when Asahi weakened. 

Noya felt his body aching in pain. He opened his eyes, wincing as he held his sides. He grimaced when he felt his frabic wet. He lift his palms, scrunching his noise at the sight of Blood. The titan's sharp teeth pierced his sides when he was in its beak. But he wasn't in great pain right now. He quickly scurried to his feet, kneeling beside Asahi. 

He panted, quickly panicking when Asahi's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Asahi-san!" He exclaimed, harshly clapping the man's cheek from his fear. But it snapped Asahi from his unconscious state. 

He coughed, covering his mouth. Noya creased his brows as he patted Asahi's back. When the Terranian took his hand away, he was met with his palms being covered by his own blood. Noya covered his mouth, he was scared and worried. He was supposed to say something when a loud screech echoed in the distance. 

The titan flew down the heavens gracefully. It reminded Noya of a majestic dragon due to its movements but its appearance say other wise. "Get down!" Asahi exclaimed, jumping towards Noya and holding his head as they both landed on the ground, just in time for the Titan to fly over them.

Noya then raised his fingers, releasing a breath when the energy in him rose and went out at the tip of his index. The lighting strike went towards the titan, electrifying him. 

The titan screeched, flying away. Just as he thought it was over, he felt a strong powerful push on his back. It actually made him fly away and towards a tree. He yelped at the impact, crying from the because it worsen the wounds on his sides. 

Asahi did that because the titan flew behind them without creating any sounds, it caught them off guard. Noya parted his lips, as he watched Asahi with blurry eyes and vision fighting the monster. 

The earth gem bearer opened his palm, feeling the energy rush on that particular flesh and feeling the deep connection with the ground. He swiftly raised it upwards, exerting force. The ground followed his commands, rising and successfully hitting the titan on its stomach.

Asahi raised his fist, feeling the energy travel there before landing a powerful punch on its beak, creating a crack and releasing a powerful wave. It sent both he and the titan away from each other. 

Asahi grunted when he landed on the ground again, creating a crater. Asahi looked towards his clenched fist. The golden brownish color wrapped his while hand like a glove. 'I forgot this power holds great strength!' 

"Asahi-san!" He heard Noya screaming from afar. He was caught up in his trance to notice that the titan was already flying towards him in a very fast speed. It opened its beak, showing its vicious sharp teeth. Using its beak, he nugged Asahi mightily. Asahi flew towards a tree, breaking it in two before breaking another two. 

The titan's eyes grew dangerously golden, flying like a speed of lightning towards Asahi. It twisted it's body when it came to a halt in front of Asahi, its tail on the front. What Asahi deemed was harmless soft fiery red hair, turned to crimson sharp spikes. 

He parted his mouth. Just as he was about to stand, he was sent flying once again but this time, using the sharp spikes and powerful scaly tail of the titan. Asahi winced when the thorns pierced through his flesh and slipping out when he flew. 

Noya's opened and closed his eyes. His head was spinning and that was because he did not notice a gash on his forehead. His hair was also flattened down from his sweat. He could only stare wide eyed at Asahi who flew from the titan's sharp spikes and tail. 

It brought immense anger and pain to his heart when Asahi no longer stood up on his feet. The titan hissed. It was about to fly towards his giant friend once again but it did not notice Noya who was trembling as he placed his knuckles on the ground, using it to stand up. 

The Zappos prince jumped before he bent his knees and planted both his fists on the ground. Bright lightning dance and emitted through the ground. After two seconds, came a very loud boom. 

The lighting traveled on the ground before piercing its way into the titan's thick scaly body. The titan cried as it plopped itself on the ground, shaking from the volts running through its veins. 

The loud sound, jolted Asahi awake. Atsumu and Saeko, who were both running through the woods, leading the group, stopped in their tracks when they finally came to an open field where they saw Noya, the titan, and Asahi. 

The titan snapped its trance towards the frozen individuals. It parted its mouth with a low growl, drool dripping down to the ground. Both Asahi and Noya knew what was going on.

"Stay back!" Asahi screamed as he ran towards the group, not caring if his head was pounding his whole body. They both knew the monster needed to regain strength and by that, it needs to consume something.

But fate was not letting Asahi rest. The titan flicked Asahi away like a fly using its tail. The group watched him fly with horrified expressions. Tsukishima ran and raised his arms, feeling the energy penetrate his skin, the wind picking up.

Asahi stopped midway of his fall. He looked towards the blonde who had a serious expression. Daichi and Suga soon both ran towards him, checking for severe injuries. 

Noya trembled at the sight of Asahi bleeding. Tsukishima and everyone was also starting to loose energy. Why can't he contribute bigger like Asahi or the group? Noya frowned as he bit his lip at the sight. 

He then looked towards the titan, his frown deepened. Unbeknown, the sky started to darkened and swirl over him. From his kneeling position, he stood up, crouching from the pain. 

Hinata watched intently of his friend. Out of pure insticts, he slowly raised his right palm, getting everyone's attention. Tsukishima frowned. A quick snap of light went out from the tip of his fingers and traveled towards Noya. 

The Zappos prince flinched, feeling a sudden wave of energy hit him. He opened his eyes, glowing and emitting lighting from the sides. The sky above him rumbled and glowed from the quick and sudden lightning. 

Tsukishima glanced at Hinata. The air was going towards the Zappos prince, as if he was sucking up everything. The rumbles grew louder and lightning grew brighter. Noya sunk into the ground when the power he felt pressed him down but he felt brimmed and full. 

"Hinata..?" Tsukishima called out hesitantly, worried because of the sun prince's serious gaze. Hinata didn't answer but he merely clenched his fist. 

"I hope that was the push he needed.." he mumbled, only audible to Tsukishima since the rest was watching the scene unfold. Asahi stared at Noya, feeling amazed and scared. 

The Zappos prince stood straight, his mouth shut tightly same goes for his glowing eyes. He raised his right arm upwards, towards the swirl on the sky. Then came a lighting zap, landing on his hand. 

There he stood, now gripping his whip made of pure lighting. It created a zapping noise and it made everyone aweat the beautiful sight.

The Zappos prince opened his eyes again, glowing more brighter than before. He began to sway his body slowly, before doing a full turn. He twisted his whip, the lighting twirling and dancing with him.

It actually looked like he was ribbon dancing gracefully. Noya stopped and snapped his whip towards the titan that was lowly growling the whole time. 

Miwa who was behind the group, creating low growls. She ran towards Asahi, hissing and growling as she flickered her blue orbs between him and Noya. Asahi got the warning and began to widened his eyes. He stood on his wobbling feet, with Miwa's help.

"We need to get as far as possible.." He informed the group. Atsumu and Oikawa were first to hesitantly back away when they saw Noya's whip glowing and glowing. Oikawa held Iwaizumi's forearm, snapping him out of his trance. 

"W-wait, I'm not leaving my son..!" Suga exclaimed, feeling scared for his baby. Daichi also stayed put with Suga. Saeko felt worried. She went towards them "this is dangerous.." she tried to reason. 

Noya raised his whip, throwing it's tail towards the titan. The short lighting tail, grew till it reached the titan. Before it could get away, it wrapped itself around its scaly body. 

Everyone felt the powerful and dangerous aura. Asahi quickly raised both his arms, the ground rising with his commands. He didn't stop till he created a very big and thick barrier between he and the group, separated from Noya and the titan. 

The wrapped whip around the titan created a snap sound before came a very loud bang and a very bright light. The ground and the barrier Asahi made, shook with much intensity. Everyone held one another, gritting their teeth and some knelt on the ground. 

Asahi remained standing and keeping his energy on the barrier which was the only thing protecting them. When the loud rumbling and the shaking came to a stop, Asahi's boulder shield crumbled. 

He, Daichi, and Suga's blood ran cold when they saw Noya still standing but he was already swaying side to side. The Zappos prince's skin blackened from the burns. His hair was a disheveled mess and his clothes had holes. He faced towards the group, flashing them a smile before he gave up to the overwhelming pain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed. 

But Miwa always thought two steps ahead of everyone. Just in time, she caught Noya from colliding his head on the ground. Suga scurried to his feet, crying as he engulf his son to a hug. "Heal, he needs to heal!" He screamed, clearly panicking. 

Daichi rummage through the napsack, getting a couple of blankets. Everyone was scurrying towards Asahi who also plopped on the ground in pain and few went towards Iwaizumi who trembled from fear, Oikawa firmly embracing him. 

Yamaguchi watched as everyone running in worry and fear. He clenched his fist in order to stop shaking. He gave a firm nod to himself before he frowned, determined. He ran towards Suga, crouching down with him. 

He quickly held Suga who was about to touch Noya "Stop!" He told and pointed towards the Zappos prince who was still twitching, small lighting emitting out his flesh. 

"We need to let him calm down okay?" He said. He faced towards Tanaka who was supporting Iwaizumi. The Aquianian seems so tense. "First Aid kit!" He exclaimed. Tanaka gave a firm nod. 

He marched towards their group, handing the box. Yamaguchi opened it, searching for the thing that can help them. He then gave a determined smile when he held he sterile gauze. 

He then remembered something. He facepalmed himself, feeling shameful that he have forgotten one of them was a Zappos being. "Daichi-san, can you take some of Noya-san's electric?" He asked. Daichi nodded before crouched down and hovered his palms over his son's chest. 

The electric went towards Daichi, slowly taking it. Yamaguchi nodded and Daichi stopped. "Suga-san, please tear those gauzes open" he requested towards Suga, not sparing a glance. 

Yamaguchi planted his left hand on the ground, closing his eyes and the other hand, on Noya's chest. 'Let me borrow your energy, for me to save my friends..' he thought.

The energy he borrowed went through his left palm and exited on his right, penetrating through Noya. The Zappos prince's chest glowed green. Noya began to squirm and Yamaguchi silently cheered. Finally, Noya was no longer feeling numb. 

"Please patch his wound up with those gauzes. Don't use those blankets, it will stick to his burns. No water.." he warned and marched towards Asahi. 

Tsukishima gave him a small smile as he watched Yamaguchi treat the three individuals that needed attention. 'your parents are going to be proud...' he thought to himself. 

The afternoon flew by and it was night once more. Oikawa and Daichi grunted as they threw the last bits and chunks of wood on the ground, forming them to a proper stack. "Okay Tanaka, remember, control.." Atsumu reminded by the side. 

Tanaka eagerly nodded, excited to use his new fire abilities. He positioned his stance. He stretched his right arm towards the stacked wood pile. His left hand gripped his right elbow.

The top of his thumb overlapped the tip of his middle. He frowned before he released his middle finger. The force and movement he made, sent energy towards the wood. In a blink of an eye, fire bloomed amongst the gaps of the wood. 

Tanaka beamed, lifting his fist to space. "Yes!" Hinata chuckled at Tanaka's actions before looking towards a very quiet Kageyama by the side. The raven head kept his elbows on his knees and his palms clasped together near his mouth. 

"Kageyama, is there something bothering?" He asked, worried because of Kageyama's serious and blank stare towards the fire that gave them warmth. The raven head sighed "no there is none..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Yamaguchi finally finished treating Iwaizumi who was already sound asleep. "Is he alright?" Oikawa asked, worry laced in his tone. Yamaguchi couldn't help but frown, deep in thought before he sighed. "He...He's alright.." he said. Oikawa sighed, holding his chest before he bowed "thank you.." he told before walking past the Dendrophilian and towards his husband. 

Yamaguchi sat beside Tsukishima who passed him a husk of heated tomato soup. Tanaka was indeed clever to bring canned goods with them. Tsukishima wanted to make a mean comment on that, saying that he finally used that brain of his for the first time but didn't. Everyone was still shaken up with the stressful events that happened. 

"Yams?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong?" Tsukishima asked. It was unusual for Yamaguchi to frown unless if it was a shocking thing to digest or from emergency. Yamaguchi shook his head before giving a reassuring smile. "No, I mean, it is normal to reaact this way right? We keep facing trouble and we'll continue to face trouble" Yamaguchi chuckled, hoping to lift the tension, which he did. 

Tsukishima hummed, straightening himself "well, get some rest..." He mumbled. Yamaguchi cocked a brow in confusion on why Tsukishima suddenly sat straight. Tsukishima kept flicking his gaze over to the shorter boy beside him before he rolled his eyes. 

He pushed his glasses up his nose as he sighed. He then patted his shoulder "I meant lean on me and get rest..." Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel flustered and shocked. He froze, staring intently on Tsukishima whose ears also grew red. He giggled before slowly but hesitantly, leaning towards the blonde. He finally felt the firm and warm flesh on his cheek. It made him smile and automatically close his eyes. 

Noya squirmed in his sleep, shutting his eyes before he slowly opened them. Everything was blurry and spinning but he can faintly hear his Mom's worried voice, calling out for him. "Noya? Noya? Noya?? Can you hear me?" Suga interrogated worriedly. 

Noya licked his lips "m-mom?" He called out, wanting to sit but winced at the sudden pain that shot up his body. Suga gently pushed him back down "don't hurry, you're still healing.." 

Noya obliged. Suga's reassuring smile trembled before he sobbed loudly, hugging his son to an embrace. "Noya, please don't risk your life like that. I thought.. I-" Noya didn't mind his Mom's worried exclaims. He smiled, closing his eyes before he returned the hug. 

They spent the night near the fire place. Crickets sang loudly in the background, a white noise that helped most of the group sleep. 

Hinata curled up closely to Kageyama who was sleeping with his eyes shut tightly, grinding his teeth. Ushijima rather far from the group. Saeko slept near Tanaka who was barely awake, staring blankly to the fire. Atsumu and Kenma, near each other for warmth. And Daichi close to Noya and Suga. 

Asahi watched from afar, a soft smile painted against his lips. He was leaning against a tree, left hand bandaged because it received most of the impacts in their previous fight. 

He felt happy and blessed that everyone was still alive and breathing although they were hurt physically and mentally. Yet, he felt disappointed in himself. 

It was his quest to retrieve his gem, yet he failed. Instead, he got Noya injured and hurt. He clenched his fists, hoping to feel the slightest pain due to feeling numb and tired. His eyes watered once more, leaning his head onto the wood as he released a sigh. 

"Keep those negative thoughts away Asahi..." He snapped his head towards his side, surprised he heard the gruff voice that helped him in his fight. He froze at the sight of an floating brown cloak, sitting beside him staring onto the group as well. 

Asahi trembled. This guy's size was bigger that his. 'Is this another enemy? Why didn't I feel his dangerous aura? What is his purpose talking to me? Who is his target? Should I warn the others? Can they even see this guy?' 

"You're not listening to me again.." told the cloak with a sigh. Asahi watched it turn around to look at him. Once again, he felt terrified at the sight of no one inside the cloak. "W-who are you?" Asahi stuttered. 

The cloak didn't answer. Though it had no face, body rather, Asahi was sure, if he ever did have one, the cloak was staring at him. Asahi chuckled nervously, averting his gaze. He felt super awkward being around the cloak. Just now he realized who the cloak is. The powerful but calming aura, not to mention, the brown color gave it away. He was talking with the Earth gem.

Although, the Gem was awfully quiet. Asahi knew he got his shit in trouble. 'Of course he's here to scold me, possible punish me for not earning is trust and failing to become a bearer.' 

He flinched when he heard a deep low growl beside he. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily when sudden fear rushed through his veins. "I told you to stop thinking negative..!" The cloak growled and Asahi immediately nodded like a madman. The cloak sighed, leaning against the tree.

Unbeknown to Asahi, the cloak kept eyeing him. It frowned when the Terranian was awfully quiet. "Aren't you going to ask any questions?" It broke the silence, his gruff voice only Asahi can hear. 

Asahi parted his mouth, before closing them again with a smile, looking away. "I have no right to. I failed, it would be a huge disgrace talking to someone as mighty as you.." Asahi chuckled bitterly. But then he winced silently when someone flicked his head a little bit too hard for his liking. Its touch felt ice cold instead of the comforting one. 

"I have warned you.." It huffed. "Aone.."

"Aone..?" Asahi copied, unsure. "It's my name.." The cloak, Aone, answered. It rummaged through his cloak, pulling out of what seemed like a thread, instead it was golden brown, shining like the stars. The mere object carried a powerful aura. Aone showed it to Asahi and the Terranian couldn't help but tremble. 

"No... I barely did anything-" 

"It's not about fighting and giving it your all." Aone cut Asahi off, gently taking Asahi's hand and placing the thread on his palm. The cold but comforting sensation holding him felt like a mother's touch Asahi didn't know he craved. He sobbed, using his other palm to wipe his tears away. 'Is it because you pity me?' 

"No it is not. Remember Asahi, I gave you the gem. That means I can hear your thoughts because I chose to be a part of you" Aone spoke sternly. 

"You manage to face and fight your fears for others, and that is what a real defender would do. Fear is our greatest enemy and the darkness being its biggest ally.." Aone closed Asahi's palm, the thread in his hold, grew in shine before it dimmed down. Asahi shivered at the new presence he felt, not beside him, but inside him.

"Asahi, I hope you will continue being everyone's defender and I hope you will continue to fight your fears. I bless you with my powers and trust, may you always triumph...." As Aone kept talking, little by little he dissapeared by every word he said. His voice echoed, sending shivers down Asahi's spine. 

"ASAHI-SAN!" He snapped out of his tranced, lifting his head to see Noya's worried expression. His face was still covered with scratches and was a bit dark due to the burns. His left cheek was covered with a sterile gauze, same goes for his arms and legs. 

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name of 3 minutes! You've been staring into thin space!" Noya exclaimed, trying to sit beside Asahi but gurnted in pain. Asahi saw his struggles and stood up. He lifted Nato by the armpits as if he was light as a feather, and softly set the Zappos prince on the ground. 

"Thank you.." Noya mumbled, tugging a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. Both males sat side by side, enjoying each other's bareable warmth. The crickets sang loudly as the night deepened, the fire crackling reached their ears despite staying a tad but far from the place. 

"You're awake late in the night, what's up?" Asahi started, wanting to create a conversation with the younger. Noya hummed, still staring intently at the fire place. "I have important news to share. In fact, you're first to know.." 

Noya twisted his body, facing towards the Terranian who listened. He fished something in his pockets. Noya's fingers brushed against an object and Asahi could feel another powerful vibe. Taking it out, he was met with the same thread as his, except it's color was a vibrant gold. 

"I... Received the Zappos Gem. I'm officially the Electric bearer!" Noya shared gleefully, smiling. Asahi blinked at the sight. He sure missed Noya's bright side. Unconsciously, he softly smiled "congratulations.." he silently said. 

Noya then scratched his head, looking quiet nervous "how about you?" He mumbled, worry laced in his tone. Asahi smiled, gently opened the palm he kept clenching. 

Noya awed at the familiar thread as his. Color of golden brown, bearing a powerful vibe. Both thread glowed the moment they got close to each other. Their glows, reflected against Asahi and Noya's orbs, shocked expressions on their faces. "Wow..." Noya breathed out. 

"We're matching!" Noya happily stated, closing his eyes as he grinned widely. Asahi chuckled, nevertheless he nodded, agreeing with Noya's statement. 

Noya bit his inner cheeks as he arrived to tie his thread around his right wrist. He was struggling and Asahi caught on real quick. He gently held Noya's hand, taking the thread from him. Noya looked up to meet his gaze, suddenly feeling flustered about their mere skin contact. "Let me tie it for you" Asahi offered. 

The Earth bearer gently tied the thread on Noya's right wrist, making sure he tied it correctly and tightly. By the time he was finished, Noya gleamed, raising his arm to see the beauty of the string, shining against his skin. 

"Mind if I do yours Asahi-san?" Noya asked hopefully. Asahi gave him his thread "of course" Noya beamed a smile, carefully standing up so he don't hurt himself further. He then stood behind Asahi, tugging the Earth bearer's tie of his hair. 

He pulled it away. Asahi's long brown lock flowed freely, landing on his shoulders. Noya took his time, running his fingers through his soft locks before focus on his task again. He took a fistful of his hair before getting more, trying the Earth gem around it. Noya styled Asahi's hair to a bun. 

Noya sighed, feeling proud of his work. "I think it's done" he stood in front of Asahi, studying his appearance. "Man Asahi, you look good!" Noya praised, completely oblivious of Asahi's flushed cheeks. 

Both males talked, intoxicated with each other's presence and late night conversation with one another. Completely oblivious of the things happening around their surroundings. 

Suga stirred awake from his sleep. He looked behind him, seeing Daichi deep in slumber and his son missing in between them. He frowned at the sight but soon relaxed when he saw Asahi and Noya happily chatting by the tree a tad bit far from the group but still in their field of sight. He sighed 'it looks like they got back together...' he thought, watching his son laugh at something Asahi has said. 

He sat up. The fire was barely flickering with light. He grunted as he stood up, going towards the place where Daichi and Oikawa placed the wood they have cut. He got some and marched towards the fire, feeding it with wood blocks. Once again, the fire bloomed. 

Suga sighed in contentment at the warmth the fire brought. His muscles and joints were still aching from their constant battles and fights, not to mention stress piling up. 

He studied his surroundings. He silently chuckled at Hinata and Kageyama who was tossing and turning like crazy, their blanket, no longer covering them. He walked silently towards them, making sure Hinata was close enough with Kageyama before covering both of them with their blanket. 

Kenma and Atsumu still slept close to each other. Their chests, softly falling and rising. And then, his gaze landed on the Iwaizumis. Though, Oikawa was the only one sleeping there. 

He frowned, before he remembered that Iwaizumi offered to look out for the night. He studied his surroundings, looking for that particular ravenette. 

He opened his palm, letting some of his power flow out from his flesh. Mist flow from his flesh, going down towards the ground, before spreading out. He watched as the visible smoke led him to a particular path. He followed, keeping a straight face although the grass underneath him kept making a soft noise. 

He frowned when he stood front of the forest. He was hesitant and worried why Iwaizumi was distancing himself from the group or why he was in the forest. Nevertheless, he entered. He knew he needed to check up on his friend.

"Hajime?" He called out, cupping his mouth. He watched as the mist he created, kept flowing to this particular direction. Once again, he follows the direction. He noticed as he kept walking, he was going deeper. Finally, after lifting a tree branch away from his view, came a silhouette sitting on a log. The fog surrounded that particular silhouette and he knew it was his friend.

"Hajime?" He called out softly but worriedly. Iwaizumi flinched at the mention of his name, unconsciously hugging himself before he turned around, looking at Suga. "Koushi..." He answered. 

Suga shuffled on his place before he continued to slowly walk towards the tensed Aquianian. He sat on the opposite side of the log. "What are you doing here?" They both asked simultaneously. 

"Well, I came looking for you when I noticed you were missing." Suga answered truthfully. He creased his brows, seeing Iwaizumi's eyes drop. "I'm sorry for worrying you.." he whispered, leaning on his palms, his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong Hajime? You're acting really tensed and scared." Suga asked. Iwaizumi remained silent and that somehow added Suga's worry and somewhat annoyed him. 

"You know you can talk to me right? We're friends. If you have troubles bugging you, don't be hesitant to share it" Suga stated, bending down to meet Iwaizumi's gaze who merely avoided eye contact. But Suga didn't rest, he kept asking and asking.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue from the constant nagging. "Just, shut up..!" He sighed, burring his face in the palm of his hands. "You wouldn't understand. E-everything's a mess. I-I don't know.." he whimpered. 

Suga frowned. "Iwaizumi, you're acting really weird now. Is it something personal? Did you perhaps have a fight with Tooru? Or are you just cranky because you've conceived? Nah, I'm just kidding.." Suga let out a little chuckle at his joke, closing his eyes as he silently laughed. But the moment he opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi, he regretted what he had spoken.

Iwaizumi was looking at him, pale with panic stricken eyes. His mouth trembled as he parted it open. From a meter, Suga could see him trembling like a leaf. Everything fell silent as they stared at one another with shock and fear. Both males swam in a dense and suffocating vibe. "H-hajime?" Suga stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Also a friendly reminder; remember to wear masks, sanitize, and drink water! Take care of yourselves<3
> 
> Till next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. I hoped you had fun reading it as much as I did plotting and making it. I'm also very slow at updating so please bear with me! I will try my best to update as soon as I can!


End file.
